The Untold Story
by PheonixFlight
Summary: Chapter 17 up! The real reason behind Snape's loyalty to Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger is slap bang in the middle of it all. A story of Love, War and Unlikely Friendships. Not completely HBP compliant. HGSS eventualy rating M. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

1980 December.

The moon was in its dark phase and a strong wind shook the branches of every tree. The constant tapping on the window from the ancient willow tree grated at Severus Snape's temples. He peered around the old library in the house he had inherited from his mother's grandmother. His sister Cassandra was standing watching the wind blow the rain against the window.

"Why did you summon me here sister, we have nothing more to say to one another in this matter"

"Oh but we do Severus, so much more than you can know."

She turned to him and even in the dim light of the room he could tell she had changed, the laughing eyes were worn and sad, she was grieving for something, the pale skin looked grey instead of the porcelain white he remembered, her dark hair lay listless down her back, her face was thin and gaunt. He let out a gasp of disbelief.

"Cass, what has happened to you?" He exclaimed, crossing to her and pulling her close.

" Oh Severus, I have missed you" she said as he held her tightly against him.

"I do not have much time Severus, I am dying, I wanted you here at the end. Not long after I saw you last, I started to have visions, I have been prophesying.

Each time it occurs I grow weaker. Six months ago the Dark Lord heard of my seeing. He instructed one of his followers to bring me to him. They kept me there until last week. I was fed potions that increased the number of prophecies I told. A seer in her lifetime might only give 50 or so future predictions, they have forced more than 100 from my and it has slowly drained the life force from me.

But there is one thing they could not take from me, the knowledge that a seer can give one last prophesy with her dying breath, that is stronger and truer than any other. I must give this gift to you my dearest one…. Know I always believed in you and loved you, I never believed what any of the others ever said about you, I never could…. Goodbye dear brother and remember the words, use them…."

Her body drew up and her hair swirled around her in a frenzy driven by unearthly wind. Her voice rose and cried out the last prophecy she could give.

"The light of the dark will come

As the sun breaks to its zenith

She will be born on a hallowed morn

The one with the power of dawn

A female child so full of light

Made for the night to claim

His one true heart

To complete his part

To find the light within the dark

He must turn for all to burn

The light to win

And love to come

At last to fall

Forever to dwell

In the Dark lords own personal Hell

A child of light will be born

On a dark and fateful dawn

"You must stop them child or your soul will stay empty forever, she is yours to love…"

The seer collapsed in a dead faint the last of her prophecy only a whisper in the cold darkness. Severus Snape fell to her side, cradling his sister in his arms, how all this had come to pass, he feared he would never truly understand.Seven months ago they had argued over his decision to join the Dark Lord, the raging emptiness of his life had turned him on that path, a woman he had once thought he loved had turned from him as the darkness in his soul had overcome him. His childhood had been lonely and lovless, eventualy even his mother had come to dispise him. Her last letter to him from her death bed had left him in no doubt of that.

:My son, a child of true darkness and hate, born and conceived in hate, ruled by it. I curse you to a life of emptiness, may you ever walk in darkness, may your life be only night, let no sun shine on you, you will forever be consigned to an existence of pain.:

It had twisted and shaped his life and yet, as his mother had died cursing his name, his sister died now saving him, giving him hope that there was a way for him to turn from his self inflicted hell. His warm tears fell on her face as her last breath left her body and her skin slowly cooled. How long her sat contemplating her last prophesy he didn't know. Eventually he rose to his feet and wiped his face he could taste the salt of his tears, bitter as his heart. He stood taking in the scene knowing that this would be his one chance to do as his sister asked, his one chance to seek redemption, his last chance to be free. Something in his soul had leapt in joy, as the words of his prophesy burned into his mind, the one person he that could truly free him, redeem him and love him was not yet even born, but soon she would be, he but hadto wait for her, if he stayed with the dark he would forever be lost, would never find her because if he stayed by the Dark Lord she would never be born.

Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore watched the memory of the prophecy play out in his pensive, a feeling of hope swelling his heart. Relief that Severus had trusted him, and had made his decision to seek the prophecy instead of ignoring it gave him strength to speak again and ask something truly terrible of the young man before him.

"My boy, what you have done tonight will surly put you on a dangerous and terrible path. I am sorry that your sister has left us, hers was a kind and beautiful heart, she will be sorely missed."

"Thank you headmaster. I do not know what I should do, but I must try and find her. Surly the dark lord will be planning to attack her parents, how can we find her, stop her from dieing?"

Severus paced the length of the office; his black robes billowing out behind him like the wings of some terrifying and dangerous creature.

Dumbldore watched him, his eyes twinkling with knowledge and pride. His dark slytherin genius had finally become a man. Gone was the ungainly schoolboy of only months ago, in his place was a graceful, predatory man. How he paced the path between the many tables filled to overflowing with spinning whirling magical devices, without faltering or bringing them crashing down about him, he didn't know.

He marvelled again at the fortuitous timing of this new prophecy. Only nights before the prophecy for another child soon to be born had been made, now Albus had many decisions to make and manipulations of the worst kind. Fear, yes fear was a great motivator as was revenge and all would play their part in the events he knew would unfold in the next two decades, but tonight a better stronger motivator had been brought into play. The one thing Tom could never understand or comprehend, he would never realise just how deadly Love could truly be. And this love, in such a man as young Severus, would never be suspected or detected, he would make a brilliant spy, his true motivations never discovered.

Love in the face of danger could over come fear, anger and sometimes-even death. Love could bring joy that soared the heart above the clouds but it could also bring you crashing down into a depthless pit of pain and sadness. Love could create life and destroy life. And it was Voldemorts one blind spot. He saw it as a weakness, love to him only made people soft and helpless. Dumbledore mused that perhaps had Tom Riddle ever known love, he might have been even more difficult to destroy then he was now.

"Severus I believe that by coming to me you have already set in motion a chain of events which will save this young girls life. I have a very great thing to ask of you my boy. If you choose not to do so you must leave the country and never return for you will be hunted down by death eater and ministry alike. What I am about to ask of you will put you in a great deal of danger; I need a spy Severus, someone who can grown in the ranks and bring word from the inner circle. I need you to deny what you are and to carry on as though nothing had occurred. "

Severus looked at the headmaster his eyes shining with fire; a whirl of emotions crossed his face as he made his decision. If he left forever he would never find her, if he stayed and did as Dumbledore asked he might die, but he might also be able to save the other half of him, the one person who could complete him and pull him from the darkness. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"I will do as you ask, but I need one favour from you. Should you find this girl and I am no longer able to protect her I want you to promise me she will live and be happy in safety."

"You have my word Severus, she will be protected, but I feel the winds of change in the air tonight. All that would have been is lost forever and all that could be is now possible. The fates have begun weaving a pattern so complicated that to loose even one thread before it was complete would tear at the very foundations of this reality. Your life will not be lost for without you, there is no future." The headmaster's words echoed with unearthly power before he slumped in his chair.

"Take no more risks than you must Severus, Albus told him tiredly," when the time comes you may have to go into hiding, until them bring what you can to me and watch for all innocents, protect them where you can."

"I will do everything in my power to be useful to you Albus and to hopefully one day find redemption. My sister was right, I was a fool for joining the death eaters. If I had known at the time what they truly were, I should never have become involved in their plans.

Severus left the Headmaster ready to do all he could to destroy the darkness forever.

Albus sat deep in contemplation, guilt at what he had asked the young slytherin to do nagging at his conscience.

"Albus… Are you alright?" Minerva McGonnegle crossed to his side and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You heard it all then? He asked her.

"Yes… I did, that poor boy, what he shall have to suffer Albus. My prayers will be with him. Are you sure he will manage it Albus? He may very well die in the process, He- Who- Must –Not- Be- Named can see into a mans very mind"… she trailed off unsure of the criticising tone in her voice. Her poor Albus needed no more deaths on his shoulders.

"Minnie, for the first time in this war I feel certain that what we are doing is right. He is the brightest wizard to come out of Hogwarts in a century, he even out scored Tom in his newts. He is also the most natural born Legillmens I have ever come across. Even at eleven years old I could not enter his mind. He will be safer than most. The odds are finally in our favour Minnie, for the first time since this all began I finally feel hope." Albus stroked her hand gently and looked lovingly at his wife.

"For good or ill it can not be changed now."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm going to tweak a bit with birthdays and time and dates for the purposes of my story, so please don't dwell on the many errors I'll probably make with dates and such. Some of the contents off this chapter might be a litte disturbing and deals with refrenses of phisical abuse and character deaths. Please review I will appreciate praise and constructive criticism equally and if you have any suggestions or questions please let me know.

AN/ I do not own anything all charcters and the world of Harry Potterbelong to J.K Rowling. Not Mine::weeps:

Meadows Farm House, Wiltshire.

Dorcas Meadows wept with happiness, it was over at last. As the first rays of the morning sunlight broke through her window its golden rays shone on the face of her first-born daughter. Poppy leaned over mother and daughter fussing and making sure both were healthy and fine. The door to the bright room cracked open and Gideon peered round the frame. Poppy nodded and he came in, carrying a small wrapped package.

"Dorcas?.. He stopped, her beauty was heart breaking to behold and he was sure that he had never seen a more breathtaking site than his love and their new daughter.

"Oh Gideon, isn't she wonderful, so bright and I swear she's smiling already!" She exclaimed. He moved closer and tentatively touched the soft rose petal cheek. Huge honey coloured eyes looked up at him glowing with intelligence and light.

"Well love, with your brains and beauty and my brains she'll be unstoppable. She almost looks as though she recognises us already." Gideon smiled and sat down his expression turning graver.

"Dear heart, there's been another attack, the McKinnon's, the whole family, dead, I've been called by the order, they're still asking for you. It's becoming harder to palm them off with more excuses for your absence. Dumbledore keeps asking if there's something I want to tell him, he knows something is going on, but what… I'm not certain. Fabian and I have a mission tonight, I can't go into detail…. But if we're caught…" the words hung in the air like the blade of the guillotine. Dorcas' eyes welled with tears.

"Will this never be over? Are we not allowed even one moment of joy? I.. I won't think of it, lets just spend the hours we have, no more war or death just us, our family."

He nodded in agreement and turned to hold her and their daughter close to him.

"What shall we name her?" Gideon asked.

"I think, after my great grandmother, she was invincible. She was always playing and talking with us when I was young. The stories she told us were always so powerful, she gave me belief in myself, her name was Hermione."

"Hermione Janica Meadows Prewett, Such a big name for such a tiny witch, do you know, I rather think she'll grow into it nicely."

So together the family sat dreaming of a future that they would never have, a daughter that would never be told of and a prophecy that only two people knew of.

Knockturn Ally

"Fabian, NO!" Gideon cried as he ran, casting hexes and repelling curses, to his brother's body.

"Enough of this lets finish it" a cold voice spoke from behind him. And as Gideon Prewett tried valiantly to save himself from the remaining 2 death eaters, Antonin Dolohov cast the final curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" A narrow beam of green light, shot from his wand and struck the last Prewett brother in the chest. He fell beside his brother eyes glassy, but glistening with a final tear for all that might have been.

Seven weeks later:

Dorcas Meadows looked on the sleeping face of her child, knowing that it might be the last time she ever saw her. But she felt reassured, that was she captured before she reached Dumbledore, then the information on how to finally destroy the Dark Lord would live on.

Her work for the Order of the Phoenix had been a closely guarded secret, one of the brightest witches of her time she excelled at arithmancy and charms. Dumbledore had known that with her amazing mind for research, she was the only one he could entrust with the knowledge of the horcruxes.

At that time, trying to find a way of working round the ancient magic, she knew that even without them to support him, and his immortality, that he could still come back if he could possess another's body.

Her mission had been what many would have deemed impossible, to create a curse so powerful, that not only could it kill the body, but also separate and trap the soul in order to ensure that it could not seek another place to reside. From all the intelligence that they had been gathering, she had been working on a curse that would defeat the Dark lord once the final Horcrux had been destroyed.

And right at this very minute she had the information in her hands. A chance combination of a very simple potion and an almost forgotten curse would rid the world of him forever, If they could only find the horcruxes they could end the war.

Gathering her things she was just about to floo Poppy to baby-sit while she went to meet in secret with Dumbledore. Closing the nursery door and casting a silencing charm on the room to prevent any noise waking little Hermione, she went down the stairs.

A coldness crept into her veins as she entered the kitchen. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart skipped about under her ribcage as her greatest fears entered into her consciousness. HE was there, she could feel him, a cold hand came down on her shoulder.

"Dearest Dorcas, how lovely to find you once more. How cruel to have forgotten to forward your new address to me. I think you would have remembered to let all your family know where you are?" Dorcas whipped round her long curly hair flaring in the firelight like molten gold.

"How did you find meTom?" She asked trying to keep her mind closed and locked against his. He glared at her menacingly and stepped closer; raising her wand she directed it at herself and did the only thing she could think of.

"Obliviate!"

All the memories of the spells she had found were gone and while he was casting crucio on her she managed to lock away in her mind her most precious memory, Hermione.

Lord Voldemort, once know as Tom Riddle raged at his whimpering cousin. Finally letting her free of the curse he pointed his wand at her once more.

"Now I put an end to the last of my mothers family. Your great pure blood line ends here."

"Avada Kedavra" Then Dorcas Meadows was no more, her last thought of her child and the fervent wish that she not be found.

Voldemort pressed the mark on his arm. Two of his most loyal Death Eaters appeared before him.

"Search the house, find what she was working on, and destroy all the evidence. Bring this house to the ground!"

Lucius Malfoy turned to his friend. "Well, shall we see what the little blood traitor was up to?" Malfoy sneered at Severus, ordering him to check up stairs.

Severus was shaking on the inside, he knew her work was important and some how Voldemort had found her location and killed her. How was it even possible? There must be a spy with in the Order, but who? Scanning the first room and bathroom he found nothing, turning he caught sight of a light coming from under the last door. Pulling his wand he entered the room, his eyes widening in disbelief. In a pink cot lay a small child. Her halo of honey gold curls glinted in the candlelight, she was perhaps two months old but no more. It all suddenly made sense, she had been pregnant and hiding the child from everyone, now she was gone and this nameless little girl had no one. A pop behind him startled him into action, he pivoted round ready to hex who ever it was into oblivion when he realised it was a house elf. A very, very old house elf.

"What is dark man wanting with child of light?" it asked suspiciously.

Severus narrowed his eyes he did not have time for this.

"Listen carefully, I will say this only once. Your mistress has been killed and no one knows of the child. I will take her and place her somewhere safe, but you must tell no one of this not even under torture or pain of death. Do you understand me?"

The elf looked deep into his, yes this one would protect the little miss, what other choice did she have. Gathering her courage she pulled herself up to her full 3 foot and 1 inch and replied.

"I is understanding you, but you must be under standing me also. Little miss very special chid and mistress left the key to the darkest ones defeat in her. Hide her where they will never find her until the time comes, her name is Hermione Janica Meadows Prewett. I will distract the other dark one you must be getting little miss away, now!"

With a pop the elf vanished and he could hear the sound of house elf wailing at its worst from down stairs. Snatching the child into his arms he cradled her gently and apperated to a muggle town. A dark location charm later and he had found a house where a small sickly female child had just been born and died.

Jane Gallagher cradled her lifeless daughter in her arms wondering how it could have happened like this. Her daughter should have been born next week. In a pool of her own blood and birth water she cried and screamed, no one to hear her in the cold lifeless night. Her worthless husband had beaten her to a bloody pulp after throwing her down the stairs earlier that night. The bleeding had started almost right away and the pain had made her feel as though she was being ripped in two. He'd locked her in a room and left the house. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to kill the bastard and gain her revenge for the death of their daughter. Too weak to stand, she battered her hands against the door, knowing it was useless and that no one would hear her. Their house was too far from any others and off a quiet country lane. Her own death she knew would come soon, a cold was creeping into her muscles, her life flowing from her. But at that moment nothing was colder than her heart. I'd make a deal with the devil himself to make that bastard pay, she thought hungrily.

Then as though he'd answered her request a loud crack sounded in the room and a glowing light appeared. A man in black robes and silver mask stood by her an unreadable expression on his lips. He slipped off the mask and knelt beside her.

Half delirious she whispered to him. "Make him pay for killing my baby, make him suffer and you can have my soul."

"That madam, we will discuss once we have you cleaned up."

His clipped tones and emotionless voice snapped her from her haze of anger and pain.

Muttering cleaning charms under his breath, Severus levitated her onto the bed then pulled some vials from his robes, urging her to take the healing and blood replenishing potions. Standing by the small lifeless body of her child he carefully wrapped the body in a blanket and carried it to her.

"Your child is dead. But I have an offer to make you right now. I cannot change what has occurred but I can grant your request of revenge if you can grant me one favour."

Jane's eyes widened in astonishment and fear. This, was no dream, it was real. She nodded urging him to continue.

"What I am about to tell you, can never pass from this room until the time is right. I am a wizard. My kind exist hidden from the eyes of your own kind and right now we are in a great war. I cannot convey to you how important the boon I request of you now is. Only know this, a woman was murdered tonight and her child that no one knew of, is in great danger. This child will one day perhaps have the means to dispel the dark forever from this world, but she must be protected and hidden. That is why I found you tonight. In return for destroying your husband you must take this child and raise her as your own, no one can ever know the truth. What is your answer?"

Jane eyed him numbly. Her baby was dead, but he offered to replace her. Her husband was a murderer; he offered to give her revenge. If he had not come here, she too would be dead right now.

"What about my baby…"

"I will bury her where ever you request and no questions will ever be asked."

She nodded her head, then glanced around at the sound of a light cry.

In a small basket by the dresser under the window, atiny bundle squirmed and cried.

He crossed to it and lifted it. Holding the small child close and muttering soothing sounds she was shocked at his quick change in character. He brought the baby to her and laid her in her arms.

Despite the grief and pain of her own loss, her heart went out to the tiny infant in her arms. Surly it was only right. This night she had lost a daughter and this baby her mother. Hermione quieted at the familiar smell of flowers surrounding the woman and closed her eyes in contentment.

"The grave yard on the other side of town, my sister is buried there…" Jane trailed off, the tall man nodded in understanding.

"The name? He enquired.

"Larkin."

"And your husband, do you have a picture?"

"Living room mantle piece, wedding photo."

"Very well, perhaps we shall meet again, if not, protect her, let no harm come to her and when the owl comes tapping, make sure she comes, it is her birth right."

Not quite understanding what he meant she nodded anyway, he whirled around and carefully picked up her poor lifeless child.

"Wait!" She cried, "her name, what is her name"

"Hermione Janica…. And do not worry about your healers, call them now and let them know you have given birth, a small deceiving charm upon her will make them think she is newly born, it will ware off in a few months." With that there was a loud crack and he was gone once more. The door was open and Jane Gallagher gathered her baby close and made her way to the phone.

If people ever whispered about the tragedy that 19th of September, they only ever knew that poor Jane had given birth at home while her husband was in a terrible car crash that eventually, after six long months, took his life. If people whispered again three months later when she remarried to Keith Granger the local dentist, it was only to say that poor Jane had to have someone there for her, to help her with that poor child. The whispers were eventfully lost when less than a year later the dentist and his wife moved clear across the country and poor Jane and her poor baby were forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note.

For the purposes of this story Harry is born in 1982. Hermione's birthday is August 1st 1981 but because she had been hidden there was no magical record of her until Severus took her to Jane on the 19th of September 1981 therefore she missed starting school in 1992 and didn't start until 93'. That means she's a nearly a year older than Harry and Ron. Severus Snape, Lilly and the marauders all left Hogwarts in 1979. Severus joined Voldemort just before he finished school. Although Severus birthday is in January his parents requested that he start school early so he was the youngest wizard in his year. This means that Severus joined the Death eaters when he was only just 17, his birthday was January 1962 making him only 19 in 1981.which means that there are 19 years between him and Hermione, which with wizards and witches living well into there Hundreds is a drop in the ocean of age. In the wizarding world I believe that such a match would be unremarked upon and that it's probably not very unusual for such age gaps in wizarding marriages. After all Dumbledore is 150 or so and from description in the book perhaps looks no more than 70 or so Minerva McGonnagle would be in her seventies by the time Harry and co start school but the description given of her is perhaps that of only 50 or so. In my story I'm using the theory that as witches and wizards grow older, the aging process as we see it slows down considerably the older you get.

Ok, Just a reminder I OWN NOTHING. J.K Rowling owns all characters and the world of Harry Potter.

Please review people it helps me write to know there are people interested in what I'm writing. Constructive critisism is as much appreciated as well as praise. Any questions will be answered and all suggestions given much thought. Also if any one is interested I'm looking for a Beta reader, do please let me know!

On with the show!

September 1992.

Headmasters Office

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office; Minerva was pouring them some tea. In less then a year, Harry Potter would be back at Hogwarts and somewhere out in the world was the child of another prophecy. He and Minerva were going over the Hogwarts letters that would be leaving over the next two weeks to next year's pupils.

"Only three this month and five the next, Dear. But the first one is rather interesting. It's for a Hermione Granger, she's muggle born too, I wonder how she ended up with such a witches name." Minerva was saying.

Albus looked up from his piece of lemon tart and raised his brow.

"How unusual, do you know I once knew a witch with just that name. I was at school with her, you'll probably remember her my dear. She was Dorcas Meadows great grandmother, now what was her maiden name, ah yes, Guardbright, Hermione Guardbright, she wrote an amazing book about muggles, oh yes it was called Lord of the Wings, about those planes the muggles fly in, it was most interesting. Do you know she campaigned to have muggle studies included in the curriculum?"

"Yes I remember her, such a strong woman with the most amazingly big hair. Dorcas had hair a little like hers, but more controlled. Was she not the sister of Tom Riddle's

maternal Grandmother?"

"Yes, she was, I do believe she was. How curious to have another girl with that name from a muggle family, although you know how it is, some of our more unusual names have found their way into the muggle world before this. But still.. When was she born?" He asked carefully.

"September 19th, Albus 1981. You don't suppose she's connected to Dorcas in some way?"

"I, no it couldn't be possible, Dorcas died that night if she had been pregnant, I would have noticed, I had spoken to her on the floo that morning and she was quiet the same. Besides, surly Severus would have said something, he was there that night after the attack, he never mentioned a child. And Voldemort would never have let such a child live. She was the last of his mothers extended bloodline; he has wiped it out because he needed revenge. I always felt he blamed the girl for having a loving family who accepted her and of course for being pure of blood where he was not." He shook his head sadly, "she was such a bright witch, and I know that she had something important to tell me that night, I still believe that somehow she had found a way to stop him. If only we could have met sooner, but.. alas it was not to be."

He sipped his tea and thought again of the losses Tom had wrought. It would be long time before the wizarding world completely recovered from the death toll that had shook their world. He watched as Minerva expertly attached the letter to the owl and sent it off in search of Miss Hermione Granger. In the back of his mind he felt a chill of unease, perhaps things were more complicated than they had fist seemed. Ah well time enough he decided, next year the girl would be here and if she was by some small chance linked to Dorcas he was sure it would be apparent.

Jane Granger sat in her car after pulling into the driveway of her house. Her daughter would be back from school soon and as tonight was a Friday and also the night before her birthday they would celebrate and let her stay up until midnight.

Looking back on the past 10 years she couldn't believe how lucky she had been. Moving from Bunting Wood with her new husband and baby was the best thing they had done. Hermione had been such a good, quiet baby, that shortly after they had moved; Jane had decided to start studying again. She had been a dental nurse before she had married Robert Gallagher and had wanted to become a dentist. She had pursed that wish with determination over the next three years. Keith had been so supportive of her and had been the best of husbands; he had taken Hermione as his own daughter never knowing that she wasn't even Jane's true child. Everything that had happened that night 11 years ago was locked away in the deepest part of her mind, but today for the first time since it had happened she looked back. After the man had left Jane had phoned for an ambulance. True to his word, the baby had to everyone but her seemed like any other newborn and was pronounced to be perfectly healthy. Jane however had not been so lucky; the damage inflicted upon her by her husband had been so severe that it was unlikely she would ever conceive again. She had told Keith this when he had proposed. He had looked at her seriously and told her that it wasn't and issue. He too could never be a father due to a case of mumps when he was seventeen. So now, today, they had what felt like the perfect family. They tried hard not to spoil their only daughter and instilled in her a strong sense of responsibility. They had encouraged her to pursue her dreams and ambitions, but were still a little taken aback at her thirst for knowledge. Jane had finally qualified at a Dentist when Hermione started school. Her first day at their own practice had been Hermione's first at school. On her way to pick Hermione up that day there was crash a few cars in front of her and the hold up had made her nearly twenty minutes late.

Little Hermione waited outside the school. Her mummy was very late, for a moment she wondered if they had forgotten about her. The longer she sat there the more afraid she became. Everyone else had been picked up except her. Feeling frightened and alone she had closed her eyes and wished very hard that she was with her mother. Picturing her clearly in her mind to try and dispel her fear she felt a sudden pull around her and when she opened her eyes she was in the back seat of her mothers car.

Jane Granger had whipped round in her seat at the sudden crack behind her to find Hermione looking a little confused. The noise had reminded her that day, of the man who had saved her. Hermione's appearing out of thin air was spoken of quietly between mother and daughter. Jane carefully explained to the little girl that what she had done was very clever but that she must try very hard never to do it again unless she was in real danger.

"You're my very on special little miracle Hermione, and you are very different from the other children, but you must never tell a soul of what you can do. We must keep this a secret."

"Can't we tell daddy?" She asked.

"No, not even daddy, it might frighten him. It must be our secret."

Hermione had eventually accepted this and when anything else strange happened to her she tried to hide it and told only her mother of what had occurred.

Shaking her head to dispel her recollections, Jane got out of her car and retrieved the shopping bags. Going into the house she didn't notice the Owl sitting on the roof of her house.

Hermione was walking home from school. The week before she had started high school and she loved all her new classes. She was really enjoying all the new things she was learning. Already the teachers were commenting on her ability to remember everything she was learning and how good her homework was. This one, they said to each other in the staff room, had potential, she would go far. The only thing that was missing in her life was an explanation for the strange things she could cause to occur. Since her fist strange appearance in her mother's car she had read as much as she could in an attempt to find out what made her different. But no answers had been forthcoming. Whenever she had tried to ask her mother about it she got the same answer. When the time is right, Hermione, I'll tell you what I know, but you're still too young. Maybe now she might be old enough to know what she was, she would ask her mother again tomorrow as she had on every birthday since she was seven years old.

Hogwarts.

Severus Snape, Potions master and all round greasy git of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry watched the clock on his mantle piece tick closer to midnight.

Tomorrow morning the small child he had placed with muggles would receive her Hogwarts letter. She would be finding out for the first time who or rather what she really was. He had never told the Headmaster of Dorcas and Gideon's daughter, thinking it better to keep the whole thing to himself. If anyone in the order had known of the child they had never mentioned it, neither had any of Dorcas' close friends said a word. Either they had not known or had assumed the child had died in the fire that had burnt her home to its very foundation. Dorcas had kept her child from everyone except perhaps from Prewett who may have died before he could tell anyone. His reasoning in keeping the child a secret at the time had been sound. There had been a spy within the order who had somehow found out where she was and told Voldemort. Dumbledore himself had been the only one privy to that information, which meant even Albus' secrets were at risk of being discovered. Albus had been deeply troubled by her death at Voldemorts hands and had insisted from then on, that all order members in immediate danger be kept under the Fidelius charm. When Voldemort was defeated by the young Harry Potter and Sirius Blacks apparent betrayal, Severus had still kept his mouth shut. Although he was loath to admit it something about Black's betrayal had sat uneasy with him. It just hadn't seemed right. To Severus' mind the whole thing didn't add up. True, he hated Sirius and was glad to see the arrogant bastard locked up, but still it troubled him, Black was too disgustingly Griffidor to have betrayed them in that fashion. But who would have listened to the suspicions of an ex Death Eater like him? Should he tell the Headmaster now of Hermione, of should he continue to stay silent? The more time went on the more he worried about it. As long as only he knew of her existence she would be safe. The fear of loosing the woman he was destined to come to love held him back. Voldemort might be gone, but he wasn't dead, the fact that his dark mark could still be seen, however dimly on his arm told him that. No, as long as the threat was still present he could tell no one. Not even the child should know yet. Having made his decision he crossed to his desk and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. Taking his quill he wrote a short note and addressed it to the muggle that cared for her.

"Nemesis, take this to the home of Jane Granger, give it only to her." He told his sooty owl. Her eyes blinked once in acceptance, her dark face tilting almost in a nod and took off out the window.

After wishing Hermione a happy birthday they had said goodnight and tucked her in.

As Jane and Keith settled into bed there came a tapping as the window. Keith looked at Jane and shared a joint look of puzzlement. Tap-tap-tap, it came again. Warily Keith moved to the window and opened the curtain, there on the ledge sat a large black owl. It looked at him for a long moment and tapped again, this time giving him a look of contempt. Jane joined her husband and looked at the owl. A piece of cream parchment caught her eye. "When the owl comes tapping," she whispered to herself. Opening the window, Nemesis hopped inside and held out her foot. Carefully, frightened of making any sudden moves Jane untied the paper and looked at it.

Jane Granger

The Big Bedroom

34 Brook Street

Stainpip

County Durham.

Keith reached for the letter then pulled his hand back with a sharp hiss.

"That owl bit me!" he said outraged. Nemesis looked superiorly down her short beak at him and hooted angrily.

"Well it is addressed to me dear, perhaps she thinks you were going to take it from me." The owl hooted and nodded its majestic head agreeing with her. With a last hoot of farewell the dark owl spread it's wings and took off into the inky darkness.

With some trepidation Jane broke the wax seal and sat on the edge of the bed to read the missive.

Dear Madam,

You may recall that this same night 11 years ago we met in somewhat tragic circumstances. I must apologise again for your loss, but hope that you were pleased with the out come of our agreement. I trust that all is well with your charge and that life has treated you easier these past years. I am writing to inform you that the time has come. Tomorrow morning Hermione will receive her letter of Invitation to attend the finest school in Wizarding Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I myself am a teacher at this school and I can assure you that she will be completely safe there when she attends. You must not prevent her from accepting her invitation. Her school fees will be paid magically from her Gringotts account, which I shall arrange with the head Goblin of said bank. The rest will be explained in her letter tomorrow. I trust that you will uphold your end of the bargain and let her go when the time comes. However at this time I do not believe it would be prudent to inform her of her true parentage. The threat of He Who Must Not Be Named, although gone these last eight years still lingers in the shadows and I fear he may return, as such she must remain ignorant until such times as I deem it necessary to inform her. Out of courtesy for your care of her, I shall inform you so that you are present when the time arrives.

S. S.

P.S. Should Hermione not arrive at school next September 1st, I shall come and collect her myself and I will be well within my rights to remove her from your care. This matter is non negotiable.

The last words of the letter were underscored sharply, cutting across the page. Jane's face had drained of all colour. She had feared that this might happen, that she might loose this precious child to her own kind. But it was inevitable. She knew that, Hermione was obsessive about her peculiar differences and would not rest until she knew the truth. But it was so much earlier than she had ever thought.

Keith grabbed the letter and read it angrily.

"What is all this about?" He questioned her, hurt and confused.

Jane looked up at her wonderful husband through her tearful eyes and sighed. From him she could not conceal the truth.

"The night I gave birth, Robert had threw my down the stairs and beaten me. He locked me in the guest room and left. I was all alone and I gave birth to a girl. She was dead. He'd killed her and left me to die in that room." Jane broke off trying to catch her breath. "A man appeared before me and I thought he was the devil, I told him he could have my soul if he took Robert's life and made him suffer for what he had done. He then pulled out this long pointed piece of wood and I can hardly describe it, he sort of floated me onto the bed with it, then suddenly I was clean and I'd stopped bleeding. He gave me two vials off liquid and immediately after I felt almost restored. Then he told me he wanted me to make a deal with him. He would promise to destroy my husband and make him suffer, for what had been done to me. If I promised to take in and hide a child who's mother had just been murdered, and raise her as my own. I accepted. He told me he was a wizard and that his own kind hid from us. The child was in danger and that one day when the time was right the truth might be known. He also said that I must let her claim her birthright. I suppose now that this is what he meant, that she would one day go back to her own kind." She trailed off unable to look at her husband.

Keith was stunned, his daughter was… magical? She wasn't Jane's real daughter? His mind was trying to form some sort of sensible response but it couldn't. Who ever heard of an owl carrying letters? It couldn't be true… yet he knew Jane was as sane as he, she never lied to him before.

"But she's never done anything odd" he said out loud, "has she?"

Jane looked at him guiltily and explained about Hermione's sudden appearance in her car.

"But that's amazing… so she really is a Witch?"

"I believe so. I suppose when we get her letter tomorrow there might be more of an explanation." She replied. "I'm so sorry I never told you before but I was frightened that if I did, I might have to give her up.."

"I understand. But I wish you had told me before what he had done to you, I would have helped you, you know that don't you?" She nodded her head and cried as he held her.

"It will all work out my darling, I won't be angry with you it must have been a terrifying experience."

"I don't regret the decision I made and I don't feel guilty over his death, I'm glad he suffered those six months…"

"Shhh shhh, I will never judge you my darling I love you. We will never speak of him again. He got what he deserved for what he did to you, I only wish I could have done it myself!" he added vehemently

With Jane clutched close to him he stroked her back and hoped that one day he could shake hands with the man who had saved his wife and given then their precocious daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Please review, I really need some opinions here people or I might just give up. Even if you don't like it, or it's lacking something please tell me! Also I've enabled anon. Reviews so please feel free to comment.

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J K Rowling. My bank is empty; I only have dreams of becoming a multi million best selling author and award winner. Did everyone catch that…? Yes it's just in my dreams, not in reality.

On with the show.

Hermione's POV.

My eyes flickered open the sunshine coming through my window casting warmth to wash over me. A chill of anticipation ran down my back. Today was my birthday, springing out of bed I rushed to the bathroom to wash myself and grabbed indiscriminately for some clothes from my wardrobe. Pulling on my black leggings and a rose coloured long sleeved top I flew down the stairs two at a time, jumping the last three. My mum and dad were both in the kitchen. They both looked rather tired and a little nervous.

"Happy birthday Hermione," they said pulling me into a group hug. I felt at ease again. Their initial response when I had appeared at the kitchen door had worried me, I thought that perhaps something bad had happened, but the warm hug and smiles, had dispelled such silly notions. No doubt they were simply up early this morning after being up late last night.

Settling down to my breakfast of maple syrup covered pancakes, which were a special birthday treat; most mornings it was only toast or museli. I ate them methodically, savouring every bite. That was the last moment of normality I had before my world was turned upside down.

As I turned to ask my mother what we were doing that day I stopped short. Sitting on the Kitchen windowsill was a Great Grey Owl. My mother seeing the look of shock on my face turned to the window and I heard her gasp in astonishment. Owls, I had read were nocturnal, not only that but the great grey was not found in Britain. It tapped the window impatiently and something drew me over to it. The bottom had dropped right out of my stomach and I could feel my heart jumping around in my chest. I felt as though everything in my life had been leading up to this moment. The logical part of me was trying to tell me that this was completely unnatural behaviour for such a creature and that surly we should phone the RSPB. It had probably just escaped from one of these bird zoos or something. That would be the most logical explanation for why it appeared so tame. Of course the piece of paper it was carrying had to just be something that had snagged on is tag. Every bird from these places was tagged right? The other part of me that had seen so many strange little things was what was in control of me as I opened the window and waited expectantly for its response. As though it were the most natural thing in the world the huge predator stuck out its foot with what could be called an almost comical and bored expression. Numbly my fingers released the ribbon supporting the letter. Without thinking about my actions something in the back of my mind prodded me to place the letter on the side of the sink and reach for a bowl from the draining rack. Filling it with water I placed it in front of the owl and snatched the last of my pancakes off the plate tore it into small pieces for him. He hooted gratefully and I turned back to my parents. So caught up in the whole unbelievable event, was I that it would be years before I realised that they were not acting the way anyone who knew nothing of the wizarding world would. Picking up the letter with shaking hands I looked at the writing.

Miss Hermione Granger Second Biggest Bedroom 34 Brook Street Stainpip Durham.

As though in a dream I unfolded the parchment, clearing my voice I read it out loud.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards.)

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later then 31st of July.

Your Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress."

I let out a howl of joy and did a jig on the spot. I had absolutely no doubt in mind as to whether this was real or not, I _knew_ it was! Shuffling the paper I drew out another piece of parchment, my list of school supplies, my eyes felt wide as saucers and the most ecstatic wave of happiness flooded through me. A last folded sheet had fallen on the floor silently I bent to retrieve it. Then wordlessly handed it to my father.

To the parent or Guardian of Hermione Granger.

Dear Sir or Madam,

It is my duty to inform you that your daughter has magical abilities. Magical signatures from your daughter's spontaneous release of magic have been recorded on no less than 126 separate occasions. An amazing display of power for so young a witch, congratulations! On a graver note I must make clear to you the dangers of refusing her automatic acceptance to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. An untrained witch is a terrible danger not only to others but also to herself. A representative of the school will call at eleven o'clock to discuss any concerns and to escort you to Diagon Alley.

Sincerely Margel Diplow.

Junior administrator

Department of Muggle Relations

Ministry of Magic.

I watched my father, a frown crossing his face as he read the letter.

"Please oh please let me go, I need to know why I'm so different." I whispered under my breath. My mum looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"I always knew you were different sweet heart, are you happy with this? Do you really want to go away to boarding school? You realise we'll only see each other during the holidays." She chided me gently.

Of a sudden I felt so damn selfish. They would miss me when I was gone, but…. The opportunity to feel normal around people who could do the same as I. A chance for a fresh start. No teasing classmates who decided I was weird, or looked at me as though I might bite. Although I had done magical things by accident there was one thing that had happened that everyone had seen. My mind drifted back to a day I had never forgotten.

I was nine years old and one of the other girls had been teasing me in the playground about my name, she was relentless. It had all started on Monday at lunch, but by Thursdays afternoon break, I'd snapped.

"Shut up! shut up!" I'd screamed at her. When she'd opened her mouth to taunt me again, she couldn't speak, her voice was gone. All the eyes of the other children had locked on me in fear. But my own eyes held greater fear. Fear for what I'd done and fear of what they all might do to me. I needn't have worried, after that not one of the looked me strait in the eye again, or for that matter ever spoke to me. From time to time I'd hear whispers, and more than once I'd heard the word _witch_ hissed under their breath. I grinned at the thought with gleeful spite, it looked as though they were right. Hermione Jane Granger, Witch!

Jane and Keith Granger answered the doorbell at eleven o'clock to find a small witch of slight stature but great dignity standing on the doorstep.

" Hello, you must be the Grangers," the witch said sticking out her hand cheerfully. "I'm Linea Vector, very pleased to meet you!"

"Come in please, won't you have a seat?" Jane said falling into hostess mode. Both she and her husband were trying very hard to be polite and not to stare at her hat, which seemed to have a snake trim on it. A very live snake trim.

" Ah and this must be Hermione!" She said bustling into the lounge and settling herself into the single chair.

"Well, come here child and lets see you."Hermione walked over to her and gave her a small curtsy and a smile

"What lovely hair, so very wild, and such expressive eyes. Yes your name suits you well; you look just like a Hermione. You know it's very unusual to have such a name in the muggle world. More common in our circles you understand." She said pointedly at the Grangers. " Although I suppose it's really Shakespeare's fault he just had to start writing for muggles when he couldn't get anyone to appreciate his plays in the wizarding world. I think he used your name in two of his plays."

Hermione nodded, she had always assumed her mother had given her the name from A Winters Tale.

"Would you like some tea?" Keith asked turning towards the kitchen. It was still a little much for him, trying to come to terms with all the news he'd had in the last twelve hours was starting to take it toll. A moment in the kitchen would allow him to regain his composure. He was sure the bright blue snake on her hat was weighing up its options about helping it's self to a chunk of his flesh.

"That would be lovely dear man, thank you." Vector replied inclining her head. The snake inclined it's head to and winked at him. Keith was into the kitchen before the witch could finish her thank you.

After the initial ice breaking they got down to the business at hand and began to discuss Hermione's education in earnest. Professor Vector handled it all with a clam strength that allowed the Grangers to relax and ask all that had to be asked. And hour later they were on their way to the mysterious Diagon Alley that she told them would allow Hermione to purchase all her needed supplies.

A port key later and they were in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and Vector was bidding Hermione to listen carefully and remember the correct order of bricks to tap should she have need of coming again before school started.

Vector smiled inwardly as she watched the young girls barely concealed excitement as the wall rearranged it's self into an opening to the magical shopping centre of London.

Leading them quickly to Gringotts bank she pointed to the exchange booth and said she'd meet them at the entrance to the bank in twenty minutes, as she had to withdraw something for the Headmaster.

While they waited at the exchange booth a goblin taller and more intimidating than the others came over.

"Granger?" He growled out in an impatient tone.

"Yes… how did you.." The Goblin cut her off.

"Follow me and we'll arrange the necessary details," he said.

Bewildered they followed him obediently. He took them to one of the side offices and asked for Hermione to wait in a chair outside the door,

Ushering the Grangers into the room the quickly sat down and drew a few papers to his desk with a wave of his hand.

"Now we don't have much time I'm a very busy man but the provisions made for your daughter are all hear. Along with this letter for the both of you. As you should be aware money has been put at your disposal for the education of your daughter, here is the account key and account number; next years school fees have been deposited already. Money will be added to the account each subsequent September until your daughter reaches 18. The account has your name so discretion has been assured. No one will know that you're not paying these school fees. As to your daughters school supplies here is the key to her personal vault, there will be adequate money added every month for school supplies and personal allowance, so no need to worry on that account.

"Wait just a minute we're fully prepared to handle the money side of things our selves we don't need any one paying for h"

"Mr Granger, it is not _legally_ your place to question these arrangements", he snapped dangerously. "Furthermore, no one is paying for her as you so crudely put it. The money going into her account is from her personal vaults which she will have access to when she reaches her coming of age as is the money for the school fees! These two separate vaults in her muggle name are being provided as a smoke screen as was requested by her benefactor. If you have any complaints I suggest you take it up with him." Keith sat back a little stunned but nodded silently realising that he would regret doing or saying anything more in the presence of the Head Goblin. But he didn't have to like it. He would definitely need to speak to this mysterious man in person.

"Ushering them out of the office he snapped his fingers and had a another goblin attend them."

"Gridstop, take Miss Granger to her vault and allow her to draw money for school supplies. He motioned to the Grangers as Hermione followed the goblin to some carts at the back of the bank. "It would be in you best interests he said quietly to go and change some muggle money, for appearance sake." Then he rushed off snapping his fingers right and left summoning and dismissing attendants. They made their way to the muggle exchange booth and changed some money. Sitting in the waiting area Keith withdrew the letter the Head Goblin had given him.

Dear Sir and Madam,

There is no need to fuss over the financial arrangments for your charge, I assure you that Hermione's personal vaults are sufficiently full as is the revenue and up keep of her estates left to her in her mothers will. Hermione will be a wealthy and independant woman when she gains her majority her school fees and personal allowance will not put even the slightest dent in her fortune.

Vaghan Silento Wizard at Law Silento, Confidelo,Winning and Partner.

"Fortune?" Jane siad worridly?

Feeling a little motion sick Hermione stumbled out of the cart and stood in front of her new vault, number 313. The goblin made a complicated pattern over the doors with his fingers as locks clicked and whirled unlocking the outer door. With a flourish he stepped back and asked her to use her key. Gingerly she pushed it into the lock and the door swung open. With a whoosh torches inside the chamber flared into life and lit a room with large table. She drew in a startled breath and looked in awe at the table. There were several piles of gold coins and triple that of the silver ones and the small bronze ones were too numerous to count. Gridstop handed her a bag and she looked at him questioningly. In an uncharacteristic moment of kindness he told her to take at least one of the piles of gold ones, Galleons he called them and as much of the others as she could fit in the magically charmed pouch. Following his instructions and thanking him, which he waved away irritably, she followed him back out and into the cart, the magical doors locking behind her.

Diagon Alley

Vector made her way out into the crowds of witches and wizards her muggle charges following her like lost puppies.

"We're going to Flourish and Blots, the book store, you'll be able to get all your books there, I'm sure you'll find it very enlightening young lady", she said with a conspiring wink. Earlier she had been breathless trying to answer the young witches question and felt as though she had been running from an enraged hippogriph. As they entered the store she watched the girl carefully, there was something about her expression at times of excitement that had tugged at her mind almost like a lost memory, but what it was she was none the wiser. Hermione's eyes werepractically on stalks as she craned her neck, looking around the bookstore. As she had already noticed with Gringotts the place looked much smaller from the outside than it really was. There were corridors of shelves that seemed to go on forever in every direction; the idea of so much knowledge to take in left her breathless with anticipation. This is what she had been dreaming of all her life. All the answers were right here, hers for the taking.

Signalling to one of the clerks, Vector instructed the young man to gather the standard Hogwarts first-year books, to be left at the counter when they were ready to pay.

Hermione turned to her parents as Vector again said to meet her in half an hour at the counter, as there were a few new arithmancy books she needed.

"And Hermione, you might want to get a copy of 'Hogwarts: A History', it will tell you everything you need to know about the school dear."

"Mum, Dad, I just can't believe it, it's amazing and this is the best birthday I have ever had in my life, thank you so much for agreeing to let me go!" She hugged them tightly then ran off shouting behind her that there were a few things she wanted to pick up, and she had to find 'Hogwarts: a History' it sounded fascinating.

Jane and Keith turned to one another shaking their heads at her apparent joy.

"We're doing the right thing Keith, it's her world, she's so comfortable here already, she hardly even blinked at the goblins, and nothing we've seen here has fazed her at all. But it makes me feel so damn helpless, we're going to loose our little girl and I just wish it would all go back to how it was but she would have been so miserable for the rest of her life. It's just so hard, how do you let a child go when you never truly had them?" She whispered pleadingly. Wishing that there were something he could say to make everything better again.

He sighed and squeezed her hand tightly. "She loves us Jane, we'll never truly loose her, and as clichéd as it sounds it you truly love someone you'll set them free and they'll come back one day.

By the time they had left the book store Hermione had five bags floating along behind her courtesy of the Professor's levitation charm. By the time they had everything on the list there was a bright procession of bags and parcels dancing along behind them. The last stop of the day was the most important the wand shop. Hermione had never felt so nervous, frightened and sick in her life. What if she couldn't find one that would work, what if they'd made a mistake and she wasn't a witch, what would they do to her? more importantly what would she do? Telling her parents to wait outside Vector pushed her into the shop closed the door behind the young witch.

Olivander's

The shop was small and dark and there was a smell of magic in the air. As in the bookshop there were shelves that seemed to run on forever with small boxes stacked in large piles, they were crammed everywhere. As she peered around curiously wondering where to start a voice came from the pitch-blackness of the other side of the counter.

"Miss Prewett, I wondered when I'd be seeing you, I rather expected you a little sooner. …" He said looking at her with a small frown.

"Oh I'm n." He cut her off and interrupted her

"Why it seems like only yesterday you mother and grandmother and her mother before that were here. Your mother liked a springy wand, willow, 9 ½ inches, unicorn hair core as I remember, very good for charm work."

"Sir, I'm sorry", she interrupted him, "I think you've mistaken me for someone else, my names Granger, Hermione Jane Granger, I'm muggle born sir." He peered closely at her over his spectacles, a deep furrow on his brow.

"Ah yes" he said carefully, "I see that now, my deepest apologies Hermione." He gave her a slight bow and then caught up a tape measure.

"Well, I take that you're here for your first wand, lets get started shall we? Hold out your wand arm." Doing as he asked she stretched out her left arm. The measuring tape darted over and a quill on the desk magically made notes of the measurements.

"Well well, most unusual", the man said looking at her closely again.

"My name's Olivander by the way." He pondered the paper again then started rummaging under the desk and pulling wand boxes from underneath.

"Lets try these first. Take the wand and give it a wave."

Hermione picked it and gave it an experimental wave, nothing happened. She tried the next one, still nothing, her heart sank and tears began to well in her eyes when the seventh one she tried still wasn't doing anything.

"My dear child, no need to cry, this is perfectly normal, why your… ah " he stopped then began again. "Do you know, my most challenging customer I ever had took one hundred and ninety seven attempts before she found the right wand and her name strangely enough was also Hermione. Lots more to go, don't give up. He patted her sympathetically on the shoulder. "I shouldn't tell you this, but in my experience, the stronger the witch the harder it is to find a wand, they're very picky you know. It is after all the wand that chooses the witch, never the other way around."

He disappeared for a moment and came back with another pile of wands. "We'll keep going until we find the right one. Here are some stronger wands lets see what you can do with them."

On her twenty-third wand Hermione managed to blow a hole in one of the shelves. Then nothing happened through another fifteen wands and was in her thirty-eighth wand when it blew Olivander off his feet.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir are you all right?" She asked helping him.

"Yes, yes quite all right. Hmmm, this is getting tricky, perhaps we could try…. Hmm, but then it's worth a shot… Can you keep a secret, child?

Hermione nodded hesitantly. Olivander appeared a moment later clutching a box to his chest that was different from the others.

"This wand I made long ago, when I was a young man. I had been experimenting with wand cores, not all of them approved of by the ministry of magic. This was one such wand, and as such is against Ministry regulations. It holds not one core, but two. Dragon heartstring and a single golden horn of an un-hatched long horn dragon. Now do not think that I killed this helpless creature by stealing eggs, no I had been in Romania when I happened across a very sick dragon. It was a Romanian long horn and such a beautiful creature. I tried to give it what help I could, but it was no good. Now, a dragon heartstring is useless if not taken with the permission of the dragon with its dieing request. It communicated to me its permission to take its heart at the final moment and pulling back a scale on its breast and allowed me to cut the heartstring free. At that moment it communicated also that there were some eggs in a nest not far away and I knew it wanted me to somehow protect them. I did as she asked. When I finally found the eggs, two where alreadyhatched, male dragons crawling weekly about in the nest. The single golden egg of a female dragon stood un hatched, no movement coming from it at all. A spell confirmed that it had died within the shell. I took the baby dragons to the reserve in Romania and brought my two grandest prizes home with me. When the wand was finished it had been imbued with the strongest protective magic imaginable. Dragons are particularly good at repelling curses, as are wands made from them. But the golden horn of a Romanian long horn is something special. It was said in legends that the horn when not blooded held stronger healing properties than that of a unicorn it's self. Which my dear is why it's a class A non- tradable substance. Killing dragons for their magical properties holds a life sentence in Azkaban; I would never be able to prove that the horn had come from a dragon already dead, or that I hadn't killed the mother to get to them. So, you must keep this secret for the wand would be taken and destroyed if it was ever found out." He made a motion with his hand and the box opened to reveal a smaller box. This box had a small lock in its centre; Olivander placed a small crystal key in the lock and turned it slowly. He looked up meeting her eyes.

"If this wand works for you it will automatically register with the ministry I believe because of the more aggressive nature of the heartstring used in defence that that will be the core registered by the ministry. Now pick it up."

Hermione had absorbed everything he had told her like a sponge and the idea of possessing such a wand made her lick her lips in unconscious anticipation. Reaching for the box she drew it to her and felt a flicker of warmth as her hand hovered over the wand. As soon as her small hand curled around the wand a rush of silver and gold sparks shot from the tip and Hermione felt magical energy gathering inside her in response as it shot through her to connect with her wand.

"Vine wood and Dragon heartstring, ten and one half inches, firm but springy, good for defence and healing and yes I do believe an affinity for transfiguration. It should do very well by you Miss Granger. Although I fear divination will never be good for you. That will be ten galleons seven sickles and six nuts." Handing over the money she looked at him oddly then realised that Professor Vector had poked her head in to see what was keeping her so long. Drat, she had wanted to ask Olivander so much more about the wand. Thanking him again she gathered the wand box and left the shop a noticeable skip in her step.

Olivander watched her go down the street her parents in tow. How curious, the little girl didn't have a clue who she really was. Turning and looking down one of the shelves he smiled.

"You can come out now Master Snape. I knew you were there."

"Olivander, you must not let on to the girl what you know of her or to anyone else is that clear?

"I would never do such a thing Severus, I make it a policy to keep all conversations in this room private. You know, after I finished that wand, I hoped and preyed if its owner ever came that it would be someone who would only use it for good. I believe that wish was answered. Never have I seen such a pure soul so full of light. There's not an ounce of nastiness in that girl, she will put others before herself and her loyalty will be a beacon for others to follow. Rest at east Master Snape, she is safe for now and I will do nothing to put her in harms way."

"Thank you Master Olivander, good day." Snape swept from the shop and after assuring himself that the Grangers had left Diagon Alley he apperated back to Hogwarts and headed for the school. If Olivander had recognised the girl then so would Dumbledore, his hand was being forced, he would have to reveal the truth to him and hope that if there had been another spy he or she was no longer around.

But he could hold off for another few months, wait until the girl was on her way here, and under the protective wards of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: I've taken a little bit of liberty here and instead of Harry and Ron discovering Hermione in the bathroom after they've used the polyjuice potion in "Chamber of Secrets" someone else does. Thank you to all who have reviewed, it means a lot to me. Special thanks to Erin for giving me such wonderful advice and insightbefore I posted this chapter. Information on Lughnasadh can be found at the following page:

http/ 1st 1993

Hogwarts.

Severus Snape, feared Potions Master and head of Slytherin House, strode through Hogwarts corridors, his robes billowing and snapping behind him. If the students had been there to see him, they would have made a quicker than usual retreat. As it was even the occupants of the castles portraits cowered in their frames as he swept past. One thing could be certain, Snape was on a mission and he didn't like it one bit.

Stopping in front of the Gargoyle he spat the password that would gain him admittance to the Headmaster's office.

"Toot Sweet", the tone and venom in his voice was enough to make said sweet, turn sour. The Gargoyle sprang back and the dark man made his way up the stairs.

"Severus, how unexpected, what can I do for you, dear boy?" Dumbledore said surprised at his Potion Master's abrupt and unannounced entry.

"Is the room secure sir? I have some sensitive information for you." Snape said his voice coldly unemotional.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes suddenly vanished and his cuddly grandfather image disappeared. Drawing himself up he cast his wand around, muttering ancient wards against outside watchers, even the portraits were banished from their frames. It was at times such as this, people were ever to get a glimpse at the real wizard behind the façade. He was feared and respected for a reason; he held power almost as strong as Merlin himself.

"It is safe to speak Severus, lemon drop?" He offered the bag to Snape. His eyes darkened another notch as Severus automatically took one. This was bad, whatever had his normally unruffled slytherin in such a state as to make him unthinkingly take a sweet did not bode well for anyone.

"There are two things. One thing I have kept from you for the past eleven years, the other, well I shall start with that first. Only let me finish explaining before berating me." He asked the strain and emotion finally evident in his voice.

"Very well, you have my promise, take a seat son."

"Last night I felt a flare of dark magic surging through my dark mark. It can mean only one thing; the Dark Lord is rising again. And I swear I can feel him coming closer to Hogwarts." The barely suppressed despair in his voice broke Albus heart. He had feared this day would come, but for it to be today, when Harry Potter started Hogwarts was too much for the old Wizard. He sat down heavily in his chair and nodded for Severus to continue.

"The night Dorcas Meadows was murdered, I found out what her secret was, the reason she had not attended order meetings in the last few months of her life. She had a child, a little girl. I believe she is the child of the other prophesy. I estimated from her age of less then two months, when I found her, that her birthday was most likely on Lughnasadh."

Dumbledore was stunned. But it all made perfect sense now, Lughnasadh was one of the most sacred days in the magical calendar. It was an important harvest festival and for many, the only day for collecting certain ingredients for powerful potions. Many witches still celebrated it as the day the earth gave birth to her first fruit's so that her children would live through the winter ahead. They still referred to it as Bron Trogain, the painful labour. Any child born on that day was looked on as both lucky and cursed. Born with the potential to save others but only at great risk to themselves. It tied in with the prophecy perfectly. Born on a fateful morn indeed he thought ironicly. Born at the dawn, when the light first shone down on the day when all were assured survival by the lands bounty.

Severus saw that the headmaster had made the same connection he had, and continued with the story, his voice back to it's usual unemotionaly clipped style.

"Dorcas' house elf told me that the key to Voldemort's final defeat lay with the girl. It was the elf that managed to distract Malfoy so that I was able to get the child to safety. I hide her with muggles, I felt it was the best place to hide her as no one knew of her and it would continue to keep her safe. When I returned to the house, Lucius had already set it burning. He had cursed the elf and she was holding tenuously to life when Lucius left. She gave me the magical records of the child's birth and Dorcas' last will. As it turned out Prewett and she had been hand fasted, the girl is not only a pure blood, but also heir to the last of the Meadows and Prewett fortunes." He paused to catch his breath, his emotions struggling to break free of his icy hold of them.

"After the Dark Lord disappeared I continued to keep my own council in this. You know how I felt at the time; I still do not believe that Black was the spy. He was an arrogant little bastard, but was always too disgustingly Gryffindor, to betray them. I always thought he had too much pride to be so underhanded and he had about as much tact as Hagrid." His voice had turned colder and he seemed to choke on his next words.

"That someone like Black could have fooled us for so long still seems unlikely. As much as I despise the man he was no traitor. As such I believed that our enemies could still discover your secrets so I decided to continue my silence. I was planning on telling you this year anyway, that the child would be starting school, but now I fear even more for her safety, should her identity become known." He hung his head in silence.

"You did well my friend. I fear that you may be right about Black, it has eaten at my conscience these last years, but alas without proof there is nothing I can do to set him free. As to her identity, I agree she should not be told yet; neither will this information leave this room. Does anyone else know who she is?"

"Only Olivander, you know how his kind are, he could sense her blood in her veins. He will say nothing."

Albus nodded, Olivander was trustworthy, and he was, after all, the best-kept secret in wizarding London. Odd the number of people that had never noticed that he had been there since the shop opened hardly ever changing. An immortal hiding in plain sight.

"Albus, I request that you remove all those memories of that night and since then concerning the child. Leave me only with the prophecy. If Voldemort has returned I cannot take the chance I might betray her with my mind."

"My son, surly you cannot want me to take that from you…" Albus asked him painfully.

"It is the only way headmaster, to keep her safe. I refuse to put her in danger; it will also stop me from giving her away while she is a student. You can return the memories to me when you are certain it is safe again."

"Severus, you will change without these memories, they have given you the certainty of hope these past years."

"I know, but her safety is more important to me than my own happiness. I saw her in Diagon Alley a year ago, she is remarkable. She promises to grow into an amazing young witch. I must do what is right, if giving her up is the only way then so be it."

"I am more proud of you at this moment than I can ever remember being Severus. Trust in the prophesy, it will bring the two of you together eventually."

Severus took a packet from his robes. " Here is all the information you will need on the girl; I've already notified the lawyers that you will be taking control of her trust."

"Very well, thank you for trusting me once more my son. I am very troubled, I think it might be best to erase Minerva's knowledge of the prophesy also, I will have to give her another reason for trusting you… yes, I will tell her that you happened to hear the prophesy made about Harry Potter and after taking it to the Dark Lord and finding that he would go after James and Lily you were filled with remorse."

Snape snorted loudly, "You'll need something more than that, she'll never accept it. She knew how much I despised James." His voice lacked the conviction it once had in regard to James Potter. The past ten years since he had found the girl he had started to see things differently. One of them was holding onto many of the grudges he's held from school. The only one he still resented with a passion was Sirius. Sadness for what he was about to loose washed over him. Without the knowledge and certainty about the child of the prophesy within his mind all the changes to his character would dissapear.

"I'll have to think on it Severus, but certainly, the knowledge of this prophecy now must be contained." Taking a pinch of floo powder he cast into the fire.

"Minerva's Office" he said popping his head into the fire.

Minerva crossed to the fireplace. "Albus, what can I do for you dear?"

"Would you join us please Minerva there are a few things I'd like to go over with you in my office." He requested. Minnie felt her heart thud in her chest; something terrible was about to happen she was sure of it.

"I'll be right there" she said casting floo powder into the fire she stepped through to the Headmasters office.

"Severus, are you all right?" She asked the young man before her, he was sitting cradling his head in his hands. Her friend looked up and Minnie's heart dropped at the sight before her. His face was drawn and the mask of grief was clearly visible. Her own eyes gathered tears for him at the pain and despair clearly visible in his.

Albus looked at her sadly. "My dear, this is a grave and terrible day. Severus has brought me news that Voldemort is returning." She sat down in her chair, her legs no longer capable of functioning.

Albus crossed to her and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and continued.

"If he is truly returning, we must take some drastic action to conceal the prophecies we have. And Severus must loose all memory of the girl from his sister's prophecy. He has found her and has kept her hidden these past years. She will be attending today. But I also want to ask you to give up all memory you have of the prophecy as well. If Voldemort was to see it in your mind you could unconsciously give the girl away."

Tears were running down the woman's face as she nodded her head in silent agreement. It had to be done, she had never had any real skill at protecting her mind from others. Her knowledge of Severus' real reasons for turning against the Dark Lord, were dangerous if she was ever caught. Not only that but it would start Voldemort searching for another child; something which they had to stop at all costs.

An hour later Albus seated himself behind the desk.

"Thank you for telling us about this Severus, we will be vigilant. Especially with the Philosophers Stone here this year."

Snape nodded his head; his haunted eyes the only thing in his face that gave his emotions away.

"If you'll excuse me sir, I must set up the logic trap on the third floor."

"Yes, dear boy, quiet. One more thing, I thought you should know, the child of the second prophesy is safe and well, so you can put your mind at ease. I'm afraid though that in light of the recent information I must keep her identity and whereabouts secret."

Severus eyes lit a moment at the information and nodded his head. Relief flooded through him but he must secure it away in his mind, lest someone discover it.

When he had gone Minerva looked up at Albus.

"He does not trust you as he did two hours ago dear, and I fear that by tonight I will no longer trust him." She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

"Lets get this over with Albus, I have a Sorting to prepare for."

With a heavy heart and the burden of so many secrets on his shoulders he entered Minerva's mind, systematically locking away all memories of the prophecy and Severus involvement.

"Well good luck with the sorting my dear, this year proves to be an interesting one I'm sure."

"Albus I'm still not convinced that you should put that poor boy into Snape's class, he hated his father and I can't understand why you would trust him with The Boy Who Lived, he was a death eater for goodness sake."

The vehement delivery by his wife stunned him, and it took a moment for him to reply.

"Minnie, dear, you know I would never endanger the boys life in any way. Furthermore, I trust Severus Snape with my life, and with Harry's life."

"Yes, so you've said, but why do you trust him? I need to know Albus, to put my mind at rest."

"My dear, sometimes there are things which cannot be repeated and this is one of them. Do not doubt Severus, he has saved us in more ways than you know. My reasons for trusting him I cannot reveal to you, if you knew and someone managed to get into your mind, it would not just put Severus life and work as a spy in danger, but also the lives of innocent children. Trust me Minnie, I know what I'm doing. There is no one who could turn me against him or him against me."

Mollified a little Minerva nodded her head.

As she left the room, Albus stroked Fawkes head. "What is to become of us Fawks? I feel the darkness creeping close once more and I fear that our children will have to learn to grow up so much more quickly than they should." A single tear dropped from the Phoenix eye, mourning the future that was coming.

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was an intimidating sight to the first years that were being called to the Sorting Hat. Hermione Jane Granger resisted the urge to twirl a finger in her hair to calm her nerves. She was just as good as everyone else and she'd prove it. She had to prove that she belonged here; it was her dream come true and the thought of being sent home now, made her sick. What could the hat possibly be doing? What sort of test was it? What if she didn't have the answers?

"Granger, Hermione Jane" Professor McGonagall called.

Stepping up, the hat was on her head before she sat down.

_Hmm, what do we have here, a bright mind, a sharp wit, __and a very strong thirst to prove your self at any cost. _

_Loyalty and kindness too, __but where to put you? _

_With a mind like that you'd do well in Ravenclaw __of that there is no doubt. __In Gryffindor you'll be a loyal friend of light, __but ambition courses through your heart __Slytherin would suit you right. _

_Before I make this choice young child, __I ask of you one thing, __of what true blood do you belong __and then I'll send you in. _

Hermione's mind whirled at the unexpected voice in her head and tried to answer as best she could. 'I'm not pure blood if that's what you mean, I'm muggle born.'

_Muggle raised you may well be, __but blood of truer light flows in thee. __But if it is as you say, __then one place only can you stay, _

Gryffindor!

Hermione stumbled to the table flushing with pleasure at the welcome. It would be years before she would recall properly what the hat had said to her.

Harry was sitting beside her they'd met on the train and she'd read all about him in the book, the Rise and Fall of Dark Wizards. Looking up at the staff table she smiled at Professor Vector who inclined her head and smiled back, to the right of Vector sat a man all in black with the darkest hair she'd ever seen and the darkest eyes too. For a moment their gaze held before he sneered at her and turned to talk to another professor. Just then Harry hissed in pain and Hermione realised he'd also been looking at the staff table. The rest of the night passed uneventfully, as Hermione made her way up to her dormitory she thought again of what the Weasely twins said about Professor Snape. Greasy git or not she knew from one of her potions books that he was the youngest Potions Master in two hundred years. Such intelligence and genius was to be respected and she decided to do everything she could to win his approval. One day, she said to herself, she'd be the first Gryffindor to gain house points from the Head of Slytherin House.

September 1st 1994

Dumbledore's Office

"Well, are we ready to face another school year?" Albus asked his colleges.

Snape grimaced in annoyance. "If it proves to be as tedious as last year I might just hand in my resignation now" he muttered.

McGonagall hooted with laughter. "Your just sore it was a Gryffindor first year that solved your logic puzzle."

"On the contrary Minerva, I applaud young Grangers mind and reasoning. But the girl is entirely too clever for her own good. No, it is Harry Potter and that Weasely boy I'm talking about, rushing head long into danger without a thought for the lives they are endangering. I dare say that if it wasn't for Miss Granger, they'd both be dead right now."

Albus chucked to himself. Although he didn't know who the girl really was Severus had already begun to like her despite him self.

"Pish posh, Severus, young Potter, did amazingly well in the circumstances, he is after all only a child and again he managed to defeat You Know Who."

"Pure luck! If I didn't know better I'd think he had a vial of Felix Felicis potion. I stand by my opinion, the only reason he's not six feet under is due to Miss Grangers intelligence and forethought. Not only did she know how to escape the devils snare and solve a most dangerous potion puzzle, but also managed to get herself and Weasely back and summon help. And just to show I can be fair when the whim takes me, fifty points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's cool logic in a critical situation." Snape smirked evilly at Minerva's wide-eyed gaze as she choked on her tea. Worth it alone he thought to see her so off balance. Hmm, perhaps he should award points to Gryffindor more often if only to see the interfering old gossip choking on her tea and lost for words.

"Well, Severus, you've just put Gryffindor in the lead, do you think Slytherin will be capable of catching up?" Albus asked him, eyes a twinkle.

"Of course Headmaster, I predict Potter and Weasely will loose Miss Granger's points within the first two hours of stepping through the castle doors." He sipped his tea and waited for Minerva to fall for the bait.

"Lets make that a bet shall we Severus?" Minerva asked, hackles raised.

"Certainly, Professor, if I win, a bottle of two hundred year old Elf wine."

"And if I win, you will supervise all the Hogsmead weekends this year."

"Let me get this straight" Albus cut in. "If Harry and Ron loose the points their first night back, you Minerva give Severus here, a bottle of Elf wine, and if they loose them after that, Severus has to supervise the Hogsmead weekends for the school year."

They both nodded then shook hands.

"Snape rose to his feet and turning one last time said, "if anyone here tells Miss Granger where the points came from I will deduct double my usual quota from Gryffindor this year." He swept from the room; sure his threat would ensure their silence.

Albus smiled at his wife and raised his eyebrows in question.

"What?" She asked huffily.

"So certain you'll win my dear?"

"Of course, even Mr Potter isn't stupid enough to get into trouble the first night back. Well I must go, the train will be here soon and I have a lot of work to do. I'll see you at the feast Albus." Giving him kiss on the cheek, she turned and left the room.

That Night.

Snape grinned gleefully; he'd won his bet. His robed swished and whooshed behind him as his heels clicked out a happy beat. The look on McGonagall face would last him for years he thought with grim satisfaction. He signalled to her from the door of the great hall and frowning she joined him.

"Well Minerva, it seems I was proved right. He handed her the newspaper, 'Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles' she went white and her lips thinned.

"Tell me this had nothing to do with Harry Potter," she said pleadingly.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor from Potter and Weasely for flying a car to school in plain sight of muggles, and damaging a priceless whommping willow." He said spitefully, the smile on his face was more than she could take.

"Where are they?"

"My office."

Ah, savour this moment well, a nice bottle of elf wine for after dinner, he thought to himself. At least, he told himself, Miss Granger had not been caught up in this escapade, however had she been there, he was sure she would have acted more sensibly than they did.

Dear Diary,

Harry and Ron are such prats! We've only been back five minutes and already they're in trouble. What were they thinking of? Flying a car to Scotland in the middle of the day just because they couldn't get through the barrier? The idiots could have been expelled. Honestly just because we're in Gryffindor doesn't mean we shouldn't act with a little subtlety. Sometimes I wonder if I wouldn't have been better off in Slytherin, at least they think of the consequences before they act and most of all they hardly ever get caught. I mean, I know I love them both and they're my friends but they never listen, one day it's going to get them killed. What am I meant to do to make them think first? Besides that they've ended up in detention, I can't believe they didn't loose points, although when we came in I'm sure the Gryffindor glass had fifty points in it, probably Snape took the points from my idiot friends for ruining his dinner. Thank the goddess classes start tomorrow, I couldn't practice magic over the summer because of the underage magic laws, I've never been so bored. My parents hardly asked me anything about school, but I think they're glad I'm getting good reports from my teachers.

Albus,

It has come to my attention that Miss Granger has a copy of Most Potent Potions from the restricted section. I believe they are attempting to brew polyjuice. Please advise.

S. Snape.

Severus,

I believe that as she did have permission for the book, that we can take no action at the moment. I think it best to play this by ear and see what develops.

A. Dumbledore.

Dear Diary,

I'm going to brew Polyjuice Potion. It's advanced, but I'm pretty certain I can do it. The only thing though, is that I'll have to steal from Professor Snape's stores. I'm going to need a cunning plan worthy of Blackadder himself. Not to mention trying to keep Harry and Ron as well out of it as I can, neither was born with the ability to be cunning or sly, much to my own internal amusement it seems I was. I can use them to create a diversion while I do the stealing. If there's one thing they're defiantly good at its pranks.

Albus,

Miss Granger will be stealing stores from my office to complete her potion, which is brewing in the haunted, girls bathroom. Please advise, you meddlesome old fool.

S. Snape.

Severus,

If she manages to get the ingredients, without you seeing her doing it, then she deserves them.

A Meddlesome Old Fool.

Dear Diary,

I did it; I managed to get the bicorn horn and boomslang skin. My plan went flawlessly. I slipped into the Professors private office and managed to take down his wards get the ingredients and reset them before he even noticed I was missing. However I can't help feeling that it was a little too easy.

Albus,

It has come to my attention that while I was distracted by a prank in class today that Miss Granger must have slipped out to raid my personal store cupboard, successfully I might add. How the dratted girl got past my wards and reset then is mystifying. What now?

S. (Thoroughly disgruntled) Snape.

P.S. That girl should have been in Slytherin. To quote Mr Weasely, brilliant but scary!

Christmas Day.

Severus Snape was standing in the shadows out side Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Three Gryffindor went in, two slytherin's came out. A small burst of pride caught in his chest. The dratted know it all, Granger, had done it after all. Managed to brew Polyjuice potion at only thirteen years old. Good god the girl was annoying, but brilliant. Not that he would ever say it to her face though, he had a reputation to maintain. But where was the girl? The door began to open again and she stumbled out then fell to the floor. Something had gone wrong. He strode over to her and bent down, then stopped. A burst of laughter rumbled in his chest. She'd turned herself into a cat! Scooping the girl up in his arms he headed for the Hospital wing.

Hermione opened her eyes. Someone had brought her to Madam Pomfrey. Turning her whiskered face she saw her potions master grinning at her. She closed her eyes in fright; she was caught, well and truly caught.

"You rejoined the living I see, Miss Granger." His voice was silky and did she detect amusement in it?

"Well, I wonder how this came about Granger, it wouldn't have anything to do with some boomslang skin and a packet of powdered bicorn horn would it?" he asked dangerously.

Ah well the jig was up, better to give in gracefully than prevaricate.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"Well, I think your little mistake is punishment enough. By the way Granger, ten points for stealing from a professor without getting caught, how very slytherin of you." With that he stood and robes flying behind him like some unearthly creature he left the hospital wing.

Hermione lay there in complete shock, she must be dreaming. Professor Snape giving her points? No, I'm hallucinating. No one would ever believe me. That will never leave this room, Harry and Ron would think I'd went nuts. Sighing she turned over and tried to get some sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOH LOOK! A REVIEW BUTTON

down here, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Authors note: Ok folks hang in there this one might be a bit confusing, but trust me all will eventually be revealed. I'm using parts from both the movie and the book with regards to confrontation out side the whommping willow with the werewolf, I liked how the film showed it with Snape defending them:grin:;. Huge thanks to the best Beta in the world, CareBearErin, I couldn't have done this without you. To all my reviewers, your awesome words built confidence and encouraged me to write!

Disclaimer: Not mine, Harry Potter and Universe belongs to J. K. Rowling.

The Leaky Cauldron. 8a.m.

"Thanks for dropping me off, I've got lots to do today." Hermione told her parents.

Jane and Keith were managing strained smiles. The summer had been difficult; they had tried to take Hermione away after receiving the reports from the Headmaster. He'd told them everything that had happened the first two years, but had made it clear Hermione had to return. Somehow the Headmaster's threats had seemed less frightening, than the original man's letters. So, when Hermione had returned in July, they had whisked her off to France, fully intending to stay there, away from all this dark wizard nonsense. Yesterday they had been in France; they had been planning to pretend that they couldn't get back to England because of flight delays. Hermione had dealt with it in her own way. She had slipped off to the local wizard post office, hired an owl and sent a note to the headmaster asking for his advice. That evening a letter arrived for her parents.

The anger and fear on Keith's face had been very apparent. Luckily, Hermione had been out at the time.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

It has come to my attention that you are trying to break the terms of the agreement. Hermione will return to school, September first, with her friends. It is imperative she does so, as her previous guardian told you, you don't have legal leg to stand on, and I do so love these muggle expressions. I have sent two wizards to ensure your safe return to England tonight. If you try to resist, I will have no option but to put Hermione into the care of a Wizarding family. Do not think that because we chose to hide her with you, that she does not have family in the magical community. A few very discreet letters to certain family members would have Hermione back in the wizarding world in an instant. Her Aunt, I know, would be more than happy to take her in. A few discreet memory spells later and you would never know that she had existed. She is safe at Hogwarts, and although it may not seem like it, it is the best place for her to be.

Albus Dumbledore.

Jane had cried and Keith had fumed. How dare that man threaten them? They were only doing what was best for Hermione. The worst of it was, that when they had asked their daughter what she had been doing all year, she had told them a very glossed over account of events. Certainly she never mentioned about her stay in the hospital wing, the Basilisk or Voldemort.

Jane gave her daughter a fierce hug, which she returned.

"You stay out of trouble Hermione Jane, try not to put yourself in danger."

"Don't be silly mum, Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain. Nothing bad can happen to me there, honestly you're fussing over nothing." She said a little impatiently.

"We'll see you at Kings Cross next June princess, I'm taking your mother away for a holiday at Christmas, you don't mind do you?" Keith asked her.

"Don't be silly, have a wonderful time; I'll probably be studying anyway what with all my extra classes this year."

They waved goodbye and Hermione heaved a sigh of relief when they were gone. Finally she had some peace. The whole summer her parents had hardly let her out of their sight, she was starting to feel stifled. One of the inn elves took her trunk and put it in her room while Hermione sat down for some pumpkin juice and french toast.

She had a great deal to do today and she was meeting Ron in two hours.

Hermione made her way along Diagon Alley, smiling to herself. Already she was starting to feel better. The longer she stayed in the muggle world these days the happier she was to return to the magical one. To her it just didn't seem as real as the world she belonged to now. There was no doubt in her mind that she and her family had grown apart. Although she knew they loved her and they still seemed supportive they didn't quite seem to trust her. She knew of course that she'd changed, two years learning at Hogwarts and fighting dark magic had definitely made her grow up quickly. She did feel guilty about not telling them of her adventures, but she really didn't want them to worry and stop her from going back. It had almost seemed as though they didn't want her coming back here this year but with reluctance, let her go. She was certain they were hiding something from her but what it was she didn't know. Entering Gringotts she felt the wave of excitement running through her. The bank was one of the most beautiful buildings she had ever seen.

Gridstop had seen her enter and made his way over to her.

"Miss Granger, follow me. Here for your allowance money?"

"School money", she corrected absently. Last year her parents had just given her cash so she had had no need to go down to her vault.

Gridstop had merely raised an eyebrow and opened the cart for her to get in.

The journey was as wild as ever, and stepping up to her vault she felt slightly queasy. The outer door magically opened and Hermione turned her key in the lock. Stepping inside the torches roared to life and she stopped dead. Instead of the table as she had left it, there were many more tables all piled with mounds of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

"This can't be right, Gridstop, this isn't my money. I know my parents arranged this vault but they couldn't possible have deposited this much in it."

"No mistakes miss, one hundred Galleons deposited each august first and thirty Galleons a month allowance money. At two years minus the first sixty Galleons you took, the balance of your vault is eight hundred Galleons with ten Galleons seventeen Sickles and five Knuts interest."

Hermione stared in consternation. Her parents were comfortably well off but this sort of money they would never have made available to her. She had always had to work hard for her allowance money and even then all she got was five pounds a week. Mentally trying to figure the exchange rate, she realized that that the eight hundred Galleons at her disposal was, at three pounds to a Galleon, about two thousand four hundred pounds. No way would her parents have given her ninety pounds pocket money a month. They hadn't even told her about allowance money, just that there would be money for her magical supplies.

Now Hermione was a very honest girl, but also very practical. She knew for a fact, the Goblins could be trusted. If Gridstop said there was no mistake and knew the accounting of her vault, then there was no mistake. Tapping her fingers lightly against her lips she came to a decision, no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth. Her conscience was clear she'd told Gridstop it was wrong he had insisted it was perfectly right. Smiling in anticipation at the books she would now be able to get, she filled her purse and was about to look for a moneybag when Gridstop spoke up.

"All magical businesses accept your Gringotts key to magically charge your vault. It cuts down on carting money about the place."

"I see. Thank you so much Gridstop that will definitely very handy. Could you arrange for me to receive a list of charges and purchases once a month while I'm at school?"

"Certainly."

Having concluded her business at the bank she made straight for Flourish and Blotts.

The bookstore was packed with Hogwarts pupils buying supplies. In the window of the shop, she had with a sinking heart, seen in a cage, the Monster Book of Monsters. This was one book she didn't want. In her opinion a book should stay still, she'd be lucky if there was anything left of it's pages, by the look of them they were tearing each other apart.

"Madam, how can I help you?" The clerk asked.

"I need Hogwarts school books for third year, all of them. If you leave them at the counter I wanted to have a browse and pick up a few other books."

Making her way through the stacks she finally found the potions section. Moste Potente Potions, just what she was looking for! She had wanted a copy of her own since last year. Although many of the potions is contained were very advanced and some were a little dark, they had fascinated her, especially as far as theory was concerned and she had wanted to see if some of them were able to be adjusted for other uses. It would be good to get a head start on extra credit projects for sixth year now. Goddess knows she would need it for potions if she wanted to get Professor Snape to give her a decent mark. What else had she wanted? Ah yes. 'To Charm or Transfigure, 101 Do's and Don'ts in Applied Magic' and a copy of 'Animagus or Animadness, a guide to transformation.'

When she reached the counter and handed the books over the witch looked at her closely. "I'm afraid the potions and the Animagi are restricted dear, you have to be seventeen to get them." With a flick of her wand the books zoomed back to their selves. Hermione fumed silently. Knowledge, she had always thought, should be available if one was able to understand it. Maybe I need to find a shop that won't be so careful about the rules.

Taking her purchases back to the Leaky Cauldron, she stored her books in her room. Hmm, twenty minutes before she met Ron, that would give her just enough time to pop into Knockturn Alley, she was sure there was a bookstore there. Slipping on her black cloak, and pulling the hood up over her face the made her way to the most notorious street in wizarding London.

Knockturn Alley

Lucius Malfoy was leaving Borgin and Burkes when he noticed something unusual. Certainly the unusual was to be found here in Knockturn Alley, but this was distinctly wrong. A young girl in a black cloak was heading for the bookstore Maladus and Spite. Casting a disillusionment charm he followed her. When she had nearly reached her destination a drunken wizard accosted her and tried to pull her up a dark walkway. Raising his wand, Lucius send a whispered spell at him, causing the man to let go of the girl and bend double vomiting on the spot. Curling his lip in distaste he continued following her once again. A wisp of light, honey brown hair had escaped her hood and he recognized her almost instantly. It was Potters friend.

Ten minutes later, three bulging bags in her hands, she left Knockturn Alley, never knowing that the evil Lucius Malfoy had cast five curses in her defence.

Hermione's P.O.V

By the time I left Knockturn Alley I had three bulging bags stuffed with various books including my copies of 'Moste Potente Potions' and three separate books on Animagi transformation. Although I had felt uncertain about my trip into Knockturn alley it had went quite well, other than the drunk who had tried to accost me everything had been fine. When I reached the Leaky Cauldron Ron was already there, so I hadn't had time to put away my bags. We went in search of Harry and when we couldn't find him we went to get Ron his school things. It wasn't until we had sat down out side the ice-cream shop that we finally spotted him. I was so relieved to see him; Ron had told me all about what had happened at the Dursely's'.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" I asked in a serious tone. It was really lucky he hadn't been expelled. He just nodded while Ron rambled on about it.

Although I was listening to them I felt quite distracted, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched. I'd really just been talking automatically when, Ron told Harry we were all staying at the Cauldron.

Realising he expected some sort of response from me, I nodded, plastering a fake smile on my face and told him that my mum and dad had dropped me off that morning. As I pondered my parent's strange behaviour over the holidays again, I tried to ignore the little voice in my mind that kept niggling away about all the little things that didn't add up. I still felt uneasy and a little upset with their reluctant behaviour this morning, and there was still the mystery of my vault at Gringotts. When I wanted to ignore something I was very good at it. Taking all these suspicious thoughts and locking them tightly away I turned my mind back to my two best friends.

"What's all that Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at my purchases from Knockturn Alley. Feeling quite guilty about not telling them the truth, I smiled and avoided the question, stating that I was, after all, taking more classes this year. Perhaps I would tell them the truth in private, I just didn't want Ron shouting it out for the whole of Diagon Alley to hear.

Ignoring comments about my sleeping habits I pretended to check my purse.

Telling them I had ten Galleons left and that it was money for an early birthday present from my parents we eventually crossed the street to the Magical Menagerie.

Ron's rat Scabbers, who I barely tolerated, was in need of a check up and I was determined to buy a familiar.

Peering around while Ron was getting Scabbers looked at; I suddenly became aware of a huge orange cat launching itself at Ron.

"No Crookshanks, no" the witch cried, as the fur ball continued trying to get at Scabbers. I giggled inwardly, as Ron and Harry chased the rat out of the shop.

"I'm so sorry about that, I don't know what's gotten into him. I think I'll have to get rid of that cat."

"What?" I said outraged. After all it was perfectly natural for a cat to chase a rat.

"Well dear, I've had Crookshanks since he was six months old. He had belonged to an old witch and we tried to find him a new owner but no one wanted him, he's just too ill tempered. I think he still misses Ms. Guardbright, never taken to another person in fifteen years and barely lets me near him."

"What kind of cat is he? He looks really unusual."

"Well, he's a bit on an experiment actually. Ms Guardbright who had him loved experimenting with new breeds, I believe he's half kneazel."

Just then I suddenly became aware of something twining it's self round my legs. Crookshanks rubbed against me purring like a motorboat. He looked up with his squashed face and meowed invitingly. Crouching down I stroked his head, his fur was much softer than it looked and he butted against my hand demanding more attention.

"Well, I've never seem him like this before, he's taken an instant liking to you my dear."

I stood again and without warning the ginger fur ball jumped into my arms. Ah well I thought sadly, it looked as though I was getting a cat.

Paying for Crookshanks the witch gave me a bundle of parchment. Looking at them I realised they were breeding certificates. Unable to tear my eyes away, I read the documentation of the experiment. Magical crossbreeding looked fascinating, apparently there was only one other cat in the litter; it was then that I noticed the witch's name. Hermione Guardbright, how strange, that was the second time I'd ran across that name. I wondered if it was the same witch that Olivander had so much trouble finding a wand for. Filling it away behind the door in my mind labelled 'strange occurrences', I then left the shop to find Harry and Ron, Crookshanks purring happily in my arms.

I soon found them fussing over Scabbers, Ron looked up and nearly jumped back with outrage.

"You bought that monster?" Ron said, reminding me very much of a cod with his mouth hanging open.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" I said with sarcasm, which while evident to me, was completely lost on them. Honestly, did they think I was blind? Of course he was ugly, but he definitely had character. And if he kept Ron's nosey little rat out of my bedroom, I was happy. I hadn't had the heart to tell Ron that Scabbers was constantly trying to get into my dormitory and watching us all at night before we went to sleep. He'd take it the wrong way, now the rodent wouldn't come anywhere near me.

Hogwarts, September 1st 1995

The three professors sat in Dumbledore's office sharing tea before the train arrived.

The subject of trying to protect Harry from Sirius Black was in earnest. Dumbledore was very frustrated. Unfortunately because of the memories that had been locked away in their minds, and all of the feelings that went with them, both Minerva and Severus still believed in his guilt. Because of this he had to go along withit and couldn't tell them of his own belief that Sirius was innocent.

"We can not allow Potter to go on the Hogsmeade trips, it will be too dangerous"

"I agree, Severus, but how do we stop him without raising his suspicions, if his consent letter has been signed it will prove very difficult." Minerva said, addressing Snape.

Albus looked between his wife and friend and smiled slightly. "I do not believe he will have had time to have it signed Minerva. After all Harry left his Aunt's house a week before school began, and in somewhat strained circumstances."

Severus sneered. The boy was just like his father, thinking he could get away with anything just because he was a Potter. He should have been suspended at the very least for using magic.

Albus noted Severus' expression then continued on.

"At any rate, we'll deal with that bridge when the time comes. Severus, have you felt anything through the dark mark at all?"

"Occasionally, it is infrequent but I believe we have not seem the last of the Dark Lord. I feel certain it is only a matter of time before he tries to regain his body. I shall inform you if it gets any worse."

"Very well, thank you Severus. I do have one more request for you. Our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is Remus Lupin; I believe you will remember him from school."

Snape's face drained of colour, his hands shook so hard he nearly dropped his tea.

"You can't mean to let a werewolf into the school Albus, he could kill people!"

"Now Severus, you know very well there's no danger as long as he has the Wolfsbane Potion, which is why I wanted to ask you to brew it for him. You are the only wizard in Britain capable of brewing such a complex potion and you will have my gratitude."

Favouritism again he thought sourly, but no matter, Lupin wouldn't last a year. Anyone that wanted that particular job was mad. Every teacher who had filled the position for the last fifty years had left after one year and not always with his or her lives.

"Severus, if Remus can't teach the class I will have to ask you to do it, and draft in another potions professor." Albus said threateningly, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No! I'll brew it, it will after all, only be for the school year, and after that he'll either be dead or gone." Snape hastily agreed.

"Well, I believe it's time for the train to arrive. Barring flying cars everything will go smoothly, don't you think?" Dumbledore said cheerily as he stood.

Minerva coughed trying to stifle her laughter. Nothing had been smooth or easy since her three Gryffindor had started school. Potter, Weasely and Granger, although a very unlikely trio, had gotten themselves into more scrapes than any other children she had supervised. Even the Weasely twins hadn't caused her so much paper work.

Severus scowled. If the headmaster thought this year would be trouble free he had definitely lost his marbles. No doubt Potter and Weasely would nearly get themselves killed and Miss Granger would try and stop them, thereby ending up in the middle of it all again. He shook his head, that a 13 year old witch had not only brewed polyjuice, but had figured out what monster had invaded the school when none of the teachers could, was terrifying. It was no wonder the headmaster seemed to have a soft spot for the girl. She kept his precious Potter from killing himself. A mind like hers could one day be a useful weapon in the war against Voldemort. If it hadn't been for the fact that he still had to appear as though he was a loyal Death Eater, he would give the girl more attention in class; even let her experiment, within reason of course, on certain potions. Drat, if there was only some way he could tutor her.

"Severus, a word before you go."

"Yes Headmaster?" Minerva closed the door and Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"I have been informed that Miss Granger has acquired some books from a dubious source after failing to be allowed to buy them in Flourish and Blots. I would appreciate it if you would keep an eye on her and on Harry and Ron too."

Snape nodded understandingly and left the office. He was willing to bet that Granger had gotten a copy of Moste Potente Potions.

September 1st, 9pm.

Dear Diary,

Harry and Ron are still prats. Ok, so it's more Ron than Harry, but with Sirius Black on the loose and after Harry, there's no way he should step out side school grounds. I said as much to them on the train this afternoon, but Ron looked at me like I was mental and announced in this arrogant voice that Black wouldn't dare try anything if Harry were with us. Honestly, he's so thick, as if two teenage boys and an adolescent witch would slow a murderer like Black's supposed to be, down. They still don't listen, and I doubt they ever will but they've all the survival instincts of a pair of lemmings on the edge of a cliff. There were Dementors on the train, I've never felt so cold in my life, and absolutely sad, for a few moments I thought I could hear a voice in my mind telling someone their child was dead. By the time I could react, Harry was on the floor and Ron and I were trying to help him, he just passed out, it was horrible. Luckily our new DADA professor was in our compartment and managed to get rid of them and take care of Harry. Professor Lupin seems nice, but there's something strange about him, I just can't place my finger on it. I'm going to bed now, I've got a really long day tomorrow, and Professor McGonagall managed to get the ministry of magic to let me use a time turner to take extra classes.

Albus,

Potter has been sneaking out to Hogsmeade. Please advise.

S.S

Severus,

Watch and wait. Intervene only if he is in danger.

A.D

Christmas

Dear Diary,

I feel awful, Harry got a Firebolt for Christmas, but because there was no note or letter saying whom it was from I thought I'd better tell Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ron will hardly speak to me. It's a relief I've got so much studying to do; it takes my mind off things. Professor Snape has been particularly nasty lately, but I suppose he was right, I shouldn't have helped Neville; if I do the work for him he'll never learn. Sometimes I feel like the only reason they're all friends with me is because I help them with schoolwork. I used the time turner to get a little more time in one of the potions labs. I've been brewing some experiments, draught of dreams is coming along well, I wonder if it can be modified to block out nightmares and only give good dreams?

Albus,

Miss Granger seems to be in possession of a time turner. She has been using an empty potion lab to brew in. Please advise.

S.S

Severus,

Aware of time turner. Use own discretion as far as extra curricular projects go.

A.D

The Dungeons

Severus Snape stood in the shadows again, watching Hermione at work. The girl was tireless, constantly making notes and making changes to the potion. Currently she had three variations on the draught of dreams. A harmless enough potion, but if brewed incorrectly could kill. However, so far her brewing skill remained consistently good. On more than one occasion in the last week had he been tempted to come out of hiding and assist her and ask questions about her work. Casting stasis spells she left the room. He went over to the table and began sorting through her notes. She had been trying to create a mild sweet dream potion that blocked nightmares. So far her hypotheses on variations on ingredients were well thought out and documented. Unable to resist he took a fresh sheet of parchment and left a note.

Dear Brewer,

Try Hellebore for rooting out evil. I trust you can work out the appropriate amount and how to cut it.

S.Snape.

He chuckled lightly and hoped he would get the opportunity to see her face when she found it.

Hermione used the time turner to gain two hours peace after finishing her homework and made her way down to the dungeons. Inside the empty classroom she found everything as she left it. Going over her own notes before beginning she found a parchment that wasn't in her writing.

Her breath caught in her throat. Oh my god, Snape had written to her, but he didn't know who it was. Thank god he didn't realize it was her; he probably thought it was one of his Slytherin's. Smiling she decided to take his advice. Fetching hellebore from her now much improved kit; she'd managed to stock up on a lot of ingredients using a mail order apothecary catalogue and her Gringotts key. Peering thoughtfully at her potions books she prepared the hellebore in three different ways, making quick notes, she outlined which one she thought was most likely to work and stated why.

Dear Diary,

I've been working on potions nearly every day now and each time I go back I find another note from Professor Snape. It's almost as though he's tutoring me. He's still meaner than ever in class, so I know he still doesn't know it's me he's helping. But the best news of all is that the last note said he would be putting wards on the door to make sure no one could tamper with my work and he's given me the password. He said I could use the lab as often as I like until I finish school. It's like a dream come true, I'm learning from the best potions master in a century! Ron's not talking to me again, he thinks Crookshanks ate Scabbers. There's no way Crooks would do that, sure he might have killed the rat, but he wouldn't have eaten it. Crookshanks behaviour has been very unusual, although I denied it to Ron, I'm almost certain he understands every word I say. Even now he's watching what I'm writing, but that's ridiculous, he may understand the spoken word, but reading is taking it too far.

Crookshanks watched him mistress writing in her little book and read with interest what she was writing. Padding away, he jumped on the bed and curled up purring with amusement.

Severus' P.O.V

I had been distracted tonight, I was meant to be watching over Potter and co, when I realised that Lupin hadn't taken his potion. Filling a goblet, I strode to his office as the sky began to darken faster then I liked. All I found was the map, still open, showing Lupin disappear into to tunnel that lead to the Shrieking Shack. Although I had voiced my fears about his trustworthiness to Dumbledore, I hadn't really believed my own words. Dread and horror rushed through me. It looked as though my fears, however biased, had been right. Not finding Potter and friends on the map, cold dread flooded my veins, it could mean only one thing, Black had them.

By the time I got into the tunnel I was shaking with fear, Lupin could transform at any moment, my one weakness, was werewolves. Ever since Sirius had tricked me into coming down here in my fifth year and nearly getting killed, they had terrified me. As much as I despised Potter, I would not wish such a death on my worst enemy. Using the invisibility cloak of Potters I crept forwards. The children were huddled on the floor, Weasely was quit obviously injured and yet Lupin and Black were prattling on about something. Their words never reached my ears. Rage overwhelmed me, two grown men, against three children, the utter bastards. I burst in intent on rescuing them from those monsters. I was too angry to listen, even when Miss Granger tried to speak to me, I brushed her off. Then I was blasted off my feel by their disarming spell.

I woke to a terrified shriek, and a body, lying on top of mine. I was lying on the damp ground half way to the castle; Miss Granger sprawled on top of me. I swept her aside and sprang to my feet, it was then I realised the moon had fallen on Lupin. All I could think of was putting myself between the children and the wolf. I stepped in front of them and flung my arms wide as Lupin charged towards us. Running was out of the question; we'd makea easier target forthe wolf thatway. Potter and Weasely were still with shock, but I could here Miss Granger's hitching breaths, her body shaking against mine. As the wolf reared up on it's hind legs and stood over us, I clutched her hand briefly in reassurance, thinking it likely these were my last moments. I hoped that when it attacked me, they would run and not try any of that Gryffindor bravery.

A great black dog suddenly tackled the wolf and the two began to fight. From Potters shouts I knew the dog was Sirius. As they disappeared into the night, Potter pushed past me to go after them. Grabbing Miss Granger, I prevented her from following. I had a responsibility to get the children back to the castle and tell Dumbledore what was happening. Granger walked at my side, silent tears running down her face, for a moment I had the urge to comfort her, just then Minerva and Albus appeared, asking questions and organising a search party.

Dear Diary,

I'm shaking as I write this, so much has happened tonight. We found out that Sirius Black was innocent, that Scabbers, was actually an Animagus called Peter Pettigrew, and were nearly killed by a werewolf. There are parts in my mind that I can't focus on but the parts that did stand out the most were of Professor Snape. He tried to protect us from Black, but by that time we were starting to want to know what his story was and, god help me I attacked him, Harry, Ron and myself all ended up casting expelliarmus on him. I wanted to go to him and make sure he was all right but I was frozen to the spot. For one ghastly moment I thought we'd killed him, I couldn't breathe. Luckily he was okay. However, when we'd sorted everything out and were going back to the castle Professor Lupin turned under the full moon. Snape had been looking for him because he'd forgotten his potion. Even after what we'd done to him, he stood in front of us and protected us, tried to stop the wolf getting to us. Was it my imagination or did his hand catch mine in a quick squeeze of reassurance? Anyway, we used the time turner to go back and save Sirius and he and Buckbeak got away. Term ends soon, I think I'll drop some classes next year; it's been too exhausting.

Headmasters Office

"You let him get away headmaster, and I can only conclude it had something to do with Miss Granger and a time turner." Snape's voice was cold and angry.

"Severus," Albus said a note of warning in his voice. "He is innocent, I looked into Harry's mind myself, they saw Peter Pettigrew. You mustn't let old grudges get in the way of your reasoning, my dear boy."

"Very well, I shall tolerate him. Just remember who started it though." He added almost childishly. Sweeping out, robes billowing and swirling impressively he decided to oversee the train's departure.

He watched the girl from the shadows of the station as she boarded the train. Why she fascinated him, he had no idea, but something drew him; it was her intelligence and wit. Over the past months they had been sending notes back and forth about her potions. She could be sarcastic and witty when it suited her, and once more he thought how much more suited she was to his own house. Perhaps if life allowed, she might become his apprentice one day. Of course that all depended on whether Potter got her killed or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do you think I'd be sitting writing fan fiction if I had book seven to write and all that money to spend? No, not mine. It all belongs to J.K Rowling supreme ruler of the Potter Verse!

Authors Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, it really inspired me to get this chapter up a little bit quicker. If there was anyone that reviewed but didn't get a reply from me I apologise, and say thank you for your kind words. My beta reader CareBearErin has been a huge help and deserves a round of applause for all her hard work. This chapter couldn't have been written half so well without her advice, support and encouragement. Any errors are my fault as I tinkered with it after she sent it back. This chapter covers the unseen events of book four. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: How Do You Say Goodbye?

Sobs shook the young woman's body, as she lay curled up on the pink coverlet, fists clutching at the sheets convulsively, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes, swimming with sadness, were deep amber, like the finest whiskey. Slowly she regained her composure and pushed herself up off the bed. Brushing her hair from her face, Hermione Granger hiccupped while wiping her eyes, trying to stop her tears. Crookshanks jumped up on the bed and rubbed himself against her arm, pulling him close, she pressed her face into his fur, taking comfort in her familiar as it seemed to give her a measure of calm.

"Oh Crooks, nothing will ever be the same again." He meowed understandingly and batted contentedly at a curly lock of hair.

"What am I going to do?" She added in a strangled whisper. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. An hour ago she had had a huge fight with her parents.

Hermione had come in from the library out of breath; she had run home so that she could start reading her newest book. Putting it down on the hall table she made her way to the kitchen. Raised voices could be clearly heard, pausing she started to back away from the door, not wanting to eavesdrop.

"Hermione can not go back to that school, I won't stand for it!" Her father was shouting.

She closed her eyes and tried not to breathe. The thought of not returning to her friends and Hogwarts sent cold waves of fear through her body. Why was her father saying this? Wanting to hear more, now that she knew it was about her future, she crept closer and bent to the door.

"Keith, we can't do that! What if they take her away from us?"

"We'll move, maybe go to America, surly they can't take her out of another country!"

"We don't know that, we can't take the risk."

"I know." He said his voice loosing some of its anger now simply sounding frustrated. "Jane, if Hermione gives up magic on her own, they can't make her go back, we just need to convince her."

"I don't know if that will work." Jane whispered quietly.

"How can we let her go back to a school that has let her life be put in danger so many times?" he retorted.

Hermione's veins filled with ice. They knew. They knew everything, and worse they knew she had lied to them, shit, she thought quietly. Holding her head up and trying not to panic, she opened the door and went into the kitchen.

"You can't stop me from going." She stood, eyes burning defiantly.

Jane watched her daughter with worried eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was end up pushing her baby girl away. Jane, more than Keith knew how Hermione felt about her magical abilities. She had watched Hermione from a very young age be both frightened and amazed by her gift. Simply remembering her smile the morning she got her Hogwarts letter, was enough to tell her how important it was and that it was a huge part of her little girls life.

"Young lady, you will do as we tell you." Her father shouted angrily.

"You can't make me, its part of me, and I belong there." She said with conviction. If her father wanted a fight he'd get one. This was the one thing she knew she couldn't live without. Merely the thought of living without her magic made her feel sick and helpless.

"You're not even fifteen yet Hermione, your mother and I can put you into any school we want. Why didn't you tell us what was going on there? You were attacked by a werewolf, nearly got caught by something called Dementors, came face to face with a creature that petrified you and went up against a dark wizard. You've nearly been killed every time you've gone back there. And from the reports, you've been in more danger every year!"

"It's not that simple dad. There was so much at stake, I couldn't _not_ get involved, and my friends needed me. But I can handle it; I'm still here aren't I? I just didn't want you to worry. I knew you wouldn't understand." Jane reached for her daughter and clasped her hand.

"Tell us then, help us understand darling."

"No, I don't have to understand Jane; she'll write to her Headmaster and tell him that she doesn't want to come back!" He said storming out of the room.

Hermione pulled away from her mother.

"I can't do it." She told her quietly. "I belong there."

"You belong here too baby, this is your home." Jane pleaded with her.

"No, it's not really, not anymore. Dad can't accept me for who I am, and you don't really feel comfortable with it either. I sense it in you mum, that look in your eye, when you see all my schoolbooks and my wand. I know it scares you. Don't make me choose mum. You won't like the choice I make. Magic is in my blood; it's like air to me. I can't live without it. When I think about myself I don't just see Hermione, I see Hermione, smartest witch in a century. It defines me mum, it's who I am, and without it I'm just a shell. Please try to understand." She pleaded.

Jane at that moment looked old. Hermione had never thought of her funny, charming mother as old before. But right now, she looked more than her forty-two years.

"I'll try to understand, dear, but… your father, I can't really do anything, and he won't change his mind." Jane's eyes were filling with tears.

"I think I should pack my things, the Weasley's asked me to stay this summer. I'll owl them ask if I can come early." She said turning to leave.

"You don't have to do that Hermione, we can work something out." Jane cried, her hand touching her daughter's shoulder.

Hermione didn't look at her when she answered, "I don't think dad can think straight right now mum. I'll write and when I come home, we'll talk about it properly. I promise."

Hermione left the room, willing herself not to falter. She was making the right decision. Perhaps her father would see reason in time.

Jane felt empty; she realized now just how little she really knew her daughter. But then, she'd been told all those years ago it would happen one day. A small part of her was thankful that she had had these years with her daughter, and really it was a small price to pay for what the dark man had done for her. She couldn't break her promise now. She had promised to care for Hermione and protect her. If that meant going against her husband's wishes, well then, she had no choice.

Hermione busily packed her things into her trunk and determinedly ignored the hole where her heart had been.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, looking up her mother came into the room.

Jane pulled her shoulders back and displaying a courage she didn't really feel, began to speak.

"I don't understand my darling, not really, but I want you to write every week, and let me know how you are. I want a promise from you; if anything bad starts happening I want you to tell me right away."

Tears threatening to brim over once more Hermione ran into her mother's arms and sobbed. "Thank you", she sniffled.

Her mother helped her pack the last of her things and they carried the trunk down stairs. They stood outside the house, trunk at their feet and Crookshanks, hissing and spitting in his basket.

"How will you get there?" She asked worriedly.

"The Knight Bus will pick me up, watch." She stuck out her wand hand and concentrated. A few minutes later there was a loud bang and a triple-decker purple bus appeared, screeching to a stop in front to them. A tall thin young man leaned out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard! Just stick out your wand hand, step on board and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this afternoon."

"Hi, I want to go to the Leaky Cauldron, please." Hermione said cautiously. Harry had told her about the Knight Bus but seeing it was something else.

"That'll be eighteen sickles, twenty if you're wanting a cool beverage."

Hermione handed her vault key to Stan and he tapped it with his wand once then raised and eyebrow. "Yes, a drink too" she said in answer to the unspoken question. He tapped it once more and handed it back to her. Jumping down he grabbed her trunk and hefted it on board. She turned to her mother and they hugged.

"I love you Hermione, you're still my little miracle" Jane told her fiercely.

"I love you too mum, I really do, I'll write soon, goodbye." Without looking back she stepped on board, wondering if she'd left them for the last time.

Malfoy Manor

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study; the room was comfortable and warm. Oak panelling covered the lower half of the wall, the upper-half covered in richly embossed red wallpaper. The glass of fire whisky in his hand glowed in the light from the fireplace. He sat in a wing back chair one leg draped elegantly over the arm of the chair, smoking a cigar. He was looking through an old photo album. His eye's held a seldom seen nostalgia and warmth, his mother and aunt smiled and waved at him, each with a toddler on their laps. Both were boys, one fair, one dark, each smiling and laughing with the other. He mused silently to himself of what things would be like if his parents hadn't died. He brushed such thoughts aside angrily; there was no point in what if. Turning his mind in a more satisfying direction he though that very soon, he would have his revenge. There were whispers of darkness rising, filtering through his network of spies, yes he'd waited twenty years, but soon, soon he would bring honour back to his family name and have his parents' murders avenged.

September 1st 1996. Dumbledore's Office.

Minerva, Severus and Albus partook their yearly ritual of discussing the school year, but things were significantly different. Worrisome news was reaching the ears of many. Severus had reported shortly after Wormtail had escaped, that his mark seemed to have darkened slightly and news from other sources spoke of mysterious disappearances. Albus sighed pinching the bridge of his nose; Sybil's prophecy had put them all on edge, especially with the first part having been fulfilled.

"Well, the time is coming soon, when he will rise again, perhaps sooner than we would like. Never the less, we can begin to prepare. I have decided to recall the Order of the Phoenix." Albus told them, his tone heavy with responsibility.

Severus nodded his head, it had been expected, and there was nothing else they could do. If they could get the Order together now, and begin recruiting new members, then the better prepared they would be when the time came.

"Albus, how are you going to run the Order and the school at the same time? Not to mention trying to find suitable quarters. You're not as young as you used to be my love." Minerva's face was creased with worry. Deep inside she had hoped it might never come to this, hoped Tom Riddle would never return, had almost convinced herself of it. A sense of foreboding had been with her over the last months, this time she knew, things would be worse. The thought of loosing her lover and best friend turned her cold. She tried very hard not to let anyone see it, especially Albus, but there was a horrible feeling in her heart that told her she might loose him.

"Minerva, we still have time, and I have a few ideas about the headquarters, I was thinking of asking Remus to help us out, perhaps being in charge of the headquarters and allowing me to stay here. However, we don't have much time left so why not move on. The Triwizard Tournament preparations are coming along nicely and our guests should be here sometime near the end of October. Do either of you have any questions?"

Severus raised his eyebrow sardonically. "Just one Headmaster, how exactly do you propose to keep Potter alive through this year?"

"Now Severus, that's just childish" Minerva exclaimed, "you know its age restricted, there's no way Harry can be a Triwizard Champion." She looked at Dumbledore, her eyes begging reassurance. He twinkled back at her.

"She's right Severus, it would take a powerful wizard to trick the Goblet, there's no way Harry will get himself into trouble that way."

Severus snorted a sly smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"The year Potter doesn't manage to be the centre of attention is the day I'll sing 'I'm a little snitch see me flit, see me float' in front of the whole student body while wearing a pink tutu and a pair of fairy wings!" Ah, wait for it… wait, yes just about now, he thought to himself as Albus tried hard not to laugh and Minerva's Gryffindor pride surfaced, turning her face a magnificent shade of pink that clashed horribly with her robes.

"Severus Snape, you've gone too far! How about a little bet?" She said confidently, determined to make him suffer, for insulting her golden boy.

"Very well, I say Harry Potter will run the Triwizard Tournament and become the centre stage for the event. If I'm right, no Hogsmeade duties for an entire year or any chaperoning of any kind." He waited to see if she would agree.

"Very well, since you seem so intent on loosing, If I win and Harry isn't in the Tournament you have to give Gryffindor points fairly for one month and agree to take one of my students on as an assistant for her final year." Oh it was too good to be true, but would he accept the bet?

"Done." He put his hand out and they shook, Albus nodding his confirmation of their bet.

As the two Heads walk out he sighed and gave a small chuckle before reaching for a note that had been delivered that morning from one of his sources.

'Muggle-born? With that hair? HA!'

It seemed Miss Granger was starting to attract attention. Of course there were many distinct features that wizarding families carried that were just a little unusual. To most it was completely unnoticeable, but some of the old families were more likely to notice traits like that. The Weasley hair for instance, no other family had hair that same shade of red, it was very unique. So too was the particular white silver blond of the Malfoy's. Hermione had inherited her great grandmothers hair. For hundreds of years certain witches had passed those honey coloured eyes and curly hair down one generation after another. The only reason no one had noticed before now was because her mother's hair had been blond and a little more manageable. But any older wizards that remembered Hermione Guardbright would, if they came close enough, see the family resemblance. If he could just wait another year or two before telling her, he thought. He resolved to play things by ear and taking up his quill, replied to the sender.

"I don't know what you mean old friend. Keep your suspicions to your self lest you cause trouble!'

Attaching it to a small barn owl, he resolved to give himself a holiday when it was all over.

Hermione's P.O.V

I was so relieved when I boarded the train; I had thought that I might end up finding my parents waiting for me. That would have been very bad. The three weeks I had spent at the Weasley's had done me the world of good. I managed to complete all my summer homework and even had time to review and evaluate my progress on my potions project. Having managed to make a successful nightmare-blocking potion I had moved on to test another potion and try varying it. Mr Weasley had got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. Although I'm not a huge fan myself, I went to support the boys and also to experience such a large gathering of the Magical community. I was sharing a compartment with Harry and Ron when Draco came past, boasting about how he would have been better off at Durmstrang. Seeing his blond hair, so much like his fathers, had reminded me of how we had bumped into them at the world cup. Lucius Malfoy had looked at me for a few moments his lips curled in an elegant sneer; never one to back down, I had stared back defiantly. It made me shiver just thinking about it, his eyes were so sharp and cold, but for an instant I was certain that something else had flickered in their depths, surprise, I was sure he had been surprised, probably because I'd not looked away. Which brought me again to thoughts of the Death Eater activity at the Cup; something told me that this year would be just as eventful as the past three.

The Great Hall.

The Hall was silent. Harry Potter, boy wonder, Golden Gryffindor, had just been chosen as the fourth Triwizard Champion. Professor McGonagall was whispering furiously to Dumbledore and alternately glaring at Snape. There was angry muttering washing through the hall. Harry was ushered into the room with all the other champions and the teachers followed. Snape caught McGonagall's arm and raised his eyebrow knowingly. Lips pressed in a thin line, eyes flashing with anger she simply nodded her head. He'd been right again. That boy just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble.

Draco's Journal

I can't believe it! Bloody, perfect Potter's went and done it again, how the hell did he manage to get his name into the cup? Is it so wrong for me to want someone to give me a little attention? It's so fucking stupid; all the other Slytherin's are sneering behind my back. Bloody Potter and his bloody friends, he should have been my friend, he's family for goddess' sake! You'd think from the way he acts that he has no idea, why does he hate me so much? From the first day I met him, I was ready to be his friend, his cousin. But no, that little prat Weasley had to turn him against me, probably laughs at how easy it was to turn The Boy Who Lived against his own family!

Now he's turned against Potter, just because he's jealous. So much for Gryffindor Loyalty, his friend has just been entered into a competition that could get him killed! Even Granger is avoiding them; she's been up to something down in the Dungeons. The worst is I can't change how things have turned out. After all I'm a Malfoy and a Slytherin, can't let the side down can I? Why do I have to do what's expected? Why is there no one I can trust? I hate being a Malfoy; it's never brought me anything but bitter disappointment and pain.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I was walking through the entrance hall on my way to potions when the doors opened. I was surprised the see Ollivander, the wand maker.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again my dear. How is that wand working for you?" He asked me with a wink, and a twinkle in his eye. I smiled widely and nodded my head.

"Wonderful thank you, it's very good with fine control in charms and my transfiguration is much stronger than it probably should be. You were right about divination though, I hated it! I've dropped that class."

"Well, if you ever have any questions or have any problems with your wand, you know where to find me."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander, there is one thing," I said thinking back to Crookshanks mysterious first owner. "The girl you told me about that you had so much trouble finding a wand for, what was her last name?" I asked him.

Ollivander stopped and gazed, assessing me, them smiled. "Guardbright, a very old and distinguished family. She did great things with her life, great things; killed by death eaters when she was only one hundred and forty, such a shame." He nodded good-bye and headed to the Headmasters office. I waited, and then continued on my way. What an odd coincidence. Storing the information away for another time, I went to potions.

Severus' P.O.V

I have seldom felt as angry as I do right now. The Headmaster has ignored my suggestion that all the adults in the school be questioned under Veritaserum. He said it would strain magical relations. As far as I can tell, it's the height of stupidity. Who ever put Potter's name in that Goblet could only have done it with ill intention. I don't give a rat's ass who did it, only their motives. I was late for a class; my robes were whipping about me as I sped down the corridors towards the dungeons. I could hear voices raised in anger and see bright wand flashes, hurrying even more I was unsurprised to find Malfoy and Potter facing off one another. The idiots had managed to curse each other's friends. Imbeciles!

"What is all this noise about?" I asked softly, my anger straining to get out. "Explain!"

While they tried passing blame I examined Goyle's face, it looked like a particularly poisonous tree fungus.

"Hospital wing Goyle." It wasn't until Weasley pointed out that Miss Granger had been hit too that I noticed her teeth.

My heart went cold. What I had to do now would be cruel and vicious, but unfortunately the corridor was packed with the poisonous offspring of Death Eaters and this was an opportunity I couldn't ignore. Trying to push away the guilt, which was tearing my conscience to pieces, I looked at her coldly.

"I see no difference."

The look in her eyes nearly had me undone, but I couldn't let my cover slip for even a moment. There was no hope that she would continue with her work in the potions lab now. I had succeeded in pushing away the most promising student I had ever encountered.

Somewhere deep down inside what was left of Severus Snape's heart, the small candle of hope flickered out. The only person who could possibly hope to re-ignite it, now lost to him, perhaps forever. Despair entered his mind, clouding his judgment and pushing him back closer to the dark.

Hermione's P.O.V.

"I'll write you a note dear. Why not go back to your dorm right now?" Madam Pomfrey said kindly.

Hermione nodded her head silently. She felt totally humiliated. But worse she felt hurt by his words. In a way she had come to regard him almost as a friend. Ever since she had come back to school she had been down in her lab, working. Snape constantly checked on her progress and wrote her his thoughts and suggestions. With Ron and Harry's feud she had spent much time working there, avoiding the constant complaining about each other. Although she knew he didn't know her identity, it had wounded her more than it should have when he had said those hateful words this morning. It rang in her head again, 'I see no difference'. Just thinking on it made her feel sick, her heart hurt and she felt so angry!

Slipping into the dorm she decided to go down to the lab now, to clear all her notes away, she couldn't continue to work with him feeling like this. She didn't want to be seen, Harry wouldn't mind if she borrowed his cloak for a while. She crept up to his dorm and took the invisibility cloak from his trunk.

As she made her way to the lab she stopped, there was someone behind her. She whipped around; Draco Malfoy had just come from a hidden alcove. Pressing her back against the cold stone she watched as he walked past. His face was filled with self-loathing and dried tears tracked over his cheeks. She frowned inwardly; he'd never looked more human to her than at that moment, compassion rose in her breast. If she could have, she would have comforted him. He clutched a leather bound book in his hand, it looked suspiciously like a diary, and ink was smudged over his fingers. When he had gone she continued on. Reaching the room she drew her wand to let down the wards. A noise inside the room stopped her. Realizing the door was open she stopped, and then slipped inside, no one could see her.

Professor Snape stood at the workbench staring blankly at her notes; his hands were white where he gripped the table. His face was completely unguarded. His dark eyes where filled with pain and anger. Hermione jumped as his fist slammed down on the table, "Damn!" He began pacing the small confines of the room. Feeling confused and helpless, Hermione stood rooted to the spot.

He picked up one of her cauldrons and hurled it towards the wall not far from where she was standing.

"Damn Malfoy to the seventh circle of hell!" He shouted with rage. Striding towards the door he stopped one last time, looking around the room. Sadness etched into every line of his face.

"Oh Hermione, what have I done?" He whispered before he turned and left.

I stood still listening to his footfalls echo through the dungeons. I couldn't think, I couldn't make sense of any of it. Leaving the room, I made way back to Gryffindor tower. When I reached my desk, I took the one thing that helped me make sense of things and opened it. Pulling a quill from beneath Crookshanks paws, I dipped it in ink and began to write.

Dear Diary,

I don't know where to start. I'm so confused. He knew all along it was me he was helping! Why didn't he say anything? What does it all mean? All I have is questions. Why is he so horrible to me in class when all those notes he's written have been so easy and friendly? Of course they still held mocking and sarcasm but if felt more that he was teasing me with them than trying to hurt me. What the hell is going on? I have to figure this out. Why was he so upset thinking that I'd stop our experiments? I'm going to continue with the project, I'll write a note asking about a new experiment. I wonder if he will respond?

Crookshanks sat on the desk reading the open diary. His eyes narrowed and his head tilted as though he were thinking about the words. Seemingly coming to a decision he jumped from the desk and made his way to the depths of the castle.

Chapter Seven, part II. Correspondence.

Over the next months the inhabitants of the castle seemed each to be caught up in their own little worlds. Everyone was keeping secrets, all were tense and as they bickered and sniped at each other, different darker events were unfolding. None realised just how close the darkness was creeping, soon it would be too late. As prophecy's strived to be fulfilled and innocents strained at the bonds chaining them to their destinies, fate weaved on, trying to hold the tapestry of life together. The maiden spun the flax, as information wove back and forth under the nimble fingers of the mother and the crone herself, with weary sadness, held up one bright silvery thread, ready to cut it, severing a life forever, and sealing the fate of all who's life he had touched.

The Letters.

Albus,

Polyjuice ingredients are going missing from my stores. I know it's not Granger, so it can only mean one thing, someone in this school may not be who they appear to be. Please advise.

S.S.

Severus,

To quote Mad Eye, 'constant vigilance'. It is all we can do at the moment. Our enemies could be anywhere.

A.D.

P.S. How are you faring with Miss Granger?

Professor Snape,

I've decided to experiment with Strengthening Solution, but with the focus on increasing for short periods the subject's magical ability. Do you think combining it in some way with the ingredients in Polyjuice, which harness a person's magic, and the ingredients in the Invigorating Draught that give a magically charged boost might work?

A Humble Brewer.

Snape looked at the note with amazement. He had been sure the girl would want no contact with him after his unforgivable words three weeks ago. Perhaps she had decided it was more useful to continue learning even if she hated him and also perhaps thought he might become suspicious if she ended their association.

Deep inside him, the little candle of hope flickered into life once more, its light cautiously reaching out to fill the darkness. Drawing new parchment to him, he wrote to Dumbledore.

Nosey Old Coot,

Extra curricular work going well. Granger shows real inventive ability.

S.S

Headmasters Office.

Albus sat as his desk, his aged fingers clasping a piece of parchment. Relief was washing through him, the note from Severus had reassured him that all was progressing well. Memories or no, somehow his cold Potions Master was starting to regard Miss Granger in a favourable light. Twinkling with mischief he wrote his response.

Severus,

Miss Granger forgave you for your hurtful words then?

Nosey Old Coot.

Hermione.

Crookshanks watched as his mistress stormed over to her desk and began to write in her little book. Watching her words unfold, he purred happily. Crookshanks had prowled the castle in search of the dark man and had decided that the smell of power and strength that came from him made him perfect to protect his wonderful mistress. Soon enough she would need a mate and he could tolerate the dark man more than he could the red one.

Dear Diary,

Ron finally noticed I was Girl! The stupid prat actually thought I would go with him to the Yule Ball he had the cheek to say I was lying about having a partner! Victor Krum asked me the other day, he said he liked that I didn't go all starry-eyed at him the way all the other girls did, I said yes. He seems really nice. Got to go now, I'm late for some potions work. The professor's notes have been really encouraging, I almost feel as though I'm getting to know him. He has a brilliant mind; his suggestions and ideas are nothing short of genius. I'm so lucky to be learning from him, I hope he'll continue to let me work next year.

The Second Task.

Severus stood by the waters edge. If something went wrong in all this he'd kill the headmaster. The champions had to retrieve something that was dear to them and the judges in their infinite wisdom had taken Hermione Granger as one of them. The Oaf, Victor Krum, had to rescue her from the merpeople. He told himself he was only worried about his prize students safety, the loss of such a brilliant mind would be devastating. A breath he had not known he was holding suddenly left his lungs. Krum had just surfaced, bringing a bedraggled Hermione to the surface. He cut through crowd, and then wading through the water he pulled the wet girl into his arms. Krum finally managed to reverse his transfiguration and looked wildly for Hermione, spotting Snape he shoulders relaxed a notch, then Karkaroff pulled him over, wrapping a blanket around him. Severus made his way to shore, grabbing a warmed blanket from Pomfrey; Hermione still seemed a little dazed. He forced a vial of Pepper-Up potion to her mouth and she took it gratefully.

"Thank you professor. She said quietly, her eyes shining with an emotion he couldn't identify.

"Nonsense Miss Granger, I'm a teacher, it's my job see that my students don't get hurt." With those parting words he turned and left the girl looking after him in contemplation.

The Third Task.

"Headmaster, there's no sign of Potter or Diggory. They're gone." Snape told him.

Dumbledore's eyes were sombre, the twinkle gone. They had first noticed the disappearances about twenty minutes ago. Snape had organized some of the wizards and they had just finished the search of the maze.

Severus suddenly dropped to his knees; eyes closed tight, lips thinned in pain as he let out a startled hiss.

Fear flashed briefly in Albus' eyes. Severus clutched his left arm, the arm that bore Voldemort's dark mark. Moments later, Harry Potter and the body of Cedric Diggory appeared.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I sat on my bed; the stillness in Gryffindor tower was unnerving. Lavender and Parvati were sound asleep thanks to the dreamless sleep potion everyone had been given. Mine sat on my bedside table glowing purple in the moonlight. So much had happened tonight. I was worried about Harry; he looked awful when I left the Hospital wing. Mrs Weasley was comforting him and trying to reassure him, but I can see the guilt in his eyes. He blames himself for Cedric. Ron in unusual fashion tried to awkwardly put his arm around me as I cried. As ever in times of need, I took out my diary and began to write.

Dear Diary,

What every witch and wizard has feared for the last thirteen years has happened. Tonight, Harry and Cedric were portkeyed out of the maze. Moody, was polyjuiced; he was really one of Voldemort's servants, a man named Barty Crouch Jr. He was the one that made sure Harry was in the tournament, made sure he won tonight, made sure he was taken to the Dark Lord so that he could use his blood to restore Voldemort to his body. The Darkest Wizard to walk the earth has returned, more terrible and stronger than before. Dumbledore must have known something, surely must at least have had suspicions! Why didn't he do anything? Minister Fudge wasn't for believing it, he argued with Dumbledore, then Professor Snape... He came forward and pulled his left sleeve up and showed his arm to Fudge. The Dark Mark is branded into his skin, it looks horrible. He said it had been getting clearer all year, he proved it was true; Fudge just didn't want to listen. We all just stood there in shock; I can't describe how frightening it all was. When Fudge left, the Headmaster started organizing everyone, then he turned to Snape. He, I can't believe what he's asked him to do! He said 'Severus, you know what I must ask you to do... If you are ready... If you are prepared' Snape stood there, pale and calm and brave and nodded, 'I am'. Two little words, then he left. It's all so obvious now, Professor Snape is a spy for Dumbledore that's why he acts the way does, to maintain his cover, and now he's been sent back to that monster, he could be killed, I might never see him again! I think that's when it hit me, I care about him. I admire him. What if he doesn't come back? I stood at the window in the hospital wing, watching him as he crossed the grounds, once outside the wards he apperated. That's when I saw it, the same little bug that kept buzzing around all year; I knew now how all the stories got leaked to the press. Rita Skeeter is now trapped inside a jam jar on my writing desk. As I end this entry I will say one last thing. I'll find the answers to all my questions about my life, so much doesn't add up any more. I think my parents are in for a surprise when they see me. I'm not a little girl anymore, I've grown up. It's time for the truth and I'll get it. Come hell, high water or dark wizards, I'm ending my uncertainty now."

Please Review

Buttons down here>


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Sorry this chapter was a bit later than I thought it would be, but it took a bit longer to wrestle it into submission:grin: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I hope you will continue to comment. A big Hug to Erin for keeping me going when I got stuck half way through, the best beta a girl could want!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine, it all belongs the J. K. Rowling, Queen of the Potter Verse!_

_Chapter Eight: It must be a Mistake_

Hermione had been home from school for three weeks. For a change the weather had been gloriously sunny and warm. When her parents had picked her up at the station she had been relieved to find her father had apparently forgiven her. When they had finally arrived home she and her parents had sat down and talked long into the night of all the things that had happened over the past four years. She had told them of Quirrell and the Philosophers Stone, the Basilisk and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry's godfather Sirius and finally discussed the events that had happened at the end of term. Her father had felt angry and upset about her going back again, especially in the face of the newly resurrected Dark Lord. After much more discussion he had finally relented. The headmaster had written to them assuring them that the safest place after Voldemort's return, was Hogwarts. He had also wrote asking that Hermione be allowed to come and stay at the Order's Headquarters for her own protection, one more week and she'd be going to join the Weasley's there.

Hermione lay on a sun lounge on the back patio reading Jane Eyre. It had been one of her favourites for as long as she could remember. As she sighed over Mr. Rochester and Jane finally meeting again and Jane's avowal that her heat if his, the flap of wings caught her attention. A large brown owl wheeled towards her, neatly landing on the table. Taking the parchment and thanking the bird, it flew away, out of site. Unrolling the parchment she frowned.

Dear Miss Granger.

This is a notification from the time-turner management regulators to inform you that due to your use of the time turner for extra lessons and studies you have gained 297 extra days, approximately 11 months. For a complete breakdown of your usage please send a formal request for a statement plus three Galleons to:

Department of Mysteries

Time Management section

Filing room four

Ministry of Magic

London.

As is required by magical law from the Time and Order Bill, number 3773, page 2, paragraph four. This time has been legally added to your age.

All the best,

Morganna Moonglow

Department of Mysteries

Documents and Filing

Assistant Manager.

This must be a mistake Hermione thought to herself. She couldn't possibly have added that much time to her age! Grabbing a pencil and some paper she wrote down how much extra work, studying and sleeping she had done, them multiplied it by the number of term days. By this point her face had turned a grey white colour as she then remembered how she had also used it at weekends and during the holidays in order to get all the homework done and put in hundreds of extra study hours. There was no mistake. Her parents were going to kill her. She had forgotten to mention it to them. Oh crap! She did not want to deal with this right now, everything had finally settled down. How did you explain to your parents that you were really almost a year older than they thought you were? Crookshanks jumped onto her lap purring reassuringly and trying to get her attention.

"Honestly Crook's, I'm getting as bad as Harry and Ron! Trouble just seems to follow me around!" Shaking her head and running long slim fingers through her hair in exasperation, she sighed, and then decided she might as well face the inevitable.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You're what?" Her father asked incredulously. "How on earth…"

Jane's mouth was open with shock and she looked from Keith's stunned face to Hermione's highly embarrassed one.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm pregnant, and having my professor's love child!" She said huffily, her cheeks growing redder by the minute.

"Hermione Jane Granger, you've used up nearly a year of your life just from studying and doing extra classes. I'd almost be pleased if you were having an affair with a teacher, at least you'd be having fun!"

"But the values of those classes were im.."

"Hermione! We discussed this years ago, you're still a child…. Well ok not so much anymore but you were meant to enjoy those years not spend every minute studying!"

"I didn't mean to do this; I just got a little carried away! I'm sorry."

Keith shook his head in exasperation, and then shrugged. He'd realized over the last year that Hermione was very firmly her own person. But she definitely hadn't thought much beyond the opportunity for learning it had presented. Sharing a look with Jane he smiled then looked at his daughter again.

"Never mind Princess, no use crying over spilled milk, after all it's not like we can turn back time." Her parents burst out laughing at her dads joke.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes, her father's jokes were almost as bad as Ron's! But watching her parent's laugh at her expense made her smile and soon she was laughing too.

"Dad, your jokes keep getting worse and worse, you know that right?" She said teasingly. Keith smiled and gave her a hug. With a smile Hermione relaxed, that had definitely gone better than she thought.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

August 1st.

The Grangers were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when the second letter arrived. A snowy owl, not unlike Harry's, flew threw a grey overcast sky. The news that this owl brought was going to have more far reaching consequence's than the last.

Unconcerned by the owl's arrival, Hermione simply took the letter back to the breakfast table and opened it while trying to drink her tea. Her eyes scanned the letter then stopped. She turned it over and read the address again.

Hermione Janica Meadows Prewett

34 Brook Street

The Kitchen

Stainpip

Durham.

As the blood drained from her face she felt her stomach doing flip-flops. She shook her head again, coldness rushing into her veins. This time it had to be a mistake. Lowering the cup to the table with shaking hands she raised her eyes to see two pairs of very blue eyes staring back at her.

"Hermione! What's wrong, has something happened to one of your friends?" Jane asked her worriedly. She sat mute. For the first time in seventeen years, Hermione Granger was asked a question that she didn't answer.

"Hermione?" Her father said, his voice sharp, trying to get through to her.

With what seemed a great effort she looked at them both and then, her voice quiet, finally responded.

"You both have blue eyes." She said it accusingly, angrily. There was something they hadn't told her, the letter resting in her hands told her that much.

Their faces identically creased in surprise.

"Mine are brown." She prompted them. Why had she never noticed it before? It was one of the things she had learned in her only year at muggle secondary school. The teachers voice came back again as she remembered the biology lesson.

'Now, a trait like brown eyes is always passed on because the brown allele is the dominant gene. A person with blue eyes and a person with brown eyes would have a brown-eyed child. Two people with brown eyes would have a child with brown eyes unless both had the recessive blue allele. That means there would be a one in three chance for such a couple to have a blue-eyed child. On the other hand, two parents with blue eyes can not produce a brown eyed child."

"You're not my father, and if what this letter says is true, you aren't even my mother!" She thrust the letter across the table to them and stood up, fear and anger making her panic. Every foundation she had, had just been pulled out from under her. Her mother and father had just sat there, neither denying her accusation. She paced the room a few times as they read the letter. Jane began to cry quietly and Keith put a comforting hand around her shoulder.

"Hermione let us explain!" Jane tried to reach out to her daughter but Hermione recoiled from her touch.

"No, not right now, I need to think first, just, leave me alone right now." She took the letter back and went up to her room. Right now she didn't trust herself to stay clam. She could feel her magic tingling under her skin looking for an escape. As angry as she was with them, she had to calm down first before she spoke to them in case she lost control. Pacing the small bedroom, still so childishly eleven, she wanted to scream with frustration. Taking a firm hold of herself she managed to sit down and opened the letter, intent on reading it again.

Dear Miss Prewett,

May I congratulate you on attaining you majority? As you should be aware your mother made you her sole heir upon the event of her passing, your inheritance to come under your control upon your coming of age. Due to your legal age being recalculated by the Ministry, the inheritance scrolls were also readjusted. I have made an appointment for you to come and hear the terms of the will this afternoon at 2.30pm, and to have all legal documents signed.

Silento, Confidelo, Winning

109 Horizont Alley

Just one street down from Diagon Alley, and to your left.

Prewett, Prewett, where had she heard that name before? Ollivander! He had called her Miss Prewett the day she had gone to get her wand. He had known! Who else had known, Ron? Dumbledore? Wasn't Molly a Prewett? None of it made sense. If her parents were dead why was she here, there must be family. Even if there wasn't why have her adopted by muggles? Her shoulders seemed to droop, the anger melting away. There was obviously a much bigger reason behind all this. She had to talk to her parent's; maybe there were reasons for their silence.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus Dumbledore paced back and forward in front of his desk. His usual calm demeanour was shot to hell. He had received not one, but two letter this morning both bearing bad tidings. The first from a contact within the ministry telling his that there were plans afoot to overthrow his position within Hogwarts. This, of course, was Fudge's doing. The man was a weak-minded fool; instead of accepting the truth of the situation about Voldemort's return, he was trying to undermine the credibility of young Harry and himself. Blatantly ignoring the threat from the Dark Lord! The second letter had come from Hermione's solicitors, informing him that due to the conditions of the will, she was now old enough to oversee her inheritance herself.

What to do? How could he possibly contain this situation? By now the owl would have reached the young witch and she would know her true identity. What would her response be? What he knew of the young woman told him it would not be pleasant. However circumstances demanded that he speak with her before she told her friends of the truth!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What can we do? We'll have to tell her now, everything. Why hasn't the man contacted us? How can we possibly answer all her questions?" Jane angrily stirred her cup of tea, sloshing some of the contents over the side. "Owe!" She hissed with pain as the burning tea scalded her hand. Keith took the cup from her and poured in the milk, completely at a loss on how to help his wife.

"Mum? Dad? I am ready to hear your explanations now." Hermione had entered the kitchen, still clutching the letter in one hand. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she was completely in control of her emotions now. "I want know why you adopted me."

Jane sat down on the stool, fingers white as they clutched her cup, her mouth a tight line across her face. Meeting her daughter's eyes she began haltingly to explain the circumstances surrounding Hermione's birth.

"At the time you came to me, I was married to a very abusive man. I had been pregnant, but one night he locked me in a room and left the house after a particularly brutal beating. I gave birth to a stillborn baby girl. I was dying when a young man appeared. He promised to give me my revenge if I would take you as my own daughter and protect you. He said that you had to be hidden from your own world as your mother had been murdered that night. He told me that you would be in danger if anyone ever knew of your existence. You were nearly two months old; a spell of some sort convinced the doctors you were new born. That's really all we knew until the day before you got your Hogwarts letter. He had written to us then to warn us that you were about to find out about your magic. He told us we must continue to keep it a secret from you for your own protection. That you would be safe at Hogwarts, he was a teacher there. We never heard from him again."

Hermione didn't know what to say. Why was it so important that her identity be protected, even from her? But knowing the truth now she couldn't blame her parents. Jane had been a wonderful mother and in all the years they had been together she had never once broken a promise. This would have been no different. In possession of more information her formidable intellect began sorting through the facts.

She was most likely pure blood.

She had been hidden before Voldemort's first defeat, so her parents must have been opposed to him.

Some faceless man had protected her, most likely at the price of his own safety should he have been found out.

He was a teacher at Hogwarts. Which meant it could be only one man. Professor Snape.

Snape was a spy for the Order.

Her family names were Meadows and Prewett.

She was probably still in danger.

She could tell no one of her real name.

She would have to conceal everything from Harry and Ron.

There were many more pieces of the puzzle to figure out, pushing it all to the back of her mind she put it behind a door marked The Truth.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Diagon Alley was not as busy as usual, but then Hermione had never come here so early in the summer before. Past Gringotts bank she found Horizont Alley. Standing out side the small wizarding establishment she read the plaque on the door, heavily layered in gold leaf.

Silento, Confidelo, Winning

Wizards at Law

Since 1653

A small witch with iron-grey hair sat at a desk inside the tiny room. Two dicta quills were busily writing away under her careful scrutiny. Without looking up she asked for her name then pulled a small red rope to the right of her desk.

Moments later an old wizard appeared wearing royal blue robes and a tall green hat.

"Miss Prewett, a pleasure my dear, come this way." He led her into an office, filled with rich mahogany panelling. Holding a chair for her he then sat at his desk and looked at her intently over his gold spectacles.

Under his gaze Hermione felt a little naked, he seemed to be seeing her with eyes that held too much knowledge. Finally he began to speak.

"My dear, you must forgive me for staring so but your resemblance to your great great grandmother is quite uncanny." He said warmly. Hermione smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have me at a loss, I never knew my grandmother." Or my mother for that matter she thought silently.

"Yes, she died before you were born. But you do share the same name. I believe that your mother named you after the lady herself."

"Oh? What was her name?"

"Hermione Guardbright"

Somehow, she wasn't surprised, more than once had she heard that name since coming to the wizarding world.

"Well, we must be getting on with things. I have here a letter from your mother and have the terms of the will. I understand that all of this might come as somewhat of a shock to you, if at any time you wish for me to stop and explain anything, please don't hesitate." Clearing his throat he took a sip of water and drew a parchment to his hands.

"I Dorcas Meadows Prewett, being of sound body and mind do name my daughter Hermione Janica Prewett, my sole benefactor in the event of my death. If this should happen before she reaches her seventeenth year I leave it to the discretion of Vaughn Silento to appoint a guardian until she is of age. Upon reaching her majority all monies in my personal vaults are left to her, as are all estates still in my possession upon my death. In addition, her late fathers money and estates, which were left to me upon his death on the 2nd of August 1981, will also pass to our daughter."

"Are there any questions?"

Hermione looked at him then shook her head. The questions she had, he would not have answers for.

"Well in that case I just need you to sign these documents. They make everything nice and legal." Hermione took the gold quill and signed where he had shown her.

"Now as to the matter of the estates, will you be overseeing them yourself?" He asked.

"I don't know, I mean I'm not sure about such things, could you perhaps continues to take care of that?"

"Certainly." He brought forward more documents to show that she wanted his continued involvement with the running of her trust.

Twenty minutes later Hermione stood outside the office feeling a little dazed. In her bag were the keys to her parents' vaults and a list of the estates left by them. Some were overseas but three were in Britain. For a few moments she was felt completely undecided with what to do. Then with a determined twist of her heel she headed for Gringotts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius Malfoy entered Gringotts, his proud stature in full evidence. Goblins and witches and wizards alike moved quickly out of his way.

He approached the front desk and made to step in front of the young witch standing in front of him.

Hermione was startled to see someone try to barge in front of her and pulled at his robes causing him to stumble backwards.

"I do beg your pardon, but I believe I was here first!" She said hotly, only then realizing that it was Lucius Malfoy.

Malfoy was staring down at her, his face completely outraged and shocked. The bloody cheek of the girl! Coldly running his eyes up and down the length of her, he sneered.

"I don't believe it's wise to take that tone with your betters, Miss Granger. You never know what trouble you might find yourself in."

"I don't believe myself to be inferior Mr. Malfoy, and it would be wise not to underestimate me just because of my background, you might find you're the one in trouble!" Angrily pushing past him, shaking with well concealed fear and anger she handed over the keys to her vaults.

"Prewett, vault, 556 and Meadows vault, 143." She requested quietly.

The goblin peered at her then nodded his head, he gestured to Gridstop, and the younger goblin led her away to the carts.

Lucius stood watching her go. His excellent hearing allowed him to hear just what vaults she was visiting. He smiled inwardly and conceded that the young witch was definitely not to be underestimated. His suspicions as to her identity now confirmed, he wondered how he could use this information to his advantage.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus Dumbledore stood outside of Gringotts; he had made his way here when he found that Hermione had already left the lawyers office. It was imperative, he speak with her. The one problem in his mind was how much he could tell her, without destroying all of his well laid plans. He wasn't used to events taking unpredictable turns without his prior anticipation of them. It was frustrating to say the least, especially when he was balancing so many different secrets so precariously. It was rather like building a house of cards with a packet of exploding snap, knowing where to place the next card was vital to stop it all falling down around you.

Hermione blinked her eyes in the sunlight, after the darkness of the vaults it was rather difficult to focus. When she did, she realized that her headmaster was standing in front of her, looking rather like an owl that hadn't dropped a howler quick enough.

"Headmaster" She nodded in acknowledgement.

"Miss Granger." He nodded back.

Turning towards the Leaky Cauldron they walked in silence. By some unspoken agreement neither spoke until they were settled at a table in the Leaky Cauldron with two Butterbeers.

Albus almost didn't know where to look. Her clear golden brown gaze was focused and sharp, she was looking at him with the same expression of disappointment and censure his own mother had used when he was a boy. He felt disturbingly ashamed for some reason, and sad that he had disappointed her.

"Miss Granger, I am sorry that all of this has been kept from you, but it was for your own good. Try to understand, we knew your life was in danger and the man who made the decision to hide you in the muggle world did so without informing me of your existence, why it wasn't until the year you came to Hogwarts that I knew of you at all."

Hermione looked at him expectantly and when he said nothing she spoke.

"Headmaster, I want to know why I am in danger."

"Hermione, your mother was a very powerful witch. Voldemort killed her personally. I believe that partly it was for revenge, you see your mother's great grandmother, Hermione Guardbright was the sister of Tom Riddles grandmother, he hated that her line was respected and pure while he had been cast out; he hated his own lack of pure blood. At the time of your mother's death she had been coming to meet me. I believe that she had found some way to destroy him, but alas we may never know the answer to that. There is more, but I cannot tell you what. Nor can I tell you who rescued you that night, so do not ask me that question." Albus gave her his firmest grandpa stare.

"Headmaster, I already know who rescued me that night. It was Professor Snape."

His eyes widened briefly, stunned at her knowledge. "How do you know that?"

"It was quite simple; between my mother's description of her rescuer and his clothing I determined that he had been a death eater, one not loyal to Voldemort. I saw the professors dark mark the night you sent him back as a spy, I put two and two together sir, it wasn't very difficult, even Neville could have figured it out. Is that why he's been trying to tutor me, letting me think he didn't know it was me he was helping? Is it because he feels responsible for me or something?"

"No, nothing like that, Severus has no memory of his involvement in your rescue, or even any idea of your identity. You must say nothing to him! Everything we speak of here is in confidence my dear, you must tell no one, not even Harry. When you start school again we will discuss this further but for now it would be better to wait to speak more in depth in my office. Will you keep silent Miss Granger?"

"Yes, I'll keep my secret, but we will have that talk sir." Saying this, Hermione rose from her seat as the 'notice me not' spell and silencing charm the headmaster had put in place were released.

"Thank you so much sir, I can't wait to my friends I'm going to be a prefect!" She gushed as she waved goodbye.

Albus watched her as she left, Severus was right the girl should have been in Slytherin, she had just managed to manipulate him into giving her a prefect badge. She was meant to get one this year anyway, but by announcing it aloud here, made everyone believe that their little meeting had been about that, a believable cover at the same time as using it to her advantage. There was no doubt about it; she and Severus would make a formidable and perfect couple.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'The Headquarters for Order of the Phoenix are at number 12 Grimmauld Place'

Hermione read the note then concentrated on the words. The walls of the building in front of her suddenly shifted as the house sprung into view. Molly Weasley answered her tentative knock, sweeping her into a breathless hug; she let Molly mother her all the way to the Kitchen.

"Hermione! It's grut t shee yo, h's yur shumer bn?" Ron was sitting at the table busily shoving food into him mouth as he talked. Hermione grinned at him and answered, used to deciphering his table talk.

"Good to see you too Ron, my summer's been pretty quiet, what about you?"

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Cleaning!" He said exasperatedly. "If you thought we were going to have any fun here you're far wrong. The place has been empty since Sirius' parents died ten years ago; the whole place is crawling with Doxys, Boggarts and other maddened magical pests. I'm just glad there's no garden or we'd probably be de-gnoming all summer!"

"Hermione dear, would you like some lunch?" Molly asked putting a cup of tea down in front of the girl."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, a sandwich would be great." She was famished; she'd started out that morning getting the Knight Bus as far as the Leaky Cauldron, then walking until she found the house. Her stomach was protesting hungrily for food.

When Molly was gone from the kitchen, Hermione gave Ron the look.

"So what's really been going on? Have you heard anything? Is Professor Snape all right? Is-"

"Mione'! For Merlin's sake give me chance. We don't really know what's going on, but Fred and George developed these extendable ears so we can listen in. They're just sending people out on missions to try and get allies, set up safe houses and stuff. Yeah Snape's--"

"Professor Snape Ron, he's a teacher and a Master of his craft, give him some credit."

Ron glared then continued.

"He's fine, reports back once a week about what You Know Who's up to. Never stays for long though. So, how did your parents take it?"

"Disturbingly well actually, Dumbledore wrote to them and said I'd be safer at Hogwarts so my dad gave in eventually."

Molly returned to the kitchen then to give then tasks for the day.

"Ron, I want you to use this Doxycide and do the curtains in the last bedroom on the first floor."

"Hermione you can do the first bedroom on the second flood." Handing them cleaning supplies she hustled them off.

Leaving Ron to his Doxy's she climbed the narrow staircase to the Second floor. At least on her own she could use her wand. She was reluctant to tell them that she was now of age and could use magic outside of school. It would bring up too many questions, ones she really couldn't answer at the moment.

As she entered the room, the smell of damp and mould assailed her senses, wrinkling her nose in distaste; she went to open the window to air the room. Taking out the Doxy spray she started scooting it over the curtain, and then started the laborious task of disposing with the stunned doxies. As she charmed the sheet off the bed and sprayed the mattress for bed imps a dark shadow moved out from under the bed. Before she could get a grip on what was happening it assumed the shape of her mum lying dead.

Think Hermione, it's just a Boggart, she thought to herself. "Riddikulus!" She cried. Crack! Dad Dead, "Riddikulus" Harry, crack, Ron, by this point tears were streaming down her face. "Riddikulus!" She cried again, Professor Snape, dying, asking her to help him. "NO! Riddikulus!" Using every ounce of energy and trying to find something funny to laugh at the Boggart turned into Snape with a pink tutu and fairy wings then promptly popped out of existence.

Sliding down the wall, her legs like water under her she curled up and cried.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next week Hermione made sure she was with people at all times, although she didn't want to admit it her encounter with the Boggart had really frightened her. The week before school started, and Hermione was browsing some of the books in the drawing room. Scanning the selves full of dark magic books she found a copy of Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy. She smiled sardonically; it was the wizarding equivalent of Burke's Peerage. Sitting down on the dusty sofa she opened the book, looking for information on her family. Meadows, was first. Her mother had been the last of that line she quickly realized then onto Prewett. Rosella and Damian Prewett had three children, Gideon, Fabian and Miriam. Molly! Molly was a pet name for Miriam. That meant that Molly was her aunt. But she couldn't say a word. Thinking about the implications of it all, it made sense in a way her feelings for Ron. She loved him very much but more as a brother than anything else, he was her cousin.

Hermione started when she heard the door open, looking up she was horrified to find Professor Snape nearly collapse on the floor. Rushing to him she helped him stand and then take a seat. His body was shaking with tremors she had only ever read about, but she realized almost right away the after affects of a long bout of cruciatus.

Adrenalin was rushing through her, acting quickly she ran to the kitchen were she knew there were antidotes that helped ease the effects. Rummaging in the cupboard she flung bottles and packets out of her way in frustration. Finally she found the small bottle of clear sky blue liquid, labeled crucio – otium. Otium… ease, it was Latin for ease. Clutching the small vial, she went back to the room and kneeling beside him urged him to drink.

"Professor, please, you have to drink this." A voice managed to penetrate the fog of pain clouding his mind. The instinct to push away the help disappeared as a warm hand stroked his face, trying to coax his mouth open. Giving in, he swallowed the cool liquid and felt it sooth away the pain and spasms twisting his body. Finally managing to focus he realized that the person helping him was none other than Hermione Granger. Brushing her away, he tried to get to his feet, and then toppled back into his chair. Sighing in resignation he focused on her face. Her golden eyes were shining with unshed tears and she was beginning to shake from the effects of the adrenalin in her system.

"Miss Granger, I am quiet well. There is no need to coddle me!" He snapped.

Shocked at his angry words, her eyes turned a darker shade and flashed with fury. "No thanks necessary Sir. It's quite all right!"

"Do not take that tone with me young lady." He replied, his voice having lost some of its harshness. Taking a deep breath he seemed to debate for a moment how to continue, as she continued to glare at him.

"I apologize, thank you for your help. But I must contact the Headmaster, if you would excuse me; I need to floo him at once."

"Of course sir, would you like me to get you anything?" She said, mollified by his apology.

"Tea, if you would be so kind. Earl Grey, no milk, one sugar."

"I'll be back in twenty minutes then, will that be sufficient?"

"Yes, thank you Miss Granger, I should be finished with the headmaster by then."

She left the room, the light of the fire flaring up behind her. Finding the good tea service, she put a kettle on to boil water as she looked for the earl grey. When she had made the tea, she checked the time then cast a warming charm on the pot to keep it hot while she waited to go back in. The house was eerily quiet; she had not noticed how late it had become while she had been looking at the book. It was nearly three in the morning. Stretching her arms above her head, she felt the satisfying click as her spine snapped back into place. Rubbing her shoulders to find some relief from the knotted muscles, she thought again of what had happened in the drawing room. Never in her life had she spoken to a professor like that. But then nothing was quite as it had been anymore.

The changes had been taking place for some time, but she was now only realizing how drastic they were. She was an adult by wizarding standards; she was a pure blood whose parents had been killed by Voldemort. Her whole identity was different. Not because she was pure blood, or because she was an adult but because her whole perception of the world had changed. Her real parents had been murdered, the anger and pain the thought filled her with, was too unbearable to think on. She suddenly realized, in some small way, how Harry must feel. The useless feeling of revenge and rage, which until now had been held at bay were battling to be set free. Seeing just what had been done to Professor Snape made it real.

Voldemort was real, death was real, the utter helplessness of everyone involved with the Order felt that much more raw. Harry could let it all out though, she couldn't. It would take more strength than she had to suppress all the emotions that were demanding to be set free. Holding back tears of frustration she hissed with pain when she found her nails drawing blood from her palm, where her fists were clenched trying to help her maintain control. Shaking herself she lifted the tea and went back to the drawing room.

"Professor?" She called as she went into the room, balancing the silver tray on one hand.

He looked up and motioned for her to come in.

She set the tray down on the coffee table and began to pour him some tea. He watched her in silence and then taking his cup he conjured one for her. She raised her brows in surprise at his silent invitation to join him.

"Contrary to popular belief Miss Granger I am capable of being civil on occasion." He cocked one eye brown in question as he waited for her to take the cup. "Nor am I in the habit of biting" he added acerbically.

She blushed in embarrassment and took the cup, filling it with hot tea and adding two sugars. "Thank you Professor Snape."

They drank their tea in a frighteningly companionable silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"It must be record, you have yet to ask me a question," he teased her.

Hermione held back the sinfully girlish giggle rising in her throat and took a chance with his uncharacteristic behaviour to respond in a like manner.

"Contrary to popular belief Professor, I am capable of suppressing my curiosity when the situation demands."

The corner of his mouth twitched in response and a feeling of acceptance settled in her heart. Here was the professor she had come to know over the past year through his tutoring notes.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked quietly. He nodded once and continued with his tea. In the dimly lit room, two lost souls relaxed in front of a warm fire, each with thoughts completely their own, neither quite ready to acknowledge the beginning of a tentative friendship.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Hermione and Ron got news of their new status as prefects, Molly had organized a celebratory dinner. They all relaxed in the inviting kitchen, which had very quickly become Molly's sole domain. As people talked amongst them selves, Hermione felt an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, turning she noticed Harry bent over something Moody was holding. She could tell from his body language that he felt terribly uncomfortable. Just then Sirius also looked over.

"What's that you've got there, Mad Eye?" He asked, reaching out for the paper. Harry stood up and left the room.

"I was just showing the boy a picture of the original Order." He said giving them a parody of a smile from his twisted face.

"Let's see, then." Everyone crowded round as Moody began to point out the order members, people from the original order chipping in with stories of those who had passed on.

Hermione, sitting by Remus, looked intently at the picture.

"There's Gideon, Prewett. Took five Death eaters to bring him and his brother Fabian down. Brave man, a tougher wizard I never met." Hermione sat completely still. Mad Eye was talking about her father. He had been an order member. A handsome Wizard with dark red hair and blue eyes smiled and waved at her. Fighting the urge to cry, she listened to Mad Eye again.

"….Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, and there, Dorcas Meadows, you remember her, pretty and smart, Voldemort killed her himself." A witch with flowing blond curls and honey eyes, one hand resting on Gideon's shoulder, looked at them with a silent and secretive smile hovering on her lips. For a moment she met Hermione's eyes and then smiled at her lovingly. Hermione had to get away; excusing herself she ran up to her room and threw herself on the bed. The look in the picture's eyes told her everything. Her mother had recognized her, she had probably been pregnant when the photo was taken. A tidal wave of grief swept over her. Unable to stop it she wept and cried as the pain tore at her heart. The loss of those who had so obviously wanted her and loved her made her keen in agony. Anger and hopelessness drove her to beat at the pillows on her bed, desperate to hit out at the world that had stolen her future. Stolen her parents' lives and their chance at raising their daughter. Stolen the chance of her from ever getting to know them. Hours later when the worst of her tears had dried she fell asleep, still sniffing and starting as she dreamed of all that could have been.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Diary,

School has started again and there is a feeling pervading the castle of suspicion and unease. The rift between Dumbledore and the Ministry is so very apparent to everyone, especially with the appointment of the new DADA teacher. She was given the position by the ministry and seems intent on us learning nothing. None of the years are receiving any practical training in defence, only book theory. However, this is the one class where I know that just reading about it will not help us in the least if we are attacked. The students are being left vulnerable and confused. Umbridge is also trying to discredit Harry in nearly every lesson, she's giving him detention after detention and when he returns there is something not right about it all. I'm smart enough to keep my head down after the first confrontation with her but the evil old toad can't stop me from doing something about it. I'm not meek or mild or about to jump to please her just because she holds the rather unqualified, position of professor. If she wants a war, she'll get one. The Ministry can say as it pleases, but at times like this other voices rise up to shout the truth and smarter voices whisper in dark places. When the Gestapo terrorized and spread misinformation in Nazi Germany, there were other groups that sent out a message or truth. They were the resistance and that is just what we need now at Hogwarts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dumbledore's Army.

Hermione's P.O.V

I debated the merits of a casting a jinx on the parchment, which was to hold all of the members' names. I had come up with the idea of holding defence classes in order to practice defensive spell work, which was being denied us. With all the names of the members on the parchment it would ensure no one gave us away, but just in case, it might be better to have jinx incorporated into the parchment, to prevent someone telling. I quickly dismissed that idea. If there was a spy in our ranks better to have them marked in some way so there would be no doubt as to their identity. Smirking with satisfaction I wove a sneak clause into it.

After the Meeting at The Hog's Head

By the time we got back from the Hog's Head I felt quite proud of myself. I'd take on a Slytherin any day and come out on top. I told them that everyone who signed the paper were promising not to tell anyone, especially Umbridge about the group. I think it was the right decision. If I had told them the consequences of breaking the contract no one would have signed. Next step, how to contact everyone with meeting times?

The Next Week

After the first meeting my research finally paid off. I managed to master a Protean Charm and created fake Galleons which would show the date and time of the next meeting whenever the master key was altered. Harry had been quiet taken aback and remarked that is was rather like Voldemort's way of calling his death eaters. Which honestly is where I got the idea from, but if something's not broke don't fix it! I'd told him rather acidly that he's notice I'd decided to engrave it on bits of metal as opposed to on our members skin. I swear Professor Snape if rubbing off on me. After I realized what I'd said I could have kicked myself, I sounded just like him.

Dear Diary,

I've been continuing my work in the lab since term started but with one thing and another I've not had as much time. Professor Snape is still studiously avoiding the fact that I know he knows he's helping me. I never see him alone and I often wonder if the night I helped him had ever happened. He's been even nastier in class than he was last year, but I understand now why he does it. I worry about him a lot, twice I've seen him stumble through the grounds on the way back from what I can only assume are DE meetings. Last night I had to hold, myself back from going to him. He had collapsed on the lawn not far from Hagrid's and just as I was about to put my cloak on and go down, I saw Dumbledore and McGonagall come out to help him I don't understand why I'm drawn to him. He's not a nice man, nor a kind one, but there is a nobleness of spirit that I see in him. If only Harry and Ron would give him a chance. Harry had been learning occlumency from him but the lessons are not going well. On a few occasions Professor Dumbledore has taken me to his office for the same reason and I feel fairly confidant that my own lessons are progressing well. Unfortunately the Headmaster refuses to discuss Harry or anymore about my own situation for the present, but he knows it's only a matter of time before he must.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

May

The secondary potions lab was brightly lit and Hermione was working on a batch of the Draught of Peace. She was stirring it counter clockwise waiting for it to change a pale yellow when a noise startled her. It was the sound of smashing glass and then of a door slamming shut. Turning off the flame as she had lost count of her stirring, she opened the door to look out. The Professors office door was ajar and slivers of glass twinkled in the torchlight. Frowning she made her way to the door and then knocked. Concerned that there was no response she went inside.

Snape was sitting at his desk completely oblivious to her presence. The look on his face was frightening. At a loss as to what she should do she slowly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up suddenly and glared at her.

"What do you want Miss Granger? Come to laugh at the greasy git have you? Potter certainly didn't waste any time blabbing his mouth off did he?" He asked angrily. Stepping back at the aggressive tone she met his eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir. I was just next-door and heard breaking glass. What happened?"

"What happened?" He roared. Hermione stood her ground, she was not going to let him push her away, he was very obviously upset about something, the least she could do was try and help.

"I only want to help you sir. I respect you a great deal and to be honest it scares me to see you lose your control. I only want to help," she repeated gently. As she waited for him to either kick her out or say something more she remembered her mothers love for the old saying. 'You'll catch more flies with honey than vinegar.'

"Your friend Potter had the audacity to look into my private pensive. I guard my privacy very closely Miss Granger. Stored in that pensive are some of my worst memories, and also some of the more dangerous ones. With Potter snooping around in there he not only invaded one of my more embarrassing moments but he also put at risk my role within the order. My reason for joining Dumbledore is stored in that pensive Miss Granger if he has seen it and the Dark Lord invades his mind, I am a dead man." He said the last so wearily that Hermione touched his shoulder again. She squeezed it in sympathy. She couldn't believe Harry had been so stupid and callous as to have snooped in such an underhanded way. It was much worse than reading someone's diary.

"I'm so sorry Professor, I can't understand what would make him do such a thing, he was in the wrong."

"Save your pity for someone who needs it Miss Granger.

"No, Professor, it's not pity. You're not a man anyone could feel sorry for. You are who you are and you don't apologize for it or make excuses, I could never pity you. Besides, I only pity people who I have no care for…" she stopped, this had definitely gone too far. She had said much more than she had meant to.

"Be careful Miss Granger, I am not a nice man; your feelings would be wasted on me." His voice was so low and barely above a whisper, but the rue in his tone was her undoing.

"No, I don't believe they are." He met her eyes then, and the longing for something more than simple survival was present in his eyes. He put his large pale hand over hers, stroking the back of it gently. His fingers were surprisingly warm and the calluses on the pads or his fingers felt rough against her skin. Tiny jolts of energy shot through her at his touch, and a burning desire to know him better invaded her soul

"Thank you Hermione, you will never know how much that means to me."

"Don't thank me, Professor; just let me be your friend."

He didn't answer her, just stared at her intently for a moment and then looked away.

"You had best return to Gryffindor Tower Hermione, it's almost past curfew."

"Yes Professor Snape" she said quietly walking to the door.

"Hermione," she stopped, her hand mere inches from the door.

"You may call me Severus in private."

As she returned to her dorm, a flicker of happiness grew in her heart; he was going to accept her friendship.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dear Diary,

I've been in the hospital wing for a few days now. We fought at the Ministry, against Death Eaters. I was hit by a curse; Madam Pomfrey's feeding me ten potions a day. Sirius Black died, killed by his own cousin. There's nothing I can say to Harry, I don't even know how to try. He seems so lost without him. I'm not sure what this will do to him, but whatever it is, it won't be good. When I stood there in Umbridge's office, I was sure we would win through. Before Snape had left the office he had looked at me for one tiny second his lips sneering but his eyes full of concern. I knew he had understood Harry's message that he would try and get to the Order.

As it all turned out Sirius had never been at the ministry, Voldemort was just using Harry's dreams against him. None of us came out of the battle unscathed. I'm sure Harry is blaming Snape for Sirius's death, but if he had simply swallowed his pride and apologized and asked Snape to take him back this might never have happened. However, there is no use in what ifs and if only. We'll be going home soon I don't know what will happen over this summer, but I still have to have that chat with Dumbledore, there seems to be more answers I need to make sense of the puzzle my life has become. I hope I have the chance to see Severus over this holiday and try to make our friendship stronger. If he dies now it will only serve as another murder I need to get revenge for. I think I want to start researching potions and charms, perhaps if I could find the right one there might be a way to help Harry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lucius Malfoy was in his cell in Azkaban, furiously pacing back and forth. He had done his best in the bloody ministry to keep things from getting out of hand. He had planned to get the prophesy from Potter, and switch it with a fake one to give to the dark lord, the real one to go to Dumbledore. He even gave Potter a bargaining chip, when he 'accidentally' let it slip that they needed the prophecy intact. He'd given the boy every opportunity to see that he was trying to cover for them and help them; he even deflected one of Bella's curses for him. When things had gotten out of hand he managed to get in control again and had tried to stall for time, hoping the order would turn up. Now he was waiting for Dumbledore to come and give him his next mission. He just hoped that Draco and Narcissa were all right. If anything happened to them he would regret not telling them the truth about his true loyalties, for the rest of his life.

TBC

Please Review

just down here>


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor mother with no prospects of making any money, I'm not J.K Rowling and the whole world belongs to her not me, she's got the great book deal and all the money, I'm just borrowing some characters for a while to have my wicked way with them and a tub of Ben and Jerry's.

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter covers book six, HBP, it's going to be much longer than I originally planned, so I'm splitting it into three or four parts which I will be posting all this week. Remember I've moved everything two years ahead from the books, so if a date is wrong please forgive me. I've also changed part of the beginning of HBP so please don't shoot; I know Ron wasn't working for his brothers but I needed him out of the way for a short while. I can't find my copy of PS so I'm not sure if it actually ever says Dumbledore was a Gryffindor, but for the twisty ness of my plot he was in Slytherin. Any Latin I've used in this might not be quite accurate, I never learned it at school, (I'm only 25), so I've been using the online Latin- English dictionary. My brain feels like it's been twisted into knots writing this chapter so sorry for any errors I haven't picked up. Thanks to my beta Erin for her wonderful advice and guidance. Also very sorry I haven't updated when I thought, but I've been really ill this week and then when I sat to write this I got writers block half way through;( Any way, here's what you've all hopefully been waiting for, enjoy the show.)

Extracts form the Journal of Lucius Malfoy.

23 May 1979.

Tonight I take the first step to exacting my revenge. I go to Voldemort to take his mark with a burning hatred in my heart, I will bring this half blood bastard down if it's the last thing I do. He should have covered his tracks better; I know it was he who killed my parents when they refused his friendship all those years ago. But I will have to be convincing, once I take the mark there is no turning back until one or both of us is dead.

25th December 1980

I meet Dumbledore tonight, I have realised that in my youthful arrogance, I have underestimated my ability to deal with this matter on my own. I will offer him what information I can, to help bring The Dark Lord down, while keeping my place here to create instability from within. Distrust and fear go a long way to help others make mistakes. I hold onto the hope that with his help we can bring him down.

June 5thth 1982

Tonight my son was born we have named him Draco. He is the most precious creature in the world to me. He looks like an angel, but I fear the life Narcissa and I have brought him into. I continue to keep my true motives from my wife. She is the sister of Voldemort's most ardent supported, Bellatrix Lestrange, I cannot risk Bella discovering me. I know Narcissa loves me but Bella is capable of reading her too well, would know if she were keeping a secret. My love for my family is absolute, but the path I have chosen, I cannot turn back on, it is too late for regrets.

October 31st 1983

Voldemort fell tonight, defeated by my cousin's son. He is no more than fifteen months old, a baby still. Unfortunately I must remain the loyal pure blood, Dumbledore had denied my request to care for the boy. It is my right as family, but he has refused, he believes it better for him to be looked after by muggles who cannot possibly understand the terrible trauma he has endured. He says Voldemort is merely weakened and will return, that Harry must not grow up pampered and spoiled, that he must be made strong. I did not like the sound of this letter; it has made me worry for his safety. But none would back me against Dumbledore, I've been told to plead Imperio, to remain free; Dumbledore will ensure I get off. How I despise that manipulative old bastard, he has ensured my reputation will stay tainted.

July 31st 1986

Tonight I finally found where Lily's muggle sister lived and went to try and see the boy. I could not cross the wards, probably because of the dark mark I still bare. I watched from a distance as a small, dark haired child, so much the image of his father, sat on the front steps. But there was something so completely wrong with the picture. His clothes hung many sizes too big, on frighteningly thin shoulders; a small pair of broken glasses adorned his thin, pinched face. Trying to look closer, I realised that under the thin white t-shirt there were purple and black bruises on his arms and shoulders. Fury welled within me, was this what Dumbledore had meant by not being spoiled, to have him beaten and starved by his aunt and uncle? He was a child, just four years old, this was unacceptable, even in the wizarding world such treatment of children is completely abhorred. A wizard or witch caught treating a child in such a fashion would end up in Azkaban for life. I confronted Dumbledore just an hour ago to inform him of the situation, he just told me that it was none of my concern and that Harry would be fine. He expects me just to let this continue on, how can he let this happen? There is nothing I can do; I have never felt so helpless in my life.

August 1994.

My mark has started to become more noticeable again, Dumbledore was right, he is returning. Last night the head master asked me to meet him. He gave me a book and told me to ensure it ended up in the basket of one of Harry's friends. Upon questioning him, he told me that it was a part of Voldemort, that had to be destroyed, that Harry must do this to prove he was the one and capable of eventually being strong enough to destroy him. We argued vehemently over this but once more he overruled me. So I must put my poor cousin in more danger, however, if he doesn't get to school he might be spared. I called my most loyal elf Dobby and together we tried to devise a plan to keep Harry safe. Even after this, Dobby will stay on at Hogwarts to spy for me and to try and help Harry when he can.

April 14th 1998

Things are escalating out of control, I must protect Draco, he cannot take the mark! I just don't know how to tell him the truth, but I must and soon. Voldemort is back and Harry is in more danger than ever, I have told Dumbledore Voldemort is entering Harry's mind, that it might be used as a trap, he still doesn't seem to listen. Everything is falling apart, how can I hold my family together through this, I must find a way and Draco must listen to reason, I know he is a good young man at heart, but he may need my help and support to see the truth, as soon as summer comes I will have that talk with him. I pray to whatever deity's are listening, help me find a way!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

June 30th 1998

Azkaban Prison.

Lucius Malfoy paced his cell impatiently, the dank stone floors and walls echoed with a dull sound as his feet hit the floor repeatedly. Two days ago the Dementors had left Azkaban and with them many of Voldemorts supporters, he had been left behind. It was entirely possible he had been found out by the Dark Lord, on the other hand he might just be angry that Lucius had failed in getting the prophesy. He was warring with himself inside. He wanted to get to Draco and Narcissa but at the same time he knew he had to stay undercover. The wait for Dumbledore to visit was becoming unbearable. As he reflected on the past events he remembered quite clearly the last time he and the old man had been face to face. To say it had been an unpleasant confrontation was an understatement.

"That book had to be destroyed Lucius! It means one less obstacle in our path to defeat him." Dumbledore insisted, his eyes flashing with anger that the younger man would challenge him.

"But you put Harry in danger! He is part of my family whether he knows it or not! Why was it so important to risk his life in that way? Just for the sake of your little prophesies and plans, he could have died!" Lucius was not backing down yet; he still wanted to make the old man see his point of view.

"No, Lucius, it was not merely for my amusement, we had to know that Harry was definitely the one, that he had the courage to do it! Not only that it helped him see what his destiny was, it was necessary!" His voice was raised and taut, never breaking eye contact with Lucius as they leaned over the desk, glaring at each other

"Don't lie to me Dumbledore, I know what you really are, even of no one else does. Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin!"

"Well, it does take one to know one my boy." He said scathingly.

Lucius stood and holding his chin high he stared at Dumbledore with anger.

"You can't keep the truth from him forever, he should know now so he can be ready for it, if his destiny is so bloody important you should let him learn what he needs now. If you don't, I guarantee you will regret it, if you fail him I will go against you, I cannot allow you to put my cousins child in such danger. Destiny or no, he is still a boy, one who has been rejected by his guardians and feels isolated by his fame. Why do you deny him a chance to feel loved?"

"He must not be allowed to become weak, his anger at Voldemort must stay intact, it is what will give him the most power."

Lucius laughed, it started as a chuckle in the back of his throat and then turned to full blown howl as he threw his head back.

"And you spoke of love being a stronger weapon than revenge. You doubt the one emotion you insist is strength, and deny your boy of prophecy that one small thing. I will never understand you old man, but I do believe you are underestimating love's power. His love for a mother and father he never knew and the anger at their deaths will never have as much power as the love he will find in his friends and what he could have found with his family, his true, family. You may just have taken from him the power he needed, because you were trying to mould Harry as you believed was best, instead of doing what was right."

Dumbledore looked at Lucius as though he were seeing him for the first time.

"You are wrong Lucius, you have to be because there is nothing we can change now." He told him thinly.

A door creaked open and Lucius shook himself from his revere. In the door way stood the master manipulator himself. Albus Dumbledore wearing dark crimson robes, trimmed with silver stars and moons swept into the room. His hat perched precariously on his head didn't even move has he inclined his head to Lucius.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, it would seem that you were correct when we last discussed Harry. Love for his Godfather drove him further into battle." He said dryly.

"Don't take that tone with me you old fool, I did my best that night, trying to distract them, holding them back from killing those children, creating diversions trying to stall for time, waiting for you and your precious order to appear, but you didn't, not in time. You even had one of them take me out right away, I might have helped, stopped Black from falling through the veil. But no you had to make sure I was stunned and bound."

"It wasn't like that Lucius, I didn't want you discovered as a traitor, I took those steps to protect you. To protect your family. I was wrong, I admit it, Harry's love for those he cares for right now is stronger than his love for his parents. But now he is more withdrawn than ever. He is blaming Severus for it, goddess only knows why, he warned us, told Black not to come but you knew Sirius, couldn't stand by when there was adventure afoot."

"What do you mean, Severus?" Lucius asked confused. Albus shook his head tiredly.

"You must forgive me Lucius, I have not slept in nearly six days, and I'm loosing my edge. Severus, is a spy for the order, he came to me a few months before you did. I did not tell you before because I feared you might not be able to hide it as you should."

"You can't be serious, he's one of Voldemorts favourites, you must be mistaken, he would never betray his master." Lucius insisted.

"Dear boy, Severus Snape could out slytherin, Salazar himself. He is very firmly on out side, and no I will not go into details but to say it had something to do with Cassandra." Coldness washed over Lucius, he had not heard that name in years. Snape's elder sister Cassandra had been two years older than Severus and was in Ravenclaw. Her blue-black hair and sparkling violet eyes had most of the boys in the school swooning after her. But more than that, she had been so kind and gentle, she judged no one, not even shunning Slytherin's. He had meant to marry her but she had disappeared, then later just before he married Narcissa he had heard she had died.

"What do you mean?" He asked dangerously.

"No Lucius, I can say no more, but I will tell you this, it was Tom's fault she also met her end. One more reason for you to see him dead."

His face suddenly becoming blank Lucius looked at Dumbledore again.

"So what am I meant to do now?"

"I want you to go to Ireland, then France, gather what help you can from the Seelie court and find out if House Half Moon is willing to step in."

"You expect me to try and find beings our world has had no contact with in nearly a thousand years? You think that even if I could find the Fae that they would help, or that the Elder of a vampire clan would let me even speak with him? You are asking me to do the impossible Dumbledore, they will never agree."

"Tell them that two of their own blood are in danger, that they are bound by the blood magic to help if they can. Two people connected to Harry carry the blood of the Fae and the House of Half Moon. Many generations ago Illyria of the Seelie court joined with a Wizard, she left him and their daughter to return to her people, now one of her descendants is in danger. When you speak to Karithal the Elder of Half Moon house tell him his son also left a Witch with a child of his blood, his descendant is now in danger. I don't need them to come and give aid, only that they cast the spells to wake the dormant magic in their blood to help protect them. I expect that they know of or will expect such a request, they will let you find them, but you must convince them that it is time."

He reached into his robes and pulled out a two glowing orbs. Inside silvery images flickered. "Show them these prophesies, I have made two copies, one fore each, it should convince them of our sincerity. Return with their answer as soon as you can. If you return and I am no longer here I want you to go to Severus, he will help you, I trust him implicitly, I will tell him soon of your part in all this. You leave tonight, no one must know that you have left here, do you understand Lucius?"

"Yes, I understand, I can't even see my family, can I?"

"No, but rest assured, I will make sure they are protected, at all costs."

Lucius gave cynical laugh, "you expect me to believe that Dumbledore?"

"I make you a wizards oath Lucius," Albus said holding his wand aloft, he whispered a binding spell, "On my honour as a wizard I promise to protect your family, with my own life if necessary, I will make sure they are safe." Silver threads reached round his hand from the wand and glowed golden as they disappeared into his wrist.

"Does that satisfy you Lucius, I am bound now, to take care of them"

"Thank you, Headmaster, knowing that they are safe makes me feel more assured in my endeavour." He said cynically.

Albus smiled sadly, he and Lucius had never seen eye to eye and never would. Although Lucius might not have agreed with Voldemort, he was still against muggle born witches and wizards, his concern though was not based on purity of blood but on the threat of exposure they posed to their world. If the existence of Witches and Wizards were known it would start the witch-hunts all over again. Muggles may have become more open minded, but their tolerance for those who were different or stronger was still very low. Fear could very easily lead them to try and destroy the wizarding world. Malfoy did have a point, but Albus had always believed that everything had it's time and bringing new blood into the wizarding population was imperative to their survival as a race. He tossed Lucius a portkey and whispered good luck as Lucius disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione checked her notes once more and stirred the potion clockwise twice. Smiling as the liquid began to turn a silvery grey, she adjusted the fire to a flicker, keeping the potion just warm.

Watching from the door to the lab, Severus smiled inwardly. Her reaction was not unlike his own had been at that age. Confidant outwardly about her knowledge, but still relief showing that her abilities had proven true on the inside.

"Excellent work Hermione, cast a shielding charm and leave it for the next twenty four hours. We'll bottle it tomorrow and put it in the stasis spelled stores." She looked up startled at his voice.

"Were you spying on me Severus?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why _Miss Granger_, what ever would have given you such an absurd idea?" He replied in kind.

"I think it might have been the disillusionment charm _Professor_", she said raising an eyebrow in his direction.

Realising that he had been so caught up in watching her that he had forgotten to undo the charm before speaking to her, he almost blushed with embarrassment. Regaining his composure he quickly released the charm and smiled wryly at his friend.

"Simply testing your ability to notice your surroundings, you failed," he told her almost gleefully.

"Really? I know you were standing there for the last half hour, I'm disappointed you didn't trust me enough to let me brew this alone. As you see, I didn't need your help."

Severus was speechless; he had been there for the last half hour, how the hell had she known?

"How exactly did you know I was there? I was silent, I didn't disturb anything and never moved?"

Hermione turned away from him as she cleaned the workbench and then finally she decided to tell him.

"It was…. Well I know it sounds silly, but I have quite a good sense of smell, I smelt you, it's like parchment and cut grass, that red ink you use and cinnamon and sandalwood."

"So I smell of all those things? No wonder you've got such a feel for potions with a nose like that."

Hermione turned to look at him, red still staining her cheeks. She had to tell him the truth."

"It's not quite that good, you see I'm just able to smell the scents of people very well, the more I like them the more detailed I can define the smell."

"How curious, what does Potter smell like?"

"Apple and forest, summer, rain and mint."

"Weasley?"

"Strawberries, wool, rushes and thyme."

Severus almost let a laugh escape him.

"Dumbledore?"

"Lemon, nothing else even registers, just lemon, lemon juice, lemon cake, lemon tart, lemonade, lemon drops, it can be a little over powering sometimes."

"Why am I not surprised it's the only thing he ever has around him, even professor McGonagall complains of finding those blasted lemon drops in the strangest places."

"So sir, what are our plans for tomorrow?" Hermione eagerly asked. For the past week since school had ended she had popped home to her parents for just a day before finding herself back at Grimmauld place. It was sad to be there without Sirius, but with only Molly there most of the time and Ron off helping the twins in the shop she found it wonderful to spend some uninterrupted time with her potions master. They had struck up a very fragile friendship in the last year and she was determined to build on it now as much as she could. In another three weeks she would be eighteen that meant that she would be viewed as an adult in the muggle world as well. Since she had arrived at Grimmauld place, Severus, as he had allowed her to call him in private, had let her help him in brewing potions for the order. For the last two days he had supervised her in the complicated process of making the Wolfsbane for Remus Lupin. It would be ready tomorrow to be bottled and it was unlikely anything would go wrong now.

"I'm afraid I have to be elsewhere tomorrow, but if you wish to continue being useful, you could start on the healing potions."

He strode over to the bookcase and lifted down a slim volume bound in green leather with gold embosses letters. He seemed to look at it for a moment before deciding to give it too her.

"Some healing potions are more potent than others, if you can complete the potions in this book it would be very helpful." He handed her the volume and she looked at it in interest. Sanctmonia Curatio.

"I trust you can understand Latin?"

"Yes sir, Pure Healing." She opened the book and slowly read the introduction; these potions could only be made by someone with purity or in other words a virgin. She blushed furiously as she met his eyes.

"I can make these sir, thank you."

Feeling uncomfortable Snape left with a curt nod.

Hermione was left staring after him. Good goddess, he must think her an inexperienced little bookworm. She knew most of the girls in her year would be unable to make these potions; they were already up to mischief back in fifth year. She also knew that Snape was probably aware that she was much older than the others in her year due to the time turner. Trying to push away her embarrassment she shook her head. It didn't matter; he was just her teacher and maybe a friend but nothing else. Besides, the older the innocent creating the potions the stronger they were. These potions and salves might make the difference for order members and friends between life and death if they were injured. Decided to read up on the potions before the morning she took the book to her room to read before bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. What had possessed him to ask the girl such a question? She must have felt even more uncomfortable than he had. But a small part of him was proud of her in her restraint, he had to admit he was surprised she had not succumbed to some ardent admirers charms, surly there must have been plenty of young men who would have chassed her, she was a beautiful young woman with all the intelligence to match.

Proud of her restraint? A little voice mocked him at the back of his mind. Don't you just mean relived she'd still untouched, unclaimed?

No! She's not for me, there is another for me and we will meet when the time is right.

Ah but you want the little witch don't you, you like her?

No! I would never be so dishonourable!

Are you sure? It persisted insidiously.

Enough of this, he had to get out of here, it was completely inappropriate to have such thoughts about a student, especially when he might hurt her. The first person he had called friend in more years than he could remember and he was betraying her trust in his mind, unacceptable!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...

Please Review

just down here:)


	10. Chapter 9 part II

Authors note: This is part two of chapter nine, hope you'll enjoy, thanx to all who have been reviewing and reading. Again, not mine, all belongs to JK Rowling. Thank you to Erin for being a great friend and beta.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape had never been so worried in all his life. He was working frantically to find a counter curse or potion to stop the curse, which had affected Albus when he had placed Slytherin's ring on his finger.

Minerva held her husband in her arms crying silent tears as she stroked his dear face. He had insisted that only he was to touch the damned ring that he alone could try to destroy it. His face was grey and his lips turning blue when Severus finally managed to stop the spread of the curse; Albus' hand was withered and black, the curse having spread almost to his elbow.

"Have you stopped it Severus? Will he be all right?" She pleaded with him.

He was shaking his head. "I have only bought him some time Minerva, the curse it too powerful for me. It will slowly sap him of energy until we find a way to remove the ring. We must wait until he wakes before we do anything more.

When he finally woke, Albus found Minerva slumped in a chair beside his bed and Severus staring out of the window, a frown of worry marring his face. "Severus…" the young man was by his side instantly.

"Albus, how do you feel?"

"Tired, my hand is agony."

"I'll be back in a few moments."

He exited the room and quickly made his way to the end of the hall. Knocking softly on the door he waited.

Hermione sleepily answered her door. Her hair was sticking out every which way and her sleep filled eyes were squinting in the light from the hall. Her nightshirt barely covered her knees and looked as though it were too small in certain places. Seeing Severus there she finally snapped awake.

"Severus, what's wrong?" The look on his face was something she had not seen before, fear and worry and anguish.

"The Headmaster has been cursed; I need to know if you have completed any of those healing potions we spoke of yesterday."

She nodded her head and grabbing her night robe slipped it on then made her way to the lab.

"I managed to make a healing balm and some pain relief cream. I thought the cream would be affective faster than an ingestible potion."

"Well done Miss Granger, 100 points to Gryffindor." He said with genuine feeling.

"Here," she said as she handed it to him. "May I come with you?" He hesitated a moment and then agreed, she followed him back up the stairs and they slipped into Dumbledore's room.

Severus handed the cream back to her and nodded his head indicating that he wanted her to apply the cream herself. Transfiguring a pair of latex gloves she scooped some cream out of the large jar and began to gently massage it into the Headmasters blackened hand and arm. She winced in sympathy for what he must be suffering.

"Miss Granger, I see Severus has you running about helping." Albus said to her as she continued her work.

"Not at all Headmaster, he simply asked me if I would like to try some new potions, I enjoyed the challenge, doubly so if this can ease your pain. After all, I still have some questions to ask you, I wouldn't want you breaking that promise by giving up now would I?" She asked in a strained cheerful tone.

Albus snorted under his breath. "I try never to break a promise Miss Granger. You will get your answers."

When Hermione had done the whole arm, she helped him sit up in the bed just as Professor McGonagall woke up. She burst into tears when she saw him sitting up and looking so much better.

"Now, now Minnie, I feel much better. A little tired, but the pain is gone for now. Miss Granger here brewed an amazing pain relief cream and it seems to be helping very well." Minerva threw herself into the old wizard's arms and peppered his face with kisses as she cried out her relief.

Hermione knew the two were close but hadn't quite realised how close.

"Miss Granger, I assure you there is no need to appear so scandalised, Minerva and I have been married these past fifty years." Seeing the surprised look on her face he chuckled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "I met Minerva when I was her professor, and I must admit to having fallen for a student. A few years after she graduated we were married. However it was always better to keep such things discreet while working in a school."

"Not just that Hermione dear, can you imagine us both being called Professor Dumbledore?" Minerva asked her with amusement.

"No Professor, I can't," she said smiling, "I won't say anything, I promise."

"Miss Granger, Severus, if you would take a seat there are some things to discus before morning."

They all sat down and looked at him intently. Although his face was draw and tired he was still as commanding as ever.

Albus regarded Hermione and Severus for a moment twinkling with relief on the inside. The two were definitely becoming close; thankfully even without the knowledge of the prophecy, events were progressing, as they should. He knew the time was coming soon when secrets would have to be revealed and now with this curse upon him he thought it would be a miracle if he lasted six months. It was designed to slowly drain the life force from the person until either they died or the ring was removed. Even after that, what were the chances that he would live for long afterwards? The only thing, which could restore his lost years, now, would be the water of life and there was no chance of that. The ancient recipe had been lost long ago. Realising how they were all watching him with concerned and worried expressions he pulled him self up further and lifting his chin, a determined set to his shoulders he began to give instruction on how things must proceed the next day.

"As you know, Molly has gone back to the burrow, after seeing Sirius' will I had her go home to prepare for hosting the order meetings there. As the Black family holdings should only ever pass to a Black, I cannot guarantee that our presence here might not soon be known to Bellatrix Lestrange. Kreacher is an unfortunate example of elf kind and he could very well betray us at any moment. We must pack what is here and vacate to there for the moment. Until I know for certain this house has not been compromised we will have to stay away."

They all nodded their heads in agreement and when no questions were forthcoming he continued. "Hermione you can go to the Burrow; however, I have a request for you."

"Anything I can do sir, I am more than happy to help."

"I know this is a burden, but I must ask you not to mention anything about having been here to Harry, or of anything you have done while here. I also ask that you keep all knowledge of you friendship with Severus to yourself. Harry still has a connection to Voldemort and we must not put him at any further risk of exposure."

Hermione nodded she understood how important it was, if only Harry could learn to keep the dark lord from his mind. In a way though she felt a little relief not having to tell then just yet, it would only cause more problems and things she knew were already strained between her friends.

"Severus, I think it best you return to Spinner's end. The less time you are seen in the company of the Order the better. Minerva and I will go back to Hogwarts; there is much to organize before the start of term. Now, I think it's time we all get some sleep, so off to bed with you."

"Good night Professors, sleep well." Hermione nodded to all her teachers than slipped out the door.

"Severus, if I may have word with you before you leave." Snape took his seat again and looked questioningly to him.

"I have decided that it would be best for you to take the Defence position this year. We need the pupils to get the best instruction they can this term with the many dangers now surrounding us. With the dark lord showing himself publicly it is certain that attacks will be increasing and many of our student, pure-blood and muggle-born alike will be in danger."

"Albus, I protest, that job is..."

"Yes, I know you've never wanted the job really, but there is no choice. I can find no one to take the job and the ministry would send an incompetent replacement for it, so I am afraid that it falls to you. What you could do for those children could very well be the saving of them, even if you only get one year with them. I will be visiting Slughorn with Harry to see if I can convince him to return to his old position as Potions teacher."

Snape rolled his eyes in derision; he genuinely disliked the slimy git who had taught him his craft. Slughorn was the sort of man who truly didn't care about his pupils, only those he could befriend that might have influence or wealth in the future. No doubt there would be a resurrection of the old Slug Club, he thought with a sneer.

"Very well Albus, but you really owe me one after this." With that he left wondering if the old man had just completely sealed his fate with the cursed position.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For as long as Albus Dumbledore could remember he had been fighting against the spread of the dark, unfortunately he didn't quite know if he would succeed this time. So many plans had been put into motion, some more successfully than others.

Severus' love for his sister had turned him down this path, and his hope for finding acceptance drove him on, the promise of a future love binding him fully to that road. Lucius' love for his parents and his family had turned him on a similar path for revenge and the hope of one day restoring his family's honour. Sirius' love for James had made him strong even in face of his incarceration in Azkaban, and had allowed him to retain his sanity. Likewise Hermione's love for knowledge and thirst for recognition had made her seek the road she too was on. And he, one of the greatest wizards since Merlin himself, had been driven, in part, down this road for his own love of power, albeit with good intentions.

He sighed deeply and allowed himself a wry chuckle. The muggles had a wonderful old saying about that, 'the road to hell was paved with good intentions', and he wondered idly if the end really justified the means he had felt forced to apply. As he lay there he took stock of his life, his actions and decisions and for the first time allowed the guilt to come to the surface.

He had manipulated and deceived all in the name of good. Perhaps he really was no better than his enemy. His hand may have been gentler and granted he never used an unforgivable, but still, how many had died because he had held back from acting when he should have. How many lives had he allowed to be destroyed to save others? In his own arrogance he had thought that Tom Riddle would amount to nothing more than a successful con man, never had he realised the depth to with that young man's soul would sink. All the signs had been there, he should have paid closer heed and perhaps if he had been willing to get his own hands dirty at the beginning this might never have happened. In the end perhaps he himself had done the unforgivable. He had let the darkest wizard in history live.

He remembered clearly the first time he had met the boy, how hatred and deceit had radiated off him in waves. He had looked into that mind and seen a love of cruelty that had been terrifying to behold. How simple it might have been then to have refused him entry to Hogwarts, but would that alone have stopped him finding their world? If he had paid closer attention and spoken out about Tom's involvement in the Chamber of Secret's, might he have been stopped then?

Should he really have stepped back and allowed the prophesies to be fulfilled, or should he have just confronted Riddle before Lily and James had been targeted? But most heavily of all, should he have cleared Lucius properly and allowed him to take Harry in as he had wanted? Perhaps he should have done what was right and let Harry be brought up in the wizarding world, with a family who would, he knew, have spoiled and loved him, given him the affection and support the boy truly deserved. Had he in his arrogance taken the chance of defeating the dark lord away by denying Harry that right to happiness? Silent tears tracked a slow path across the old wizards face, as he acknowledged the fact that he might have been wrong. It left him filled with doubt and regret, but it could not stop the chain of events that had been put in motion and he knew there was nothing that could be done now but follow that path to its final conclusion, whatever it may be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke that morning feeling sad that she was leaving and she realised she was going to miss her potions professor much more than she should. She made her way to the bathroom and after splashing her face with water looked closely in the mirror. She had not really paid much attention to her appearance in quite some time and was startled at the face before her. All the round, baby fat in her cheeks had disappeared; high cheekbones and a pointed chin made her face seemed almost cat like. Her eyes too seemed much larger in her face, and even in her pre-caffeinated state they seemed to glow in the early morning light with alertness and intelligence.

Smiling at her reflection she realised she looked much more her age than she did last year. Glancing at her nightshirt, she blushed as she thought of how Severus' eyes had flickered momentarily to her chest the night before. It had begun to pull tightly over her breasts and showed clearly the outline of her nipples through the thin bra. Shaking her head she thought he probably hadn't really looked at all, that she must have imagined it, but more disturbingly why would she have imagined it? Pulling a look of disgust at herself for having such thoughts she finished getting ready and made her way down the stairs.

Severus sat in the kitchen drinking his coffee. The daily prophet was loudly proclaiming that the new minister for magic was tough on crime and all crimes against upstanding wizards and witches would be punished to the fullness of the law.

Hermione snorted when she read the front page, while sitting across from Severus, as she sipped her black coffee, which was swimming in three spoons of sugar. Snape glanced over the paper and gave her one brow lift in acknowledgment.

"What could you possibly find so amusing at this time in the morning?" He said. "Was it the part about upstanding citizens or the fullness of the law?" he smirked.

"I think it was the part where they expect people to believe it when there are less than fifty aurors and Azkaban has been deserted." She said dryly.

"Indeed, alas logic is our kind's greatest downfall. I estimate that less than three percent of our population possess more than an ounce of that precious commodity; and from what I have observed none of that number is currently working at the Ministry for Miserable Failure."

Hermione hooted over her coffee in appreciation.

"Ah, my dear professor that I might one day live up to that cutting wit, I can only dream."

"On the contrary Miss Granger, you don't lack wit, just the ruthless vitriol that accompanies mine." The corner of his mouth rose as he watched her snigger into her cup. He was going to miss their morning coffee and news ritual, it had made the days start on a much more amusing note. He rose from the table and informed her that he was going to start packing up the lab. Quickly finishing her drink she followed behind.

As they packed and stored each bottle and jar of potions and creams, Hermione felt a tiny sense of foreboding enter her heart. There was a strong feeling that everything was about to go wrong. Turning and watching Severus as he methodically files away their notes she felt the cold prickle of unease wash over her skin again. Trying hard to shake it off she went back to her work.

Kreacher slipped from the room unnoticed and grinned in maniacal delight, the little mud-blood would get hers.

As Hermione slipped her hand into the box she let out a hiss of pain. Severus whirled around and strode over to her. Seeing the blood well on the tip of her finger he saw the look of confusion in her eyes before she fainted dead away. He managed to catch her before she hit the floor and carried her quickly to the sitting room.

"Minerva!"

Severs shouted for the Animagus and cast diagnostic charms of Hermione, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary wrong other than that she was sleeping. However, he'd tried enervating her five times without success.

"You hollered Severus?" Minerva asked crossly. Then when she saw her student sprawled unconscious on the couch she let out a startled cry.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure, one minute she was packing potions, the next she cut herself on something and passed out. Watch her while I try to find what cut her." Minerva nodded then sat by Hermione, softly stroking the girls' hand.

He returned moments later with a sharp spindle in his hands.

"Great Merlin's balls, that isn't?" He simply nodded his head and scowled. If it weren't so serious he really would have laughed. Minerva looked as though she'd just swallowed a very live mouse.

"What on the goddess' green earth were they doing with that?" She whispered.

"Well how the hell do I know? For all we know they've got the poisoned apple and the glass slippers as well. A bloody enchanted spindle! I seem to recall from Binn's class that they used to be used for muggle baiting years ago." He told her, his trademark sneer missing form his face.

"That was centuries ago, they were outlawed nearly four hundred years ago, it was a horrible trick to play. It's what started that entire witch hunting in the first place. All they could bloody believe is that witches were bad and the fairies were good for helping stop the evil witches' full curse. There are only two ways to break it, mandrake or true loves first kiss that was always the rule."

"So which one do we need?" he spat, "Potter, or Weasley?"

"I'm afraid neither can help, Miss Granger only sees them as brothers." Minerva said exasperated. Just then Albus entered the room. He still looked quite weak but was managing as best he could.

"Minerva, could you leave us a moment, I'd like to try something, but we will need as little distractions as possible." Minerva looked surprised but said nothing and simply left without a word.

"Let me see the spindle Severus." Handing it to the headmaster with a frown, he watched the old man as he inspected it closely.

"You know, I think that this has not been used in a very long time, the poison might have worn off by now, or at least lost most of its effectiveness. It wouldn't hurt to try waking her yourself." He said slyly, hoping the younger Slytherin wouldn't see past his ruse.

The look on Severus' face was a picture; he went red then white and unable to hold the older man's gaze looked back at the sleeping girl.

"It's highly inappropriate Albus, she's my student." He replied reluctantly.

"Now, dear boy, it can't hurt to try, we have nothing to loose after all, if it doesn't work we'll have to call Pomona and hope she has some mandrake ready to be harvested."

Snape scowled, he didn't like the feeling he was getting, the old man was up to something, but right now he was too concerned about his student to think clearly. With an extremely convincing show of reluctance he knelt by her side and gazed at her face for a moment before sweeping his lips across hers.

"Come now Severus, that was hardly a kiss, do it properly" Albus was enjoying this; Severus had never looked so reluctant but at the same time guilty, about anything. He could tell the younger wizard was more than willing to kiss the girl, but certainly not in front of him.

Once more he knelt by her side, poised above her, he bent his head and grazed her lips with his own, once, twice, then pressed against her soft warm mouth with gentle reverence. He held his breath as pleasure shot through him and he felt a spark of triumph when she responded beneath him.

A wave of heat washed over him as she kissed him back. A tiny moan of pleasure escaped her lips, startling him back to reality. Pulling away reluctantly he looked into her eyes and saw dawning realisation there of what was going on, before he saw the look of revulsion he was expecting he turned quickly away and left the room.

Hermione pushed herself up, running a trembling hand over her mouth, she had never felt anything so right since the first time she touched her wand. She was certain her magic had touched his, if only for a moment and then when he had broken the kiss, she was too startled to call him back. Her eyes fell on the Headmaster who had obviously watched the whole event with amusement.

A faint blush staining her cheeks, she wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation, especially as she had no idea of what had happened. Albus cleared his throat and with a wave of his hand the door closed. "I suppose it's time we had that little talk, my dear."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Spinner's End.

Cold fog swirled in motes close to the ground and Snape swore he could feel it creeping under the door. Standing in the window of the run down house, he pondered the events of three days ago. He had left Grimmauld Place faster than he could remember, intent on leaving before he ran into Hermione. He had been embarrassed at his reaction to that kiss and he was afraid of the rejection she most certainly would have given him. For the first time since he had heard his sisters prophesy he felt confused.

He couldn't really have feelings for the girl could he? Dumbledore had told him the girl of the prophecy was safe, that he couldn't tell him where she was. It was impossible for Miss Granger to be that girl, for she certainly was not safe, besides her birth date had been wrong for tying in with the prophesy. He had pondered it many times over the years and come to the conclusion that the child must have been born on one of the fire festivals, most probably Lughnasadh. Hermione had been born in September; with a heavy heart he let go of the hope that she might have been the one. Noticing the figures making their way towards the house he moved away from the window quickly, and cursed the fact that Wormtail was here.

Clearing his mind and composing himself for who ever was about to arrive, he couldn't seem to rid himself of a growing sense of unease, a feeling that events were now reaching their conclusion.

Opening the door to Narcissa and Bellatrix, his heart plummeted, but he gave a courteous smile and invited them in. This was no social visit and he had no choice but go along with what ever they requested.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hogwarts.

Albus sat in his chair, head bent in contemplation. Tiredly he pinched the bridge of his nose, and let out a long sigh. It had been an hour since Severus had told him of the Unbreakable vow he had made to Narcissa. He had played his part well, pretending to be aware of the plans for the boy, of what he was supposed to do. They had discussed it at length and had finally decided that Draco would most likely have to kill either Harry or Dumbledore. He had ordered him away to find out for definite who the target was. His eyes turning coldly calculating he thought of all the possible outcomes, in some ways it would be useful for Severus to kill him if he was the target. It would put him irrevocably in the Dark Lords inner circle, able to pass invaluable information to the order, without being suspected at all. He was dying anyway; the ring was making him weak.

The beginnings of a plan formulating in his mind he sat back in his chair and plotted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione sat on Harry's bed, assessing him. He was thinner, his eyes dark and puffy from lack of sleep, but he was putting on a pretty good show of being fine, a little too fine in her opinion.

"Come off it," said Ron, "you've been off with Dumbledore." Hermione shot him a sharp look. Ron could be incredibly tactless, but Harry didn't seem to notice the envy in his friend's voice.

"It wasn't that exciting he just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name is Horace Slughorn."

Hermione managed to change Ron's next train of thought with a withering glare as she pondered Slughorn. She had heard of him of course, he had been Head of Slytherin while Tom Riddle had been at school, but he was a potions professor not a Dark Arts teacher. It didn't really make sense for him to have the job unless… No, surly Dumbledore wouldn't do that.

"He looks a bit like a walrus and he used to be head of Slytherin," said Harry. "Something wrong Hermione?"

The realisation and horror she had felt as she realised how things were really going to work out, that Dumbledore had given Snape the cursed position, had twisted her face into a shocked and confused scowl. At Harry's words she had looked up and smartly rearranged her features in an unconvincing smile.

"No, of course not, so did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?" She asked, feigning interest.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione

Dear Diary.

So many things have happened in the past two weeks. Dumbledore's talk with me was certainly enlightening, he explained about the enchanted spindle and that he'd been certain that a kiss would break the spell, and as Severus was much closer to me he had thought him the best person to wake me. I accepted this explanation without comment, but I resolved there was something he wasn't telling me, when I get back to school I'm going to get out some books on true tales, apparently many muggle fairy tales are actually historical fact as far as the Wizarding world goes. We discussed my real parents for a while and then he told me the best thing to do as far as my muggle parents were concerned was to put them under the Fidelius Charm, he offered to let me be their secret keeper. He then went on to explain that there was a prophecy concerning me that he would reveal to me at a later date.

This he told me was the reason that Professor Snape did not know of me. Although he had rescued me that night and protected me until I came to school, he had thought it best that as he knew of my part in a prophesy that all knowledge of my identity be locked away in his mind as a precaution in case Voldemort ever got past his shields. He could never have foreseen that I would put myself in harms way by befriending Harry anyway. Again I sensed that there was more to this story than the Headmaster was letting on, but held my tongue. Better to let the old man think I believe him completely then risk him watching me as I try to piece together this puzzle.

Unlike Harry I can accept that there are some things I don't need to know right now and I'm not going to make him suspicious by acting like a huffy teenager. He did tell me though that my real mother had been researching a way to defeat Voldemort before I was born, he hinted that I might in some way hold the knowledge of this in my mind. I told him that there was nothing I seemed to know regarding that matter, but it's not strictly the truth. Shortly after I turned seventeen I began to have unsettling dreams. I'm sure the woman in them is my mother and I somehow get the impression that she tries to tell me something, but when I wake I'm only left with fragments. I've decided to pay closer attention to these dreams from now on, if she has left some information in my mind, the dreams may be the way to discover it.

I'm very worried right now about Severus. Dumbledore I know has made him DADA teacher this year, which can't be good. I wonder if he has done this simply to ensure that Harry can take potions this year, as he only got an E in his owls. I suppose there must be more to it than that, and I'm looking forward to see what Severus will be teaching us in DADA, but for the moment I'm keeping my suspicions to myself, telling Harry and Ron might make then think I know more than I do.

Molly has been wonderful to me since I arrived last week and I think of her as my aunt even though she knows nothing of who I am. I think we might share the same nose, but it's not something likely to be commented on, as it seems I take more from my mother than my father. I have caught her looking at me more and more though as though she's trying hard to remember something, for now it seems to have escaped her, I hope she won't be too angry when she finds out the truth.

She's stopped Ron going to help the twins, she thinks it's too dangerous now since Emmeline Vance was attacked and Amelia Bones too. He seems to be taking it a lot better than I thought, the only down side is the way he keeps mooning over me like some lovesick calf half the time while the rest of the time he snaps and makes fun of me. He's like a little child in the playground pulling pigtails and running because he fancies me.

As term draws near I find my self with an intense feeling of dread. Something truly awful will happen this year and I know that nothing can be done to stop it. Although I have no preconception myself, I'm learning that my magic is growing stronger and can sense certain events before they happen, it leaves me with a faint unease as I now know what it means. I'm no seer but even I can see the threads of fate are all converging on one another and somewhere there's going to be a god-awful tangle.

TBC…

Please Review,

Down here


	11. Chapter 9 part III

_Part Three:_

Authors Note: I've been watching Blackadder and Monty Python while I was ill so this chapter does have some references and quotes from the shows, as you've probably guessed this is me saying they're not mine. Also, I'm from the UK, so some of my spelling will be different from american spelling. Big thank you to Erin, for betaing this chapter, hope you feel better soon! Also hugs to all my faithful reviewers for the wonderful encouragement you have been giving me!

**Warning**: **_Rated R, Mention of self-harm in this chapter, if you can't deal don't read_**.

Hope you'll enjoy this instalment and please remember to review.

* * *

Draco Malfoy smiled and boasted with awe-inspiring ease about his future service with Voldemort. Pansy, Blaise and the others all seemed suitably impressed. Inwardly he let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't let anyone see that he really didn't want to be doing this, the danger was too great that one of his 'friends' had been sent to spy on him. Thankfully he was a much better actor than he was Quidditch player and they all seemed to have accepted his story. A sick cold feeling had lodged itself in his stomach weeks ago when he and his mother had been forced before the Dark Lord. 

Voldemort's anger at Lucius messing up the whole Ministry escapade had been of terrifying proportions. He and his mother had both been whipped and crucio'd to within an inch of their lives. Then he had been given his death sentence, one that would be long, drawn out and painful. Kill Dumbledore.

There was no way he could possibly do this, but he had no choice, he had to try, otherwise his mother would be raped and killed and Merlin knows, he too might suffer that same fate, certainly the killing part was a definite. Hearing a noise as Goyle's truck struck something on the way down, he held back from leaving the carriage. Closing the blind's he pretended to fiddle with his trunk, then cast a quick Petrificus Totalus. A body crashed to the floor. Potter, he should have known it was the snooping little bastard. All the anger and rage from the past agonizing month roared to life inside Draco's skin.

The one person in the whole world, on whom he could place all the blame for all that had happened, was now lying at his feet, completely at his mercy. Unable to resist the urge to make him suffer, he brought his foot down hard onto Harry's face.

"That's for my Father." He told the other boy, as he watched the blood pool around Harry's face. All of sudden, it all vanished, all the anger, hate and resentment just up and vacated his heart. At a complete loss and feeling a little guilty at his outburst, after all a Malfoy never looses control, that would be insufferably common, he began to panic and tossed Potter's cloak over him and made his way quickly to the carriages.

* * *

Harry had arrived at the feast late, covered in blood. Hermione was quick to find out what had happened, the way he had brushed it off made her nervous. Not just that, but he had bumped into Severus, what on earth could have happened? When Dumbledore finally stood up to make his start of term announcement she looked towards him and saw his hand again, it looked much worse than the last time she had seen him and wondered if the healing cream was working at all. Remembering that she wasn't even meant to know about it, she quickly asked what they all would have expected. Harry gave a brief response. 

"His hand was like that over the summer," he whispered, "I thought he'd have cured it by now, or Pomfrey would have."

Hermione sucked in a silent breath and tried her best to subtly prepare Harry for what she thought was the most likely thing after having seen it up close and personal herself.

"It looks as if it's died, but there are some injuries you can't cure, old curses and there are poisons without antidotes." Unfortunately Harry wasn't listening properly; she managed to contain a huff of annoyance and briefly glanced up at the staff table again, to where Severus was sitting. His dark hair covered his face so well she couldn't read his expression.

After a moment he returned her look. For the first time in her life Hermione suddenly understood what people meant when they said time stood still. His eyes seemed to look straight into her soul as she saw his. He was distraught, in pain, so much pain it was difficult for her to breathe. Her fingers bit into the wood of her seat, restraining herself from the sudden urge to run and fling her arms around him. Then it changed to anger, there was anger at life and at her and at him, and she couldn't understand the maelstrom of hurt and resentment in the deepest depth of the inky darkness of his eyes. It was as though he were trying to tell her something important. Again his expression changed to one of defeat and this time the meaning was clear, he was sorry. Time started again when the headmaster announced that Severus would be teaching the DADA class. He broke their connection and the world snapped back into focus. Still without looking up he lifted his hand in resigned acknowledgment, a wry smile gracing his bloodless lips.

Hermione was in turmoil, of course she had known it was going to happen, but still it came as a shock, especially in the aftermath of their exchange. There was something else much deeper going on here; she had to know what had caused such feelings. Finally the conversation around her started to filter in again.

"The job's jinxed," Harry was saying, "No one's lasted more than a year. Quirrell actually died doing it. Personally I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death…"

Hermione's head snapped up at that and before she could stop herself she snapped at him. "HARRY!" Biting her lip between her teeth she tried very hard to say nothing more. How could he talk like that about Severus? He knew he was on their side, it was so horrible to wish anyone to die, but to wish a man who had saved their lives more than once, who was putting himself through hell to help the order, make Hermione want to lean across the table and pound his head against the hard surface until some sense was knocked into him. However in this instance diplomacy won out, after all it was the art of saying 'nice doggy', until you found a suitable rock. Right now there wasn't a rock hard enough to crack his ever, thickening skull.

* * *

Crookshanks was glad to be home. The darkest parts of the dungeons were a good place to find fast food. In this case not fast enough, the remains of a mouse were neatly folded into a little package, tail on top, in front of the great ginger beast as he licked his paws, cleaning the blood and gore from his fur. Purring contentedly he made his way to the Dark one's lair to bring him an offering. 

To the half kneazle's mind the two legs should be happy and full of pride at the example of the hunting it was doing to keep the territory pest free. Crookshanks knew he was being followed and he was becoming annoyed. It was the female cat that smelled like mouldering chicken liver that was stalking him. A fleeting image of that one's skin neatly folded tail on top was tempting, but right now he was on a mission. It was time to spy on his mistress's dark one.

* * *

Severus slumped in his chair by the fire, a glass of amber liquid clutched in his hand. She had looked at him tonight, those warm honey eyes boring into his soul. There had been a faint smile on her lips at first, shy and friendly. But then it had changed and he could feel what she was feeling, for his pain, there was compassion, for his anger, soothing comfort, for his self-hatred there had been denial and reassurance. How could such a young girl begin to comprehend and understand him so well? 

He knew what he was going to have to do now, or rather knew what he couldn't do. He couldn't kill Dumbledore, so he must try and make sure that Draco didn't succeed, had to make it look as though he was going to do it himself, then he would die once Albus was safe. It was that simple. He didn't mind dying, it would certainly put an end to his suffering, but it also meant that the prophecy wouldn't come true. How could he protect and care for the person destined to love him and he loved in return, if he were dead? The worst of it was he knew he had to talk to his mentor. There were things he had not wanted to know before, regarding his suspicions, but now he thought he should at least know the truth. He sighed and then glared at the fur ball curled tightly on his hearthrug. Hermione's familiar had, over the last year, been a regular visitor, somehow he just couldn't get rid of the damn cat. But there was something about the giant red monster that offered at least a little comfort, and strangly enough it seemed to understand what he said to him.

"Stupidity got me into this mess, why can't it get me out?"

Stretching and clawing the rug, while curving and arching his back, Crookshanks offered a questioning meow, and then from nowhere in particular he produced a neatly folded hunk of skin and tail and dropped it by the dark one's feet with a satisfied purr.

Severus shook his head at the present and reached out to scratch under the half kneazle's chin with strong pale fingers. "If only life could be so easy, boy, I'd give you smoked salmon and cream for the rest of your life if you could do that to a certain Dark Lord."

Crookshanks purred in agreement, then settled himself in the Dark one's lap. His mistresses future mate had finally taken the hint that he wasn't getting rid of the half kneazel and had given in to the affection Crooks was magnanamous enough to bestow on him.

* * *

Albus sipped his lemon tea quietly, observing the young man in front of him. His shoulders were drawn up tensely, but the only other thing which gave him away were his eyes, for once the black pools were sparking with impatience and dread in stead of the usual still calmness. He knew why Severus had come to him tonight, he brought the news of who Draco's target would be and of course, he now wanted to know if Miss Granger had been the child of the prophecy. 

Severus sat in the wingback chair, ramrod straight, resisting the incessant urge to get up and start pacing. They both knew that what he was about to say would be difficult, but there was no other way around it. One of them had to speak soon. The silence in the air was thick enough to cut with ameat cleaver.

Albus took pity on him and started first. "I take it Tom's orders were to do away with me then?" He stated more than asked. A short sharp nod was the only response from the dark Slytherin. He had, as he always did in times of strong emotion, hid behind his hair.

"Come now my boy, it isn't as bad as all that, I've lived a long life and your killing me will solidify your position within the inner circle."

Severus stood up outraged, "What?" He roared.

"Settle down Severus," Dumbledore said steadily, "hear me out, this is important. We still have not found a way to remove the ring, my life is at its end, you are still young and in a better position to help in this war than I. You must do the deed. I don't want young Malfoy dragged into this, I promised Lucius I would protect his son, which is what I am doing. That young man should not become a killer." Severus eyed him bitterly, Draco it seemed was to be spared the title of murderer but he apparently did not rate such a boon. Still, he kept his seat and his silence until the daft old fool had finished.

"We can turn this whole situation into a rather cunning plan. One, which will benefit us all. If you kill me Severus, Voldemort will be unquestioning about your loyalty. The information you will be privy to after that will save hundreds of lives. I am ordering you to do this Severus."

Snape shook his head in disbelief. "What do you mean you promised Lucius?" He asked first, not sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"Lucius has been a spy these past seventeen years, just as you have Severus. He joined Voldemort in order to bring him down. When Tom Riddle went to the Malfoy's looking for pure-blood support, they turned him away because of his half-blood status. They told him that he was little better than filth and that a Malfoy bows to no one. Five years later, when Lucius was ten years old, Voldemort had his parents murdered. Somehow he discovered this and vowed revenge. Right now Lucius is on a mission for me, having been left to rot in Azkaban has provided an excellent cover. I have promised to protect his family in his absence. I have been busy this week organizing safe passage out of Britain for them at the right time and will need to get a safe house prepared for them."

Severus seemed to absorb the news with nary a flicker of emotion. Then he looked Albus in the eye and told him exactly what he thought of the plan.

"This is beyond ridiculous, you can't make me do this, I won't do it! It is much better to loose me than you, the Order will be helpless with you dead and no one will ever believe I'm not a traitor, getting them any information will be impossible if they're going to curse first and ask questions later. Cunning plan? You wouldn't recognize a cunning plan if it painted itself purple and danced naked on top of a harpsichord singing 'Cunning plans are here again'. I'd like it noted that this is the single most idiotic idea you've come up with to date. I will not KILL YOU!"

"Enough Severus!" Albus thundered. "We speak no more on this subject. You will try and find out how Draco hopes to accomplish this task and stall his progress if at all possible. I will want to wait until the time is right for my death. As for the Order, I will think of something to ensure any information you will acquire can be passed on."

"Albus…"

"No Severus, what would be the use of both of us dieing? With both of us dead, there truly will be no way to beat Voldemort. Now, I believe you came for a second reason."

Severus was pacing now, grief and anger warring with each other. Plunging his hand threw his black silky hair he looked at his mentor again.

"I find I have inappropriate feelings towards a student, I need to know the truth about my connection to Miss Granger."

Dumbledore nodded then motioned him over.

"Sit down Severus, I will tell you what you want to know. Six years ago you came to me with the identity of the girl who was part of your sister's prophecy. We knew the Dark Lord was returning so you asked not to have any knowledge of her in case he should break into your mind. If you feel you are in a sufficiently safe position to hold these memories again I will unlock them."

"His mind is not as strong as it once was, and I find that in the intervening years my own occulmency skills have increased dramatically. He would not be able to see anything."

"Good, now I want you to let me into your mind my boy, let down your shields and I'll give you back your memories."

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Since returning to school so much has been going on that I'm really not sure where to start. Our first classes were very informative. Slughorn is an interesting teacher, but it's not the same, I'm not really getting much of a challenge even if I am earning house points. Harry found a book in potions class that I feel a little uneasy about. On the one hand it's full of inventive ideas, but it's still cheating in a sense. Whoever wrote in the potions book had obviously been brilliant with them and had researched better ways of producing the potions in the book. I love to learn, but I'd rather find out how to make them work on my own, not copy someone else's work.

Sometimes I wonder about Harry's morals, he's a good person, but from what I know of his home life, it's not exactly one that nurtured him or gave him good examples to live by. Harry and Ron have both been rather snide over it and accused my objections of being jealousy. It's at times like this I feel the extra weight of my age. Jealousy over such a thing is stupid, what I'm really concerned about is what it A) says about Harry's character and B) who the Half-Blood Prince really is.

Severus's DADA class was amazing; he was so passionate about the subject although I could tell he was still unhappy about taking it. It was as though through his words he was trying to show us the lure of the dark arts is seductive. I've read about non-verbal spells before and I think that in a way it's very like occulmency. When I managed to clear my mind and focus using the exercises the Headmaster showed me the year before I managed to create a shield spell quiet well. Severus sneered at me them when he swept past I felt his hand touch my shoulder in approval. He can't give me points but I know he was proud of my quick uptake on the non-verbal spells.

I think at one point Severus was trying to convey to Harry that he had to have control, of course Harry didn't see it like that, his complete inability to read between the lines made him focus on what Severus was actually saying instead of what he was implying. When Severus went to show them how to throw a non-verbal spell, Harry blasted him off his feet before he even had a chance to demonstrate. Being angry with Harry always gets me nowhere so as much as I loathe it I tried the gentle understanding approach.

When I told him that he and Snape actually sounded the same in how they talked about facing evil, he was too busy puffing his chest out that I had memorized his words that he didn't really get the message, maybe the angry approach does work better, at least he manages to listen then.

I don't know what to do about Ron, I really like him and for a while I did have feeling for him, but all that changed the moment I found out he was my cousin. Then there is the matter of my waking to find Severus kissing me. No matter how brief the kiss may have been it told me some important things about my self. I'm attracted to him, and I like him as a friend, there is a connection between us that I can't quite define. I was never attracted to Ron, he is, only a friend.

The problem was that I knew Ron fancied me, but I didn't know how to put him off without telling him about our connection. Then it seemed as though he was going out of his way to hurt my feelings which made me really angry, it's almost as though he's using Lavender to punish me for something, I wish I knew what. Now every time I see him he ignores me and shoves his slobbering mouth over hers, thank god I never had to kiss him, I'd probably drown, his technique seems to be close his eyes and slobber like a St Bernard on a hot day.

As for Lavender, the girl's wetter than a haddock's bathing costume, WonWon she calls him, ugh! The other night I was speaking to Harry when I saw Ron look over at me then launch his tongue at Lavender, it was all I could do not burst into laughter then and there instead I kept my face carefully blank and excused myself, by the time I reached my room the tears were running down my face, Parvati gave me sympathetic look as I leapt into my bed and closed the curtains. One silencing spell later I had laughed myself silly and my sides hurt.

Slughorn's party is soon, I think I'll ask Cormac to come with me; I think it will suitably annoy Ron.

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time Severus got there. The garish red light was starting to give him a headache. Surprisingly the dungeon office was oppressively warm from the heat of the many bodies crammed into the magically enlarged room. Mistletoe was hung abundantly and in darkened corners, the place looked like a brothel. Slughorn was being his usual sycophantic self, sliming all over the more important guests. 

Lurking in a particularly dark corner, completely concealed as he melted into the shadows, he watched as Hermione's date, tried to drag her under some nearby mistletoe. The Gryffindor girl was trying to pull out of his hold and eventually brought her heel down discreetly on the idiot's instep. The oaf let her go abruptly and propelled by her momentum she barreled right into his corner and into his arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said looking up into the dark eyes of her professor. "Professor Snape, I didn't think you'd be here?" She said, although true to form it came out as more of a question.

"More questions Miss Granger? I thought we had agreed to a limited number per day?"

She smiled slightly and a faint pink stain on her cheeks, barely visible in the light.

"Sorry Professor, you gave me a bit of a fright, I didn't see you standing here."

"It's quiet all right, as to why I'm here, I felt it was prudent to keep an eye on some of the guests." It was at this point he realized that they were still standing in the same position as when he had caught her, his hands cupping her elbows, their robes brushing against each other.

At the same time he realized this so to did Hermione, reluctantly she thought she should probably step back and straighten her robes, but it felt so right, as though they were caught in a little bubble and nothing else could get in. She could feel the warmth of his hands through her robes and felt an inexplicable urge to step closer instead; to press her body against his and place her arms around his neck.

Awkwardly they drew away from each other.

"I take it then that you were not responsive to Mr. McLaggen's charms?" He asked somewhat sardonically.

Hermione smiled wryly. "No, the idiot's world revolves solely around himself, he couldn't seem to comprehend that I was rejecting his advances."

"Yes, I remember his father, an intolerable twit, and I believe his mother was little better. The problem with the gene pool is that there is no lifeguard." He said rather nastily, glaring in the direction of her date.

Hermione let out a chocked laugh, if people could see past his cold exterior and appreciate his wit and sarcasam he'd be much more popular. Just then Cormac came in search of her. Giving an apologetic smile to Severus, she stepped out of the shadows, relieved that the other Gryffindor had not spotted the Slytherin Head of House.

"There you are, did you miss me?" He asked, trying to be adorable, but only succeeded in making her think that Malfoy's rather unsettling charm would have been preferable. Honestly, the guy was practically stalking her now. If anyone deserved the title of greasy git it should be him.

"How can I miss you if you won't go away?" She said sharply then stalked off when she spotted Harry and Luna.

Severus watched her from the shadows again; a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he enjoyed the entertainment of the eloquent put down she had laid on the McLaggen boy.

A mocking voice in his head reminded him that in no time at all, the young woman he had held would be looking at him with disgust and hate. There was no way that she would ever forgive him for what he was being made to do. Since Albus had returned his memories to him, he saw quite clearly what she meant to him. But what disturbed him the most was whether the feeling he had for her were a natural result or if they were being controlled or even manifested by the prophecy. Either way there was little likely hood of her ever loving him now. Better to try and create a distance between them than become involved any more, it would hurt her more if she came to love him before he fulfilled the Unbreakable vow.

With despair in his heart he resolved to put the barriers up between them, he would protect her as he could by making her hate him again. After he managed to escape this hell he would get out that bottle of Old Ogden's 107, and get rat arsed drunk while waving goodbye to the dream he had just begun to believe might come true.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore strode into the Malfoy Mansion with purpose ringing on each click of the heels on his silver buckled shoes. Narcissa Malfoy stood as he entered her drawing room. Her long blonde hair shimmered in the lamplight and wide blue eyes watched him coldly with suspicion. 

"My dear Cissa, how are you?"

"Just fine Uncle, what can I do for you?" A little known fact about Narcissa's mother was that she was the sister of one of Dumbledore's son's wife.

He eyed her shrewdly and decided that if he wanted this to go smoothly, he would be best of appealing to her Ravenclaw intelligence instead of using Slytherin cunning. Manipulating a Black was always a bad idea; they tended to respond with extreme aggression.

"I'll be frank with you Cissa, there are certain things that have been kept from you for a very long time, and it is time now to ensure you know the truth. Lucius hasn't been completely truthful with you about his involvement with Voldemort."

Narcissa flinched at the name but indicated that he should take a seat. "Alright, I'm listening." She said reluctantly.

"Lucius joined him in order to destroy him. It was Voldemort who killed his parents; he wanted to have his revenge. Lucius is now doing something important for me, he isn't actually in Azkaban, he is on a mission."

"If what you say is true, why didn't he write to me, or come and see me before he left? This is some sort of stick, I won't fall for it, I have to protect my son."

"Cissa, I promise you, what I have told you is true, I have brought with me a small pensive. I'd like you to take a look at it." He pulled a compact stone dish from his robes, which had a carved lid on top depicting the elements.

Half an hour later Narcissa sat on her sofa shivering in shock. Albus took her hand and forced her to grip the glass of dark brandy.

"Drink my dear, it will help."

"Thank you Uncle." She said a moment later, as the warm liquid burned a path down her throat and a pool of warmth spread out from her stomach. She looked at him then, with eyes wide and frightened, how was she going to tell him?

Realizing what was causing her expression he patted her hand gently and soothed her.

"I know all about it my dear, I know that Draco has been ordered to kill me, my spy has informed me of this. You are not to worry. Your son will not become a murderer."

"Uncle, I have to warn you I asked Severus Snape to make an unbreakable vow, that if Draco didn't do it that he would. He'll kill you Uncle, you must get rid of him."

Albus looked on her kindly. Narcissa had been dragged into this whole mess through no fault of her own. She had been brought up in a family that told her that she must obey her husband in everything, that whatever path he took she must follow. With no choice about Voldemort, Lucius had tried to keep her as far away from the death eaters as possible.

Narcissa had never taken the mark, but because of Lucius apparent loyalty to Voldemort she had had to go along with what she was told. As had been tradition for centuries of Pure-blood marriage, her wedding vows were binding, marriage was for life in the wizarding world and the marriage contract that both parties signed ensured cooperation between spouses and absolute obedience on Narcissa's part to Lucius orders. Even if she could have run with Draco, to her mind it would have been a violation of her contract to support her husband, breaking such a vow held severe magical penalties. Her instant death for one.

"Cissa, who do you think told me about Draco?" Seeing the dawning of shocked realization in her eyes he gave a wry chuckle.

"Yes, Severus has been my spy for many years now, but what must be done must be done, however if it can be done at the right time then we may still salvage some important things from this. What I want to know now though is whether you will be willing to do as I ask of you? Will you continue to follow Lucius now that you know his true allegiance?"

Narcissa's mind was still reeling from the information she had received. Watching her husband in the pensive agreeing to go on his mission had rocked the axis of her world, how could her husband have fooled her so thoroughly? But then again he didn't have much a choice. If she had known her own attitude and demeanor might have been off and Bella would certainly have been suspicious. Now she had to do as her husband did. Seeing that Dumbledore had promised to protect her and Lucius had accepted this then she felt reasonably safe in trusting the wily old man in front of her. Besides if it meant that she and Draco would be safe there really wasn't much choice in the matter. Her family came first, she loved Lucius more than he loved her she knew that, but they both loved their son beyond everything else. Now was her opportunity to put Draco out of harms way indefinitely.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Good, now listen carefully to everything I have to tell you, you will repeat it to no one except whom I tell you to."

It was the early hours of the morning before Albus left. Narcissa sat curled up on the couch knees pulled up to her chest, wondering if she was in more trouble and danger now than before. She could clearly feel every single magical binding on her preventing her from divulging anything to anyone, nothing could she say before the time was right. Sobbing quietly she wondered if Lucius would ever return to her. What he had been sent to do was as close to suicide as you could come without pointing the wand at yourself. Sending a silent prayer to Athena for wisdom and protection she asked that her husband stay safe and return alive to his family.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Christmas break was very hard. Mum and Dad were adamant I tell them everything that has been going on, I had to let them know, but they don't like. However, they're supporting my decision. I'm eighteen now, they know I can do as I please. The Headmaster came at the end of break and we performed the Fidelius charm to protect my parents, they will be safe now from Voldemort, I am the only one who knows their location and I don't intend on telling a soul. Dumbledore was rather cryptic with me though on the way back, he told me that things are not always as they seem that sometimes the right course of action appears to be the wrong one and that people's actions are often misinterpreted. Some people might buy into his barmy old codger act but it's obvious he was hinting at or warning me of something, I just wish I knew what.

Lately my dreams of my mother have become clearer, she is in a room, leaning over a bright blue potion, I recognise some of the ingredients beside her and instantly see the Phoenix Tears she drops into the cauldron. I have been keeping notes on what she puts in and the amounts, unfortnatly I seem to be getting the information in a random order, and so far my attempts to identify the potion by it's ingredients alone have been unsuccesful. I close my eyes each night hoping to dream of her, she knows who I am and sometimes she speaks to me, she calls me her darling, her baby, she tells me she loves me and that she only wishes she could hold me and comfort me. I wish I could have known her, but I am thankful that I have this one small part of her within me. I feel the tears starting to burn in my eyes now, so I will stop writing of her just now, it is too painful to think and write of what I have lost.

My research into the Half-Blood Prince isn't going as well as I hoped although I did stumble on some rather astonishing information that I'm defiantly not ready to tell Harry about right now. I found marriage announcements for twin sisters called Morrigan and Ceridwin Pendark. Morrigan married Gabriel Malfoy and Ceridwin married Julian Potter. That makes Harry and Draco cousins, but why has no one ever mentioned it? Not only did I find the marriage announcements but I found the death announcements as well, Lucius Malfoy's parents were murdered, and I'd bet it was Voldemort who did it, which begs the question, why is Lucius working for his parents' murderer?

I also researched the Sleeping Beauty curse, it can only be counteracted by mandrake potion or true loves first kiss. I'm not certain about my feelings in this matter. One part of me was agreeing with the book and another was telling me it was ridiculous, but upon further reading I learned that the particular curse and potion combination grows stronger with time not weaker. How can it be possible for me to be in love with my potions teacher? I like him a lot and I respect him and enjoy our friendship but love is such a big word, and I'm sure he would never feel that way about me, but the fact that when he kissed me I woke up tells a different story. We hardly know each other, but then that's not strictly true, a part of me deep inside knows him better than I know myself.

I just don't know what I should do; this is confusing on so many levels that it is making me want to cry. But I have to try and look past this and find a logical explanation for this connection between us. The only problem is that lately he's been pulling away from me.

His behaviour changed suddenly after Slughorn's party, after Harry overheard Snape telling Draco he had wanted to help him to do something. Harry insists Severus is betraying us but Dumbledore told him he understood better than Harry what was overheard. I was going down to the potions lab one night last week when I ran into Severus. I smiled at him and stopped to talk with him. There was no one around at all, but he just stared at me coldly and warned me of the dangers of becoming overly familiar with a teacher, then he took of fifty points for disrespect. I felt as though he had just punched me, I hurt more than I could have imagined.

He's also stopped looking at me in class other than to deduct points for some imaginary infraction. Although I still work on in the potion lab he has not visited to leave any notes or encouragment. To say I'm confused is an understatement, I really have to find out what's going on, he's trying to hurt me, but there must be a reason for it, and I'm going to find out if I can.

* * *

Draco stared up at the canopy over his bed, the green and shadows creating a landscape of possibility in front of him. He hadn't slept in days and his mind was close to making him hallucinate. He had made it look as though he was trying to fulfil his mission, but his attempts had been half hearted. Now the cabinet was almost finished and he dreaded that he would have to fulfil this promise soon. His sneering and posturing lately had begun to lack its usual edge as he tried to figure some way out of this mess. 

His complete lack of options in this was making him desperate. If only there was someone he could turn to or trust, but he was alone, painfully alone in a school of hundreds. In a way he wished Dumbledore would find out what he was up to and confront him and stop him, make all his problems disappear. But if that happened what would become of him mother? She was in the most danger right now; she was on her own without any protection, and he knew his aunt would happily hand her over to Voldemort herself should he fail. Rubbing his eyes wearily he knew he would find no sleep tonight.

Drawing a knife from under his pillow, he slipped his shirt of and considering the sharpness of the blade and glint in the half-light he hesitantly, then with more force made a deliberate slash over one on his ribs. The pain distracted him for now, watching the blood seep from the wound he felt a small sense of satisfaction. This he had power over, this he could control.

Positioning the knife once more he made another mark on the opposite side the twin points of pain dulling his senses. He was dieing a little more each time he did this but it beat listening to the guilt in his heart and the questions in his soul. He lay back down on his back and tried to convince himself that the tears he were shedding were only from the pain of his wounds and not the pain in his heart. The punishment he was suffering at his own hands would never make up for the deed he had to do.

* * *

TBC... 

Please Review, PLEASE :begging : Please Review?

Just down here>


	12. Chapter 9 part IIII

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe belongs to You- Know- Who. I bow down to the mighty J.K Rowling.

Authors Note: Can I just say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and an especially big hug to CareBearErin, excessivlyperky, edania, BeckiSoup, Brandy, Monny's-wolf, magicmistress1970, Antigonesev and Maddie, who have all been sending wonderful reviews faithfuly for every chapter, I really couldn't have done it without you all sending me such wonderful encouragment. Also an extra big kiss to Erin for betaing for the story, any errors are my fault for fiddling after she sent it back.

This chapter was meant to be the last that covered HBP, unfotunatly I found myself falling short of that, so it's a bit of a cliffie:ducks: On with the show!

* * *

Chapter nine Part Four. 

Minerva snuggled into her husband's shoulder, practically purring with contentment as his strong fingers stroked her back repeatedly. The fire was the only light in the room and it bathed the two in a warm and safe cocoon of light. Here in their rooms she let her usual strict guard down and relaxed to become no different from the girl she had been fifty years ago. Her black hair streaked with silver hung down her back in looses waves. They sat in silence trying not to allow the concerns of the outside world into their small haven.

Albus ran his hand over her back once more and pulled his love closer holding her firmly. Looking up at him their eyes met. Minerva could see all the love and devotion he had for her but she also saw the shadows of sadness in his gaze, trying to break their connection she could feel the tears begin to well. He held her chin firmly and looked deep into her soul.

"My Minnie, I know you do not want to accept this but you must try hard to listen to me now. I love you. I have loved you for fifty five years, with my whole heart and soul, but I have wronged you."

"No! No, never that, you have always done right by me my dear."

"Minnie, hear me out, I'm a tired old man who doesn't have much time left. I have wronged you my dear. I have neglected you, too caught up in other affairs to treat you as I should have. Every step of the way you have been here for me, supporting me and caring, even when I most certainly didn't deserve it. Every year that passed I promised my self that the next year it would be different; I would let the world get on with it and make it up to you. Now we sit here and I know that there is not much time left."

"Albus stop this, you are not saying goodbye to me. I will not loose you. You managed to remove the ring, you'll recover…"

"Minerva, the ring may be gone, but I know that it has caused too much damage, there will be no recovery, I don't believe I have long left. Now let me finish. I'm sorry, sorry for all the worry and pain I have made you suffer, and I wanted to tell you that and let you know that out of everything the thing I regret the most is not spending the time I should have with you. You are everything to me, my Gryffindor Princess still. You are my heart, my soul and my whole world; I will love you with my dieing breath and every moment after until we are together again. Remember Minnie, every moment after till we meet again." Satisfied that he had made her burn his words into her mind he kissed her tenderly conveying all his hope and love in a single goodbye.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sick and tired of being stepped on. For the past four months all Severus had done was give her the cold shoulder and push her further and further away. Their confrontation in the corridor before dinner was slowly making her anger start to boil. The nerve of him, telling her to keep her nose out of other peoples business that he didn't want nor need a lovesick giggling girl following him around looking like an injured kitten. The more she replayed it in her mind the angrier she became. Standing up so fast she knocked the chair she had been sitting on half way across the library floor, she stormed towards the door and down to the dungeons. Madam Pince looked up, startled by the noise and her eyebrows rose, nearly touching her hair line when she realized that Hermione Granger had just stalked from the room leaving all her school books, parchments and homework on the library table. 

The look on Hermione's face was enough to terrify any student in the castle. Her eyes were burning with anger, her face set in a grim line and her sensible flat shoes managing to strike the stones loudly enough to cause an echo in the dungeons. Two Slytherin first years saw her coming and instead of their usual sneering, at the Gryffindor prefect, they chose wisely to move swiftly in the opposite direction. Barely registering them on her radar she finally reached Severus Snape's office.

Knocking loudly and without waiting for a reply she entered the room. Glaring around she became even more incensed when she realized he wasn't there. Scanning the walls she was sure she would find a door to his quarters. Sure enough she saw a bookcase slightly angled at the very back of the room. Drawing closer she saw a sliver of light emanating from the not quite closed door.

* * *

Severus was drunk. In fact there were a number of ways in which you could describe just how drunk he was. The phrases, rat arsed, sozzled, pissed and steaming all came to mind. In this comfortingly hazy state he was able to view the ruins of his life with a detached quality right now. How fate despised him. It gave him Hermione with one hand and took her away with the other. Love was a joke, if it was meant to be such a powerful force why hadn't he been given a chance to experience it? All he could do was fall for Hermione more and more each day in the full knowledge that one way or another she would either lose him or hate him. The irony though was not lost on him. He could never have imagined that a woman could bring him so low without even meaning to. Love was pain and torture more exquisite than cruciatus, more excruciatingly agonizing than a long and painful death caused by the ingestion of finely ground glass. He was loves bitch and he knew it. 

Hermione entered his room and closed the door firmly behind her. The room was decorated in a deep burgundy and a purple so dark it was almost black. He sat in a chair by his fireplace a nearly empty bottle of whisky beside him. Roughly pushing any concern she might have for him and his current state from her mind she planted her hands on her hips and stood in front of him.

Severus was now hallucinating; the very object of his musings was standing in front of him looking every bit like a wrathful Athena on the warpath. The way her arms were pushed back made her undeniable assets more noticeable than usual and her long golden hair seemed to crackle about her head like a living thing, ready to strike him. For a Gryffindor with such a main of hair it was startling to notice that her hair was more like Medusa's than a lion. Her small foot tapped impatiently as he peered at her from toe to head and back down again. When he finally looked at her he seemed jolted back into reality for a moment.

"Miss Granger, what is the meaning of this intrusion?" He asked, trying to stand. As he got to his feet, Hermione planted her hands on his chest and pushed him back down.

"Enough Snape! I have had it up to here with you these last months. I will not stand back and continue to let you treat me like this. I haven't done anything wrong, we were meant to be friends." She was shouting now, her temper really starting to go. "I'm not leaving until I get some kind of answer from you. You can't go from kissing me to hating me in two easy steps you know, so I want a reason for why you are trying to make me believe you don't care about me! How dare you treat me the way you have this last term. I thought we were friends, I thought I could trust you, now I'm not sure if I can."

He stared at her in shock then, good goddess she was magnificent in her rage! Her eyes sparked fire and her face was flushed with the heat of her anger. Determinedly he shook his head clearing away the fog the whisky had induced.

"What ever made you think we were friends girl?" He sneered dangerously.

"You can't intimidate me Severus, it might have worked when I was thirteen but not now. I know you, there's something going on, something terrible and you're pushing me away to protect me in some sort of completely absurd noble gesture. Just tell me the truth!" Her voice her quieted now and a single tear of frustration slid over her cheek.

Suddenly Severus stood and grasped her arms, his grip was painful as he held her.

"You don't understand, Hermione!"

"Then help me!"

"I can't tell you, don't you see there are more important things than you and me! I am not a nice man Hermione, I have done terrible things, I am a murderer. Did you know that? I have tortured and murdered like any other of his followers, it stains my soul, I am marked. Will I show you the things I have done? Let you hear their cries as they beg for mercy, beg me to kill them, beg for their lives or their families?"

She struggled in his grip but he held her firmly, knowing that she would be bruised tomorrow, but hoping it would add to the picture he was trying to build in her mind. Staring into her eyes he forced his way into her mind.

Hermione tried to recoil from the terror and darkness that had entered her mind, she felt as though her soul was being cut open by a thousand knives. Images so alien and painful were rushing into her.

_She saw him in a darkened room, pointing his wand at a young girl no more than fifteen. She was covered in blood, a slicing hex had opened her face from temple to jaw, the mindless terror in her eyes was like a coppery taste in the back of her throat._

_A clearing full of dark robbed figures, masked and silent as one after another took turns raping the witch who was lying still on the wet ground. Her blonde hair matted and tangled, stained with her own blood, a silent scream in her blank and soulless eyes._

_Her mother's body, cold and lifeless on a kitchen floor, her warm brown eyes glassy in death, a half smile on the blue lips._

Finally managing to raise a shield she pushed him from her mind. Crying uncontrollably she felt her stomach heave in rebellion. Sobbing on the floor, trying to refrain from throwing up she relived the moments that he had forced into her mind over and over again. He could show her what he had done, or participated in or witnessed, but at the same time she had felt his own feelings about the memories, they weren't the feelings of a cold-blooded murderer.

"It didn't work. You don't scare me Severus." She said quietly, looking at the man on the floor against the bookcase. Anger blazed in his eyes for a moment before he made his way over to her.

"Are you so sure of that my dear?" He hauled her roughly to her feet.

"You want to know why I'm pushing you away? I'll show you instead."

His mouth descended on hers cruelly, he bit her bottom lip hard, causing her to gasp in outrage. He forced his tongue into her mouth kissing her brutally. This was about fear and domination; he had to frighten her enough to make her stay away. She was struggling in his arms as he held her tighter, pinning her against the wall, his hips grinding into hers painfully.

Whimpering she tried to claw at his face, this couldn't be happening this wasn't the man she had come to know. He was hurting her, and for the first time in her life she was frightened. This stranger was doing what Dementors, Basilisks and Voldemort had failed to do, make her absolutely mindless in terror. His hands were all over her, pinching and pulling and bruising. Tears of pain and humiliation were coursing down her face as she fought him. Was he going to rape her right here on the floor? Would he kill her after? How could she have been so wrong in her trust and affection?

As suddenly as it had started he pulled away and strode to his bedroom, the door banging loudly in its frame.

Her lip was bleeding, her blouse was torn and her eyes were swollen and red. Shakily she made her way out of the room and into the office. Shock was getting the better of her as she made her way along the corridor. Before she knew it she was lost in the depths of the castle. Unable to continue any further she found herself on the dungeon floor, crying hysterically.

* * *

Draco left the room of requirement and made his way to the dungeons. Walking the quiet corridors he struggled again to find a way out of his current predicament. A few weeks, no more than that, and it would be ready. He couldn't stall this time, he had to mean it, had to make it work. Unseen eyes followed his progress down to the common room the twinkle now completely gone. 

As he neared the common room, Draco stopped; a noise ahead told him there was someone there. Slowing his steps he crept forward, careful not to make a sound. The sight that greeted his eyes was one which a few years ago would have had him feeling gleeful; however, seeing the Gryffindor mudblood in small heap on the floor near the portrait hole now sent ice flooding into his being. Hermione Granger lay curled in the fetal position, sobbing and shaking in the damp floor. Glancing around he knew there was no one near by. Making his way over to her, he knelt beside her and touched her shoulder.

"Granger!" No response, she seemed almost catatonic in shock. He shook her more forcefully,

"Granger, damn it, what's happened?" Hermione finally seemed to realize there was someone beside her and jerked away from his touch.

"Don't touch me, please, don't hurt me, not again." Her eyes were unfocused and wild.

"I'm not going to hurt you Granger," he hissed. "Listen, it's me, Malfoy, I'm going to help you ok?" Pulling her now unresisting form into his arms he lifted her and made his way back along the corridor to the hidden room he had found in third year.

He lay her down on the old couch and warding the door, he then lit the fire and flooed the kitchen, asking for some tea, and hot water.

Hermione was starting to calm down and her mind was clearing. Pushing herself up onto the couch, she peered around the room dazedly. Her enemy of six years was standing by the fire looking at her intently.

"Malfoy?" She questioned. Why on earth was he helping her? He gave her a wry smile and then sat beside her.

"Ten points for observation Granger, but they always did say you were smart."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked confused. It seemed that all her previous beliefs were being shattered tonight.

"Look, we may not get on and I may not like you, but I'm not so completely heartless as to leave you outside the Slytherin common room in the state you're currently in. What happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said stonily.

"Fine, don't, but it's not like I can't guess. You've been attacked, did he rape you?" He asked bluntly, his eyes completely devoid of emotion, non-judgemental and blank.

Hermione's eyes were wide with sock and disbelief.

"No, he…. He stopped before. No, I'm just shaken." She told him haltingly, her body beginning to shake again as the remembered event rolled like a tidal wave through her mind. She wrapped her arms around her middle, rocking back and forth, trying to forget what had happened.

A house elf appeared with tea and hot water and cotton wool, and then winked out of sight again when Draco had thanked her with a curt nod. Pouring a cup of tea for Granger, he added three spoons of sugar and pressed the steaming cup into her hands.

"Drink, it'll make you feel better. You're still in shock." Smiling thankfully at the blond haired man in front of her she took it and relished the scolding hotness of the sweet tea, as it burned a path down to her middle, sending goose bumps up her back in response.

When she had finished Draco gripped her chin in his hand and gently cleaned the cut lip. Then with a few muttered words he healed the gash and the swelling disappeared.

"Thank you." She said simply, he nodded and looking at her seriously reached out to grasp her hand comfortingly.

Snorting she gave a light laugh.

"What's so funny Granger?" He asked her perturbed by her behaviour.

Hermione just shook her head trying to deal with the absubity of the situation, here she was with a boy she knew hated her and mocked her at every oppertunity, holding her hand and trying to confort her because she had almost been raped.

"It's just that, I could never in a million years have believed that we would be sitting here, you helping me and sharing tea." He laughed as well.

"Yeah, if only your friends could see you now eh? Potter would have a fit and Weasley would be apoplectic with rage." The thought of their response to catching them together had Hermione clutching her side as she laughed with her past enemy.

"I know, can you imagine how red his face would go?"

"Yeah, it really doesn't complement his hair when he's like that." They both hooted and laughed, letting all their emotion out. Merlin knew, if they didn't laugh the'd probably cry. It was a full five minutes before they had managed to stop.

"I'll walk you up to you common room, Granger, just to be safe." He offered her a hand and she took at gratefully as she rose to her feet.

They walked to Gryffindor tower silently, when they reached the portrait, Hermione turned to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you Draco, I really appreciated what you did for me tonight."

Draco looked at her oddly for a moment then shook his head in denial.

"Don't thank me, just… look we can't be friends Granger. Don't forget that I'm still an evil git, ok?"

Peeved, Hermione snapped waspishly at him.

"What is it with you Slytherin's trying to convince people you're the bloody devil when really underneath it all you're perfectly nice?" Turning away she whispered the password and without a second glance stepped though to her common room.

Draco watched her go, wordlessly confused. What did she mean by that?

* * *

Severus sat on the edge of the bed staring blankly into the pitch darkness of his room. Never in his life had he felt as guilty as he did right then. He was almost certain he had succeeded in pushing her away this time. How could he not have? He had made her believe he was going to rape her. She had been terrified as she had struggled in his grasp, he could smell her fear even now. He was sickened by himself. That he could stoop to such a low to protect her, however well meaning, did not allow him to create excuses for his actions towards her. Unable to stop himself, he felt the bile rise in his throat, he ran to the bathroom and proceeded to vomit until his stomach was dry. He felt his insides twist and heave painfully as his body continued to make him retch. Lying on the cold tile floor he allowed himself the luxury of crying for the first time in twenty-five years. 

"I'm so sorry, so sorry…"

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed, Crookshanks purring soothingly as she held him close to her. There were too many things in her head, she still wasn't thinking clearly. Her arms ached where he had held her and her heart ached were he had broken it. How had it come to this? Why was it only now, as she lay here after what he had done, that she could finally admit that she had started to fall in love with him? Blotting out all emotions from her mind she tried to find her centre. She took a breath and slowly exhaled then another repeating the steady rhythm until her body had stopped shaking and her tears had dried. The only way she could solve this dilemma was to try and rationalize it. She had always relied on logic to see her through. She had always known that emotions tended to cloud judgment. 

Why did he do that to her tonight? Breath in slowly, hold and breathe out.

Why had he treated her the way he had these last months? Breath again, don't let you emotions control you she reminded herself.

Logic, cool calm and sensible, there had to be a reasonable explanation.

She knew the second answer; he was pushing her away because he was hiding something. Again she replayed the beginning of their conversation in her mind.

"_**I can't tell you, don't you see there are more important things than you and me!"**_

He was avoiding the question then. After that he had broke into her mind to share those memories. It hadn't been until he realized that she had not been scared off by it, that he had been more abusive towards her.

He had been a spy for more than twenty years without getting caught, which meant he had to be a marvellous actor. Suddenly it all started to slip into place. He had had no intention of telling her the truth tonight about why he had been avoiding her. He had only continued to push her away, to make her believe he was no good and couldn't be trusted. If he had really wanted to rape her, there had been nothing to stop him, he was twice her size and strength, he was a seasoned warrior, there had been no one who would have heard her scream, but he had stopped. Mentally she catalogued her injuries.

One split lip.

Two bruised arms.

A few pinched, bruises on her upper breasts.

The way the situation had spiralled out of control and her inability to cope with the shock of what had seemed to be happening had magnified every little detail of their encounter. He had shaken her, made her question his honour for the first time. Exactly what he had intended. There was something so terrible about to happen that he wanted her to hate him.

Why would he want her to distrust and hate him?

Pondering this question, she cast about her mind to empty all the separate little rooms of information.

Dumbledore had told her that people's actions were often misconstrued; that things sometimes happened that most people saw one way, but the truth remained hidden, or at least that was the gist of what he had said.

Could this be part of what the Headmaster had been speaking of?

The truth of this idea lit in her brain like New Years fire works. Severus was about to do something in his role as a death eater that he hated. The Headmaster in his own way was trying to prepare her for the event.

Why her?

Again she sifted and sorted through her mind. She could hide her feeling better than most and had proven herself capable of keeping secrets from Harry. Severus would still need someone to contact to get information to the Order, she was the logical choice if for some reason Dumbledore was not available. Harry could not be counted on to look at a situation rationally. He like everyone else would view it in the light that would be most obvious. Dumbledore must still be frightened of spies. No, it was more than that, Dumbledore knew Harry had failed at occulmency, Harry could still be being used in some way, or at least Voldemort could be viewing the Order's actions through him. The though of this scared her, Voldemort might still know everything in Harry's mind, which meant that Severus' cover could be blown by Harry being able to trust him. Dumbledore wanted everyone to view Severus as a traitor. Her mental process seemed to shut down on that thought as cold realization shot through her.

Whatever it was that Severus had to do it was going to probably make him absolutely unquestioned in his loyalty to Voldemort. This is what Dumbledore had been trying to warn her about. He knew Severus and she had been close, he had told her they were connected by a prophecy; but then their feelings toward each other had changed from friendship to something unable to be voiced by either, but none the less more than what it had been. Severus was trying to push her away, trying to stop her from falling in love with him. He was trying to manipulate her feelings so that she wouldn't be as hurt by whatever it was he had to do. What could be so terrible that she would have been hurt enough to think he was a traitor? Surely it must be connected to this unbreakable vow that Harry had mentioned. Which then led her to thoughts of Draco, he had to do something and Severus had vowed to help him. Trying to quell her frustration she turned over, unmindful of Crooks angry hiss as he was dumped off the bed.

Draco had been a completely different person tonight. He had showed her compassion that she had not though possible. Ideas and questions niggled away at her mind, she had no idea of what was about to happen but she again recognized the warning sparks in her magic that told her of great danger. Everything seemed to be closely connected and yet at the same time completely separate. She had to talk to Dumbledore; as for Snape, well, better to let him believe that what had transpired between them had worked in making her despise him.

* * *

Luna Lovegood sat on the great hall watching Harry Potter from beneath her long fringe. He was sitting with his arm around Ginny Weasley again. It seemed the two had finally got together. Inwardly she sighed and then shrugged. It didn't really matter she knew it wouldn't last. Ginny was the sort of person that needed to be loved for herself; Luna knew Harry's real attraction to her stemmed from his wanting to be part of a family. Harry didn't want Ginny; he wanted the Weasley's. What Harry needed however, was someone that could stand up to him, but could understand his introspection. Someone smart that could keep him grounded. Ginny was too willing to let Harry get away with everything that she would never allow her brothers. Besides, Luna was sure that Ginny wanted Harry because she had always thought she wanted him, but she needed someone she could be strong for, not the other way around. Harry would never let anyone else be strong for him. Ginny needed to be loved for her kindness and strength, and also needed someone who would accept the darkness that lived in her. No matter how much she hid it, Luna could see it, much the same way she could see the Thestrals. Luna sighed again, this time into her pudding, one day Harry Potter, one day you'll see me properly she thought.

* * *

Albus sat in his office waiting for Harry to arrive. He checked his portrait, making sure that in the event he didn't succeed that his consciousness would be imbued to the picture. He stared at the missive in front of him once more. Hermione Granger had requested a meeting with him. Of course he knew that since she had not reported what had happened between her and Severus that she had most likely managed to come to the correct conclusions on the matter. Right now though, he could not risk telling her anything, soon enough she would follow the path he intended her to take. Taking a quill and fresh parchment he began to write a series of notes. When he had finished he retrieved a small oak box, weathered by age and placed the letters inside. Locking it carefully, he took the key and slipped it onto a chain. There was only one way to do this; unfortunately the burden would fall on one girl's deceptively small shoulders. Dropping the chain into an envelope he sealed it and then addressed it. The biggest bluff in History was about to be played, he only hoped he held the winning hand.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

I feel I have neglected you this year; it's been months since I have written a word. I had another dream last night about my mother. It was the clearest one so far. I now have a complete list of ingredients and measurements for the potion she was making, if I was able to take it to Severus he might be able to tell me what every book in the library couldn't. The difference this time though, was that it then skipped to another place, my mother held a wand pointed at a rabbit. I couldn't hear the words but I'm pretty sure it wasn't Avada, the wrist movement was all wrong. There was a stabbing motion, then a figure eight; hopefully the next one will come with sound. She looked at me again, before I woke up and smiled at me. When I came too my pillow was soaked with tears, when will I be able to see her and not wake up crying?

Harry was totally out of order during the week; he attacked Draco with a particularly nasty spell he found scribbled in the margin of the potions book. I'm pretty sure it could have killed him; I fear for Harry more and more, he didn't really seem sorry for what he's done. Sure Draco is an obnoxious git at times but even Harry should have realized by now that Draco just doesn't have it in him to really cast an unforgivable that would hurt someone.

I'm biding my time with Severus, I'm certain he thinks he's pushed me away; if only he knew how wrong he was. I've been trying to keep a closer watch on him. Crookshanks has started to come into his own this year, he's somehow able to communicate images to me, for some reason they all include Severus. I guess my cat is a pretty good spy; Severus lets his guard down around him all the time, unfortunately I can see that this thing is taking its toll on him. I noticed that in the past few weeks he's hardly eaten and appears to be drinking in his rooms even more; however, I'm still waiting to talk to Dumbledore about my suspicions, I sent him a letter but he's been so busy lately that I haven't had a reply.

Whatever grand event is coming I can't help but feel that it is very near and…

"Hermione! Come quick, there are death eaters in the school."

Grabbing her wand, Hermione rushed down to the common room and out the portrait hole with Ginny, Ron and the rest of the DA members.

* * *

TBC... 

I answer all my reviews and adore and worship everyone who sends me words both good and bad comments so please, please, please, review.

Review Button >

down here.


	13. Chapter 9 part 5

Nine Part 5.

Diclaimer: It belongs to J.K Rowling, not me.

Authors note: Ok people, here it where my story differs just a little from cannon. I know members of the DA were out spying on people that night but for the purposes on my story, only Ginny and Ron and Neville were spying on Malfoy. To everyone else it was just an ordinary night when all hell broke loose. I'd also like to credit Erin with a wonderful idea she gave me for this part that is found in the exchanges between Luna and Hermione.

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the last chapter, including those who didn't leave thier email, I couldn't get back and say thanx. So Huggs and cookies to -**Lady Rhian**, Lulo, **Little Beloved**, robinsena, sptentrion, **BeckiSoup**, **Joani**, michelline, **Edania,** Moony's-wolf, **magicmistress**, **excessivlyperky,** Bjornsdotter, msenterprise, Fan Fiction Fan, tubbles, Dizzy, DracosRusty, Lilpeng1, **shwcat,** hyugadaisuk, and **_Brandy and Erin_**

* * *

_"Hermione! Come quick, there are Death Eaters in the Castle."_

Hermione dropped her quill, leaving her diary open on the desk as she jumped to her feet and retrieved her wand.

Ginny was out of breath waiting at the bottom of the dormitory steps.

"Dennis, Colin, stay here, organise the others in case the Death Eaters get in." She told the stunned common room. "Ginny, what happened, how did they get in?" She asked as they made their way out of the common room, Seamus, Dean and Lavender following close behind.

"We were watching Malfoy, he was in the room of requirement, when he came out he cast Peruvian darkness powder, none of us could see a thing, that's when we realized what had happened. He must have found some way of getting them in through the room; we were delayed because we couldn't see where we were going. Neville and Ron went to see what they could do to help the teachers, McGonagall and Vector are trying to hold them back from the common room corridors, she's ordered every one back to their rooms, Tonks, Lupin and Bill are here, we've flooed the ministry and the rest of the Order are on their way."

Hermione's mind whirled trying to sort all the information, firmly pushing down her emotions she tried to formulate some sort of plan.

"Ok, Ginny activate the coins, I want all the DA to be informed, two members from each house have to stay in their common rooms and organise their houses, I want them to protect the younger one in case they get through the protections."

Just then Neville came sprinting down the corridor.

"Hermione, Ginny, all the fighting's going on at the door to the top of the astronomy tower, it's bad, we're going to need all the help we can get." He said panting a little.

"Ok, Neville, go back to the dorm, get that bottle of Felix Felicis from Harry's trunk, bring it the astronomy tower, Ginny tell the rest of the DA to get there, I'll head up and see what I can do to help.

Without seeing if they could follow her instructions she ran for the tower, Dean, Lavender and Seamus struggling to keep up with her.

* * *

Draco stood at the top of the stairs his wand shaking in his hand. This was it, the time had come, kill the Headmaster and save his family or … there wasn't really any or, was there? He had to do this, had no choice. He could do this, he was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy always protected their family at any cost, even if it went against their own conscience. He heard movement on the tower, his face set in a grim line he burst through the door.

"Expelliarmus!"

* * *

Minerva cast hex after hex, dodging and dipping better then any witch her age should be able to. Beside her Filius blocked and wove charms to disrupt their opponents. From the corner of her eyes she saw an opening and managed to stun two of the Death Eaters.

"Filius, get Severus, tell him what has happened and bring him here. We can hold them for now.

Professor Flitwick ran off down the steps. He passed Hermione, Dean, Lavender and Seamus on the way.

Hermione ran to McGonagall and stood besides her shooting of spells, giving the older woman a chance to recover, as her friends entered the fray.

"Miss Granger, I've just sent Professor Flitwick to get Professor Snape, take one of your friends and ensure that he's alright on his way back." Reluctantly Hermione nodded and turned to go back, Luna appeared beside her and she motioned the other girl to follow her.

* * *

Severus sat grading papers for his fifth year class, completely unaware of the events taking place five floors above him. 

The door to his office flew open; Filius barreled into the room, his hair a wild mess and his eyes blazing with urgency.

"Severus, we're under attack… Astronomy tower, you must go…"

He knew then, that tonight would be the time he must carry out his orders. Coldly he assumed his traitors identity, sweeping it like a cloak around his very being. There was no place for emotion here.

"Stupefy" he cast silently, his colleague falling into a sleep on the dungeon floor. There was no time to waste, striding from his office he started determinedly for the astronomy tower. Too late he realized that Flitwick had not been alone. Hermione and a sixth year Ravenclaw, Luna something, were running towards him.

"Flitwick has fainted, he's in my office", he told them. Luna darted around him, intent on getting to her head of house when she was hit by another silent spell. Hermione stared at him in sock and disbelief. He looked into her eyes and with a brief apologetic look he stunned her too.

He felt a little relieved to know that she was out of the fighting for the moment; perhaps having her stunned in the dungeons would stop someone from killing her.

They would of course have cast the Dark Mark he surmised, probably on the tower and were waiting for Dumbledore to appear there. This meant he had to get there before Draco could do the deed. He quickened his pace; the great bat of the dungeons practically flying up the long steps to the tower where he would no doubt do the unforgivable.

* * *

The fight was fast and furious; spells were ricocheting off walls and armor, causing the dim light in the corridor to take on a hazy red glare. All the members of the DA and most of the order along with the teachers were trying to defend themselves from attack. Neville had appeared moments before and given everyone a small sip of the precious potion that helped to give them luck, and not a moment too soon. 

Ginny was sending hex after hex, trying to duck and dodge the spells a female Death Eater was shooting at her, she heard her opponent cast the killing curse and suddenly found herself flat on the ground. Lavender Brown gave her a quick, tight smile and jumped back on her feet casting a quick protego as they came under attack again.

"Thanks Lavender! I didn't know you had it in you."

"No problem Ginny. If we survive this you can get your brothers to buy me a drink." She said firing another volley of curses.

Ginny was kept on her toes but was surprised at Lavender's skills in defending them.

"Lavender, I just want you to know that I think Ron's a complete arse for not noticing who you really are."

"Don't worry about it, he is an arse, but I love him anyway." She flicked her wand casting another shield charm as a nasty slicing hex nearly hit them. They were fighting back-to-back now and managing quite well.

"I'll tell you this Lav, when he finally comes round I'll be glad to have you as a sister." Ginny pulled Lavender out of the way this time while sending a tickling hex at the Death Eater who had tried to stun them.

Both girls got behind the wall to catch their breath, then gave each other a hug. In the madness going on around them, each had found an unlikely friend and ally.

* * *

Draco was faltering; here he was pointing his wand at a sick and defenceless old man. What kind of monster was he? Dumbledore was offering him a way out and he was going to take it. Lowering his wand he looked right into the old Headmaster's eyes. 

"_Draco, listen carefully. There is nothing you can do to change the outcome of tonight. Don't blame yourself my boy. I know there is so much more to you than what you show. Do not be afraid to show your true self, have faith. Stall when the time comes. Someone other than you has this job tonight, and do not despair, your mother is safe, do exactly as Professor Snape tells you!"_

Draco's face filled with shock for a split second, and then he nodded his head imperceptibly as more Death Eaters burst out onto the tower.

* * *

"Hermione, are you all right?" Luna asked helping the older girl up. 

"I'm fine Luna, just a little dazed, have you checked Flitwick?" Hermione asked as she brushed off her skirt. Her emotions were roiling, what the hell had just happened? Why had Severus stunned them?

"I levitated him onto the couch in Snape's office. He's ok, but I think he might have hit his head when he... I really rather imagine Snape stunned him like he did us." She said matter of factually.

Hermione held her breath, waiting to see if Luna would say anything more. Managing to keep her face a carefully blank mask she looked at the possibilities in front of her. As far as she could tell, this was exactly what he and Dumbledore had been waiting for, Snape had finally had to take up the role of traitor, but he had done it badly, made just one little slip, if he was going to cast any spell at all on either of them as a death eater he should just have killed them, and Luna was smart enough to figure that out.

"Luna, I don't..." Luna cut her off with a surprising sharp look.

"Hermione, do you really think I'm that stupid? I saw his face when he saw you; it's the first time he's ever shown a shred of emotion. You can explain it to me later. I won't mention that he stunned us."

Hermione was almost speechless, a girl that most had discounted as too airy fairy to be observant enough to catch on had just succinctly summed up the situations and reassured her of her discretion.

"Come on them. We better get back upstairs and see if we can help."

* * *

Albus stood shakily, talking to his former pupils, stalling for time. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold onto his mind, the potion was shutting down his body system by system. He must stay alive until Severus could get there. His plans were so well laid out, but if Severus didn't get here soon, his body would give out before their little production could be put into action. He knew Draco was more than people gave him credit for; even now with the others pressuring him to kill him, he held back, stalling just as he had asked him. The sound of the tower door swinging open again drew his attention and he sent a last message of thanks to the blond young man before him. Snape was here.

* * *

Severus didn't have time to pay any attention to the people around him, thankful that both sides believed he was on their side. Striding through the barrier, he went up the tower steps and stepped out into his doom. 

He swept the parapet with a cold eye, taking in every last detail. A shadow that was not a shadow fell out of the corner of his eye. Well, he thought sourly, that just about clinches it; perfect Potter, here to witness my betrayal. How poetic. There would be no chance now of any sort of reprieve. The boy would relate the tale to the rest of the Order and the whole of Britain would be out for his blood by morning. Damn it! The old fool had yet to tell him who his contact would be. How could he possibly hope to pass information on if they tried to kill him? Overwhelming feelings of rage and despair engulfed him, how in Satan's nine hells had all this ever come to pass? What was the use of prophecy when it held no power? It would be better to die himself than live through this.

"Severus..." The old man pleaded, seeing his friend waver.

He glared at his mentor, raging at what the old man wanted him to do. How dare he put him in this position after all these years? After all these years when happiness, the one thing which had driven him this far had been in his grasp? The injustice of the situation drove his emotions, he always knew he would be punished for his wrong doings, but this, this was truly inspirational, Karma definitely had to be commended.

He swept forward, pushing Draco roughly out of his way. They all fell back without a word. He stood before Albus, fear, rage and hate pulsing through him.

"_How can you make me do this?" He sent angrily._

"_Severus, you must. Sometime we must do what is right even when it is hard and some times we must do what is wrong which is harder still. Please forgive me Severus, but you must carry this out, I am dying anyway. Help make my death mean something."_

Severus was shaken to the core, still he resisted, his own death would be better, but looking into the old mans eyes once more he realised he could not disobey him. Trust in me, he had asked him once and trusted he had.

"Severus…please…" his master asked again.

Albus watched as Severus finally gave in and pointed his wand directly at him; self-loathing and repulsion evident in his face. With one last thought of thanks to the man he had come to think of as a son, he let the potion finally complete its purpose. His heart stopped and Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of his time died a split second before the killing curse hit him.

His mind registered the looks on their faces and the one tear that Severus covertly wiped from his eye as his body sailed over the tower and plummeted to the ground below. His last thought before he closed his eyes was 'Oh bugger, I didn't see that coming!'

* * *

The sky turned red like blood and the stars disappeared. An ill wind swept over the elemental plain chilling beings that had never known cold to the very depth of their souls. The maid and the mother watched as the crone held a single silver thread and tugged it from the tapestry which was trying to weave itself to completion. From the pocket of her black robe she took a pair of shears and held it by the thread. With a sharp and decisive motion she brought the blades closed on the thread. With a screech of steel against steel the shears broke. 

Shocked silence fell as the broken blades clattered to the floor and the silver thread wove itself back into the weave. For a moment the maid stopped spinning and the mother stopped weaving, time stopped. The universe seemed to hold its breath and then sneeze. The maid looked at the mother who shrugged, and then the mother looked at the crone. The crone smiled in surprise then shrugged as well. Time began again, but the tapestry had changed dramatically, new threads of gold and silver shot through, dispelling the grey and black.

Across the universe the beings looked up as a silver wave of light rippled out, touching everything in its path; sending a message and a warning with its power. Beings, who had shunned their mortal brothers, suddenly took an interest in the mortal plain once more. Things were beginning to get interesting.

* * *

Draco and Snape ran through the halls, making for the front door. Draco felt his lungs on fire from the pace, but he ran on, pushed by his Professor to keep going. His mind was desperately trying to make sense of all that had transpired, but was fast caving in under the stress of the events. Had that been what Dumbledore had meant, had he perhaps got it wrong? Should he really trust Snape? Could he trust Snape? He had just watched the man, that the headmaster claimed was loyal to him kill him in cold blood. He had just been a weak defenceless old man. What sort of glory could anyone, even Snape, gain from killing him then? He heard Potters bellow of rage and stopped mid flight across the lawn. Snape had turned to confront Potter. 

Draco watched with fascination as Snape effortlessly deflected unforgivables hurled at him from Potter. How on earth was he doing it? No one could deflect them. With an insight many would deny he possessed he observed the duel before him. Snape was trying to teach Potter, even now! Realization dawned like the sun; Snape was still protecting the prat, trying to encourage him to do better. He had the chance to kill Potter right in front of him, or at the very least stun him and taking him to Voldemort, but he was doing neither. Relief washed through him, Dumbledore had been right. Snape was still on his side. He thought back to what the old Headmaster had asked him to do, and what he had said.

"…_**there is nothing you can do to change the outcome of tonight,"**_

He had known he would die, had told Draco that it had been inevitable.

"…_**someone other than you has this job tonight."**_

Dumbledore had known that Snape would come to kill him. His next thought made him blanch in denial. Had the Headmaster ordered Snape to do it? He must have, that could be the only reason he had ordered him to do as Snape told him.

"Run Draco!" Snape called to him, tossing him a small package unseen. Without further ado, Draco took off again, still shocked and bewildered at what had happened.

* * *

Hermione and Luna had made it to the astronomy tower and were desperately trying to stanch the bleeding Bill Weasely. His face was a mass of shredded and serrated skin, hanging from his muscles and bones in strips. 

Ginny clutched at Lavender as the other girl tried to comfort her. Remus and Tonks were helping an injured Neville to his feet.

Minerva looked around, horror and despair showing plainly on her face. Trying to calm herself and determinedly pushing away thoughts about her husband, she took control of the situation.

"Mr. Weasely, go to the hospital wing and inform Madam Pomfrey that we are bringing injured to her." Ron stared at her in shock, unable to comprehend what was going on, he kept looking fearfully at his brother and wondering what exactly it was he was meant to do in this situation.

"Mr. Weasley! Pay attention, now go and tell Poppy we are on our way." Minerva snapped. The look on his face at her harsh words brought a small pang on guilt to her heart. Softening her tone she apologized and then urged him to do as she had asked.

"… and Mr. Weasely, when you get there, tell Poppy I asked you to fire-call your parents."

Nodding gratefully he took off along the corridor, thankful for something to do and grateful to be away from the horror and carnage he had witnessed. He'd always thought that when the time came he could go into battle, ready and prepared for what he would see, but the reality of blood and death was something, which he could never have imagined. He felt bile rise in his throat again at the memory of his brother's savaged face.

When the people you loved were the ones lying injured or dying, war suddenly became less like the great adventure he had always believed it to be and more like the greatest nightmare he never wanted to endure. No one ever thinks it can happen to them. It had always been other people he had no connection to that had died or been attacked. He'd always felt sorry for them though and knew on some basic level the wrongness of what Voldemort and his Death Eaters were doing. But like many, Ron Weasely had never really known or tried to imagine what it would really be like. Never known just what seeing and experiencing such violence and revilement in pain could really do to him. His eyes were finally open now, and he didn't like what he saw. There was no way they could win this. The other side was too depraved, was willing to risk everything for their cause. Ron didn't want to risk his family, didn't want to see what had happened to Bill happen to others. He should never have gotten drawn into this; he was just an innocent bystander, if he hadn't become friends with Harry, would his family really have backed Dumbledore as hard as they had? Would Bill be sitting at home right now with mum and dad, happy and still living in blissful ignorance of this horror? As he saw the hospital door in sight he wondered if there was any other way he could protect his family from all this.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy hung in chains; his usually impeccable appearance, a hazy memory, his long blond hair hung in a tangled mess of knots, limp with sweat and stained brown with dried blood. How long he had been here he was uncertain. He was only thankful that so far he was alive and had not been used as a renewable food source. Vampires, he hated vampires, or at least he thought he had, but these were different, more dangerous. This was a vampire house, a line of living, childbearing creatures that could pass for human, who walked in the sun and lived forever. Unlike their more common counter parts they were completely sane. They were organized, lived by blood and honour, demanded and commanded respect. More than a thousand years ago they had retreated from sight, disgusted by the new breed which had destroyed their reputation and disgusted by the people they had called friends and allies, brothers and sisters. Accused of siring abominations and being hunted down by wizards they had left, warning them of assuming they had been responsible for these new vampires. They told the wizarding world that great evil would rise again and again without their kind to help keep the darkness at bay. Before leaving for good the body of a wizard who had been experimenting on muggle subjects with vampire blood had been found ritually murdered in the way vampires traditionally demanded for vengeance and retribution. Every wizard had known the shame. They had called their friend's monsters and murderers, but the truth was that one of their own had been so greedy that he had wanted immortality for himself and had experimented with the blood of a vampire he had captured and starved. Shame and fear heavy on their hearts they had deleted as many accounts of the real vampires as was possible from records and books. If their world suffered and was plunged into darkness it would be their own fault. The immortals that had lived among them who had cared and comforted and protected had left them and it was on their heads. For millennia they had been the shadows, protectors who fought for the light in the darkest places. Their instincts allowed them to kill without remorse, and faster than light they could move in and out of places without being seen, and could, he thought with a rye chuckle; hold a grudge for a very long time. 

When Lucius finally found his way here after being denied entrance by the fae, they had captured him, locked him up and left him here in chains.

He thought it had perhaps been a few days since he had been put here. The man who questioned him, Falcaron, had been dispassionate, as he had tortured him for information on his real reason for seeking them. He told them over again and again of his mission for Dumbledore. They either didn't believe him or didn't want to believe them. Idly he wondered if his life would end here in this dark place or if he might make it through. He believed the former was much more likely and then retreated into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Karithal sat at the table in the meeting room. Here he led the council of elders in debate. At this moment in time the other elders were absent. He sat alone in the dark regarding the misty orb before him. The prisoner seemed to believe what he had told them, but it sat uneasy on his mind. The wizard came here claiming to work against Voldemort, yet bore the evil of that ones mark on his arm. Although they no longer entered the mortal realm or had any contact with the wizards and witches they had not been blind to the happenings there. 

Sixteen years ago, many in council had argued to set aside differences with the mortals and offer their help, by the time the council had reached a decision it was too late. Voldemort had disappeared, apparently at the hands of a baby. Now they must choose once more, but this time decisions must be made quickly. Or at least that was what was meant to happen, what was planned. But now, well things changed dramatically when all their kind felt the elemental shift rushing out across the ether, something had upset the balance, tilted it on the side of good. Now they must convene a high meeting of the old races to decide this one mortal's fate and that of his kind. He waited to see what response the fae would send. They were as different from his race as his kind was from Wizards; there was no way of predicting their response to the call heard by all. His blood, cold in his veins, chilled even more as he remembered the true speaking that had flooded his consciousness.

The fall of the light

The rise of the dark

The end of night

The bonded mark

Rise up take sides,

For all will abide

To beat the tide

You must not hide

Battle will decide

In who to confide

Beings of eternity

Take up the call

Lest everything fall

And blood divide.

Shivering the immortal looked up as the one person he did not want to see ever again entered the chamber.

* * *

Narcissa sat in the kitchen at Grimmauld place, nervously awaiting her son. Earlier that night Dumbledore had shown up to spirit her away from the manor. It had been around seven o'clock that he had appeared. He had helped her pack her things and then went to the dinning room. When she had finished packing she had come down stairs to find a gapping door in the middle of the dinning room, steps led down under the house. 

Albus had stood looking around Lucius private sanctuary. Gathering some items and books he shrunk them before making his back up to her.

"What were you taking?" Narcissa asked him with annoyance.

"Some certain things I think he will want when he returns. As soon as we leave this place the ministry and Death Eaters will come, they will find this hidden room eventually. The things I took were the most important in the room, I shall leave them in your safe keeping, not to worry." She nodded understanding and then they had port keyed here.

When they had arrived Dumbledore had sat her down, explaining he didn't have much time.

"Tonight, I shall leave the school to accomplish something of vital importance. Draco will no doubt use this time to create a distraction in order to catch me when I return. I will make sure he comes to no harm. Now, this is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Harry told me that it was the property of the Order, therefore I feel he will eventually understand why I am doing this. Narcissa, I want you to be the secret keeper for the house. When I die, it will be visible once more, I cannot risk that, so here and now, you will perform the Fidelius charm."

Narcissa had shaken her head in denial.

"I couldn't possibly Uncle, your Order members will not believe me when I tell them that you made me secret keeper, if they come here and find me I'm as good as dead."

"Narcissa, trust me on this. I have left information in the hands of a trusted confidant. She will vouch for you when the time comes. I will also leave you with a letter for Minerva to take with you when you go to tell her what I have done. Write to her and request a meeting in ten days, she will accept. When the time is right all the information I have bound you to hold will come out, you will know of whom you may tell when you meet them, the compulsion to keep what you know to yourself will disappear."

"Do you really think you might survive all this uncle? You're taking a rather long shot on this, there's no guarantee that they will be able to revive you. What if something goes wrong and you are injured beyond the killing curse? It would take more than the counter potion to save you then."

"Yes, it would" he said nodding gravely, "but it is a chance I have to take."

Narcissa sighed to herself once more. They had preformed the charm and now only she could tell of where the place was. By tomorrow all protection her uncle could afford her would be gone, only the memory of him might stop those who despised her and her son from killing them out right. Draco, Draco, where are you? She thought and prayed he would be ok and then her mind turned to her husband, wherever he was she was certain his charm and cunning would be standing him in good stead, after all he always managed to land on his feet, didn't he?

* * *

"Ron… Dumbledore's dead." Said Ginny. 

Hermione's eyes snapped wide at the news, news she had never expected in a million years. Dumbledore dead? How could he be dead? It didn't make sense.

Harry's words penetrated her emotional fog.

"Snape killed him." Harry said viciously.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth in shock, biting the palm of her hand hard trying not to make a sound as the tears welled in her eyes. She dimly felt Luna's soothing touch on her back. No! No, no, no, this wasn't happening, he hadn't. It couldn't be true; Severus would never have done this! Unwillingly she listened to the tiny voice of doubt in her mind.

He's been fooling you all along, even managed to pull the wool over Dumbledore's eyes, what makes you so special, are you not allowed to be wrong about someone?

Shut up, I'm not listening to this. I won't believe it.

Suddenly the song of the Phoenix reached her ears, soothing her heart and mind. As they all listened something inside Hermione fell into place. Logic had managed to regain control. What could she do? What should she do? She had to act on what she knew. Dumbledore had warned her, she'd just never imagined that this was their plan. Then she thought back to the curse on his arm, he had been dying anyway, what better way to end it than let Severus kill him and gain his acceptance by all in Voldemort's circle who doubted him. They would trust him implicitly now. It also meant that Severus was alone, vulnerable and the whole world would be out for his blood.

What would Dumbledore have done? Records, proof, there would be proof somewhere of all that had happened, a Pensieve somewhere explaining it all. The Pensieve! All thought seemed to grind to a halt, she had to get to Severus' office and take his pensive, there were important memories in there, one's which definitively proved his innocence, but first she had to get to them. She had to plan now and decide what to do, to be ready to act in a way that would not be suspicious.

She must go along with Harry and Ron. There was nothing else she could do right now. Surely if this had been planned the Headmaster would have left some sort of instruction. Looking up as the song ended she saw McGonagall entering the infirmary.

* * *

Journal of Minerva McGonagall 

I think I knew, even before I reached the hospital wing, why else would Fawkes have been singing? When Potter announced his death so bluntly I felt as though I had been slammed into a wall by a bludger. I couldn't stand; my legs gave out under me.

I saw Hermione's look of sympathy and understanding, but was unable to take comfort in it. Severus killed Albus? I had always wondered what had made Albus take Severus' word on his loyalty, but because he trusted him I had to trust Snape. He had always hinted that Severus had an ironclad reason for joining the order, that he would never betray us, but he had and in the vilest way possible.

My husband, lover and friend is gone. How can I continue when, my life is no more than a mere shadow waiting for the sunlight to dispel it? The reason Potter gave for Albus trusting Severus didn't ring true somehow, but it doesn't matter. The deed is done and my heart is dead. I must go on until the end. It is what he would have wanted. I have to see this through and one day I want to have Severus at my mercy and see how he takes it. The pain will never leave me. I can only hope that when this damn war is over I can rest and find him once more.

* * *

Draco had opened the package once he had reached the end of the wards; picking up the used battery from the box he felt the familiar tug of a portkey at his navel as the world swirled around him. 

When he landed he was swept up into his mother's waiting arms.

"Draco, my baby, oh thank Athena you're safe. I wondered if he would manage to keep you safe." Narcissa said holding her son close.

"I'm fine mother, are you alright? Where are we?" He asked looking around with distrust.

"I'm fine now that you are here my son, as for where we are, we are at the Black House in Grimmauld place, Dumbledore brought me here this evening. We have to stay here and be safe for a time. I have a story to tell you, I need you to listen and not interrupt, do you understand?" She asked him seriously.

"Yes, alright, I promise." Smiling sadly she ushered him into the sitting room and Draco Malfoy sat down to hear the story of his life.

* * *

Luna stroked Hermione's hair soothingly, humming a little tune under her breath. Wearily Hermione sighed. They had decided to come to the room of requirement to get some privacy away from the people milling about, gossiping about what had occurred. When Luna had seen Hermione almost slam a fifth year boy into the wall by his neck after he had remarked how he'd like to torture and humiliate the slimy scum fuck, she had calmly put a restraining arm on her friend's shoulder and directed her from the common room. 

Luna waited. She knew that eventually Hermione would share it all with her. It was only a matter of time; however, a little encouragement might be in order.

"So why do you think Dumbledore let Snape kill him?" Luna finally asked.

"To get Severus higher in the ranks, help more people with the information he would be able to get. Dumbledore was dying already though."

"Yes, I knew that, it was obvious what kind of curse it was, it kills you slowly, when it finally takes your body the heart is the last to go." Hermione nodded affirmatively.

"Yes…but it doesn't make it any easier, he's dead and now Severus is in even more danger than before. How am I supposed to help him when he believes I think him a murderer? He won't come near me. There are all these emotions running through me; grief, pain, loss and… Luna I just want to hex them all for being so vile about Severus. He doesn't deserve it, and Harry is the worst but I can't tell him a thing!" She sat up and cradled her head in her hands, her eyes streaming with silent tears of frustration. It was absolutely official; Hermione Granger didn't know what to do, didn't know what to feel and foremost didn't know how to cope.

"Look Hermione, there isn't anything that can be done right now, but you must get your emotions under control. We just need to talk this out. Tell me everything and I'll help you, surely you need one person to lean on. You can't possibly do this all yourself."

Hermione smiled at Luna gratefully and nodded.

"Severus had worked as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix for twenty years. I'm almost certain what happened tonight was planned by Dumbledore. It's pretty obvious now that the Unbreakable vow Severus had to make was to carry out Draco's mission if he failed. Dumbledore must have forced him to do it. The curse was killing him and something happened in that cave tonight, something else that sped up the process. He had to drink that potion and it hurt him."

"But I overheard Harry telling you it was all for nothing, that what they found was a fake."

"It was. It is strange isn't it, that Dumbledore didn't know that. He always seemed to be aware of everything. I think we should try and find out more about that. Harry has already asked me to find R.A.B, the initials left in the note."

"There's nothing we have to do now that exams have been cancelled. We could go down tomorrow." Luna offered.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. Getting back to the story though, if I'm right about Professor Snape there has to be information about it somewhere and we have to find it before his cover is blown. There's a Pensieve in his office and I think there will be some sort of note after Dumbledore's funeral for me, something, to help me help him. The Headmaster told me that Severus and I were connected by a prophecy."

Luna's grey eyes widened and she smiled. "So you two _are_ in love. I thought so, but it's difficult to tell with you, you always seem so reserved."

Hermione's face went slightly pink at Luna's quick guess and looked back at the fire.

"I don't know… that's all I can say. I know how I feel about him and it's so complicated at the same time as being simple… I don't know how he really feels, but I think he cares for me."

"Of course he does. I saw his face tonight remember, his eyes were so full of pain and despair for a moment when he saw you and there was a kind of longing I recognized, a longing to have something he desperately wanted but didn't think he really deserved. He loves you Hermione, whether he knows or not, he does. I think you and he must play a pretty big part in all this. Prophecies aren't just made for nothing you know, especially in times of war, that's when all the proper ones are made. You've got to find out what the prophecy said in its entirety. There might be clues in it that be can use."

Hermione looked at the girl and shook her head.

"Luna, how can you be so cleaver and yet come across like you're a bit… well you know."

Luna looked off into space for a few more moments before responding.

"It's frustrating when you know all the answers, but nobody asks the questions. I see a lot of things; sometimes I see things others can't. I just sort of know things without really thinking about it, I trust it, this intuition or whatever it is. But when I tried to explain it to people, they just laughed and called me loony, so I suppose I sort of retreated inside myself and only spoke when it suited me. I am a bit spacey sometimes though but it's because I'm listening to something else or feeling something else. Being able to pick up other people's feelings or just knowing what's about to happen to me or those near me, is distracting. I try and block it out but it's difficult."

Luna's face had taken on the blank mask Hermione had seen on many occasions as she told Hermione her story.

"Oh Luna, that must have been horrible for you to have been teased like that. I'm sorry you had to go through it."

Luna's eyes glowed with happiness and she smiled at Hermione.

"Don't worry, Karma's a bitch and, she'll bite them all up the bum!"

Hermione giggled and nodded in understanding. This Luna was as far from the loony many people called her, as a hippogriff was from a flobberworm. She'd surprise them all one day and show them just how sane she was.

* * *

The funeral was beautiful. The sun shone and the lake looked like a tranquil paradise. For this one hour only Hermione let herself breakdown completely. Ron hugged her to him and tried his best to comfort her. This just made her cry harder, the arms she really wanted were far away and seeing Dumbledore's funeral had brought home to her once again just how fragile was a human life, all too easily the soul could escape and depart, never to return. 

"How could you do this to him you selfish old man?" She whispered under her breath.

"What's that Mione?" Ron asked passing her a tissue.

"Nothing, I just said he was a defenceless old man." Ron smiled sympathetically and looped his strong arms around her. Hermione tried not to shrug him off, he needed the comfort too.

She watched with awe and delight as the Phoenix erupted from the flames and flew away. Fawkes had always been so fond of his friend, but the symbolism of this was screaming at her mind battering down a thousand doors. A new phoenix always rose from the ashes. The ashes, the marble tomb, the professor's body was still there, not burnt at all. The phoenix had been another message, now all that was left was absolute confirmation.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Sixth year is over. A new chapter of my life is beginning. It is time to put childhood behind us; some will find this easier than others. Luna and I are trying to find out what we can about R.A.B but so far nothing has come up. We did discover the the Half Blood Prince was Severus, but it seemed Harry already knew. I suppose it makes sense in a way, I should have recognised his hand writing, I've seen it oftern enough in our notes. We have been unable to get into Severus' chambers though, it seemed they have locked everyone out and for some odd reason. Professor McGonnagal has been unable to gain control of the portraits or the school. This is yet another indication that Dumbledore is not really dead. When we researched a little further Luna found that only when a Headmaster dies and his soul moves on does the school allow the new Head to take control. The worst part is that we have decided that we must keep what we know about this to ourselves for the time being. If Harry is still linked through his mind, Voldemort could find out and then we would loose every advantage we might have. I feel as though I'm stuck in the middle of a very nasty pool of quicksand, why does it feel as though everything rests on me to sort it? Why would Dumbledore leave me with all these hints and riddles but never tell me what was actually going on? I know it was probably better that way, after all my reactions to the news I have heard were completely genuine. Over the last six years I have had many questions, about who I am, who my parents were, why I seemed so important in the bigger picture. I received the answers to most of my questions, but some still remain. I am closer to solving these riddles than ever before. I received a package a moment ago and it sits here beckoning me to open it. I feel afraid to do so lest all my hopes and logic are dashed. What if I am wrong? What if my heart belongs to a traitor? I must somehow find this Gryffindor courage so many crow about and open this package that holds the last of the answers I have searched for, for the past six years.

Wish me luck dear diary. It's now or never.

Hermione opened the brown paper and revealed a locked wooden box. Holding the letter in her hands she smiled at the familiar writing. This was what she had waited these last weeks for, some form of the truth from the wizard himself. The portrait in the heads office had not woken up yet. She broke the seal and opened the parchment. Her eyes widened as she read and then she let out a small sigh of helplessness. How the hell did the old snake think she could possibly pull all this off by herself? Sorry his arse! Irritably she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Crookshanks meandered over to the fallen letter and scanned the last lines.

P.P.P.S if things went according to plan I should still be alive, albeit trapped inside my tomb. Severus may know the counter potion to the one I drank with Harry; I trust you will do what you can about the situation.

Crooks hissed at the parchment in annoyance. The Long Beard had laid the problems at his mistress's door and her Dark One had gone while the Red two legs had stayed. All this made no sense to Crookshanks. Life was about good kills and fresh meat, warm fires and strong mates. Why did the humans have to be so difficult?

Purring in her arms Crooks tried sending soothing thoughts of her Dark One to her.

When the thoughts and images penetrated her mind the half kneazel found himself unceremoniously dumped back on the floor. A blur of honey curls streamed like a banner behind her as she ran for the dungeons.

* * *

TBC… 

Please review, please!

two wee minutes to give me a good or bad,

Press the little blue button and make me smile:)


	14. Interlude

Authors note: This part is a small interlude, which should, I hope, answer a few questions about the fae and vampires and why they are important in this story. The next chapter should hopefully be up in a few day's, for now, I hope this will quench your thirst. Big thank you to my Beta, Erin. Also thank you so much everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **Umbra Iuguolo is Latin for Shadow Killers, the vampires.**

* * *

**Interlude…**

In the beginning there was a balance. Everything had two sides; the forces of creation met and created an oasis of life among the coldness of the universe. They agreed that to this end, everything would balance. These beings held no concept of good and evil, for these were mortal inventions. The Creators were neither good nor bad. They simply were. One cast up her hand and created light, enjoying the spirit of the game, another created darkness. The two were mightily pleased. Disgruntled by this display, another pointed into the night and created the moon and a thousand stars. Light and Dark, laughed at her creation, praising the beauty she had made. The breath as they laughed swept out over the earth and became wind and breeze. Moon and Stars blushed, smiling at their comments. The last being looked upon the world they created and cast her hand, flowing and pouring, water was born filling oceans and lakes, making clouds in the sky.

For a time they played with this creation and populated it with all manner of creatures, but everything that they made had a balance.

A moment now stands out in eternity. Dark and Light sat observing the world, in boredom, Darkness created beings in his image. They walked in the shadows but their hearts did not beat. Unlike the creatures of the paradise they were timeless. Outraged by what he had done, for they each had promised not to recreate themselves, she retaliated by equaling the balance. A race of beings of light was born, revealing in warmth and summer; loving light and beauty. They were also ageless.

Moon discovered what they had done and called Water. They had upset the balance of the world so much that they were uncertain of how to fix it. Moon was the one who discovered the flaw. The two beings were so opposite of each other that a third balance was needed; a pivot of you will. Water and Moon stretched out their hands and willed into being a creature of contradiction and of short life. In this way was time truly created; man had been born. The creators soon discovered that their masterpiece had taken on a life of it's own, no longer could they interfere. They could only watch and hope that their world would not destroy itself.

* * *

Eons past, two great races were engaged in a war that shook the world to its very foundation, a war that lasted centuries. Even upon the elemental plain, the cries of the fallen echoed in pain and terror. The Fae raged against the Umbra Iuguolo, determined to bring them to their knees. Both desired to live in the mortal plain, neither could abide the other. An uneasy peace had lasted for an age but war had erupted when a man of the fae had killed the daughter of the Umbra Iuguolo's son, a vampire named Lillith. A younger cousin of Finvarra, who was the king of the Fae, Malwas had kidnapped the girl and when she refused to join with him or share the secrets of the Shadow Killers had decided to end her life. No accident this, but murder. The only way they could be killed was by beheading and draining the body of blood. Lillith's bloodless body was found in the faerie glen, miles from her home. Her head placed by the gates of her father's house.

Falcaron had been grief stricken; in his pain and anger he demanded a blood feud, between his house and theirs. Karithal supported his son; his granddaughter had been dear to him, the first child to be born to their people in centuries. Swearing revenge Half Moon House killed the fae man who had carried out this heinous crime and all his family who had helped. Honour and revenge had been served, now it was time to mourn the loss of the child.

But this was not to be. Finvarra, unheeding of his wife and queens cry that they should not retaliate, declared war on the Umbra Iuguolo. Each discovered ways of killing the other, but unlike mortal creatures the deaths of immortal one's tore at the fabric of space and magic. These creatures had been created to never die, but even in this there must be balance. Women of the fae and vampire found themselves with child unexpectedly. The souls of the dead were returning to the mortal plane.

By this point the war was at its most heated. In a show of unbelievable horror and brutality the fae slaughtered the women and children of the vampire clans, determined to eradicate them forever. For how could they be reborn if none were left to give birth? The birth of evil could be pinpointed to this act of destruction. The Clans anger was boundless, but in his wisdom Karithal forbade retaliation in kind. At this moment mercy and compassion and goodness were born. This had gone too far, he declared, but decided that until Finvarra was dead none of his kind would rest. It was on the fae king's head alone that his anger was now directed.

Rhiannon, sickened by her husband's actions betrayed him and brought him before the Clan, determined to bring an end to this war forever.

On blood soaked ground, the great king of the fae knelt bound in iron before the Master of the Umbra Iuguolo. Karithal watched the being that had decimated and denied his kind their children and mates and made a decision.

"I will not kill you. Your death would serve nothing. Instead you will live in the bowels of the earth for ten thousand years, deprived of sunlight and companionship, as surely as you have consigned my people to a similar hell."

Rhiannon had been bewildered.

"But you said you would kill him." She shouted.

"Too easy a punishment for one such as him, he would only be reborn and get the chance at life that none of my brothers, my wife or my granddaughter will know. A fitting end for one such as him."

"I beg you, have mercy!" She cried. On her hands and knees in the dirt she clutched at his robes.

"Find a way to bring all my people back and you shall have your king." He told her, raising her to her feet.

Rhiannon nodded her thanks, determined to find a way.

* * *

A hundred years passed and Rhiannon had finally found the missing souls of the vampires. She met with Karithal and told him her news.

"Your people are being reborn amongst the mortals. You can find them from there." She smiled her triumph and awaited his response.

"Well, that certainly has made your task much easier. You will find these children as they are born and bring them to my people to be raised in the rightful way."

"But… the balance, if we take something from them then we must give back something of equal value in return."

"Yes, you must. When all my people are returned, your King will be released."

Realization and pain at what she must now do flooded her veins like burning ice.

"My people are to be denied their children?" She screamed.

"If through the actions of their leader, whom they followed without thought, they denied my people their children, why should they not now suffer for what they have done?"

"I will return your people to you then. You have my word, but I do not want my husband returned. Keep him for eternity or kill him, it matters not. He has destroyed his own people now as much as yours."

Never looking back or meeting with Karithal again, Rhiannon paid for her husband's mistakes. For the next three thousand years the fae stole the babe's from their cradles and returned them to the Clans, leaving the fae children they loved so much with the mortals until they aged no more. So was born the legend of the changelings.

* * *

Unforeseen was the magic in the blood of the vampire and fae children. Those who carried vampire children or raised fae babes in their place, later gave birth to the first magical mortal beings, that one-day would call themselves Wizards and Witches.

Two millennia ago the last of the vampire children were returned. It was at this time that the fae and the vampire became aware of the ones called wizard, and realized what they had done.

Illyria and Falcaron met and discussed the problem. Since both sides agreed they were jointly responsible they decided to help their mortal children adapt. Four wizard children were taken and raised by the fae and the vampires. They were taught magic of unbelievable power, were shown how to craft wands and make potions; how to make charms and adapt the world around them to their own design. When the four left them after twenty years of education they returned to the land of their birth and opened a school. Never did they divulge the secrets of their kinds true origins to anyone.

* * *

Slytherin and Gryffindor had been the best of friends, closer than brothers; they were loyal to each other beyond everyone else. Rowena and Helga were sisters at heart and loved Salazar and Godric respectively. After thirty blissful years the dark ages descended upon them with vengeance. Children born of muggles were being burned and tortured being made to tell where others of their kind were. Slytherin house lost many children that year. A terrible row had erupted between Godric and Salazar.

"We must not send them letters Godric. We risk their lives and others by doing this. The muggle-born must be protected by innocence. The children who are already here must not be allowed to return to their villages, they may be killed!"

"Nonsense Salazar, we need new blood and pupils to keep the school open, without the muggle-born we may be forced to close."

Salazar was in a fury. He paced up and down choosing his next words carefully.

"My friend, we have reached an impasse on this discussion. You refuse to see the logic behind my request. If we continue to allow the muggle-born at this time the school may close anyway when they are discovered and killed." He waited, hoping that his friend may admit he was wrong, but holding little hope. Godric was too stubborn to admit it when he was wrong and too head strong to relent. The set of his chin was all Salazar needed to see. In defeat he held up his head and nodded once.

"Very well, I shall depart, our friendship is over."

Rowena ran to him and caught his arm.

"Why do you go? Where will you go? The school needs you my love." She said.

"Ah, sweet Rowena, I must go if we are to hold any hope of preserving the future of our kind. I will travel the country, and try and protect the muggle-born from their own kind until such times as it is safe to return."

"But Salazar, we need you here."

"Hush sweet, they will have you and Helga and Godric, damn his stubborn heart, to teach them. I am better trying to help them away from here. I love you my darling, but for now we must part." Kissing her on the cheek he left Hogwarts, never to return.

Godric Gryffindor never did admit he was wrong and over time the only part of Salazar Slytherin's story that was remembered was that he had wanted to stop muggle born witches and wizards from attending the school. Many came to believe that he had disliked them because they were not of pure-blood, but the truth was he had tried to protect them.

When Salazar left, he did as he told them he would. From one village to the next he stopped the real witches and wizards from being caught and murdered. Salazar called a number of his old students from the houses to help continue his quest and the name of the Knights of Walpurgis was whispered with fear through the world. Young witches and wizards over the next two hundred years were snatched from the jaws of death and sometimes from their beds and brought into the magical community under disguise. Many believed that the missing children and the slaughtered families was the work of wizards that despised the muggles, they never knew just how wrong they were.

At the beginning of the eighteen hundreds, the knights disbanded as the danger was finally over, and their secrets died with them. Even the descendants of these Knights never knew the truth behind their mission and lies and rumour had already turned them into monsters of Legend.

* * *

Please Review!

just down here>


	15. Chapter 10 The Lion and the Snake

Authors Note: Can I just say to everyone who has been reviewing, that this story would definitily not have reached this point without all your wonderful support. Round of applause for my Beta Reader Erin, her patience is almost saitntly:grin: I have added a part after she posted it back to me so please forgive any errors as they are mine. Well, here we are, my own version of book seven, I hope you enjoy! As before I own nothing everything you recognise is frmo the Potterverse which belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Chapter Ten - The Lion and the Snake

* * *

Hermione looked around his chamber thoughtfully. The images Crookshanks had shown her could only have been from a few hours before. He had been back, that much was evident. The portrait had been left slightly ajar; she had seen how Crooks' tail had conveniently caught in the door as Severus had rushed out, intent she thought, of making it out before getting caught. 

If I were a Pensieve, where would I be? She thought to herself. The bookcases covered three walls. No other doors were visible in the room, but he had to sleep somewhere. Running her fingers lightly over the shelves and casing, she searched for a false door of some kind. She browsed the titles at the same time, and couldn't help but feel excited at the number of volumes he possessed. They all seemed to be sorted orderly by subject and then by author. As she skimmed some of the defence texts before her she noticed something decidedly out of place. She blinked, thinking for a moment that her mind was playing tricks on her, but no, it was still there.

The Wizard of Oz

With a smile and an idea, she remembered that he had been in fact a half-blood, one who had been brought up in a muggle environment. Thinking on all the old movies she had seen, she pulled the top of the book down. Sure enough the bookcase suddenly opened to reveal another room.

Hermione stepped into the room and found that it was not a bedroom, but another study. This one contained even more rare books and scrolls. The mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room and on top of it was the Pensieve. Aware that every minute she was there for she risked the potential of discovery, she shrunk the Pensieve, and cast a sealing charm to stop the contents spilling out. She left the room, this time taking the care to ensure that the door was properly closed.

* * *

Hermione and Luna had met in the room of requirement again and were sitting side by side on an over stuffed couch. Hermione had decided to show the letter to Luna, hoping to gain some sort of insight into what the Headmaster had written to her. 

Luna's wide eyes seemed to become even wider as she read.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am dead, or at least as close to it to be of much use. Out of all the people I have tried to protect from the information contained in this letter, you are the one whom I believe has the most chance of ensuring that my wishes and plans come to fruition. I have left everyone in the dark about the events of the last years, not because I did not trust them, but because I knew that many of the things I was allowing and in some cases manipulating into being would have been met with much resistance, both from my wife and Harry. I trust you know to use the knowledge to the best advantage for the Order. You will be privy to my most private secrets, some you will not be able to reveal.

The first thing I will tell you is about Severus, as it is no doubt what you crave to know the most. He is my most trusted friend, I realize you may not think much of this after my recent treatment of him, but I beg of you to understand the position we have all been in. He is loyal only to me; I have ordered him to kill me. He is innocent; I was dying anyway, as the cursed ring ate away at my life force. When he was forced into the position of making an Unbreakable Vow before Bellatrix Lestrange he did the only thing he could to maintain his position. The vow was meant to be to watch over Draco, to ensure his safety, but Narcissa slipped in an unexpected line, that if Draco couldn't fulfil the task, then he would. Severus could do nothing other than go along with the vow, it would have been too suspicious not to. I have not had time to inform him yet of whom he should contact with information. I leave it to you to find someway of getting a message to him, that you are to be his contact. Harry must not know the truth, if you feel you have to tell anyone from the order, I recommend the services of Mr. Lupin; he is trustworthy and a very good listener. I also feel that sharing this information with Mr. Weasley may not be safe; he has not been trained in Occlumency as you have. He is likely as much a target as Harry and yourself; we could not risk such information in this way. I hope you can understand this.

Lucius Malfoy is no longer in Azkaban. He has been a spy for me these last twenty years, and his information has been invaluable in this time. Do not blame Lucius for Draco. He had to make sure that his family never suspected a thing about his true loyalties. Asking Draco to take this knowledge on could have put all their lives in jeopardy, so he had to make the very difficult decision to raise his son as his 'friends' raised theirs. You may be aware that Harry is related to the Malfoy's; I feel that the time is coming when he must now know this. But wait until Lucius has returned to give him this news. After Harry's parents died I fear I did a terrible thing. I denied Lucius the opportunity to take in his cousin's child. If I had told the truth about Lucius' role in the first war his name would have been completely cleared. Instead I gave him no choice but to plead Imperio, making it impossible to leave his days as a death eater behind. All Lucius has wanted was his family and their life together, instead I put him in a position where not only has he been forced to keep his own son at a distance, but has robbed Harry of a family who would have loved him and raised him among our kind. I cannot begin to say how wrong I was in this decision, and I expect Harry, once he truly knows Lucius, will never forgive me for it.

Lucius is presently on a mission for me, it is hoped that he may be able to bring help of some kind to the Order. Alert Severus that Lucius will be contacting him and tell him to send Lucius to you.

I have made Narcissa the secret keeper for Grimmauld place; it seemed to be the best choice. She will be at the house most of the time, ensuring that the secret cannot be broken. I have sent Draco there too. Give the boy a chance Hermione. You have seen a side to him that many have never even suspected, help them to see him for who he really is, and help him to find himself. He will need a friend; I hope you will be able to assist in this matter.

Narcissa will be coming to the school ten days from my death to meet with Minerva, I want you to vouch for her, be present at the meeting with the box. There are four numbered vials in it, number one has my memories of Lucius, show them to Minerva.

Vial number two contains my memories of the prophesy concerning yourself and Severus, and all the memories he once showed me of you, I hope you can understand his recent actions after viewing these.

The third vial contains my own memories of giving Severus the order to kill me, keep this safe until the war is over, or until such times as you deem it necessary.

In the last vial is all you will need to know to advise the Order in my absence. As they say in the muggle comics with great power comes great responsibility. Much of what you may see in this will shock you or anger you, I only ask that you realize that nothing is fool proof to a sufficiently talented fool, such as I have been at times. Even the best of us make mistakes, even in the face of the glaringly obvious.

I place my trust in you Hermione Janica Meadows-Prewitt. I know you will not fail,

Affectionately,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

P.S. Enclosed in the box are also a few letters which I would appreciate you mailing for me when you have the time.

P.P.S. One of the letter is for your aunt, Molly Weasley, I have explained your situation and connection to her, at this stage of the game you are as much a target now, as if the truth were already known about you, I see no reason for her not to know.

P.P.P.S. if things went according to plan I should still be alive, albeit trapped inside my tomb. Severus may know the counter potion to the one I drank with Harry; I trust you will do what you can about the situation.

Luna looked up and gave Hermione a considering look.

"Not much surprises me, but Lucius Malfoy isn't a death eater?"

"I know," Hermione replied. "It fazed me too. I had to read it three times before it sunk in. But if you think about it, it helps makes sense of his behaviour that night in the Department of Mysteries."

"I suppose so… but what about the whole Diary incident. Perhaps there was more to that than met the eye as well."

"What do you mean?" It was Hermione's turn to look confused.

"Well, if he's not really working for Voldemort and at that time he wasn't even back yet, what reason would Lucius have had for giving Ginny the diary… unless someone told him to, maybe as a test of some sort, for Harry." Luna said looking thoughtful.

"You mean you think Dumbledore might have…"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, after all he did say he had keep things from the Order, Harry and Professor McGonagall."

Hermione's face was white with barely suppressed anger. She seemed to be staring at a piece of carpet that might spontaneously combust from the heat of her gaze.

"If he did… well, there's nothing we can do to change it now and he must have had a good reason for it." Luna said trying to clam her friend.

Hermione looked at her then nodded.

"Ok, then lets get started. I'll explain about my identity, and then we'll look in the Pensieve together and try and figure out a way to contact Severus. Then we just have to convince Professor McGonagall to give Narcissa Malfoy a chance and work out what potion it was that Harry made Dumbledore drink that night and how on earth it could have protected him from the killing curse."

"Nothing protects anyone from the killing curse. It stops the heart instantly and expels the soul from the body. The only way it might have worked is if the professor's heart had stopped beating before the killing curse hit." Luna said staring off into space, a considering look on her face.

"Well…" Hermione began, she was getting used to Luna's sudden insights. "I guess we better get on with this."

* * *

July 2nd. 

Minerva McGonagall sat at the desk, scowling at Albus' still sleeping portrait. It had been ten days since his death and still he had not woken. Realizing she was day dreaming again she tried to focus on more important matters. The first order of business after the funeral had been to try and re organize the Order. Unfortunately apart from having no leader and no spy, curse his black heart, they had found themselves unable to find the head quarters. Everyone clearly remembered spending part of the summer before there, but were unable to remember its location. This brought around many heated discussions. The Fidelius charm would have lifted on Albus' death; he must have found a new secret keeper before he died, but so far that person had not come forward. Problem number two; that of one Severus Snape, was also at a dead end. The ministry had been looking constantly and had yet to come up with any leads. Without any inside information they felt blind, a new spy was needed, but it could take years to cultivate one. Time they certainly did not have.

Minerva stood, exasperated and frustrated; every line of her body shook with exhaustion and anger. She began to pace, her mind trying to find some sort of reasonable explanation for all that had occurred since her husband's death.

Tap tap tap.

An owl had landed at the window and was urgently demanding entrance.

The parchment was cream and had elegant silver and green trim on it.

Professor McGonagall,

First I must extend my deepest sympathy for your recent loss. My uncle was a kind and noble man who has sacrificed his life for his cause. I must now move more swiftly on, the night of his death he left in my possession something he wished me to pass on to you in person. As such I now request an interview with you at your convenience.

Sincerely,

Narcissa Malfoy.

Stunned was inadequate to describe the look on Minerva's face as her nerveless fingers dropped the letter to her desk as though it had somehow bitten her.

The nerve of the woman, she thought shaking with wrathful fury. How dare she approach me after what she has done! Unbreakable Vows, her son and husband in the service of Voldemort, and she has the gall to contact me to offer her condolences she raged bitterly. Letting out a scream half of anger half despair, she collapsed on the floor of her office and passed out.

* * *

Narcissa checked the mirror once more, being certain that the she looked her best. It would not do to show her former enemies any weakness. She was after all walking into the proverbial Lions den. Plastering a smile of confidence on her face that she really didn't feel, she took a pinch of floo powder from the mantle and cast it into the fire. 

"Hogwarts" she called as she stepped into the flames.

Brushing off her skirt and robes as she landed on the other side, she took a moment before looking up, not entirely sure she really did want to face them all.

When she raised her eyes, Minerva's stony gaze met her own. Unflinching, she returned the older woman's gaze, stare for stare. Buck up Cissa, she told herself firmly, they need you now.

"Headmistress McGonagall." She said in greeting, her voice dripping with ice.

"Mrs. _Malfoy." _Minerva's voice was equally frosty. "Please, take a seat."

Narcissa sat down, glad to be off her feet before the other woman saw her shaking legs.

"As I said in my letter, I am most dreadfully sorry for your loss. Uncle Albus bade me give you this letter. She said as she handed the tight-lipped woman the envelope.

Minerva took it suspiciously and then after a moment opened it.

Dearest Minerva,

Trust Narcissa, she is the new secret keeper for the Order Headquarters. Call Miss Hermione Granger to the office, she has something, which will back up this request.

All my love,

Albus.

"Phineus!" Minerva snapped, "fetch Miss Granger at once."

"A pleasure my dear, you're most welcome." The portrait threw to her acidly as it left the frame.

* * *

Hermione arrived in the office some ten minutes later, carrying an old oak box. She placed it on the Headmistress's desk and then offered Narcissa a small smile of reassurance. Caught off guard, Narcissa smiled back, relieved that someone had offered her some measure of comfort. 

"Well Miss Granger, what exactly did my late husband believe you could contribute to this meeting?" She asked coldly.

Hurt and a little confused at her tone, Hermione took a moment to respond. Schooling her features into an indifferent façade, she spoke. "First of all Professor, may I ask that you make sure we cannot be over heard."

Minerva nodded and cast her wand, erecting wards to stop eavesdroppers and banishing the paintings from their frames. She seemed to sag as she did this and sat down wearily.

"First of all, I really am sorry that that the Headmaster didn't inform you of any of this. There are certain things I can't speak of but I want to try and help you as much as I can. What I can share with you both first is something I think the Headmaster might already have told you about me Mrs. Malfoy. I am actually pure blood my parents were Dorcas and Gideon Prewitt. They married, but because of the war kept it and me a secret. Someone working for the order, found me and placed me with muggles to keep me safe, because of a prophecy I grew up believing I was just an ordinary girl."

"A prophecy? But I don't remember anything about a prophecy! This is ridiculous; do you have evidence of this?" Minerva asked still disbelieving.

"Yes, I do." Hermione replied coldly. She knew her head of house was still upset by the death of her husband and was probably angry that he had seemed to trust Hermione more with this information but she should not have spoken to Hermione as she just did. From the box, Hermione removed one of the memory vials and placed it on the desk in front of the older woman. She had taken all of the memories of Severus from it and it now only contained the prophecy. Minerva reached for the vial and poured the contents into a Pensieve. Leaning over it she disappeared from view.

Narcissa watched without comment and nodded as Hermione seated herself next to her.

"Mrs. Malfoy how is Draco?" She asked hesitantly.

Narcissa smiled wanly at the girl.

"He's shaken and upset. I have told him of Lucius' deception. I think he feels betrayed by his father; it's hard, especially as we don't even know if he is safe. But please, call me Narcissa. I knew your mother quite well when we were at school, we were friends of a sort. She was in Ravenclaw, did you know?"

"I thank you, no I didn't Narcissa. If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you tell me more about her some time?"

"Of course, In fact I have some pictures from when we were at school; I'll make copies for you."

"Thank you." Hermione said gratefully to the other woman.

Minerva emerged from the Pensieve, pale and drawn. She sat shakily in her chair.

"Hermione, how much has he hidden?"

"Many things Professor, but I can't…"

"No, no, I understand. You can protect your mind, and won't give anything away. I am not so fortunate; I was never born with the talent. I take it he thought it safe to reveal your heritage now?"

"Yes, but not the prophecy."

"Do you know the man of the prophecy my dear?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I do, but all I can say is that he is in great danger right now, and that he chose to follow the light, so there is no need to worry. As for Narcissa, you have to trust her. The Headmaster has made her the secret keeper. She and Draco will both be there. Lucius Malfoy is not who you think he is. It turns out that he has been deep undercover for years; even his wife didn't know his true allegiance. I have another vial of memories for you to see, so that you know it is true. But as yet we should keep this quiet. They are all already in enough danger as it is without waving a red flag over them."

"Yes Hermione, you are quiet right. I apologize for the way I behaved earlier it was inappropriate. It's just that the last few days… well they have been so very difficult. Severus' betrayal especially, I know Albus looked on him as a son." Minerva's voice seemed to crack under the strain of voicing her feelings out loud.

Hermione bit her lip, longing to reassure the other woman that there might still be hope that Severus had not betrayed them. A sidelong glance at Narcissa showed the same. The blond woman's fists were clenched tightly in her lap, the knuckles white as she dug her nails into her palms.

"Well, I must call the order soon, so that you may pass on the location of our safe house." Minerva rose from her seat and crossed to the elegant woman.

"We may never get on well Narcissa, and it would be a lie if I told you that I liked you, for I do not. But if Albus trusted you, I will extend that same hand. Welcome to the lions den." Minerva McGonagall held out her hand in truce to the queen of pure blood society.

Narcissa rose from her seat and looked Minerva in the eye.

"No, we shall never see eye to eye, but in this instance we must be civil and cooperate for the sakes of both our husbands." She took the older witches hand in hers and shook it firmly.

* * *

To Hermione it looked as though it were a battle between them for a moment, each sizing the other up and finding what they saw wanting. Hermione wondered if there was even a slim chance of making this all through to the end. The Dark Lord was organized; he was in almost complete control of his followers. Their side was a mess. The ministry and the order couldn't co-operate, the Order was fighting amongst it's self, Harry trusted no one and everyone thought their best spy had betrayed them. In short they were fucked, she thought scowling at another hapless patch of carpet. There had to be some way to pull them into some sort of line and it meant really delving into her Slytherin side. While thinking of this she spotted the sorting hat, looking lost and forgotten and the sorting stool in the corner. She was vaguely aware the professor and Narcissa were now talking quietly with one another and decided that now was as good a time as any to ask that question that had lurked in her mind since she had found out her true heritage. 

Lifting the hat from its place she sat on the low stool, marvelling at how much she had grown since last her backside had graced the seat. Planting the hat firmly on her head she waited.

"What… what's this, oh a mind for me to see, hello young woman, you have been sorted before. What would bring you here again… ah a question, out with it then."

"I was wondering about before, if I had known I was pure blood would it have made a difference to the house I was sorted into?"

"Ah, having doubts about your abilities?"

"No, no it's not that, I just was curious. Am I really a Gryffindor?"

"Honesty you want, then honesty you get, bold like yonder lion roars, it's true this is a strength, but tempered by a stronger voice of cunning from your heart. In Slytherin's house his first ideals you'd fit. A cunning mind and wit, but Salazar's own bravery I see in you today, to do what's right, even when it's hard was this mans true legacy. So if back then you might have sit if you'd only known the truth, than there is where you would belong, Slytherin was the better fit." It said to her.

"Thank you hat, it only proves my point, just being in Slytherin does not mean evil."

The hat chuckled. "Of course not, Salazar Slytherin was a man of strong convictions. He did what he believed was right, even giving up the love of his life to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"Slytherin left those years ago, because of the argument it is true. Godric insisted on sending acceptance letters to muggle borns. Salazar loved his house; it was one of nobility and logic, of honour and wit and cunning mind. When the dark ages rolled in the burning began. Children were handed over or denounced by families as soon as their acceptance letters where delivered. Too young to protect themselves hundred perished. They never knew the charms or spells to protect themselves from fire, didn't know gillyweed could save them if they where drowned. Salazar was so angry with Godric for refusing to close the school, so he left intent on protecting them himself. We never knew what became of him, but it's safe to say he probably worked himself to death trying to save each child he found in danger. Godric in his own anger, at himself most of all, refused to talk about it other than to tell those who asked that Salazar had left because he didn't want to let the muggle born into the school. People assumed he thought their blood was unworthy.

In Hermione's mind the cogs were turning and whirling away. There had to be some way she could use this to their advantage. It was time to put a little of the Slytherin cunning she possessed to good use.

* * *

Molly sat in her kitchen, enjoying a rare moment of rest and quiet. For some reason the hands on the clock no longer pointed to mortal peril. Arthur's pointed firmly at work, Percy's too. Bill's pointed to visiting, Charlie's to travelling and Ron and Ginny's both pointed to school. The flutter of wings drew her attention to an owl, which had just flown through the kitchen window. Taking the letter from him, she frowned. It was in Dumbledore's handwriting. Breaking the seal, she slowly began to read. 

Dear Molly,

I'm not sure how to start this letter, it seems that finally letting people know the truth after you have kept them in the dark for so long doesn't usually go very well. In a way it's probably better I'm dead as you read this, that way you won't have to kill me yourself. I have a number of things to confess to you my dear, things which you will hate me for.

Firstly I will address the truth I became acquainted with some six years ago. A trusted spy informed me that your brother Gideon had married Dorcas Meadows. I understand why they chose to keep it a secret, the war was at it's height, any attention of the joining of the two families, families which were pure-blood yet worked against Voldemort, would have brought a death sentence down on them. However, married they were, for about a year, when their daughter was born. The same night, your brother died, leaving his family for good. Seven weeks later, Dorcas also died as you may remember, at the hands of Voldemort himself. My spy discovered the child hidden in an upstairs bedroom and spirited her from the house, finding her a home among muggles to ensure her safety. There was a prophecy which said she would be the key to the dark lords downfall, in this action he prevented anyone ever knowing about the prophecy or the child, I do not doubt that his actions saved her life that night, I assure you that he made the right decision. I was not informed of her existence until she started Hogwarts at the same time your own son Ron started. You will be wondering if you know the girl by now and you do. Your niece is Hermione. I am sorry that I have kept it from you for so long, when Hermione discovered who she was two years ago; she agreed to stay silent until it was safe to tell you. But it seems danger already follows her, she in as much danger as her friends, anyone finding out her true heritage now will not change or make the danger any greater. I do though ask that you burn this letter when you have read it, better that the prophecy is still concealed.

Molly put the letter down, her hand calmly letting it rest on the table. She had a niece, her brother's daughter, and he's know for six years! How she wished she could rage at him for withholding it for so long. Oh if he were here now she had a few choice words she would like to say, but that was not to be. Instead she turned her thoughts to Hermione, who already felt like a daughter to her, Hermione… the girl Ron thinks he's in love with. Oh no, how am I going to tell Ron? Her baby boy would be shocked, but it was for the best, Hermione from what she had seen of the girl was too independent and ambitious for him anyway. Besides Ron would soon see that he only loved her as a sister, as she was sure Hermione loved him as a brother.

Molly felt suddenly happy, despite the problems, which the news could bring, here once more she had part of her family back. Her two brothers whom she had worshiped, when she was little, both so strong and happy and brave, they had cared and looked after her when their parents had died when she was ten. When the news had come that they were gone she had been devastated. She had been pregnant with Ron and for a while it had looked as though she might loose the baby from grief. She started to cry then and she wasn't sure why, perhaps it was grief for her lost family of anger at her old professor, but most probably she thought it was because she was happy. Taking up the letter again she continued to read.

Now to my second confession, it was not really Lucius who put the diary in Ginny's basket, he did so under protest, I ordered him to do it. I had to know if Harry could face Tom when the time came, training him early was my priority. Ginny was the perfect victim, his best friends little sister; he would feel an obligation to protect her. Harry was familiar with her and had come to care deeply for your family; I saw this as something, which might motivate him to win. I knew it was dangerous but in my desperation to ensure the good of the many, I let them out weigh the need of the one. I hope that some day you might find it in your heart to forgive me.

Apologetically,

Albus Dumbledore.

"The manipulative old bastard!" She whispered in anger, "I swear that if you were here right now, you'd wish you were dead by the time I was done with you."

* * *

August 2nd. 

The Prime Minister's office was bathed in the soft light of his green shaded desk lamp. A faint blush of light was visible on the horizon. He had been up for the last three days. Just when he had thought it was safe to rest again, he had been urgently awakened after only two hours of sleep. Hunched over his desk, trying in vain to do paper work, he rubbed his eyes tiredly, wishing he were anywhere else, or better yet anyone else. In the last year, there had been more and more attacks on the muggle population of Britain by Voldemort than he had truly thought possible. Freak storms had taken the roofs off of all the houses in Manchester. Three ferries had been lost at sea, and he meant lost, disappeared, no sign of them at all! The seemingly random murders of entire families were being reported almost daily. The people were baying for his blood. Yet the worst, the one he was trying in vain to find a solution for had happened only hours before.

His requests to speak with the Minister of Magic had fallen on deaf ears, or on deaf paintings he had thought. Shacklebolt had been unwilling to tell him anything and had become grimmer since the end of June. How could they ignore a situation like this though? It was a bloody Nuclear power station that had just blown up! The Haysham disaster was going to be more terrifying than Chernobyl. Already they were evacuating over twenty thousand people in the surrounding area, but even that might not be far enough. There were reports of more than sixty dead and many more injured, scores suffering from radiation poisoning and burns. Neil thought that he had been more than patient with these people. It was appalling that they could leave him without the support he needed right now. Just then the small frog like man in the portrait returned.

"Well? What news? Will they see me?" He asked, cursing himself for sounding so desperate.

The little man at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed before replying, "I regret to inform you that at the moment the Minister for Magic is unable to see you, he is currently very busy." He said apologetically.

"Do they even know what has happened? Do they understand the magnitude of the fall out? Do they even know what a bloody Nuclear Power station is?" he almost screamed in anger.

"They know there's been an explosion, as for the rest, well it's hard to say. The Minister, if I may speak off the record, isn't very well versed in muggle culture or such things as nuclear fishing."

"Fusion." He corrected absently as he ran his fingers through his now ever thinning hair.

"You realize this is going beyond the ridiculous now don't you? Thousands of people have been turned out of their homes, people are dead, and more are dying. We need help!" He said addressing the little man. The painting shrugged sending the poor muggle a sympathetic glance then mumbled something about checking again at the ministry.

Slumping his shoulders in defeat, he thought of the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of his honourable friend the leader of the opposition. He chuckled mirthlessly for a few moments as he imagined the look on that mans face when he actually got the office and the small painting it came with. Yes, the election was just a few weeks away now. His opponent would get in and he only wished he could be here when he realized there was nothing he could do to change what was happening in his country. A loud crack sounded in his office, causing him to jump to his feet.

"What? Who are you? What do you want?" He asked as fear swept over him in cold waves. The man before him wore long black robes, which seemed to suck light into them; the hood of his cloak, allowing no one to see his identity, covered his face.

Silently the man placed small box on the floor in front of him. With a wave of his wand it grew in size until it had become about five feet long by three wide and three tall.

The Prime Minister looked curiously at the box and raised his brow in question.

"These are vials of potions which should protect all those who have had to be evacuated, and enough left over to inoculate all those in a one hundred mile radius of the site. I warn you now though, if any of your scientists attempt tamper with them they will not work, I am sure you can give some lie, a gift from your American friends perhaps?" His voice was raw and quiet, cold as ice and hard as steel.

Nodding his head dutifully the Prime Minister opened his mouth to say something and then shut it again quickly. A humourless chuckle rose from the depth of the hood.

"One question, then I must go." He said indulgently.

"Please thank the Ministry for me and can they help us any other way, with the fall out?" He asked steeling himself.

"Don't thank the ministry; thank the Order of the Phoenix. Ask Shacklebolt about them, perhaps they will be able assist you." With these parting words he left the same way he came in.

Prime Minister Neil Wilson, his brow creased in confusion pressed a small buzzer on his desk and waited.

* * *

Severus made it back to Spinners End exhausted, but thankful to be free of the rat. Wormtail had been taken off of his duties to be put to other use. Yes, he thought to himself, now that I can't possibly be disloyal the little spy in my midst disappears. 

Dark purple bruises surrounded his sunken eyes, the black depth of them no longer sparkling with life, but rather with pain and a longing for an end to it all. It had been two months and still there had been no contact from the Order. He had information from tonight's meeting, but how could he get it to them? The Order, would never accept an anonymous tip, it would make them wary. He had felt starved of companionship these last months, unsure of how to precede with this mission. True he now stood at Voldemort's right hand and was becoming privy to more and more information, but there had been very little he could do on his own. Tonight's little excursion was a case in point. The most help he could provide were the healing potions that protected and cured radiation sickness. If they had help from wizards they might be able to stop the fall out from the explosion, divert the poison that rose into the atmosphere, shield spells, wind spells, great Merlin even a few good Evenesco's and its would be gone in no time, but it would take a large team of witches and wizards to accomplish that, it was too much for him alone to do. Irritated he wondered if the Prime Minister would actually ask about the Order, he thought it might be probable, after all the Minister of Magic was doing nothing, any help would be better than none.

He flipped the switch on in the kitchen and opened the door then he stopped in his tracks, completely unable to move. The figure sitting at his small kitchen table smiled slowly at him and lowered their cloak hood.

"Hello Severus…"

* * *

TBC… 

Please review, it only takes a few minutes!

Press the Blue button>


	16. Chapter 11 Truth and Concequences

Author's Note: Hi folks, sorry it took so long to update, R/L got a bit overwhelming. Big thank you to Erin for betaing this chapter! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, your thoughts and comments mean the world to me. There will be the teeniest bit of a crossover over the next few chapter with Labyrinth.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all it's characters belong to J K Rowling. The Goblin King and the Labyrinth belong to The Jim Henson company and Lucasfilm LTD. Not mine!

**_WARNING:_** Minor character death in this chapter, a bit gory. Self harm also addressed.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – Truth and Consequences.

"_**Hello Severus…"**_

His heart seemed to skip a beat as he realized the implications of the visit. He drew his wand and tried to sense if there were any others present. Well, it didn't seem as though his guest was here to ambush him. He relaxed his stance and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why are you here?" He asked steadily.

Hermione smiled and then drew her wand and placed it on the table in front of her.

"You're a very difficult man to track down Severus Snape, but I finally found your home address in the old record books at the school. I'm here to let you know that I am to be your contact with the order and bring you up to date on a few things."

"I see, and when did you find out I was still a spy?" He didn't look her in the eye then, and his too carefully blank expression clearly showed how hard he was trying not to show any emotions.

"I knew from the beginning. When I first heard the news that Dumbledore was dead, I admit, I did wonder if you were guilty, wondered if I could be so wrong about you. But even as those doubts formed in my mind, I knew you couldn't possibly have done it. It is not who you are." Her words were strong with conviction.

He sat across from her and then looked up, his face was completely unguarded. Hermione caught her breath, again she found that time had once again been suspended. She was looking right into his soul. She could feel the wealth of pain and grief and most of all thanks that she had believed in him. Compassion welled in her heart, comfort reached out to sooth his soul, and she willed him to feel what her heart was telling.

"Thank you Hermione. You don't know how important it is to hear you say that."

Their eyes held each other. I believe in you, I always will she thought. Severus rewarded her with a rare smile.

"And the rest of the Order?" He asked quietly, almost afraid of what her answer might be.

"Only Narcissa, Luna and I know and I'm certain that Dumbledore bound Cissa from speaking about it to anyone else. Dumbledore sent the sent me a letter and a box with some memories. He has trusted me with giving out information as I find it necessary and suggested that I talk to Remus."

"You trusted Miss Lovegood with this information?" His voice surprisingly held no condemnation.

"Not exactly, she guessed. She is frighteningly perceptive, I didn't see the point in lying to her, and she's been a great help to me. I do trust Remus, but I wonder if I told him that he might let it slip to Harry. I don't want to take the chance of exposing you." She answered truthfully. No lies will I tell him, she thought decisively.

"A wise decision, but if it comes to it you will need him on your side. He is very influential in the order, and you may find that he will suspect where the information you are bringing is coming from. Now fill me in quickly on the news, you must leave soon, it is not safe for you here." He seemed reluctant to have her go, but his tone was urgent; he didn't want to risk her being found here in his company.

"I know, but I was careful. No one saw me arrive, I apparated directly here, didn't turn on any lights, and I've been waiting for hours; but, I must get back soon before I'm missed."

I'd stay here forever if I could, I don't want to loose you, she thought sadly.

They talked for half an hour. Hermione explained about the move into Headquarters that the search for the Horcruxes had only turned up the locket they had found it Kreacher's old nest. It had already been deactivated. R.A.B had been discovered as Sirius's brother. They were still looking for leads on the other missing items, but so far all of their leads had brought them to dead ends. She told them of the planned trip to Godric's Hollow and the hope that it might turn something up and he informed her of the next planned attacks, and the trouble in Lancashire, which she hadn't known of.

Then she realized she could hold off no longer, there was one more thing he must know of.

"There is something that Dumbledore did not tell you, but before I say anything is it certain that the unbreakable vow has been fulfilled?"

"Yes, I felt it lift when I killed him." He looked away again, sorrow and anger lingering in his words.

"I think he may not be dead," she said quietly.

Silence descended on the room like a blanket. She watched his face, trying to discern the emotions flooding across his features.

She winced in sympathy, as the implications of such an occurrence finally seemed to sink in.

"What do you mean?" He finally choked out. Unsure of whether anger or shock caused this she tried to be as impartial as possible as she relayed the information.

"He left me a letter. The potion he drank that night to get to the fake Horcrux was one that may have killed him but kept his mind and soul inside his body. If it worked before the Avada hit him, then he's lying in that tomb, dead, but not dead."

He stood, trying to pace, he always paced when he was agitated or had a particularly difficult problem to solve. She admired the grace and elegance of his movements as his lithe body stalked the living room. His brow was creased and he muttered under his breath as he ran long fingers through his hair, almost as though he could physically pull the answers from his mind. She saw the thin line of his lips, as he seemed to find an answer. One she could tell he did not like at all.

"The Draught of Living Death… or more precisely a variation on it. That is the only way it might have been possible. If there were some way of bringing him back then I'd have try and find sample of the potion in order to create a counter potion. Damn it! He could never do anything in straightforward manner, dead but not dead, and top it all off he fell off the tower. Even if we're able to counteract the potion, the minute we did so he would die from his injuries. I'll have to think on it some more." His voice was quiet and calm. She could tell how much he was holding back. He wanted to explode, to kill something probably.

There were times, she thought sourly, when a 'how to handle the prophesied love of your live, who happens to be a death eater and spy with a legendary temper and murderous inclinations' Guide, would be a distinct advantage. As it were, the thought of anyone handling Severus Snape was laughable; however, in this case she was going to have to try.

"Couldn't we heal the injuries before using the counter potion?" She asked him.

"No, think about it, Draught of Living Death, what are the side affects?"

Hermione thought for a moment and her face fell.

"It's a stasis spell, nothing can be processed by the body, so any healing potions or salves we administered would be rendered ineffective by the stasis field. We'd have to find a way to treat all his injuries in the first minutes after he wakes. And the longer he's dead, the less effective healing magic will be because the potion itself will have built up an unnatural resistance to magical healing."

"Exactly… however, we have time. Do you think that you could get a hold of the fake locket? There might be some residual of the potion still on it."

"I'll see what I can do, but Harry's been hanging onto it like some sort of morbid talisman. I really don't know how to get through to him, but something has to, after all in the end it's going to be up to him." Hermione sighed in exasperation. Harry's mood had become more and more isolationist in the past few weeks. He blamed himself in some way for Dumbledore Sirius's death, but there was nothing that seemed to penetrate the high wall of calm determination surrounding him. Even Ginny had been unable to snap him out of it, if fact it was Ginny that he avoided most.

"The boy has been coddled; he is still too headstrong for my piece of mind. Perhaps someone else might pull him out of it. I think Miss Lovegood, might prove to be helpful in that regard. She always struck me as being quite level headed." He said thoughtfully to her.

"You, know," she said equally thoughtfully, "I think you might be right. I'll get Luna to have a chat with him soon. I had better get going, if you need to contact me use this."

She handed him a silver pocket watch. Popping open the back there were numerals inscribed in the casing.

"When you want to set up a meeting or I want to see you, it will heat up, I have a corresponding item. Use the protean charm to change the serial number into the date and time. It's also a portkey, hold the watch in your hand and use the password, 'tempus fugit', it will bring you to the cottage my mother left me in Devon. I think we will be safe from detection there. Oh I almost forgot, when Lucius contacts you bring him to me immediately, use the portkey and take him there until I can get him to Grimmauld Place."

"Very well, I think all these arrangements are satisfactory." He nodded, pride creeping into his heart at how she was managing to keep on top of the information and responsibility she had to bare.

Readying to leave, Hermione and Severus walked to the back hall where she would apparate. Hermione looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. She had known the moment she had saw him tonight that the question Luna had asked her about loving him was definitely a yes. At the time she felt she had answered automatically as she had been caught off guard by her friend, but as she stood here with him now, her heart was making quite clear just how much she had grown to love him without even realizing it.

She loved him for his bravery, for his mind, and for the way he tried to do the right thing even when it hurt him; she even loved him for trying to push her away. She didn't want to leave him here alone. He stared at her intensely and a small smile formed on his lips. The distance between them seemed to shrink as each leaned towards the other. Without warning she was in his arms, clutching him tightly. His arms wrapped around her holding her close. He tucked her head under his chin and stroked her back soothingly. She burrowed her face into his chest, inhaling his scent deeply. Parchment, ink and cut grass assailed her senses, she felt so safe here with him holding her. She never wanted this to end. Crying softly, she felt him brush the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Severus, I have missed you so much. I can't bare the thought of you in such danger."

"Hush, I will survive, after all there is still a prophecy to fulfil." He said almost questioningly.

She smiled at him through her tears, confirming that she knew of it.

Cupping her face gently in his strong hands he soothed her.

"We will be together, trust in that." He stopped for a moment and then seemed to make a decision. Brushing her hair from her face he drew her even closer and softly kissed her lips.

This was their first proper kiss. The last two were done for different reasons. Here and now it was only for each other. She sighed with joy as his lips touched hers, waves of pleasure washing over her. Their magic seemed to spark around them and she felt a rush as the power of her magic connected with his; it was as though they both were now whole. The kiss was about need and desire but most of all it was about love. His lips were gentle, seeking her response.

With a smile she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss further. Twining her hands round his neck, she finally had the opportunity to do something she had wondered about for a long time. Slowly as heat built in the pit of her stomach she ran her fingers through his hair. He seemed to growl low under his breath at that and she did it again, the noises he made sending shivers down her back. His arms came around her tightly, fitting her body to his; she moaned into the kiss as she felt his desire for her pressed against her hip. Their kiss turned desperate, each hungrily longing for more. She pressed herself more firmly against him needing to be part of him; she just wanted to melt into him and never stop. She could feel the heat of his body through their robes and nearly purred in contentment at the warmth that seemed to seep into her very bones. When they broke apart, each breathing heavily, she felt as though her heart was being ripped in two.

For what seemed like an eternity they looked into each other's eyes, there was no need for words between them, all their emotions had been communicated to each other in their mind.

"I love you", they had both spoken the only important words left to say at the same time.

Stepping back from him, she gave him a weak smile before disappearing with a crack.

Severus stood staring at the place she had been only moments ago, marvelling at the changes in her in only the last few months. She was no longer a schoolgirl, she was a woman, one who had dealt with more horror and responsibility than some twice her age and she was doing it with grace dignity and with rapier sharp intelligence. There was no denying that she was his match in every way. She was the light to his dark, a mind that equalled his, and most of all the capacity to love, as he could not. A perfect balance.

* * *

The kitchen at Grimmauld place was warm and inviting, the flames danced happily in the hearth and Molly bustled about readying dinner for everyone. She was thinking about Hermione again, just as she had been for the last few weeks. Bill and Fleur had been married two days ago and now they had all moved back to the headquarters. The only time she had seen Hermione had been at the wedding and that had not been the right time to bring the whole thing up. Before that Hermione had been with Harry and Ron at Harry's aunt and uncle's house. She knew it was only a matter of time before they ran into each other and she understood that Hermione would probably want to wait until she was ready to speak with her. Patience was not one of Molly's strong points, however she respected her niece's right to have the time to adjust and wanted desperately to comfort the girl, and all this must have been a shock to her too. What she wondered the most though was what Hermione thought of her? She hoped Hermione would come to her soon.

"Molly?" Molly's head snapped round then, Narcissa had just entered the kitchen. To be honest with herself, Molly didn't really know how to think of her former enemy's wife. She was tall and slim with long blonde hair; the very picture of elegance and beauty. In short Narcissa Malfoy was everything she was not. At first she had thought she would hate the idea of living in the same house as her, but after she had arrived yesterday she had been surprised that the other woman had been so … well nice was the only word she could think of to describe it. Surprisingly the house had been clean and in order, waiting for everyone's arrival. It was strange to realize that Narcissa and Draco had cleaned the place themselves, since Kreacher was no longer around.

"Sorry, dear, I was just day dreaming. Can I help you with anything?" She asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you required any assistance. Cooking for everyone can't be easy, I wanted to help." Narcissa replied with a wry smile.

"Heavens no, it's fine, you sit yourself down. I'm used to cooking for a full house." She said trying to keep the scepticism out of her voice. However she obviously hadn't quite managed it. Narcissa's expression was pinched and she let a little sigh of irritation out.

"Honestly Mrs. Weasley, I do know how to cook and I'm not beneath cutting some vegetables or peeling potatoes, so what needs done?" She asked impatiently.

"Well, I suppose I could use some help. Could you shell the peas please?"

"Certainly." Narcissa collected the peas, a bowl of water and a conjured a bag to hold the shells. Seating herself she delicately snapped peas with precision and competence. Molly's brows rose in surprise and the other woman offered her a small smug smile.

* * *

This was how Hermione found them when she entered the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, nervousness warring with amusement. Was there nothing Narcissa Malfoy could do without looking like she had just walked out of a magazine cover?

Narcissa saw her first and smiled, genuinely pleased to see her.

"Hello Hermione how was your day?" She asked, the subtext being _did you find him?_

"It was good, thank you Cissa" she replied, _he's fine, made contact._

Hermione then turned to Molly, still a little uncertain of what to say to her aunt. She had been putting this off for a while now and she felt rotten about it. Molly had always been kind to her. She deserved to know the truth, but Hermione was afraid that Molly might expect too much from her. Although she was managing to cope with all the responsibility Dumbledore had thrust upon her, the last thing she could deal with right now was someone else's emotional fall out. She still hadn't been able to come to terms with her parents' deaths, even being back here now reminded her of the first picture she had seen of her mother and father, and Moody's story of how they had died. She felt tears threatening to fall and looked away from Molly's concerned expression.

"Hello Aunt Molly." She said quietly, her voice almost breaking from the strain.

Molly promptly burst into tears and then rushed to pull Hermione into a hug.

Before she had realized what was happening Hermione was also in tears. How long the two held each other crying they weren't sure. Eventually their tears turned to hiccupping sobs and Molly released Hermione from the strangle hold she had held her in. Sitting down at the table Narcissa gave them each a cup of tea and then took over what Molly had been cooking.

"Oh Hermione dear, you have no idea how happy I was to find out about you. I want you to know I think of you as family if you ever need us, any of us, we'll always be there for you." Molly said clutching her niece's hand.

"Thank you Aunt Molly, I think of you as family too. Have you told anyone else yet?"

"Not yet, I thought I would wait until you were ready."

"Thank you, but I guess they had better know sooner rather than later."

"We can tell them tonight then, after the meeting."

Hermione agreed and then the two talked and listened to each other as both told about their lives and memories.

Narcissa smiled sadly at them, glad that even in the horror of Voldemort's terror people could find each other and be happy. She only wished her own life might have such an ending. Lucius was still missing and Draco, Draco was not well at all. He had not left his room in days and she didn't know how to get through to him. She had never been allowed to be the mother she had wanted to be for him and now she wondered if it was too late.

* * *

Ginny was pissed off. In fact the seething rage and anger boiling in her veins was just about to hit danger levels. She'd accepted it when Harry asked her to stop seeing him. She had understood his reasons and been mature about it, but he was being a complete and utter _wanker; _there was no other word she could think of to describe it better. He didn't speak to her, didn't look at her and avoided her at all costs. Sure he was going through a lot, but this was ridiculous. She didn't expect them to be together as boy and girl friend but she had thought he would still be there for her, it seemed she was wrong.

To top it all off, she had no one to talk to about it. Hermione kept disappearing on errands and her mother was too stressed with everything that was going on. Then of course there was the fact that Draco Malfoy was in the room next to her. True she hadn't seen hide nor hair of him since arriving the day before but she knew he was in the room across the hall from her. Although she was loath to admit it to herself she was curious about him. He had stood ready to kill Dumbledore and then couldn't go through with it. What did that say about him? Was he a coward who couldn't kill? Or was he struggling with some sort of moral dilemma on top of the tower? Was he one of the good guys? Or one of the bad? It seemed her questions were endless.

"Ginny!" Her mother was shouting on her.

"Yes mum?" She shouted back from the top of the stairs.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ok, I'll be right down." She called back. She stared at Draco's door wondering if she should tell him.

"Draco?" She knocked on the door. No answer. Maybe he was sleeping. Huffing with annoyance she decided to leave him. He could always eat later.

* * *

Rhiannon held her head high; her long red hair was braided down her back, reaching almost to the back of her knees. Her green eyes flashed with dislike at Karithal. They had been in meeting now for weeks, trying to come to a decision about their prisoner and his request.

"We are wasting time here. We must make a decision soon."

"I know that Rhiannon, but still the question of this mortal's loyalty lies in question. We can't possibly become entangled with this without knowing what we're getting into. The warning was clear in the call. We must unite and help them, or our existence here falls into danger."

"I know, taking sides should be easy though, but we may not be able to trust this mortal man. The call said that 'battle would decide, in who to confide'. I may have an idea as to how this helps us." Rhiannon told him, an idea lighting her face.

"How pray tell do you suggest we do that my Lady?" Karithal asked sourly. It would be insane to ask the mortal to battle one of his people or even one of hers. It would be kinder simply to kill the wizard.

"The Labyrinth." Silence met this answer. But a small smile of amusement wound its way across the Vampire's features.

"It would all be decided within thirteen hours, but would Jareth agree to this?"

"For a price perhaps." Rhiannon answered thoughtfully.

"What price do you think he will ask?"

"Jareth has always been bound by a set of rules governing his interaction with the mortal realm. He was bound more deeply than the rest because he was… darker. I think he might be willing to let the mortal run the maze if we loosen those bonds."

"Very well, should the Goblin King agree, the Wizard known as Lucius Malfoy will run the Labyrinth."

* * *

Hermione sighed as she made herself comfortable in the overstuffed couch in the sitting room of Grimmauld place. Every bone in her body seemed to ache. It was unbelievable how much had transpired in the last few weeks. Everyone had a job to do and was doing their best to carry it out. Now she had some information to give to the order about Voldemort. How to give it to them without arousing suspicion was going to be the hardest thing to do. Although Dumbledore had informed her that she could trust Remus, she was still wary, after all he disliked Snape as much as everyone else. The main cause of her worry though was his constant worry and discussions with Harry; it would not be inconceivable that he might let it slip to Harry that Snape was still with the order. Apart from the fact that Voldemort might pick this up from his mind, Harry himself would be unlikely to believe it and would no doubt go off half cocked to kill Snape. It was hard enough getting him to stay in the same house as Narcissa and Draco.

Thankfully Draco had yet to come out of his room since they had arrived. Apart from a few glares in the direction of Narcissa things had started out smoothly, all things considered. That is if you ignored the gapping hole in Harry and Ginny's relationship, and the complete disorganization and the number of secrets and lies that were swirling madly around them all. However, it seemed that she had a war to plan without the help that she really needed.

Shaking her head in exasperation she reached for a quill and parchment. When in doubt, write lists, she thought sourly.

Lupin- Strong Points- werewolf contact, defence instructor, loyal, intelligent.

Weaknesses- werewolf too laid back, follower (not leader), tries too hard.

Looking at his list, she did a few mental calculations then noted that he would have to get more information for them soon. Perhaps it would be a good idea for him to hold some sort of classes every day for a few hours in defence.

Minerva- Strong points- Headmistress, determination, holds the Order money. Frighteningly good at transfiguration.

Weaknesses- emotionally involved, can't shield her mind, acts first thinks later.

Hmm, she'd have to talk with Minerva about the money side of things, find out about gaining new allies and support. She made a note to ask Minerva about defensive transfiguration. Perhaps it would be a good idea to try and give her Occlumency lessons.

Harry- Strong Points- The Boy who lived, very strong magic, improviser, good at thinking on his feet.

Weaknesses- Ginny, Snape, easily provoked, even now when he tries not to be that way. Still linked to Voldemort.

Making more notes beside Harry's name she suggested that he needed to concentrate on spells and focus on not letting his anger get the better of him. It was imperative that he learn Occlumency; as long as the link with Voldemort was there, every plan was risked.

Ron, Strong points- strategist,

Weaknesses- hot headed, arrogant, holds a grudge.

Hermione sighed and put down her quill, she just couldn't concentrate on this right now. Her mind felt as though it were full of cutlery, every piece clashing with the other and hardly any room to move. Thoughts did that some times, overwhelmed you top the point where you ceased to be able to function. Right now she wanted nothing more than some hot chocolate and a warm blanket and absolutely nothing more strenuous to think about than what to have for breakfast. She rested her head on the back of the sofa and tiredly wiped her stinging eyes. A few minutes rest than she would get back to work she thought as she descended into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Remus were left at the table while Molly bustled about cleaning up. The rest of the Order would arrive in an hour for the meeting.

Ginny lifted her eyes to look at Harry. For a moment he looked back at her, tentatively she smiled at him and for a moment she thought he might smile back. Then all his shields came down shutting her out. His eyes glazed for a moment as though he couldn't see her and turned back to Ron. She scowled furiously at him. Really this was it! If he wanted to lose her forever he was going about it the right way. Maybe she would find someone else to love her, but it was doubtful he would even be jealous. Thinking of Draco, she grabbed some bread and cold ham to put on a plate and left the kitchen.

She stood staring at the white door again. She knocked on the door and waited hoping for a response.

"Draco?" She knocked a little harder this time. Ginny frowned wondering what to do. It wouldn't hurt to leave the food in his room, she thought reluctantly. Turning the handle of the door, she stepped into the room and into a hell from her worst nightmares.

Her breath caught in her throat as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Draco lay half naked on the bed. His pale skin was paler than she had ever seen it before. Long lines of blood and scars ran over his whole torso, four were fresh and had from what she could tell, bled more than he had probably expected. The knife in his hand made it perfectly clear to her what this was about. He's been cutting himself, repeatedly from what she could see of the many scars that ran across his painfully white skin. Fighting the urge to shout for help, she closed the door behind her and cast a Lumos spell to light the candles.

She set he plate down on the dresser and crossed to examine Draco more closely. Willing her wand hand to stop shaking, she whispered healing spells pouring as much of her magic as she could into them. As the wounds slowly healed she ran one finger lightly over the scars that were left in their place. To be on the safe side she cast a blood replenishing charm that would replace small amounts of blood lost. He had maybe lost a pint from the way the sheets looked. Casting a stinging scourgify, the sheets and Draco both were clean again. Thankful of the time she had spent with Madam Pomfrey last year she checked his life signs to ensure she didn't need to call for further assistance and then sat by his bed, waiting for him to wake up.

She understood the reasons he might have for taking such extreme steps, understood the self destructive emptiness that insisted payment in blood and flesh for just a small feeling that yes, your life was your own, that you could control it, that events and other people didn't have the hold over you that they did; the need to feel something other than guilt and rage and despair every time you were left to your own thoughts and the need to reach out for something real and tangible when everything else seems lost and your own soul forgotten.

She understood the rush of adrenalin and power you could feel when a blade took that first sharp bite into your own soft mortal flesh, the reality of pain that you could trust to be real and to know it was your own choice to feel it, that it was solely your own actions that caused it.

Yes she knew what it was like to look into the abyss and feel it looking back at you and dive into it with full knowledge that nothing would ever be the same again.

Right now and in this moment she knew that nothing would be the same again. Although Draco didn't know it yet, he and Ginny now shared a connection deeper than he would have dreamed. Ginny Weasley was a determined and stubborn young woman and she now knew exactly what sort of person Draco was. He was just like her, frightened and confused and dreading what his life had become. Silently she welcomed this moment; it gave her purpose and focus. She would throw her whole self into this now. She would pull Draco kicking and screaming out of the abyss whether he liked it or not and she would do it without sacrificing the last remaining thing he had left, his pride. Watch out Draco love, I'm coming to get you, she thought silently.

* * *

Lucius straightened his robes and brushed an imaginary speck of dust from them. A few hours ago he had been hauled from his cell and given fresh clothes and his wand back. He'd been told that Karithal and Rhiannon had decided to see him but that he had to clean himself up first. If nothing else, the past six months spent in the rat hole of a dungeon had taught him when to hold his tongue. Biting back on his animosity for the sneering vampire guards he had done as requested.

Loath though he was to admit it, he had been thankful to at last be free from his prison. It seemed to take forever to wash the dirt and filth and blood from his body and hair. Vanity it seemed would always hold him in its clutches. As shallow as it was, Lucius had always prized his looks and especially his hair. More than one woman would kill to have it and the rest would kill to run their fingers through it. Refusing to hack off the length of ice blond hair, which had become grey and matted with knots to the point where any sane person would have cut it, he had laboured for an hour washing and rewashing it until it gleamed in the candle light. Satisfied with it he had finished his bath and dried himself off.

There was a mirror in the corner of the room and he walked in all his naked glory towards it, almost reluctant to see his reflection in the mirror. Dropping the towel and critically praising his reflection he sighed with resignation. His face was much thinner than it had been before, the planes and angles sharper, his eyes seemed bigger and haunted by what he had endured. His arms and shoulders where thin and skeletal like the rest of his body, the skin white grey where there were no scars. His torso was a patchwork of art that he thought only his sister in law Bella could rival. The muscles in his arms and legs had atrophied and he wondered if he would ever walk as straight and proud as he had before. He hadn't been able to stretch in months kept in the crouched position his shackles had allowed. However he had forced his body to obey him and painfully pulled himself up to his full height. The screaming agony of protest from unused muscles from his curved spine could not bend him back. Shedding no tears for his body's lost beauty he had dressed and awaited his audience.

Steeling his resolve he ignored the pain and with increasing difficulty walked from the room to meet the leaders of the Fae and Vampire. It was time to face the music and see if he could get out of here alive and hopefully with help.

* * *

Rhiannon watched the wizard as he entered the room. Hundreds of years of practice had ensured that no flicker of emotion was ever present in her face when she wanted it. But the sight of the man before her shook her deeply. Lucius Malfoy, a mortal wizard with the beauty of the fae. His looks reminded her of her grandson. The grey eyes and ice blond hair, there could be no mistaking the very apparent fae blood that must run through his veins.

Karithal stood and held his arms out requesting silence. The two courts faced one another silent in their joint respect for their leaders.

"State your business with us mortal." Karithal dictated imperiously.

Lucius surveyed the Vampire before him. He was tall, but heavily built. Dark hair and eyes that seemed as soulless pools coolly appraised him in return. Dredging up every memory of his etiquette lessons with his great aunt, Lucius ordered his aching muscles to complete a courtly bow, bending from the waist, head kept low. Keeping as still as possible he waited, wondering if they might be tempted just to cleave his exposed neck and take his head from his body rather than suffer his presence among them.

Rhiannon, Queen of the fae spoke to him.

"You may rise mortal, and speak freely in our presence." She intoned almost kindly Lucius thought.

"Lord, Lady, I come on an errand of peace from Albus Dumbledore. He sends greetings and wishes of prosperity for the mighty Clan of Half Moon house. He sends wishes for truth and beauty to Rhiannon Queen of the fae. I represent the light, I walk in the shadows, and I see through the darkness and bring news of great evil.

The Lord Voldemort has risen once more and brings terror and destruction to all mortal and immortal creatures. We beg for your help in freeing the bound magic of our kind. We beg that you will release those of us who carry your blood. I brought message crystals for each of you, but I no longer possess them."

"We have viewed these crystals; we agree to unbind the magic of your kind that is connected to ours. Is that all you ask of us?

"It was all I was instructed to ask of you, but I would risk myself to speak freely here."

"Speak then and we shall decide upon you request."

"I do not believe that we can hope to defeat Voldemort on our own. He has called powerful allies to his sides. He has the Giants on his side, Banshees, Ghouls, Dementors, Inferi; the list is endless. He builds a veritable army of creatures that one wizard or witch alone could not face and win unless they were very powerful. If we are to win this war we need help from the older races. So I ask, the Umbra Iuguolo and the Tuath de Dannan, give as aid; help us now in our time of need. That is my request."

Rhiannon and Karithal shared a look and a nod was exchanged.

The Queen of the Fae stood tall and then spoke words no witch or wizard would ever repeat.

"I wish the Goblin King would come here right now"

* * *

Lucius felt the blood chill in his veins. The Goblin King was a name that was never spoken out loud by any witch or wizard. They knew the danger and the reality of his task. Call his name and he will hear it, never wish anything from the Goblin King and never, never wish your child away, no matter how trying or difficult they can be never wish your child away, for he will get them and keep them in the underground forever; While you battle the Labyrinth to get them back in vain. For a moment he wondered just what he was getting himself into.

The Goblin King Jareth appeared before them, lounging on top of the high table. He smiled sardonically at Rhiannon, crystal spheres spinning in his hand.

"My my, what a gathering my Queen. To what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

Rhiannon's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes met his. The mismatched colours disorientating her for a moment.

"We have a proposition for you Jareth." Steel forming in her tone. "We want this wizard to run the Labyrinth, in return we will unbind you for the thirteen hours he has within the Underground."

Jareth's eyes flashed with surprise. A sly and frightening smile gracing his lips.

"Done!" He cried.

The world seemed to fade around Lucius at this and then he saw the Labyrinth spread out before him. A maze of danger and terror, waiting his run.

"You have thirteen hours to prove yourself. Make it through the Labyrinth and the fae and vampires will give you aid. Fail and you will never return." The Goblin King told him before disappearing with a crack.

Cursing every god he could think of, Lucius make his way into the Labyrinth.

* * *

Seven red heads sat in the sitting room, looking at Molly in stunned surprise. Arthur was the first on his feet pulling Hermione into a bear hug.

"Welcome to the family Hermione! I'm so glad that we've found you." He told her sincerely.

En-mass the Weasley family hugged and joked with their new cousin. Overwhelmed with emotion, Hermione cried and laughed trying to keep track of the voices and comments, but she looked in vain for one particular red head. She caught a glimpse of the door as it swung shut. Sighing she tried to hold back the tears of hurt that welled in her eyes.

Molly seeing her distress put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry about it dear, he'll come round. Just give him time."

Nodding, she only hoped that Molly was right.

* * *

Luna clutched the portkey tightly and stumbled a little as she landed at the bottom of the path. Her Aunt Julie had just sent her home and she was looking forward to seeing her father again. She missed him a lot when they were apart. Ever since her mother's death they had become closer than she thought possible. He tried hard to be both mother and father to her. He was her whole world.

The sun was just setting behind the house and she smiled dreamily at the picture. Their cottage was thatched and had a very medieval feel to it. Honeysuckle and briar roses twined themselves over the walls of the house turning it into a living entity. The smell of the flowers and of cut grass and warm sunlight rose from the garden around her. Humming away to herself she made her way up the path stopping to gather poesy of flowers for the kitchen table.

Reaching the front door she stopped, a sense of dread rushed over her skin, it felt as though someone was dancing on her grave. Trying to quell the underlying panic from the sensation she placed her hand on the door handle and pushed down. An eerie quit seemed to envelope her then. A silence that permeated the home they shared here. Her hand clutched and crushed the delicate stems of the flowers she held. She knew even as she stepped over the thresh-hold that there was something very wrong, the whole house felt alien and unfamiliar to her. The grandfather clock stuck the hour hollowly; the noise seemed to be devoured by the empty silence.

Luna felt her eyes start to sting, a lump wedged itself in her throat, painfully reducing her ability to breath, but she didn't stop, didn't turn and run, didn't scream or wail or cry. She simply stood in the kitchen doorway, unable to tear her gaze from the mutilated remains of her father.

His silver framed glasses lay broken and smashed at her feet. His arm hung limply from the kitchen table, the soft wet sound of blood dripping from his fingers seemed to lodge itself in her mind, a sound she thought would live an eternity in her mind. He had been stripped to the waist, and gutted. Bile tried to force its way to her throat but the hard lump of grief and pain stopped her from being sick. A tangy smell of blood, urine and faeces lay heavy in the air, and still it hadn't been enough for them she thought faintly, trying to detach from the harsh and brutal reality in front of her. The gleaming ivory of his ribs lay exposed where his chest had been cracked and wrenched open, the pink tissue of his lungs bubbling with blood. The empty cavity where his heart had beat with life and love seemed to burn its image into her soul.

Luna fell to her knees unmindful of the pool of blood she was sitting in. She stared with fascination and disbelief at the heart sitting in the cats bowl.

"No…no… no it's not meant to be this way, you weren't meant to leave me too." She whispered brokenly. Tears burned a path down her cheeks filling her eyes so she could hardly see. She laid the crushed flowers by the bowl and got unsteadily to her feet.

"Good bye Daddy, I love you…"

* * *

TBC

Review button just down here>


	17. Chapter 12 Thirteen Hours

**Disclaimer:Everything related to Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. Labyrithcharacters belong toLucas Films and Jim Henson. **

**Authors note:** I'm so sorry for the long wait, this chapter was by far the most challenging to write so far. I hope you will all enjoy it and promise that the next chapter will not be far behind. I also wanted to thank all of you for reviewing and all those lovely words of encouragement. My life has been pretty hectic in the past few months, it seemed as though just as one family problem was delt with another appeared and then, clumy sod that I am I went and broke my ankle. Huge hugs to Erin for sticking with me and getting this chapter beta'd. A note of thaks also to Brandy for listening to all my grumbles and woe is me stories the past few weeks. So without any further ado...

* * *

**Thirteen Hours**

**7 o'clock. (pm)**

Draco's eyes flickered open in the dull light. His head ached and spun and his muscles felt stiff and sore. He shifted uncomfortably then stilled as he felt a weight shift on the bed beside him.

Ginny Weasley's aqua coloured eyes sought his, a faint knowing smile gracing her lips. "It's about time you woke up Draco, you've been out cold for god knows how long. If you'd bled much longer and I hadn't found you, you might have died." She said seriously.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here Weasley?" He half shouted at her, anger and fear entering his tone.

"Looking out for your ungrateful arse, Malfoy," she answered him steadily.

"You don't know what you're talking about, so why don't you just bugger off?" He sneered.

Ginny grinned then, it wasn't a nice grin; it was faintly mocking and feral.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about Malfoy, I'm not daft. I saw the scars, the cuts, and all your self-inflicted damage and right now I can see more of it just looking in your eyes. You've torn your soul to pieces just trying to stay sane, tried to cut yourself off from emotions because it hurts too much to feel them, so instead, you feel this pain; pain that's real, that's tangible, that you can create and see. I know exactly what I'm talking about Draco, because not so long ago, I was in the exact same place." She reached for the hem of her skirt and pulled it up past her thighs, her eyes filled with steely determination as she seemingly ignoring the fact she was exposing her white cotton knickers.

Draco stared in shock at her skin. At the top of her hip the first faint red line started. It was followed by dozens of others, all the way down to her knees. Suddenly reality crashed down on him. Little Ginny Weasley had done this to herself, all because she felt the same way he did. In his confusion at her revelation he didn't notice the first tear that rolled down his cheek.

Ginny reached for his face and brushed away the tear. Before her eyes Draco's barriers melted away, confronted as he was with the physical evidence of someone else's confusion and pain. He hung his head unable to look at her. Tentatively she reached out a hand to his and he clutched it tightly.

"I'm sorry… I never knew…"

"Don't, why should you have known, none of my family noticed what I was doing." She said bitterly. "I had to help myself; I finally went to Madam Pomfrey. She was very kind to me, helped me see… that life's not easy or fair, but that doing this to ourselves won't really help. And it won't, you must see that too Draco, it isn't a soloution, only an escape, a way to forget, this is just how we deal with ignoring reality. You have to face your pain and your fear Draco… this self hatred won't stop until you do. But... you are stronger than this, you have to be, because I wouldn't help you if I didn't think you were worth saving. So, what's it gong to be? Are you going to fight, or are you going to let your own emotions destroy you?"

Draco leaned his elbow against his knee and ran his fingers through the blond hair. This was so much to take in. The Weaselette was trying to help him, she knew what he was and she still wanted to help. Doubt lingered though in his heart, he'd never had anyone he could trust before. Now this girl he had known for five years, five years in which he had mocked her, her family, sat there beside him telling him to choose and trust. Choose life or death, she was saying, choose right now and trust her to help him. How could she believe in him like this? They'd been mortal enemies for all those years, and yet, here they were, sharing something, forming a bond that, in the light of day, no one else would ever have been able to guess at. He looked at her then and nodded his head. He had nothing left to loose.

Ginny smiled softly at him.

"Good, I know this is not going to be easy for you, I know you'll sometimes hate me. For now, we are going to be friends… and friends share their feelings Draco, so now I want to know about yours."

"I don't know if…"

"Don't give me that crap Malfoy, it's all there, boiling under the surface, you have to let it out. Start with something small, we'll get to know each other slowly and I'll share with you as well. Budge up, I'll sit beside you."

Draco moved over on the bed and Ginny shifted round to sit beside him. She took his hand again and rested back against the headboard.

"Why are we...?"

"To help you relax and to create a false sense of intimacy to enable you to open up to me." Her tone brooked no argument.

"Oh. Ok… I don't know where to start," he said quietly.

He felt Ginny shrug her shoulders and turned his head to watch her. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Well… there's this muggle song that says 'lets start at the very beginning, it's a very good place to start'."

"Huh, that sounds surprisingly insightful, for muggles."

"Just wait until you hear some of their rock music. I guarantee you'll never think they're stupid again."

"Ok, the beginning," he held her hand tighter, took a deep breath, and began.

* * *

"Ron?" Hermione's voice called from the hall.

Ron sat on the window seat his knees drawn up to his chest, hugging them tightly.

"Go away, Mione. I don't want to talk right now." He grunted angrily.

He could feel the veins on his forehead pounding with blood and anger. His cousin, how the hell could she be his cousin? And she bloody well knew it for two years and she never said a word. Never made it clear to him that… no it was unfair, he'd never said anything to her about how he had felt towards her. But she should have guessed, or heard some gossip. But oh no, not Hermione, she's not a girly girl, she doesn't listen to gossip; she just reads books all day and works on her bloody potions projects. How in hell could she really have missed it though, everyone in the school knew he had a crush on her, now her actions I the last year started to make sense. She wasn't upset that he hadn't asked her out, she was just pissed off that he was ignoring her and probably laughing at the complete and utter twit he had acted while trying to make her jealous. He felt like kicking himself. Not only had he been a fool, but he had then gone and blown off Lavender, a perfectly nice girl who he'd kind of quite liked, for nothing.

"Ron, I'm not going anywhere until you speak to me…you know you're acting just like a…"

Ron jerked the door open and glared at her.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence Mione, I'm not acting like a child, I'm just… I'm angry, ok? You knew and you never said a word. Why didn't you just pull me to the side and tell me? You could have said something to me, anything really."

"Ron, you know perfectly well that if I had tried to talk to you about my feeling's you'd have run a mile. Besides which, do you really think you could have kept that from your mum? She'd have wormed it out of you the first time you saw her! Dumbledore wanted it kept secret for good reason, reasons I can't go into right now, but I agreed with them at the time it would just have put you and your family in more danger. Please Ron, try to understand; I didn't do this to hurt you, I really didn't. You're like a brother to me."

He sighed and leaned against the doorframe heavily.

"Just answer me one question, before you knew… did you ever… I mean did you think we…"

Hermione gazed at him a sad smile on her lips.

"I'm sorry Ron, I knew I loved you very much, but… I've never felt that way about you, we've always been too close. I think if you give this some time you'll realise that you never really felt that way about me either, everyone just expected that we'd be together and they were wrong. I don't want to lose you Ron, you're my best friend, and anyway, we're always fighting, and bickering, could you really ever have seen us together? I'd have killed you inside a week, we have completely different goals in life, you need someone that adores you and wants to cater to your every whim… I could never have been that girl for you."

Ron nodded and smiled at her.

"I know, your right, I… I just need a little time to get used to it, ok?"

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then? I have some stuff I have to take care of right now."

"Ok, but Mione, all this work you're doing, is it safe? Harry might not have noticed how much you sneak off, but I have, you're up to something and, I know your hiding something else from us, what is it?

"I can't tell you that right now Ron, just trust me, it's how it has to be." Ron accepted her answer reluctantly and watched as she ran down the stairs. Closing the door he leaned against it and slid down to the floor. He knew intellectually she was right, but it still hurt. So he cried for all his dreams that would never come true.

* * *

**8 o'clock.**

Lucius strode the corridors of the Labyrinth humming under his breath. The place was bizarre. Talking worms! Moving walls and disembodied voices! Who built this infernal place? And why any of its inhabitants would want to live here was completely irrational. He was tired, hungry and irritable; the next creature that blocked his path just might get an invigorating round of Crucio for daring to face him.

Hoggle watched the blond as he made his way at an impressive pace through the maze. At first he had thought about helping him, but decided there wasn't much point, after all he seemed to be able to hold his own and to top it all off he had a wand. No mere mortal here, but a wizard. One that seemed to radiate the same sort of energy and superiority that Jareth could evoke. Not a wizard to be crossed this one. As he had followed him though he realised that something incredibly strange was going on. No one had been purposely sent to way lay the man, in fact it seemed as though the Goblin King was taking no interest in the game. To Hoggle this could only mean trouble. If Jareth wasn't interested than he wasn't here, and if he wasn't here then he was up to something and it was up to Hoggle to find out! However, Hoggle being Hoggle was a practical and pragmatic creature. Coward a small voice whispered in the back of his mind. Practical he reminded himself firmly. Better to throw someone else in his path first then get answers while he was distracted.

Using the tunnels and switch points in the maze Hoggle tracked down Ludo and Sir Didymus, they would help with his plan nicely.

* * *

**9:15 pm**

Minerva brought the meeting to a start. The Order members sat silently as she opened proceedings.

Harry sat slouched in a chair, eyes blank and unseeing. Every time they had one of these stupid meetings there was more bad news. He didn't really want to hear it any more. He knew it was entirely his fault; his fault that everyone was dying. He was sick of all the ineffectual talk that seemed to be going on around him. He knew they were all looking to him for answers, for hope, for a leader. But he didn't want the job. He never had wanted it. All he had ever wanted was to have a normal happy life. Instead he had been thrust into the whole thing from the minute Hagrid had knocked down that bloody door. It wasn't fair, why did this happen to him? Why not a boy who had grown up in this world and understood it better than he did? Why had he been the boy who lived and not Neville? But there was really no point in asking why. It simply was this way, and he was the one to blame for the whole sorry mess. No one around him was safe, they were all out there fighting to protect him and keep him safe, what if he didn't pull through for them? What if he couldn't be the hero they all needed? Deep down in Harry's soul he knew that was the crux of the matter. Hero. He wasn't a hero; he was just lucky. He'd never stopped that killing curse, it had been his mother, she had stopped Voldemort, not Harry. Why didn't everyone see that?

"The Prime Minister asked about the Order of the Phoenix today, by name. He asked for help from them if I could get a message to them." Kingsley said. Harry pushed himself up in his seat to listen.

"How on earth did he find out about us?" Minerva asked, her voice clearly shocked at this announcement.

"He didn't seem inclined to tell me. He just said he had a source and asked if I thought they might be willing to help with the Newclear Power station."

"Nuclear Power," Hermione piped up then. "It's very dangerous. My source told me what had happened. He said the Ministry weren't interested in helping the muggles. It was something I was going to bring up anyway. The poison from the fall out of the explosion could seriously contaminate the whole area and more besides. There still might be time to do something to help minimise the damage."

"What do you mean Miss Granger? This nuclear stuff, surely if they use it to make that Electricity thing, it can't be dangerous." Minerva questioned her.

"I know, there has been a lot of controversy over the scheme, but it's a cheap way for the muggles to produce energy. They used it first in bombs though, back in 1945 the Americans used it to wipe out the city of Hiroshima in Japan. A bomb with a core the size of a bludger bat killed nearly 200,000 people. The poison radiation from the blast contaminated the land people are still dying today from exposure to it. Voldemort ordered that place blown up; we have a moral responsibility to help them with this. Thousands could die and if the radiation got into the food and water supply, it would be more than just the muggles that would be affected by it, we'd be at risk as well."

Harry watched as McGonagall seemed to weigh up Hermione's words, for a moment he thought he detected a silent communication between them. McGonagall gave Hermione an almost indiscernible nod of agreement.

"Very well, Shaklebolt, organise a team and try to do what you can for them. I'm sure Miss Granger might have some insight into what you can use to get rid of this radiation. I want them out and clearing up this mess before morning."

Kingsley nodded, his lips a grim line across his dark face.

"The next order of business please." Minerva asked.

Harry slipped further back in his chair as Tonks started relating news from the ministry. Tomorrow he would get out of here, go to Godric's hollow and start the search for the next Horcrux. He gripped the fake locket tightly in his palm, a frown marring his features. He's wasted enough time here; Voldemort was becoming bolder with each new move. How many more might die because he was sitting wallowing in self pity? He pondered again the words of the prophecy, 'a power the dark lord knows not'. What power? What sort of magic could Voldemort not know? What could he have that had not already made it's self-apparent? He knew without a shadow of a doubt that even if they managed to destroy the horcruxes, in the end it would be up to him to defeat the dark lord. 'Either must die at the hand of the other...' so one of them would die, it didn't say he would defeat him, just that he would have the power. They didn't bother telling him how to get it or use it! He huffed with annoyance, everyone turned to look at him.

"Yes Harry, you have something to add here?" Minerva asked kindly.

"I…"

The door to the sitting room crashed open and Fred Weasley fell through the door. His face was white with shock and horror.

"You have to come… Luna Lovegood… she's... her father, the death eaters killed him, we couldn't bring her in, we need the secret keeper's permission."

Harry felt his whole world sway perilously around him. Luna? How could this happen to sweet scatty Luna?

"Where is she?" Harry demanded standing up.

"Outside, we just need the secret keeper."

Narcissa stood up and crossed to the door. Harry was hot on her heals, wand drawn ready for any attack they might face should someone have followed Fred and George.

Harry heard Narcissa make a strangled sound as she raced out the front door and quickly saw what had caused her sound of distress.

Luna stood supported by George on the pavement. A pair of broken silver rimmed glasses clutched tightly in her hands. George was trying to get her to let go of them as the jagged pieces of glass were cutting her small pale hands to ribbons. Her bright sunshine yellow cloak was dark with blood and her ash blonde hair hung in tangled clumps around her wide-eyed face.

"Luna!" Harry called out to her. Slowly her face lifted and a pair of blank eyes regarded him almost as though she didn't recognise him.

Narcissa took Luna's hand and pried the glasses from her grip.

"Luna, I'm Cissa, now you must listen carefully to me. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are located at number twelve Grimmauld Place." Luna nodded her head.

"Can you see the house now?" Cissa asked gently.

"I saw it before, it's always there." She relied calmly. Narcissa looked at Harry, puzzlement in her expression. Harry shrugged and gave Luna a speculative look.

Luna looked up at him as George led her into the house.

"Hello Harry, it was a lovely day today wasn't it? The sun was so bright, but it's all dark now isn't it. Has it always been like that for you? I'm not afraid though, I can still see, even in the dark… can you?"

Harry's mind spun at her seemingly crazy chatter but what she had said hit him deeply and hard. What truths could Luna see that he could not? He would have to find out, he owed her; her father must have been killed because of him, because he had supported Harry so strongly. Who might be next if he didn't find a way to stop Voldemort?

* * *

**10 o'clock.**

Severus felt the watch in his pocket heat up. It had been less than a day since they had spoken. What could have happened to make her contact him so quickly?

Looking at the casing he saw that she wanted to meet with him in a half an hour at the cottage. A feeling of dread crept over him. Had he missed something? Had there been an attack he did not know of? As he got to his feet he felt the mark on his arm burn with fire. Damn the bastard! A meeting so soon!

Severus apparated to his master's side, barley managing to keep his roiling emotions under control. There was obviously something amiss. They were never called in on such short notice unless there had been an unexpected occurrence.

Voldemort sat in a wing back chair, his skeletal hands resting lightly on the arms of the chair. His face was menacing but unreadable. With unexpected delight, Severus realised that his _Master_, had called in all of his followers. This could prove to be very useful, after all what voices or gaits or comportment might reveal the identities of some of the others within his ranks. Severus calmed himself and stood back waiting for Voldemort to speak, to reveal the reason for this meeting. Severus felt that either something very good had just happened or someone was about to be made an example of.

An unnatural quiet seemed to settle upon the room as the perceptible agitation washed over the assembled congregation. Like supplicants before an angry and unforgiving god one by one they knelt at his feet and kissed the hem of his robe, crawling backwards in terror as he continued to survey them in silence.

"My Loyal sssubjectssss, I have called you hear asss one of our own thought to attack and kill Lazarus Lovegood. I gave no such orders, or voiced such sssentimentssss. So it comes that I must question thisss trussst that I have placed upon you. Who dared to act without my permission?"

The robed figures all stood abjectly still, no shifting or shuffling in the whole crowd.

Severus glanced surreptitiously through the throng. From the corner of his eye he saw a thin figure step forward shaking with fear. The man, or was it a boy, was about five foot ten, thin as a rail, but trying hard to hold his head up and his shoulders back. As he walked forward, Severus noted the way he held himself and the way he walked. A memory flickered in his mind and his heart sank with dread. Surely not! Surely this couldn't be who he thought it was?

Percy Weasley stepped up and fell before Voldemort.

"Forgive me my lord, it was I."

The dark lord regarded the boy dispassionately and a cruel smile graced his lips.

"Crucio!" His wand whipped down and red light arced towards the boy. Percy writhed and screamed in torment. When the curse finally lifted Percy pulled himself to his knees, but stayed quiet.

"Tell me, my death eater, who were you working with? I have heard how the body was found and how he was killed, surly you were not working alone?" His tone was deadly.

"I worked alone my lord, no one helped me." He reiterated.

"Crucio!" Again the red light struck him, making his body convulse in pain.

"Bella, sssstep forward."

Severus kept his face carefully blank as Bella moved out from his left and knelt in supplication before their master.

"Rise Bella. Your young protégé seems to be completely loyal to you my dear. Pray enlighten me as to why you had ordered him to do this?"

"My lord, it was a test to see if he was worthy of you. Lazarus Lovegood had been about to publish the truth behind your name. Somehow he knew of your original name and of your past. I felt it presented the perfect opportunity to test this ones loyalty. He did indeed perform his task alone and in my most humble opinion, my Lord, he completed it beautifully. I beg your forgiveness my Lord for my impulsiveness, I was about to bring word to you, when we were called."

Voldemort seemed to Severus keen eye, a little surprised as he pondered her actions.

"You have done well my dear, but that does not circumvent the fact that you failed to inform me of this. Crucio!"

Bella managed to keep quiet as the curse worked upon her skeletal frame, her muscles jerking spasmodically, seemingly resisting the violence of the curse.

"Return to your placessesss." Voldemort hissed when the curse was lifted.

Severus felt the relief of the crowd as Bella and Percy retreated to their places. The Dark Lord then stood and opened his arms to his congregation.

"Death Eaters, my loyal subjectsss, I am ordering a raid on muggle London; capture, kill, torture, revel in blood, we shall show all that we are unstoppable."

A grim look of determination passed Severus face as he apparated away, intent on saving those he could from the blood bath, which was about to commence. Percy Weasley would have to wait until later; right now there were lives to save.

* * *

Jareth strode the streets of the mortal realm like a god among humanity. For the first time in five thousand years he could freely walk among them in his true form. He reveled in the freedom, in the attention from the mortals he passed. He treasured each and every emotion that crossed these pathetic mortal faces. Fear, delicious in its scent and taste, longing, adoration, obsession, bitter and sweet on his soul.

He had laughed as the power of their emotions made him stronger than he had been since Sarah had left him. His thoughts broke off there. He knew before the hours were up that he would find her, would take her, and would make her submit to him, as he should have done years ago. And yet, another part of him wanted nothing more than to hear her refute those shattering words she had last spoken to him. ' You have no power over me' Ah Sarah, he thought, almost melancholic, how little you truly understood.

The first time he had seen Sarah, she had been no more than nineteen, a laughing beautiful nymph dancing with her sisters in the palace gardens. He too had been young then, a mere thirty years old. Long before the labyrinth, long before the thousand-year war and long before the only love and peace he had ever known had been so cruelly ripped from his heart. She had been called Merenwen then, her dark hair and green eyes had caught his attention among the sea of blond and blue. Once he held power over her, once she held that same power over him, once they had been joined, bonded in the deepest way possible, once he loved.

Now as he took in the city bathed in the bloody hues of the sunset he resolved that this time, unbound, as he was, that he would explain to her, tell her the whole story and find out if she remembered. Unobstructed by the chains of servitude which had been forced upon him in his grief those years ago, he could at last try to win her back, his wife.

* * *

**10:30pm.**

Hermione waited at the cottage, gazing at her watch anxiously every few minutes. Coldness started to permeate her heart as she worried over his lateness. He should have arrived half an hour ago, but there was as of yet no sign of him.

She had gone to the Lovegood's' house with Tonks to retrieve some of Luna's clothes and had been unable to avert her eyes from the open kitchen door. Aurors had come and were gathered around Lazarus Lovegood's mutilated corpse. They were talking in hushed whispers trying to work out the progression of the attack. She had wanted nothing more to go home to her own parents and cry in their loving arms, to know they were safe and unable to be found by the death eaters. Her heart had constricted when she had heard some of their words. Luna had not seen the dark mark over her house because the killer had only left as she herself had entered the house. A mere handful of seconds had saved her from a similar fate. Now certain of what had happened she contacted Severus to let him know of the attack and find out what he himself might have learned.

A smoky white blue patronus appeared through the door and waited patiently for her to retrieve the message. She quietly muttered the charm to release the words of the message.

His voice filled her ears and her relief nearly overwhelmed her.

'Hermione, there has been an attack ordered on muggle London, random strikes, over three hundred death eaters; bring help.'

Rolling her eyes she disapparated with a crack and landed back at Grimmauld place. Time to call the order into action and alert the ministry.

* * *

Sarah tried to push her way through the crowds of milling people. There had been explosions and screams erupting everywhere around her. She had come to London two weeks ago, a graduation present from her father when she had finished at Julliard, top of her class with a B.F.A in Dance. Her relaxing vacation meant to let her soak up the culture and history of London, had suddenly turned into a nightmare. She had had tickets to see Twelfth Night at the Globe, shortly before the end of the performance the stage had been filled with men in dark shimmering robes with masks of bone. At first many in the audience had thought it some sort of theatrical surprise. That was until the first dead body had hit the floor and a screaming girl had been defiled upon the stage. People around her were screaming and crying, while others stood dumbly in shock as they watched these atrocities.

Sarah detached her mind from the shock of what she had seen and then quickly recovered her wits. They had been using wands, magical lights had shot from those wands making people fall to their knees in agony or die. Some had suddenly become like sleep walkers, following and obeying commands from the ones wielding the wands. Through it all Sarah had walked as calmly away from the scene as she could, drawing her black wrap tight around her shoulders.

Magic… the one thing she had tried to distance herself from for years. Since the Labyrinth, since Ja… no, I must not think of him she said to herself.

Sarah knew only too well how real magic was. How dangerous it could be and knew without a doubt, that those she had seen use it were magical. Their power radiated from them and made her skin tingle and sting. But it was different from how she had felt around _Him. _This magic felt… younger, different, no less powerful, but new and fresh_. His_ magic had felt like a well-worn glove; had rolled from him in gentle powerful surges towards her like the waves towards the rising moon.

Sarah shook her head; she must stop thinking of him. Long ago she had learned that he could tell when she thought of him, could almost feel his presence reaching out to her. Never would she say his name, he would hear it she knew, would come for her again and this time, she feared that she would not be able to say the words she had uttered so desperately before. As soon as those words had left her lips she had watched in horror as _He _was borne away, the look of betrayal and hurt in his eyes cutting deeply into her heart and for an instant she had heard a whispered name that tugged at her unconscious mind, Merenwen. Although it had taken her years to admit it, she regretted the words the very second she said them. Something inside her had raged with its own pain and grief even as the last syllable had left her tongue.

As she forced her way through the terrified mob, she could feel some strange instinct inside her begin to well up, to respond to the danger she could feel. The air around her began to crackle with energy as she became aware of it. Desperately she tried to move faster, and then fell and felt a bruising grip pull her to her feet again. One of the masked men was staring at her with unconcealed puzzlement.

"Who are you?" He asked urgently.

"I'm Sarah…. What do you want with me?" Her voice rose and she forced the strength behind it to hide her fear.

"Why are you unarmed, surely you should at least have a wand on you, or you should had apparated to safety. You are drawing attention from the rest by letting your own magic loose so violently. Get out of here." His black eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Look, I don't know what your talking about; I'm not one of your kind," she hissed back, trying to keep her voice low.

Surprise flitted across his face at this revelation and he tugged her roughly to the side of the street. Shoving her into a narrow ally, he scanned the place for signs of danger.

"Listen to me, stay here, and hide behind those bins. Wait for me to return. If you are caught before I can get you away, you'll wish you had died out there like those muggles. The Dark Lord will not hesitate to drain you of your magic in the most painful way possible. Do you understand?"

Sarah felt as though she were in the middle of one of her nightmares again, but decided that for now this man had posed no threat to her and that it would be in her best interests to do as he had asked and stay where she was. She nodded and he gave her a curt bow before departing himself.

As she sat there hidden behind the huge metal bins she suddenly felt the magnitude of the whole situation finally set in. Her body started to shake and shiver as the death she had witnessed finally registered properly in her mind. The cacophony of blood and death continued unabated into the night, Sarah put her head in her hands and wept. All she wanted was to be safe and taken away from this place. The trauma and violence of the night seemed so familiar somehow. As the hours past she could feel the magical vibrations in the air and again the feeling of deja-veu pressed itself against her senses. The smell of ozone and copper invaded her mind and she thought she remembered the call of pipes or flutes. She could see the flashes of metal as swords and axes whistled thought the air perfecting the beauty and art of death as they danced in the dying light. Then a new memory arose, the feeling of a magical blade cutting though her own skin as she clutched her rounded stomach, full with her first child. The sound of an incantation that separated her soul from her body and the last face she had beheld in that form, cradling her broken body and crying in body wrenching sobs.

"Jareth…" she whispered hoarsely.

* * *

**1am.**_'Jareth'_

The Goblin King stopped and tilted his head as the whispered call reached his ears. She was close that much was apparent; he reached out and felt for her mind. Cold, frightened, terror, blood, fear.

Rage and anger welled inside him. Sarah was in danger, his only thought at that moment was to reach her. In a swirl of shimmering robes he ported towards the call.

* * *

Lucius stopped as he reached the great doors, which would lead him closer to the Goblin city. The light around him had dimmed, although he knew the sun never set here. With a quick scourgify he cleaned a stone pedestal and then sat for a much need rest as he contemplated the door before him. Two gargoyle knockers lay silent on the oaken doors, magical guardians to protect the kingdom. He knew no amount of magic he possessed would allow him past. Propping his hands on his cane, he leaned forward and stared at the gargoyles with piercing silver eyes. He had six hours left to get to the castle. He estimated that it would take at least an hour to get to the castle once he had gotten past the gates.

Now the only problem that remained was to come up with a suitable plan to confuse and trick these guardians into letting him past. Every creature he had encountered so far was obsessed with stopping for a chat with him. Gossip, being the only thing that seemed to keep the inhabitants of the labyrinth content. Silence would be the key here. Bargaining was after all what Malfoy's were good it.

Sir Didymus watched the regal looking wizard with a mixture of apprehension and fascination. Just as Hoggle had told him the wizard was surrounded by a similar aura of power that Jareth possessed. Formidable, yes, dangerous, yes, but approachable, perhaps. Pulling himself up to his full two feet, Didymus strode towards the blond man.

Lucius had been aware of the curious eyes which had followed him throughout the maze, seemingly hidden in the shadows and biding their time. It appeared that now, having assessed what and how much of a threat he might pose they had decided to approach him. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he saw the small fox of some kind? Approach him purposefully.

"Greeting's Sir Wizard!" The small canine hallooed.

"Greeting's Sir Knight." Lucius replied nonchalantly.

"I am Sir Didymus of his royal majesty's army. What business have you here sir Wizard?" He asked bluntly.

Gryffindor, Lucius thought with a mental role of his eyes; Godric's spirit certainly lived on in the most bizarre of places.

"I seek to reach the castle at the heart of the Goblin City."

"A child you seek to win then?"

"No." His reply was short and unforthcoming. Didymus frowned at this.

"Come Sir Wizard, what quest have you embarked upon to reach such a perilous place if not for a child of your blood?"

Lucius weighed his options carefully in his mind. The small creature was a giant in his manner and bravery; a trait that might benefit Lucius. One such as this could be persuaded to help him if he were to use the truth.

"This challenge is one I must face in order to complete… what you might call a noble quest."

Surprise and excitement flitted across the knight's face.

"A quest!" He exclaimed animatedly. "Pray tell me Sir Wizard, what quest are you on?"

Lucius smiled benignly at this and stood, firmly straightening his still aching spine and muscle.

Didymus, regarded the wizard with a mixture of awe and fear, when standing the wizard towered over him by at least four feet, hair of sunlight gold shimmered around him like a halo of light.

"I seek to win the help of the fey and Umbra Iuguolo for the mortal world, where a mighty and terrifying dark wizard has begun his own quest to dominate and rule all wizard kind. As we speak, he spreads death destruction and hate among my own people, dividing those of magic amongst themselves. Brother against brother, husband against wife, wizard against muggle, he must be stopped before he destroys us all."

"Sir wizard if what you say is true then once the mortal world was conquered he may very well have the power to enter this realm. I am honour bound to help you in your quest. I am at your service, most noble of wizards."

Lucius allowed a laugh to escape him at this.

"Most noble indeed. I fear you may believe me to be more than I am. I assure you most noble of knights, I am anything but noble; I'm doing this purely through self-interest. I have no intention of bowing before some half blood upstart like the Dark Lord for the rest of my days, or inflicting it upon my family. I have no need for any justice, which would not help me reach my own goals. This quest is purely self interest my friend."

Didymus regarded him sharply for a moment.

"That makes no difference Most Noble of Wizards, I believe actions speak more loudly than words. Your actions tell me you faced almost certain death in even seeking the help you need. That you must have offered your own life to even enter this maze, and yet still you entered Most Noble Wizard, knowing that most who enter the Labyrinth never return, even wizards have succumbed to death at the hand of the maze. You must know the legends, yes?"

Lucius nodded. Yes he knew the legends. Labyrinth, maze of death and torment. Created on the very waste ground of the last battle of the thousand-year war. A maze built on ground soaked in immortal blood, in violence and death and pain.

"What you may not know is how the labyrinth truly was created. Oh, everyone had heard the stories of battle and graves and blood. But the very essence that made the labyrinth was the death of one of the fey's most powerful and loved daughters. _His_ wife."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow in question at this and then sat once more upon the pedestal.

"Whose wife?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him here. Perhaps this story might help him in some way, certainly the little Knight didn't seem the sort to prevaricate, this story had a purpose.

Didymus settled himself on a nearby rock and cleared his throat.

"Five thousand years or more ago a great war was ended. Rhiannon surrendered her husband and king to the Master of Half Moon House. The Master however granted her people peace for this, even though he had the right to demand blood for what the king had ordered. You see all the children and women of the vampire race were exterminated, each and everyone slaughtered and their souls cast asunder upon the elemental plain. They would it seemed never be reborn.

The fey who had captured and defeated the king was Rhiannon's brother, the King who now sits upon the thrown of yonder castle. He was more powerful than any fey had ever been, wielded more influence and magic than many had seen. Many feared him, but he was loyal to his sister and content with his life. In fact many would say that he was the happiest soul to have walked the thirteen realms. However, his happiness was not to last. His wife Merenwen was one of the most gentle and loving of creatures. Even among the Vampires she was smiled upon and loved, for her beauty, her spirit, love surrounded her and touched all who met her. Jareth worshipped her with every atom of his being.

She was the centre of his universe, his reason for living. Anything she asked for he granted her. All he asked of her was to love him and her promise never to leave him; she gave it willingly and asked the same in return. She was by his side always, even through the war, a thousand years they were wed, the only shadow to cloud her life that she and Jareth had never had any children, it seemed she was barren. Then a miracle occurred, the night the war ended, she conceived. Life from death, light from dark, creation in a world destroyed. It seemed then that their happiness would be complete. Where the castle sits now was a monument to those who died, a reminder for all of what had been destroyed by one act of violence. Merenwen visited it each day and planted flowers around it; a garden of life and beauty sprang up under her loving and gentle hands. The very morning her labour began, she insisted that she would come to the garden and make offerings to the goddess in thanks for her child. Jareth did not accompany her, he went to his sister to ask that she come and assist his wife in her labour.

In the hour it took for him to return, Merenwen tended her garden and gave thanks for the babe that she was about to bring into the word. This point in the story is unclear, when he returned and found she was not at home he and his sister hurried to the garden, when they reached it Jareth saw a man in black take a ceremonial dagger and sink it deep into her belly, ripping open her womb and killing the child. By the time he reached her the mysterious man had finished his work by using dark magic to rip her soul from her body and to cut all bonds that linked her soul to her people, there was no way for her to be reborn among them.

The murderer got away as Jareth tried to reach her side. He cradled the body of his wife and child in his arms and wept tears of blood as he cursed the very ground that seemed to drink the blood of his family. The most powerful Fey in history destroyed the garden, cursing nothing ever to grow again in this place of death and pain. He cursed that all others who set foot on this earth would be tortured and that the true nature of their hearts would transform their bodies to match their black souls.

Rhiannon could only look on in horror, as all life seemed to be sucked from the plains, the darkness and death killed everything making it a barren wasteland. She rushed for her councilors and gathered them together. She had been unable to stop her brother or reason with him. He had gone mad from grief and it seemed that if he were not stopped he would rip the realms apart, casting death and darkness over each one. In an effort to save her people and all other people she and her council joined their power with that of the whole Fae nation and bound him to the land he had killed by his blood and magic. His power was now tied to the very place his love had died. He could not enter the mortal realm, could not harm anyone and could not in his grief, start another war. Only if he were to be called by name could he venture forth and only then with an infinitesimal amount of his power. With his magic he constructed this castle, and from the blood of Merenwen and his babe the Labyrinth created its self, a garden of stone and weeds and each animal that entered became something different. Each being that entered was transformed to their true nature. I myself came here to try and pay my respects to his majesty and to offer my condolences for her death, alas I did not at that time understand the nature of the curse and soon found myself as you see me today."

The Knight finished his tale and sat in silence for a moment. Lucius was perplexed. True, the story was a tragic one of power and love, of grief and rage, a story of how darkness could be born of love. His own true nature he knew would not take on any form of good. He was a man who prided himself on being able to control his own emotions, of being able to withstand the storm of grief. He was ruthless and cold, but inside his soul, he loved deeply. He loved his wife, he valued her friendship and he wondered what would drive him to lose his control as Jareth had done. If Narcissa and Draco were to die…

As he sat thinking of the story he suddenly found himself imagining what it would be like to lose them in such a way. It seemed for a moment that a barrier broke inside his heart. The barrier he had made upon learning of his parents' murder collapsed under the pressure of twenty years worth of emotion. A solitary tear raced down his cheek and fell to the dry ground at his feet.

Didymus watched with satisfaction as the tear hit the earth.

"Love may yet conquer all Most Noble of Wizards." He said softly.

Lucius looked up unguarded and startled and gave him a questioning look.

Wordlessly he pointed to the ground at Lucius' feet. A flower the colour of blood grew where the tear had fell and as he watched the petals unfurled to reveal a heavy key of iron; the key to the gates of the goblin city.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ron called desperately as he saw his cousin seemingly hit by a curse.

He was on the other side of the street from her and a death eater was trying to corner her in an alley. They had been battling against the Death Eaters for hours now. The Order and the Aurors were co-operating to try and defend the muggles from the attack. The muggles in question were now almost all inside and cleared from the streets. It seemed now, to him at least, that they were only toying with them now. He had heard Shaklebolt denying the use of anti-disapparition wards in case one of their own people had to get out quick. Unfortunately this had the same bonus for the Death Eaters as it did for them.

Hermione was backing into the ally, shooting curses at a rapid pace, but her shields were failing. He knew even as he sprinted towards her that he wouldn't make it in time to save her. Out of nowhere a second Death Eater appeared and blasted the one cornering Hermione thirty feet back and into a wall with a bone-breaking thud. He faltered and stared as Hermione was swept into strong arms and kissed soundly by the hooded man. Anger welled up in him, what the hell was going on?

He started running towards them again when he saw another figure being pulled out from the alley, a girl with dark hair. The Death Eater held out an object and they all touched at as they disappeared. He reached the alley, breathing hard, looking around for some evidence of who they might have been, but more importantly why Hermione had went with them.

Suddenly a burst of light and glitter exploded in front of him and a tall fair-haired man stood before him.

Ron tried to back away but was caught in the fierce grip of the stranger.

"Where is she? What have you done to her?" He demanded viciously.

"I... what? No, I haven't done anything." He denied shaking his head more fiercely than his body was.

"I know she was here, she called me. Now where is she, tell me and I might make your death a painless one." Mismatched eyes bore deeply into his soul. Never had Ron been as frightened of anyone as he was right now. Magic was leaking into the air around him and he felt as though it were crushing him to death.

"Please, I don't know what you're talking about. My cousin just port-keyed away with a Death Eater and a girl. I don't know where they've gone."

Jareth regarded the youth coldly. He appeared to be telling the truth. Port keys… ah yes the mortal wizard invention.

"The girl, what did she look like?" He asked loosening his grip and pulling his magic back around him.

Ron stooped over breathing in air for all he was worth. "She had long dark hair, she looked about twenty five… I didn't see much else, except that the Death Eater knew where she was hiding and took her and Hermione, my cousin, away."

"What is a Death Eater?" Jareth asked, his tone clipped and chilling.

Ron's face showed surprise and shock. How could someone from the magical world not know about Voldemort and the Death Eaters?

"They're Voldemort's followers. They've been attacking London all night, killing and raping and torturing people, we've been trying to stop them."

"Then she's in danger. She will call me again and when I find them I will tear this Death Eater limb from limb."

"What? No, you don't understand." Ron said urgently. "I… just before you got here the Death Eater that took them away just saved them from one of the other Death Eaters. My cousin looked as though she knew him. I think they're safe, he might just have been getting them out of harms way. I don't know who you are or how you got here, but look, there are people dying out there, we need help and you look like you know your way around a wand, help us… Please, there's nothing you can do until your friend contacts you, no way of finding her before that. If you stick with me and help, when my cousin comes back she'll help you get to your friend alright?" Ron really didn't know where his whole speech had come from but right now they could use all the help they could get and the amount of magic rolling off this guy was stronger than anything he had felt before.

Jareth felt relief flood through him. Sarah was safe. He pondered the request the mortal had made and decided to go along with it for now. After all it might be fun to get a little exercise. A cruel smile graced his pale lips and a shiver of fear ran down Ron's back at the sight. With a flourish of his hand, a battle-axe appeared in the stranger's hand and he twirled it with deadly precision.

Ron gulped.

"You may call me Jareth, mortal, others know me as the Goblin King. I'll help you for now, after all if what you say is true, these, _Death Eaters, _have threatened my wife, I'm feeling a little murderous, so which way and what am I looking for?"

Ron felt the blood drain from his face and backed away a step as the Goblin King chuckled sadistically, enjoying the boys fear.

"Black robed hooded figures with masks." He managed to force out, then turned and ran back into the street, half hoping the monster behind him followed and half hoping he wouldn't.

* * *

Hermione felt the hook in her navel and then landed smartly on her feet as the portkey deposited them back at her cottage.

Severus pulled off his hood and threw the mask and robes to the ground. Pulling Hermione to her feet, he enveloped her in another embrace, his strong hands running over her body trying to determine if she had been hurt. He was completely oblivious to the girl who he had hastily remembered to bring with them.

Hermione winced as he touched one of the wounds a slicing hex had managed to make.

"Severus, I'm ok, it's just a cut." She tried to tell him.

His eyes flashed with anger and impatience.

"Just a cut? It's an inch deep and you're bleeding all over the place Hermione." He pulled away from her and glared at his hand, which was covered with her blood.

Sarah watched the two a sad smile on her lips. She was reminded forcefully of Jareth. He too used to look at her that way; protective and frustrated when she was hurt. Memories she didn't know she had were quickly making themselves known to her since she had been thrust into her past life. Instincts she had been born with but never used were reasserting themselves within her. Without a thought she waved her hand and all the candles in the room lit themselves.

"You both need to sit down and take care of your wounds. I'll go and get some water to clean them with." She told the stunned couple as she left the room, intent on finding the kitchen.

Hermione raised one brow with an uncanny similarity to Severus own raised brow. He quirked a smile at her then helped her out of her robes.

"I'm not the only one with battle wounds Sev, you're bleeding too." She said softly.

"I'll be all right. I used to this, although I have to admit, Tonks has remarkable good aim for such a clumsy chit." He said acerbically.

Hermione laughed and then hissed with pain as she pulled her top over her head. Two gashes cut deeply across her ribs.

"At least you know who was shooting at you. I don't have any idea who gave me these."

"Dolohov, the man positively hates you. I knew if he caught sight of you he would come after you again. You're one the few who have ever managed to get away from him alive."

"So it happened then? They were broken out of Azkaban." Severus sighed and nodded his head.

"A few hours ago, all the aurors were pulled out to deal with this attack, it left the prison open to them. Voldemort must have ordered Bella and her latest protégé to let them out. I don't yet know what has happened about Lucius. They won't find him there after all, and with Narcissa in hiding and Draco disappeared if he's spotted when he comes back he'll be killed on sight, not just by Aurors, but by death eaters as well."

"What happened tonight Severus? There was no warning of this attack, it came out of nowhere."

"I don't really know, I think the attack on Lazarus Lovegood triggered it. Voldemort didn't order his death. Bella took it into her head to do something about him, and somehow she knew he was about to publish that story on the Dark Lord's true origins. She used it to prove her latest initiate's commitment to the cause."

Something in his voice made Hermione look up at him then, worry in her gaze as she asked him who it was.

How do you tell the woman you love that her own cousin has turned against his family and all they believed in?

"It was Percy." He said quietly, his eyes locked with hers as the news sank in. He saw her face as it crumpled in sorrow.

"Oh goddess how am I to tell Molly? How do I tell them? They'll never believe it. Was it actually him who…?" She couldn't finish the words let alone the thought. Severus held her as she cried. Long fingers ran though her hair and the steady beat of his heart calmed her he held her.

* * *

**2:30am**

Molly and Narcissa sat at the kitchen table. Neither saying a word. The house was empty save for themselves, Ginny and Draco.

Molly fretted over her children's safety. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and even Harry and her Arthur were all out there, fighting to protect all those muggles. It was a battle, a real honest to goodness battle in the middle of London. Silent tears of fear and frustration ran down her cheeks as her hands gripped the cold cup of tea before her.

Narcissa reached across the table to the other woman and gently took her hand and squeezed.

Molly looked up startled by the touch and gave her a weak smile.

"It's so hard knowing they're all grown up. No matter how old they are, they're all my babies still. I hate to feel so helpless. I can't protect them anymore."

"I'm sure they will be all right. Why don't we go upstairs and check on Draco and Ginny?" She asked soothingly.

Together the two mothers made their way upstairs to see their children. When they reached the landing Molly pushed open Ginny's door and looked in. The bed was empty and the room in darkness.

"She's not there…" Molly said worriedly.

Narcissa coughed and nodded her head towards Draco's now open door. Side by side they looked in and saw a sight neither thought they would ever see.

Lying on the bed were Ginny and Draco. Blond and red hair twining together as the two teens lay sleeping, arms warped protectively around each other. Draco's arm clutched Ginny possessively and Ginny's was curled up around his neck, her fingers gently touching his skin comfortingly.

Silently the two women closed the door and went back downstairs.

Molly looked thoughtfully at Narcissa.

"Well, I certainly never saw that coming." She huffed with annoyance.

"Never." Narcissa agreed equal perturbed.

"But." Molly continued thoughtfully. "They looked so…"

"Sweet." Narcissa finished with a light chuckle. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Somehow they had just become friends and allies.

* * *

**3:00am**

Harry and Luna fought back to back as arrows of green and red light were being shot towards them.

These were the people who had killed her father.

These were the people who made it possible for my parents to be killed.

They killed Cedric.

They killed Sirius.

They killed Dumbledore.

They killed Hermione's parents.

They want to kill us.

Two streams of unconscious thought blended seamlessly as they shot back hexes and curses while deflecting those being shot at them.

Power Luna didn't know she had roared through her veins; her stunners knocking death eaters off their feet and flinging them back with deadly force.

Harry seemed to be on autopilot as he defended and shot curses of his own using all his anger as fuel for his magic.

On and on they went cutting a path through the carnage as they tried to protect the hundreds of screaming muggles around them.

As sunlight began to dance on the horizon they stopped. There was no one left to fight. Together they collapsed on the blood soaked ground breathing heavily.

"Harry."

"Yes Luna?"

"It's not over yet is it?" She asked hopelessly.

"No, it'll never be over. Not until…" he trailed off, not until he killed Voldemort would this end.

"I know." She said quietly, understanding his unspoken words.

"Are you alright?" He asked her softly as he looked into her eyes.

"No, I won't be until…" She left the words unspoken, until the war ends.

"I know." He said, a resigned tone in his voice.

"Luna?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I can see in the dark now, thank you."

"I didn't do anything." She said firmly.

"Yes you did," he told her just as firmly.

"I think I love you Harry."

"I know."

"Oh."

Harry took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each bloodied knuckle reverently. Luna smiled.

* * *

**3:25am**

Hermione watched Sarah with unconcealed interest. Much the way a scientist might watch a particularly mysterious piece of bacteria under a microscope.

"Could you please not stare at me quiet so forcefully?" Sarah asked her with evident amusement.

Hermione blushed and shook her head.

"Sorry, it's just, well, it all seems so fantastic. I've read about the Goblin King of course but there has been so little evidence in the past few hundred years as to make it credible. But here you are telling us this story and about how your not really you, it's just a little… well fascinating. Severus is right; we can feel your magic quite strongly. It's strange you never got a letter from the Salem academy. You should have you know. Even if as you said you were once one of the fey, the body you now possess is mortal, or at least it was."

"What do you mean, was?"

"Well..." Hermione began slowly. "From what you have told me you had magic that made strange things happen before you went into the Labyrinth. But right now you look… well you don't look exactly human. Ever since we got here your appearance has begun to change. Your hair is longer, your skin is positively glowing and your eyes, they seem to be brighter. It's possible that the magic in your soul has broken free and even as we speak is correcting your mortal body and making you into what you should be. I think it might be something to do with your memories being restored."

"I believe Hermione is correct. When I first found you tonight the air around you crackled with your magic, but it was nowhere near as strong as it is just now. You are changing. Do you feel any different?" Severus asked her.

"I'm not sure. I feel stronger, I think and more confident. But I'm frightened. I'm not who I thought I was, I'm someone else. As more of these memories come back I feel as though I'm losing… me." She said quietly.

Hermione sat in thought taking in the girl's words. If she was who she said she was then perhaps they might be able to get Lucius back. That is if she was willing to call out to… Goddess this was frustrating, she warned us not even to think his name, had written it down on paper. She sighed softly, utterly exhausted by the nights events. Severus brushed her face gently with the back of his hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Gazing up at him she smiled warmly, glad he was there with her; making the most of what little time they had together.

She looked back as Sarah with a glint of steal in her eyes.

"What are you afraid of?"

Sarah looked up at her a pained expression on her face.

"I'm afraid he'll hate me. I said those awful words to him. I hurt him when he must have been searching for me all that time." She whispered.

Severus spoke then, his voice low and understanding.

"You can't run from him forever Sarah. You've been running for ten years and in the end, it all comes back to him doesn't it? I heard it in your voice when you spoke about him, he completes you, I know that feeling, I have lived with it for nearly twenty years. An emptiness you can't quiet place, a longing for something greater than yourself. If he loves you as you said he once did, he will forgive you; call to him, denying yourself only hurts you both."

Sarah looked at them with tear stained eyes. Hermione squeezed her love's hand and smiled at him knowingly.

Stealing herself Sarah stood and brushed her dress with her hands trying in vain to flatten the wrinkles.

"Jareth." Her voice echoed across the distance and found the ear of the Goblin King.

* * *

Lucius stood before the thrown of the Goblin King and whirled around taking in the room. Light streamed in from tall windows and the vaulted ceiling only stood to make the room that more imposing. He smiled in triumph as his cane tapped a happy beat against the stone. Goblins ran and ducked behind columns as he shot off hexes at any who dared to come closer. With a flourish he seated himself on the thrown and grinned with satisfaction. He'd done it! He had managed to get through the maze, get past the gates and all before his time was up. He had managed to buy his side the winning ticket in the lottery of life. At last the day he had dreamed of for thirty years finally seemed as though it were in his reach. With the Fey and Vampires now bound to honour their promise, the light would surely win. Now he just had to get home, bollocks!

* * *

Across the elemental plains a name reverberated through the cosmos. On the wings of the winds it floated and whirled, twisting, streaming, dancing and strong, the call of love from a time before. Some frowned as their minds tugged on memories long dead, others smiled as they remembered the one who now called. Still more stood up with joyous cries, they felt the end of a curse and the coming of a new light.

As the tapestry was woven and new threads brought to life, one thread once cut, now grew long with new life. Golden and bright it ducked and it wound through the lives of those who now stood in the night. The crone gave the mother a look of surprise as she picked and she helped this new thread survive. The maiden watched both with a feeling of hope, their work would continue unending to cope. As she spun a new thread so vibrant with life it glittered and pulsed and glowed in delight. The maiden smiled as she cradled this life, one she spun once long ago, but which had existed so briefly; her creation destroyed by darkness and death, a soul cut a sunder to dwell in the night.

The tapestry moved it twisted and turned. It flashed and it dazzled and shimmered and burned with power as the promise now made at last was fulfilled.

* * *

Jareth heard her voice as she called out to him. He stood and quickly vanished his battle-axe. He reached out with his senses and felt for her and found her. Trepidation, fear, love, hope and longing thrummed through the call.

Jareth smiled.

Ron watched this new ally with wariness as he stood and seemed to listen for something only he could hear.

"Well, young mortal, I must depart. I fear my wife is calling me now and I must go. Perhaps we will meet again, my brave and foolish friend."

"Wait!" Ron shouted.

Jareth raised his brow in question and Ron felt a shiver of unease in its similarity to Snape's same look.

"Umm, my cousin, she might be with you wife, can I come with you?" He asked urgently.

Jareth stared once again at this mortal boy, an enigma to be sure. They had fought for hours side by side in the battle. The young mortal man was fearless by his side, yelling out battle cries, which had disturbingly reminded him of his youth and the thousand-year war. The usual disdain he felt for foolish mortals seemed lacking here for some reason. He had to admire the boy's bravery, his strength of spirit and sheer nerve at even asking him to help them. But now was not the time bringing him with him. Through the bond he shared with Sarah he knew the two people with her were… close. A sardonic smirk quirked his lips at this observation. From fighting by this mortal he also knew that he felt more than a familial affection for his cousin and something told him that the confrontation over her choice of life partner would be detrimental right now. Perhaps the council had been right in binding him before, he always did love to meddle. In his usual mood this was just the sort of thing that he would have relished in watching. However, Sarah had not broken their link since she had called his name, she had remembered who she was and this brought more hope than he had ever thought possible to his dead heart.

"Not now my young friend. But if your cousin is there I will tell her you await her return." With that he disappeared in a haze of smoke and glitter.

Ron glared furiously at the spot he had inhabited and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. On some level he knew Hermione was all right. But something else sat in the pit of his stomach like lead. All her mysterious wandering and information she had brought back started to take on a sickening sort of sense. The kiss he had seen from a across a blood filled street kept popping into his mind. The only question left now was who it was. Who had been feeding her the information? Who had held her so tightly in the street as though his very life had depended on it? Who was her Death Eater spy?

* * *

"Hello Sarah."

Hermione gasped and stepped back as a tall imposing man suddenly appeared in front of them, his burning gaze resting with riveting hope on the strange young woman whom they had helped.

"Hello Jareth."

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Hermione, both drinking in the appearance of the other. Magic crackled between them and Hermione sighed with relief as she felt Severus arms wrap around her with protection and love.

Sarah seemed truly otherworldly now in his presence and she watched in wonder as this proud young woman sank to her knees before the powerful Fae.

Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes pleading forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I love you, I have missed you, you always had power over..."

"Shhh." He placed a finger against her lips and knelt beside her.

"Our power is equal my love." He said quietly, clasping her hands in his own.

With an inarticulate cry of joy Sarah threw herself into his arms and cried. He had not rejected her, he loved her still. Goddess of morning how many years must it have been since last he had held her? Still faithful, still true, the same man he had always been, but still… different. Five thousand years and their horrific parting had not been kind to his heart. She felt now through their bond, the bitterness, the darkness the pain and loneliness. Then a chill swept through her at his next words.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered I have fought my way here, to the mortal realm to take back my love who was stolen from me."

Sarah answered with a tentative smile at the play on his words.

"For your will is as strong as mine." He smirked.

"… And my Kingdom as great." She whispered.

"Look what I'm offering you, your dreams…" his tone passionate and demanding.

"You ask for so little..." Her eyes twinkled.

"Just let me rule you…" his hand cupped her face.

"And I can have everything that I want." She leaned into his touch.

"Just fear me, love me..."

"And I will be your slave." She smiled, her tone full of amusement.

"I have power over you." He finished, waiting to see her response.

"You always were a pompous ass Jareth, I see time has done nothing to remedy that." She teased.

"And yet still…"

"I love you," and he kissed her, softly, reverently, hands caressing and exploring, bodies close and closer.

Severus watched them with amusement then tugged Hermione's hand and led her from the room, a bright blush forming on her cheeks. He discretely transfigured the sofa into a bed as he closed the door.

Her eyes glittered with laughter and embarrassment as he winked at her.

"I feel as though I just witnessed something devastatingly beautiful and funny at the same time." She told him, caught between mirth and tears, as they made their way upstairs to rest.

"They are certainly… unique." He said wryly, opening the bedroom door for her.

Hermione smirked at him and her brow rose in sardonic question as she stood in the doorway, sensing his hesitancy.

"Well is seems you played agony aunt tonight. What do you do for an encore my dear professor?" She said as she stepped into the room inviting him to follow with a look in her eyes.

"Why Miss Granger is that sarcasm I hear in your voice." He stepped into the room, determined that nothing would happen between them yet, but torn with the desire to stay by her side.

"Why professor is that an invitation I hear in yours?" She knew she was playing with fire, but she needed his closeness right now, something to block out the destruction and death of the previous hours.

He smiled wickedly at her, shrugging off the oppressive weight of the events of the night before.

"Miss Granger, I do believe I have misjudged you." He purred as he watched her walk towards him, his mouth going dry at the look in her eyes.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean professor." She said innocently, as not quite so innocent fingers reached out and drew a path over his chest, between the undone buttons of his shirt.

"Hermione…"

"Severus…"

Then all was silent in the cottage. Two couples, souls bound, bodies joined, hearts as one, silent, as the sun broke into the sky.

* * *

**6:35am.**

The sat around the kitchen table quietly discussing what had happened the night before.

On Jareth's urging and with a guilty heart, Hermione sent her patronus to the Order, telling them she was safe and well and to expect her back in a few hours.

Hermione smiled inwardly when she realised that she and Sarah were almost mirroring each other's poses, both leaning into the warm and welcome embrace of their lovers.

Lovers. The word brought a rush of thrilling excitement as the memory of their early morning acclamation of love stained her cheeks pink with remembered pleasure. Severus, her lover, her life. But as this new day dawned she had to shake off the remembered happiness and refocus on the tasks at hand.

"They unbound me so a wizard could run the Labyrinth. They wanted to test him, find out if he was worthy. If he has reached my castle in the time allotted then the Fey and Umbra Iuguolo will throw their support behind your order. And they have promised to unbind all those of Wizard blood in whose veins run the blood of immortals."

"Wait. What do you mean, unbind?" Hermione felt uneasy with the implications of what it might mean.

Jareth stiffened at her demanding tone, a little put out that one such as she felt she had the right to question him in such a way. Sarah's foot connected with his shin and he hissed with pain as he glared at her, and then relented. He'd meant what he said before; he was her slave for as long as she loved him.

"When my people decided to leave the mortal realm for good, they realised that because they had married and born half blood children with your kind, that those half mortal children and their future children and so on, would never be able to properly learn some of the more powerful magic's that they would inherit. Without any contact or instruction from us, they could prove dangerous not only to themselves, but to others. The council decided to bind their fey or vampire powers that were most dangerous, from use, this powerful binding would have been passed down through each magical generation for as long as there was a single drop of fey blood in them. Those with such power will now be free to use it. Rhiannon, I'm sure, will send someone to help train those on your side to use their power properly. Those on the other side will be uncertain of what is wrong and without training will be unable to access their power with any amount of precision."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. She could understand why they were bound in the first place. Excitement welled within her as she thought of how much help all this could be.

"When will Lucius' time be up?" Severus asked him.

"In about fifteen minutes." Jareth replied with a grin. "Are you ready to go Sarah?" He asked her.

"I'd follow you to hell itself my love, lead the way."

With a flick of his wrist a glowing crystal sphere appeared, Sarah reached out and touched it with a last word of thanks and goodbye to Severus and Hermione, they were gone.

Severus had a feral smile turning up the corners of his lips as soon as they were gone.

"What?" Hermione asked him; irked at the fact he seemed to know something she didn't.

His smile widened. "Lucius." One word, one smile, smug and gleeful.

"Oh." She said understanding dawning. "You really believe he'll make it?"

"I've known Lucius for thirty years, the man is dangerous when crossed, contrary when someone tells him he can't do something and no matter what else he might be, no one could ever accuse him of not succeeding in what he does."

"What does he do?"

"Lucius has always been, still is and always will be, a winner."

"So…" she trailed off, her eyes glazing over in anticipation of the knowledge she might be able to gain from all of this.

"Exactly; however, lets not start counting chickens yet."

She nodded, he was right, best to expect nothing, and then if it worked out, it was a bonus. Then another thought hit her.

"Severus, if we get their help, they might have… I mean books… potions… the headmaster, they might know of the…"

He placed firm hands on her shoulders as the possibilities flashed before both their eyes.

"Calm down, even they might not know."

"But if they don't then no one does. This is like being given it on a silver platter. When do you think we'll know?"

A crack of apparition sounded behind them. They turned, wands drawn to face the intruder, surprise lighting in both their eyes.

* * *

**7:00am**

Lucius tapped his cane impatiently as he waited outside the meeting room.

The doors opened and he walked in.

Rhiannon sat at her place beside Karithal, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Lucius bowed low once more and waited to be invited to stand strait.

"Rise, noble wizard. You have made it through the maze and managed to enter the castle of the Goblin King. We keep our promise. You are free and we will support the light against Voldemort. We shall send emissaries to you on the next full moon, until then young one, I bid you goodbye." With a nod from Rhiannon, Jareth tossed Lucius a crystal sphere and he disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Please take the time to review, I value all thoughts, suggestions and comments, both good and bad!

Review>>>>>>>>


End file.
